Los elegidos
by WhereIstheBlack
Summary: 1ERA PARTE: ¿Qué pasa cuando un nuevo mago, el apuesto Alan Blackwell, se introduce en la vida de nuestra muggle favorita? ¿Y si a Draco Malfoy le afectara más de lo que aparenta? 2NDA PARTE: Malfoy y Hermione no terminaron en buenos términos el pasado año de Hogwarts, pero ¿Qué pasaría si se vieran obligados a trabajar juntos de nuevo? Hermione/Draco Harry/Ginny
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! Espero que les guste este fic :3 Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia por favor háganmelo saber, me gustaría saber que opinan.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! OwO**

**WhereIsTheBlack **

* * *

El sol apenas se asomaba por las ventanas de Hogwarts, iluminando partes del suelo y algunos escritorios del aula. El día prometía un clima bastante agradable, con los cielos completamente despejados y el pasto de un color verde brillante, cosa que para los alumnos significaba un perfecto día para prácticas de Quidditch y paseos junto al lago. Normalmente, para Harry, Ron y Hermione, significaba visitar a Hagrid y después caminar un rato por las afueras del castillo para disfrutar del calor. No es que Hogwarts siempre sea un lugar gélido o poco acogedor, sino que días como estos simplemente prometían dar algo más de lo normal, e invitaban a salir del castillo.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos y volvió su concentración al trozo de pergamino que tenía frente a ella. El tic tac del reloj se hizo de nuevo presente en su cabeza, como también los alumnos que llenaban la habitación. Había terminado su examen escrito de Pociones desde hace más de treinta minutos, pero debía de cerciorarse de que todas las respuestas estuvieran perfectamente correctas, y añadir pequeñas notas de ser necesario. Hermione levantó la vista hacia la profesora Sprout, quien cubría el puesto del profesor Snape mientras él aplicaba el examen Pociones a un grado más avanzado que el de ellos. La profesora Sprout miraba a través de la ventana evidenciando que no quería estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes en esos momentos.

De repente sintió un golpecito en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y en seguida se dio cuenta de una bolita de papel enredada entre su pelo. Miró de reojo a la profesora Sprout (cuya mirada seguía perdida en el horizonte) y volteó disimuladamente la cabeza en busca del dueño del papelito: Ron. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

-¿Tienes la 5?- le preguntó con un susurro.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, tomó su pergamino y se dirigió al escritorio principal, como si Ron nunca le hubiera hecho pregunta alguna. Qué creía, ¿Qué le iba a dictar los cincuenta renglones de su respuesta? Estaba idiota si eso era lo que pensaba.

-¿Terminó ya su examen, señorita Granger?- preguntó la profesora Sprout con algo de sorpresa.

-Sí, profesora. ¿Puedo retirarme?-

La profesora le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole la salida, así que se apresuró a recoger sus cosas. Le echó una mirada a Harry y a Ron, que al parecer se estaban intercambiando respuestas, y sacudiendo la cabeza con un suspiro, salió del aula.

* * *

Hermione se dirigió a la Sala Común, donde sabía que le esperaba una habitación casi sola, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Gryffindor seguían presentando exámenes. Estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos cuando sin avisar un brazo pasó por encima de sus hombros y la sobresaltó, haciéndola dar media vuelta.

-¡Hey, tranquila, sólo soy yo!- dijo la pelirroja riéndose de la cara que había puesto Hermione.

-Ah… Hola Ginny- respondió un tanto avergonzada, -no te había visto.-

-Ya veo que no- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa un algo traviesa, mientras se volvían a encaminar hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. -¿Qué tal tu examen?

-Estuvo muy complicado, de verdad creo que voy a reprobar. No sabía si la pregunta 17 se refería a los gnomos del bosque o a los gnorats, porque son especies parecidas pero al mismo tiempo muy diferentes, y la temperatura a la que están acostumbrados…-

-Hermione, basta. Es imposible que repruebes, es lo único para lo que no estás capacitada.-

-Sí pero…-

-¿Y cómo le fue a Harry? Nos pasamos casi toda la maldita noche estudiando para su maldito examen.- dijo cambiando de tema frotándose la sien.

Hermione se quedó unos momentos en silencio. –Pues, yo vi que iba bien…- dijo, omitiendo el hecho de que él y Ron se la habían pasado copiándose todo.

-¡Bien! Después de unas cuantas horas de Quidditch, me prometió que iríamos al lago.- dijo algo emocionada y con una mirada romántica que hizo que Hermione riera un poco.

-En serio no sé cómo es que le dedican horas a ese deporte…-

-Es bastante des estresante, además de que a ambos nos gusta la adrenalina. ¡Deberías jugar Quidditch alguna vez! Sería la respuesta a todas tus tensiones.- dijo Ginny orgullosa asintiendo la cabeza.

-¿Yo, jugar Quidditch? Ginny creo que alguien puso algo en tu jugo de calabaza esta mañana…-

Ambas continuaron conversando acerca de los pros y contras del Quidditch cuando vieron que el águila de la oficina de Dumbledore se movía, y de las escaleras descendía una persona que hizo que a ambas chicas casi se les cayera la boca de sorpresa.

Draco Malfoy.

Tenía un aspecto extraño, cómo si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, con el cabello despeinado y ojeras contorneando sus ojos. A pesar de su aspecto, Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba más alto y delgado a comparación de meses anteriores. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Harry o Ron habían cruzado hechizos con Malfoy? Hacía ya bastante tiempo que las cosas parecían estar calmadas entre ellos; cada quién siguiendo su camino, sin entrometerse. A Hermione le tomó una fracción de segundo digerir esto.

Cuando Malfoy se percató de que las dos chicas lo habían estado mirando, endureció su rostro y con paso decidido se atravesó por un costado, dándole un buen empujón a Ginny en el hombro.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas, idiota?- le espetó Ginny con la mirada furiosa.

-¿Por qué demonios te metes en mi camino?- bramó Malfoy, sin mirar atrás.

Ginny sin pensarlo dos veces, metió su mano entre sus ropas en busca de su varita con una rabia que le hacía el cuerpo temblar. Hermione al darse cuenta de esto, le sujeto el brazó y la jaló en dirección opuesta a la del rubio.

-No pierdas tu tiempo, no vale la pena.- Y sin soltar su brazo, ambas entraron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

* * *

-¿Que Malfoy qué?- dijo Harry con un aire de enojo y de sorpresa.

Habían pasado ya varias horas de que los exámenes hubieran terminado. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en la sala común, disfrutando de su compañía. Ginny se encontraba en el sofá más largo con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Harry, mientras Ron y Hermione estaban frente a ellos en sillones individuales.

-Lo que oíste,- le contestó Hermione. –Malfoy definitivamente estaba con Dumbledore en su oficina.-

Harry apretó los puños con furia, y Ginny enseguida entrelazó una de sus manos entre las de él, haciéndolo relajarse un poco.

-No puedo creer que Dumbledore esté citando a Malfoy en su oficina. ¿Para qué? Cuántas veces he querido llamar la atención de Dumbledore en el año y lo único que hace es pretender que no existo.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Harry.- añadió Ron pensativo.- El tipo tiene algo entre manos, de eso estoy seguro.-

-¿Pero cómo puedes saberlo, Ron? Tal vez Dumbledore lo llamó para resolver alguna insignificancia, como su conducta.- argumentó Hermione.

-Hermione, por si no te has dado cuenta, Malfoy no ha estado en la "lista de los mal portados" desde hace tiempo.- dijo Ginny con algo de consternación.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, tratando se avivar la conversación buscando alguna otra acusación que darle a Malfoy. Después de unos segundos, Ginny se enderezó con un gruñido como los que hacen los gatos cuando se están estirando.

-Bueno, yo no pienso pasarme el resto de la tarde tratando de descifrar qué es lo que pretende ese imbécil.- dijo. En seguida se inclinó hacia Harry. –Iré por mis ropas de Quidditch y escoba, y tú deberías ir por las tuyas también.- y con un beso a su mejilla, se retiró a la habitación de las chicas.

Harry se quedó sentado por unos momentos tratando de digerir la noticia pero después de unos segundos también se incorporó y se fue al cuarto de los chicos por sus ropas y escoba, sin dirigirles una palabra a Hermione o a Ron.

-Vaya, creo que esto de Malfoy si le afectó.- dijo Ron mientras abría una cajita de Bertie Blotts y lanzaba uno de los dulces al aire, para atraparlo con la boca.

-Puede ser que sí, pero no debemos dejar que se le suba a la cabeza Ron, tal vez sólo fue una malinterpretación nuestra.-

Ron soltó un tosido en forma de burla. – ¡Hermione, está claro que el idiota planea algo! No fue ninguna malinterpretación, hasta parece que lo estás defendiendo.-

-¡No lo estoy defendiendo, Ron! Es sólo que debemos dejar las cosas por la paz con él.- Sin nada más que decir, Hermione salió de la Sala Común.

* * *

Después de ir a la biblioteca por una copia avanzada de Ciencias de la Magia Antigua, Hermione se propuso ir a las afueras del castillo a leer un rato. Eran esas ocasiones las que más le gustaban, estar en compañía de un buen libro y disfrutar del aire fresco.

Al aproximarse a una de las salidas, una escena hizo que alentara su paso: Un chico alto de cabello castaño se adentraba junto con la profesora McGonagall. El chico era apuesto y de ojos verde claro, con un poco de barba apenas visible. Tenía a un costado maletas, un baúl y también una jaula con un gato blanco. El chico se veía de su edad, y parecía que apenas ingresaba a la escuela, porque Hemrione nunca lo había visto antes.

Al pasar a un lado de ella, McGonagall la señaló con la mano para que se acercara al chico. Hermione, con nervio y curiosidad se acercó a la profesora, quien puso una mano en su hombro.

-Señor Blackwell, ésta es Hermione Granger, la más brillante de su clase. Compartirá clases con ella, ya que son del mismo grado. Señorita Granger, Alan Blackwell.- dijo con una sonrisa señalando al chico.

Alan le dio una sonrisa amable y le extendió la mano, la cual Hermione tomó para apretarla.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte.- dijo el chico

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió Hermione con una ligera sonrisa.

-Señorita Granger.- prosiguió McGonagall.- Sé que puedo confiarle la tarea de asegurarse de que nuestro nuevo alumno se sienta cómodo en Hogwarts.-

-Claro profesora.- dijo asintiendo una vez con la cabeza, para luego dirigirse a Alan. -¿Te parece si mañana damos un recorrido por las instalaciones?-

-Estaría encantado.- dijo Alan complacido, y la manera en la que se expresó hizo que Hermione sintiera aún más curiosidad por el chico. Del buen tipo de curiosidad.

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana. Gusto en conocerte.-

-El gusto fue mío.-

Alan y la profesora McGonagall siguieron su camino y Hermione el suyo. No pudo evitar la ligera sonrisa que se formó en la comisura de los labios al pensar en el extraño encuentro.

De repente su visión captó algo moverse por detrás de una de las estatuas que adornaban el pasillo y volvió la cabeza. Draco Mlafoy seguía con la mirada a Alan y a la profesora, con una cara de tanto deprecio y odio que Hermione había visto jamás. Hermione se sintió extrañada y no pudo evitar continuar mirando al rubio con sospecha, pero luego los ojos de Malfoy se encontraron con los suyos.

En ellos vio odio y rencor y algo más que no pudo descifrar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Malfoy ya había salido en dirección al Gran Comedor. Hermione una vez más volvió a notar que el chico no estaba acompañado de sus secuaces, cosa que hizo la situación aún más extraña. Hermione tuvo que admitir que realmente Malfoy tenía algo entre manos, pero…

¿Qué demonios tenía entre manos Draco Malfoy?

* * *

**¿Debería continuarlo? Los reviews son bienvenidos! :3 **


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Nuevo Capítulo! ¡Yaaay! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! :'3 Espero que disfruten este, es algo largo (Casi nunca escribo caps. largos) :P Pero bueno, enserio espero les guste.**

**Si tienen alguna duda, comentario o crítica por favor háganmelo saber. Me encanta leer reviews. :3**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Hermione se levantó más temprano de lo normal la siguiente mañana. Observó sus alrededores y se dio cuenta de que el cielo había retornado a ser de un color gris claro, y los jardines adornados de una ligera capa de neblina. Permaneció unos segundos disipando el sueño que trataba de regresarla a dormir unos cuantos minutos más, y enseguida se dispuso a tomar un baño. Se deslizó sigilosamente de la cama, tomó sus ropas y una toalla y se encaminó a las regaderas. A pesar de que el baño de chicas contaba con más de cien duchas, a Hermione le gustaba el hecho de poder tomar un baño sin la presión o los gritos y cuchicheos de las otras chicas.

Una vez que hubo terminado, se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de chicas para tomar algunos libros, y hacer lo que toda buena chica hace: despertar a su mejor amiga.

-Ginny, vamos despierta… son las siete y media.-

Parecía como si estuviera hablando con un muerto, ya que Ginny no hizo ni el más mínimo sonido o movimiento en respuesta.

-¡Ginny, despierta ya! Es la última vez que lo digo, llegarás tarde si no lo haces.-

La pelirroja al escuchar los gritos de Hermione se llevó las manos a las orejas y gruñó en signo de protesta. -Hermione, ¿Quieres bajar la voz? ¿Qué no ves que algunas de nosotras queremos dormir aquí?- replicó arrastrando las palabras.

La morena rodó los ojos y se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz apretando con fuerza, intentando controlar el estrés.

-Ginny, si no te levantas ahora, vas a hacer que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.- amenazó Hermione sacando su varita.

Ginny, murmurando cosas ininteligibles, con poca fuerza le levantó el dedo medio y se acurrucó de nuevo entre las sábanas.

¡Aguamenti!-

-¡Pero qué put-!- grito Ginny al sentir un chorro de agua salir disparada contra su cara con fuerza, empapándola a ella y una gran parte de la cama donde dormía. Al ver el pelo goteándole con intensidad, y la expresión en su rostro como el de un niño al que le habían quitado algún juguete, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una buena carcajada y abrazar su estómago contraído por la risa.

-¿Te parece gracioso esto, Granger?- dijo enfadada con los ojos fijos en Hermione, quien había caído al piso sin poder controlar la risa, haciendo que a Ginny se le escapara una leve sonrisa al verla en ese estado.

-Pues a mí me parece gracioso.- dijo Parvati riendo desde su cama. -¡Pareces un gato mojado!-

Hermione soltó una carcajada aún más fuerte y se quedó en posición fetal en la esquina que colindaba con uno de los burós que había en la habitación, temblando de risa.

-Ja, ja, qué graciosa… Si me disculpan, iré a tomar un baño.- dijo levantándose a regañadientes y dándole una leve patada a Hermione en su camino.

Hermione se incorporó secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, sacudió sus ropas y libros, y despidiéndose de Parvati salió de la habitación a la Sala Común sacudiendo la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo pesada que podía ser Ginny por las mañanas. Alcanzó a ver a Harry, Ron, Fred y George, quienes conversaban acerca de los mejores jugadores del campeonato mundial de Quidditch en torno a la mesita central.

En cuanto vieron a Hermione, le pidieron a gritos que se acercara para que le diera la razón a alguno de ellos, pero ella, sabiendo lo que le convenía y para no quedarse horas infinitas escuchándolos discutir acerca de cosas que ella consideraba tonterías, se limitó a despedirse con la mano y salir por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, haciendo caso omiso de los abucheos de Ron y las risas de Fred y George.

Como todavía no era hora del desayuno, Hermione optó por sentarse en una de las bancas del corredor que estaba frente al invernadero, donde tomaban su clase de Herbología, para repasar las lecciones que tendrían el día de hoy. La corriente de aire era fresca, y se podía distinguir el aroma de flores y hierbas silvestres que evocaban paz y tranquilidad. No llevaba ni cinco minutos con uno de sus libros abierto cuando escuchó un pequeño click provenir de dentro del invernadero. Curiosa, giró la cabeza y por entre las hierbas, identificó una cabellera rubia que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Malfoy.

Hermione se quedó quieta, con fin de que sus movimientos no delataran su presencia a través del ventanal, y observó al chico. Algo buscaba, y no con mucha paciencia. Observó cómo Malfoy acercaba pequeños frascos a su rostro entrecerrando los ojos para poder leer la etiqueta y los volvía a colocar en su lugar. Después se acercó a las macetas con plantas grandes, y después de echarles un vistazo a cada una, se retiró al buró de esencias de flores. Después de varios minutos del tintineo de envases de vidrio, el rubio encontró lo que buscaba. Extrajo del buró un frasco pequeño, el cual contenía diminutos pétalos de color morado y sin perder ni un segundo más, salió por la puerta, colocando el cerrojo con su varita.

Hermione en seguida se puso de pie, dispuesta a seguirlo, pero en cuanto quiso enfrentarlo al otro lado del corredor, el chico no estaba.

_-Seguramente ha tomado otro camino.- _pensó extrañada. ¿Qué demonios era lo que planeaba ese chico? Hermione se quedó pensativa unos minutos, intentando descifrar por qué Malfoy había estado involucrado en situaciones tan extrañas últimamente: primero saliendo de la oficina de Dumbledore, y ahora robando florecitas… Verdaderamente todo esto era sumamente extraño.

La campana del desayuno obligó a Hermione a interrumpir su investigación mental. Su estómago gruñó al pensar en el banquete que le esperaba y, tomando sus libros se encaminó al Gran Comedor.

Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George apenas comenzaban a sentarse. Cuando Hermione se les unió, Fred y George posaron los codos en la mesa, y con el mentón en sus manos, le mostraron una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida.

-Ohhh nada… sólo estábamos pensando que podrías sernos útil cuando estemos en la Madriguera este verano.- dijo George fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Verás, la pequeña Ginny siempre ha sido la última en levantarse, y tenemos que esperarla para poder desayu…- Fred enseguida soltó un pequeño bufido cuando sintió el codo de Ginny incrustarse en uno de sus costados.

-Basta ya, par de torpes.- dijo señalando a los dos con su tenedor– ¡Y tú!- añadió a Hermione apuntando también –La venganza será dulce…- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Harry tomaba su mano para quitarle el tenedor antes de que le sacara el ojo a alguien.

Hermione rio entre dientes provocando que Ginny la volviera amenazar con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, las lechuzas del correo comenzaron a llenar el comedor.

Harry se levantó para atrapar un paquete y Ron para atrapar el periódico.

Ginny se inclinó para observar qué es lo que contenía el paquete que había recibido Harry, mientras Ron y Hermione estiraban el periódico en la mesa. El paquete revelaba algo que no era común que él recibiera: una cajita de chocolates y una rosa roja. Enseguida se dirigió hacia Ginny.

-Son para ti-

Ginny, un poco ruborizada, tomó la cajita y la flor con alegría, y se apresuró a abrazar a Harry, quien la sostuvo con cautela. Pero al ver las miradas traviesas entre Ron, Fred y George, sabía que algo andaba mal.

-¿Y por qué el detalle, Harry?

-Ehm… ¿Qué no puede un chico darle a su novia un regalo sólo porque sí?- dijo rascándose la nuca, haciendo una mueca nerviosa.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. -Harry Potter, será mejor que me digas qué es lo que sucede o asumiré lo peor.-

Harry intercambió miradas con Ron, Fred y George, que disimuladamente comenzaron a observar detalladamente el lugar, como si nunca hubieran estado en él.

-Verás, Ginny… El examen de Pociones… yo…-

-¿Sí?- interrumpió la pelirroja impaciente.

-No lo pasé.-

Ginny dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, en signo de derrota. Harry, preocupado, observó a Hermione, quien se encogió de hombros con algo de indiferencia.

-Significa que esta noche no habrá cita y tendremos que estudiar de nuevo, ¿No es así?- dijo con Ginny voz apagada.

-No tienes que estudiar conmigo, puedo estudiar en la biblioteca, pero no podré salir contigo hoy. Snape ha estado detrás de mí últimamente, y sé que si no paso el examen remedial, estoy seguro tendré que retomar la materia.-

Ginny se reincorporó y observó detenidamente a Harry.

-¿Enserio crees que voy a dejar que estudies sólo? Sé lo mucho que te esforzaste, así que no creas que estoy enfadada contigo.- dijo abrazándolo. –Además, los chocolates y una flor siempre ayudan a que una chica esté de buen humor.- dijo dándole un beso, el cual Harry devolvió tomando ligeramente su cintura.

-Entonces, ¿Estudiaremos juntos?- dijo Harry rompiendo el beso.

-Estudiaremos.- le contestó Ginny con dulzura.

-Te lo dije.- tosió disimuladamente Ron, provocando que Ginny lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Miren esto.- interrumpió Hermione señalando un artículo del periódico. –Hubo una pelea entre mortífagos y aurores el pasado fin de semana frente a Gringotts.-

Todos arquearon el cuello para poder observar la noticia, la cual iba acompañada con una fotografía de aurores lanzado hechizos a sujetos con máscaras y vestimenta negra.

-Qué extraño, no es normal que los mortífagos merodeen por Gringotts…- dijo Fred

-Lo mismo pienso yo.- añadió Hermione.

-¿Por qué se preocupan por cosas cómo esas? Los mortífagos son mortífagos, no es la primera vez que hacen algo extraño.- concluyó Ron, logrando que los demás asintiran.

* * *

El desayuno prosiguió como cualquier otro, con el cuchicheo de los alumnos y el ruido de los cubiertos, hasta que Hermione sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro.

-¡Hola! ¿Puedo sentarme?-

Al levantar la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con unos verde claro intensos y tuvo que retroceder unos centímetros para poder enfocar a la persona.

Alan Blackwell permanecía de pie con las ropas de Gryffindor puestas, con varios libros y su varita bajo su brazo izquierdo y el cabello ligeramente peinado, lo cual hacía que el chico se viera más apuesto.

Hermione se tomó unos segundos para poder responderle, y Ron aprovechó la tardanza para intervenir.

-Eh, ¿Y tú quién eres, acaso eres nuevo?- dijo Ron con marcado interés.

-Lo soy, acabo de ser transferido de Durmstrang, para terminar mis estudios aquí.- dijo con cortesía.

-¿Y por qué te transfirieron aquí?-

-Mi padre murió hace poco, lo cual hizo difícil que pudiera pagar mis estudios en el instituto, así que decidí inscribirme aquí.-

-Pero Hogwarts es casi igual de costoso que Durmstrang.- añadió Ginny, pero Alan sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-Tengo contactos.- dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Pues bien, Alan, gusto en conocerte.- exclamó Harry estrechando su mano e indicando que se sentara. Alan se sentó a un lado de Hermione, a la que le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Hermione se ruborizó un poco, pero sus amigos, interesados en el nuevo alumno de Gryffindor, no lo notaron.

-Pues bien, ellos son Fred y George,- prosiguió Harry señalándolos –Que son hermanos de Ron y mi novia Ginny. Ella es Hermione y yo soy Harry.-

-Sí, ya te conocía, eres famoso también en Durmstrang. En verdad admiro tu valentía ante Tu Sabes Quién.- dijo tratando de elogiar a Harry, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros con seriedad.

-Y a ti te conocí ayer, ¿no es cierto? Eres la chica más lista de nuestro año.-

Todos los ojos se posaron en Hermione con sorpresa, pero ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es. Es decir sí, nos conocimos ayer.-

-¿Sigue en pie nuestro recorrido?- preguntó.

-¡Claro! ¿A qué hora te gustaría que sea?-

-Hmmm… qué te parece ahora, ¿Puedes? ¿O prefieres terminar de desayunar con tus amigos? Preguntó con sincera consternación.

-Claro que puedo, pero ¿ahora?- preguntó sorprendida. – ¿No deberías desayunar primero?

-Desayunaré en el camino,- dijo atravesándose para tomar una manzana, lanzarla en el aire, y después atraparla con agilidad. -Me gustaría conocer el castillo antes de que inicien las clases, ya que no conozco las aulas, si no te importa.-

-Entiendo. Pues bien, comencemos el recorrido.- dijo colocando las manos en la mesa para ponerse de pie, pero Alan se le adelantó, y le extendió la mano para que pudiera salir de la banca con mayor facilidad.

Los cinco que permanecían en la mesa observaron a Alan casi boquiabiertos. Era bastante educado y cortés para ser un chico de 17 años.

Hermione, ruborizada, tomó su mano, y antes de que pudiera estirarse por sus libros, Alan los tomó en sus brazos junto con los suyos.

-No te molestes, no me gustaría que mi guía se cansara.- dijo amable.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y despidiéndose de sus amigos, salió acompañada de Alan, despertando la curiosidad y las miradas de las chicas al verlo pasar.

* * *

Lo que nadie notó, fue la mirada fulminante de uno de un chico rubio de la mesa de Slytherin, que sin poder controlarse, se levantó de golpe y se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

**¿Review? :D**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Perdón! Ya lo arreglé... Hehe. **

**Estoy nerviosa... ¡No sé cómo les parecerá este! Creo que también terminó siendo largo, pero en fin. ¡Perdón por no subir update ayer! Ya empecé clases y estoy algo desvelada u.u **

**¡Por favor déjenme review de este los que puedan! Como lo escribí no tan despierta, me gustaría saber qué opinan.**

**(P.d: Kam, me gustaría contestarte personalmente, pero creo que como eres guest no puedo :C. Sólo puedo decirte que continúes leyendo... las cosas no son lo que parecen ;3)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

3 DÍAS ANTES…

_Draco Malfoy permanecía de pie con una expresión estupefacta en el rostro, como si le hubieran dado un buen golpe en la cara. Sus manos reposaban en el borde del pensadero, aferrándolo con fuerza para no desvanecer. El profesor Dumbledore estudiaba su reacción con cautela, casi con miedo de que el chico pudiera estallar en cualquier segundo. Dumbledore había anticipado esto, y sabía que debía darle unos segundos para que pudiera asimilar la situación. _

_-Draco, por favor toma asiento.- _

_Malfoy continuaba de pie con la mirada perdida. Su rostro reflejaba miedo, angustia, ira… pero sobretodo shock._

_-Usted… ¿Usted vio lo que yo he visto?-_

_Dumbledore, solemnemente inclinó ligeramente la cabeza mirando al suelo, pero en seguida miró fijamente a Malfoy de nuevo._

_-Lo he visto todo.-_

_Malfoy en seguida pasó una mano despeinando sus cabellos rubios, en signo de desesperación._

_-¡¿Por qué me ha enseñado esto?! ¿Qué no se supone que los pensaderos sólo muestran el pasado? ¡Esto es una maldita farsa!- dijo mirándolo fijamente enfurecido, sin despegarse de su apoyo, aún incapaz de creer lo que su mente había experimentado._

_-Me temo que todo lo que has visto, llegará a suceder.-_

_-¿De verdad cree usted… que yo… y esa sangre sucia…?-_

_-Draco.- intervino Dumbledore con severidad, haciendo que el chico guardara silencio. –Nadie elige su destino, es el destino el quien nos elige a nosotros. Tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto, Draco. Puedes cambiar el futuro, pero la decisión debe ser tuya, yo no puedo forzarte a que hagas nada en contra de tu voluntad.-_

_-¿Y qué si yo no quiero este destino? ¿Qué si no quiero hacer lo que usted me pide?-_

_-Entonces todo estará perdido.-_

* * *

Al salir, Hermione dio gracias al cielo por estar en un lugar abierto. Las miradas y los secretos entre las chicas que estaban en el Comedor hacían que sintiera que le faltaba aire. Volvió los ojos a Alan, quién los tenía fijos en ella como si estuviera estudiando cada reacción que evocaba. Hermione sacudiendo un poco la cabeza aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

-Bien, pues creo que debemos comenzar por las aulas y al final por los jardines.-

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo el chico.

Hermione y Alan recorrieron el castillo, con la morena mostrándole los pasillos, las aulas, los corredores e incluso algunos cuadros que colgaban de los muros. La compañía de Alan era placentera, ya que sólo hacía preguntas necesarias y conversaba de vez en cuando de otras cosas para hacer la situación menos pesada. Hermione tuvo que admitir que disfrutaba del tiempo con el chico… le agradaba que compartieran algunas cosas, como el gusto por la lectura y los paseos a la luz del sol, además de que pensaba que era algo gracioso.

Llegadas las doce del mediodía, ambos se dirigieron a su primera clase, que era Pociones. Hermione le advirtió a Alan de lo pesado que podía llegar a ser el profesor Snape, cosa que no le importó mucho al chico, pero lo tuvo en mente. Al entrar, Hermione se encontró con un alineamiento de los alumnos distinto que la dejó extrañada. Harry no compartía pupitre con Ron, sino con Parvati, y Ron permanecía solo. Justo cuando Hermione iba a preguntarle a alguno de los dos el porqué de este repentino cambio, se percató de que todos los alumnos que normalmente compartían pupitre estaban en un lugar diferente.

-Pero qué…-

-Señorita Granger, quítese del medio del pasillo y siéntese donde le corresponde.- la interrumpió Snape, que al parecer había regresado de recoger unas pócimas. Hermione miró a su alrededor con una expresión que pedía que alguien le explicara qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de su plegaria.

-Yo… No…-

-Si no hubiera llegado tarde, Señorita Granger, no se hubiera perdido mi explicación. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.-

Algunos de los Gryffindor hicieron pequeños sonidos de decepción. Hermione estaba petrificada. Nunca en su vida había llegado tarde a una clase, mucho menos a una de Pociones. Parecía como si una de sus peores pesadillas estuviera ocurriendo en ese preciso momento y la chica no sabía si desvanecer, llorar o salir corriendo del lugar.

-Disculpe profesor.- interrumpió Alan con falsa modestia y expresión seria, como si estuviera molesto, lo que hizo que Hermione rápidamente enfocara su atención en él. –Hermione sólo estaba mostrándome las instalaciones. Verá, soy nuevo, y la profesora McGonagall…-

-La profesora McGonagall no está encargada de esta clase. Ésta clase comienza a las doce en punto y ya son las doce y un cuarto. Así que siéntese, cállese, y no me haga perder mi maldito tiempo.-bramó Snape colérico.

Hermione observó cómo Alan trababa la quijada y apretaba sus puños en expresión de furia.

-¿Y dónde se supone que deba sentarme, profesor?- dijo furioso, añadiendo la última palabra con un tono de burla.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor,- señaló Snape. –Tal vez sea nuevo aquí, Señor Blackwell, pero yo no tengo tolerancia para burlas estúpidas. Así que si no quiere ser enviado a la oficina del director con otros cincuenta puntos menos para los dos.- dijo ahora señalando a Hermione, -Tendrá más respeto, ¿Quedó claro?-

Hermione miró a Alan con expresión asustada, y él, al mirarla, enseguida relajó su compostura.

-Me quedó claro, Profesor.-

-Bien.- concluyó Snape con un chasquido de dientes. –Ahora, siéntense.-

Al observar que ninguno de los dos se movía, y se quedaban mirando con gesto de pregunta, Snape soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Usted.- dijo señalando a Alan. –Se sentará con Weasley.- dijo señalando a Ron, quien tenía una mirada firme y un poco molesta. Alan cautelosamente se encaminó a donde estaba Ron y se sentó a su lado.

-Y usted.- Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia él con brusquedad. – Se sentará con el Señor Malfoy.-

Hermione sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a los pies al escuchar quién sería su nueva pareja de Pociones. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para que pudiera asimilar que tendría que compartir pupitre con su peor enemigo, el chico que la había llamado sangre sucia… el chico que la odiaba. Cautelosamente observó la expresión de Malfoy, esperando a que protestara al nuevo arreglo que se había hecho, pero el chico simplemente se quedó quieto, con furia en su rostro.

Sin dejar pasar más tiempo, se encaminó a la esquina superior de la habitación, donde se encontraba el rubio. Cuando llegó a su lado, Malfoy se apartó con brusquedad, como si ella tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa, provocando que la chica se molestara y rodara los ojos.

-Bien, estos son sus nuevos asientos por el resto del año escolar.- anunció el profesor, evocando una multitud de sonidos en el aula, algunos de curiosidad y otros en signo de protesta y cuestionamiento.

-¡Silencio! No me importa su opinión ni tengo por qué aclarar sus dudas. Deben de elaborar un suero de relajación de quince mililitros para entregar al final de la clase. Gracias a la pequeña intervención de sus compañeros, tienen exactamente diecisiete minutos, y si no recibo su suero antes de que regrese, reprobarán el período.-

En cuanto salió Snape del aula, enseguida todos comenzaron a organizar ingredientes en silencio. El suero de relajación debía dejarse reposar por lo menos cinco minutos para tomar el color adecuado, por lo que ningún equipo tenía mucho tiempo.

Hermione comenzó a preparar algunas cosas según su libro de Brebajes y Pócimas, obteniendo y preparando los ingredientes necesarios, pero Malfoy seguía apartado de ella sin hacer nada, observándola con un asco como si ella tuviera la peste, pero atentamente.

-Malfoy, ¿vas a moverte o no? No puedo hacerlo todo yo sola y nos quedan menos de doce minutos.- dijo encarándolo con severidad.

-No me digas que hacer, maldita sangre sucia.- dijo enfurecido, atravesándose para arrebatarle el libro y accidentalmente romper uno de los frascos con los ingredientes.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!-

-¡Ha sido culpa tuya!-

-¿Cómo ha sido culpa mía? ¡Fuiste tú quien se atravesó!

-¡Me diste asco y me desconcentraste, maldita puta!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-¡Lo que has oído!-

Hermione, colocó las manos en sus oídos en una fracción de segundo, desesperada. Después las pasó por su cabello intentando contener la calma mientras que Malfoy le reprochaba su sangre y su proveniencia con un odio y una malicia que despertó la curiosidad de algunos en el aula. Con lágrimas en los ojos de cólera y ansiedad, hizo lo imperdonable: Sujetó a Malfoy con ambas manos por el cuello de la túnica, y jalándolo a pocos centímetros de su rostro le susurró entre dientes de una manera hizo que el rubio se sorprendiera, y mucho.

-Escúchame bien, Draco Malfoy,- dijo con lágrimas cayendo rápidamente por su rostro, y con ojos que mostraban una impotencia reprimida.-Te odio. Te odio con toda mi alma, pero ahora no puedo concentrarme en eso porque no quiero reprobar el período, ¿me escuchaste? Te odio desde el día que nos conocimos y te odiaré por el resto de mis días. Y sé que tú me odias también, así que trabaja para salir de esto más pronto o quítate de mi puto camino.- dijo dándole un leve, pero fuerte empujón y volviendo a componer el suero.

Malfoy se quedó quieto, con una expresión de asombro indescribible. Observó cómo las lágrimas caían del rostro de Hermione y su rostro palideció, como si dentro de sí, sintiera algo que nunca había sentido jamás, algo que hizo que sintiera poder borrar las lágrimas de su rostro. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien lo sujetó por la túnica y lo estrelló contra el muro.

-¡Alan, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?!- gritó Hermione horrorizada.

-Escúchame bien, pedazo de escoria.- dijo Alan azotando a Malfoy contra el muro con más fuerza. -No quiero volver a oír que la llames de esa forma, ¡¿me escuchaste?!-

-Alan, basta ya.- bramó Harry sujetándolo y apartándolo de Malfoy.

Alan se soltó de los brazos de Harry, pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, sintió que una fuerza inimaginable le partió el rostro, haciendo que cayera al suelo con estruendo. Malfoy se posaba sobre él, con los puños cerrados, y con una rabia que casi no podía controlar. Alan se reincorporó y en seguida le dio un derechazo, causando que Malfoy también cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede aquí?!- rugió Snape azotando la puerta.

Todos se quedaron quietos, excepto Hermione, cuyas lágrimas no cesaban de caer ante la pesadilla que estaba ocurriendo. Snape, al ver a Alan posicionado a un lado de Malfoy, con la cara ensangrentada y los puños apretados, se compuso.

-Ciento cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Señor Blackwell, preséntese a la oficina del director.-

-¡Pero profesor, fue Malfoy quien empezó!- intervino Ron con las orejas coloradas.

Snape, ignorándolo, añadió: -Señor Malfoy, preséntese en mi oficina.-

Ambos chicos se miraron con odio, y uno tras otro, se dirigieron a la puerta, Alan tocándose la mandíbula y Malfoy cojeando ligeramente. En cuanto salieron, Snape se volvió al resto de la clase con expresión severa.

-Pueden retirarse.- Y sin avisar, salió azotando la puerta con brusquedad.

Todos los presentes permanecieron en donde se encontraban, mirando a Hermione. La chica continuaba llorando, sin saber cómo comportarse o cómo reaccionar.

Instintivamente, Harry acercó su mano a su espalda, pero ella se estremeció y se alejó de él.

-Hermione…-

La chica no pudo escuchar más antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

**¿Review? ¡Te daré una galleta! x3**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Yaaay, muchas gracias por los reviews! xD ¡En serio que me motivan cada día, gracias! ¡Espero que les guste este! :3**

**(P.d.: Dany RC, ¡Saludos, compañera mexicana! x3) Y creo que ya no ofreceré galletas por reviews... Haha no tengo cómo entregarlas :C. Pero si pudiera, lo haría para agradecerles.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

La noticia de que Draco Malfoy y el chico nuevo de Gryffindor se habían golpeado corrió rápido por los corredores de Hogwarts. Habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas y Hermione aún no se dignaba a visitar a Alan, quien descansaba en la enfermería, al parecer con la mandíbula rota. No podía comprender cómo es que un chico, al que apenas había conocido, hubiera hecho eso por ella.

Hermione no se sentía agradecida con él. Sentía decepción y vergüenza. Sabía que Malfoy podía llegar a ser estúpidamente pesado, pero la chica nunca había visto a la violencia como la solución de sus problemas. Sin embargo, muy dentro de ella, en un rincón donde la luz no llegaba, se sentía extrañamente halagada de que Alan la hubiera defendido de los insultos del rubio.

Sacudiendo la imagen de su cabeza, descendió las escaleras de caracol sujetando su abrigo, rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid donde se encontraría con Harry, Ron y Ginny. Al salir por el pasillo que colindaba con el invernadero, no pudo evitar recordar el día en que vio a Malfoy salir con el puñado de pequeños pétalos; sin embargo, molesta, apartó el pensamiento de su mente y continuó hacia su destino.

Al aproximarse a la cabaña de Hagrid observó las diferentes calabazas que adornaban la fachada por estas fechas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo desde que habían entrado a clases. Pronto sería Noviembre, y después las vacaciones de Navidad.

-¡Hermione!- le sonrió Hagrid asomándose por la puerta, haciendo que se sobresaltara, scándola de sus pensamientos – ¡Te hemos estado esperando, vamos entra!- dijo alegremente con una seña de su enorme mano indicándole que pasara.

Cuando entró se encontró con los tres chicos tomando una taza de té: Ron en una silla a un lado de la ventana trasera y Harry y Ginny acurrucados en un sofá para mantenerse en calor.

-Harry y Ron me contaban de lo que ha sucedido ayer por la tarde.- comenzó Hagrid.

Hermione les fulminó la mirada a ambos, pero ellos mantuvieron la compostura.

-Te refieres a…- dijo Hermione incapaz de completar la oración.

-Se refiere a tu nuevo protector.- terminó Ron.

-¡Ron!- le espetó Ginny lanzándole un cubo de azúcar en la cabeza.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, ¿o no? El tipo es un lunático, ni siquiera Harry o yo hemos perdido así la compostura por defenderte de los insultos de Malfoy.-

-Demuestra qué tan buenos amigos tengo…- argumentó Hermione por lo bajo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Harry reincorporándose de su cómoda posición. –Desde pequeños nos has dicho que con la violencia no se resuelven las cosas, ¿Y ahora reclamas por qué no matamos a Malfoy a golpes?-

-No es eso lo que quería decir, Harry… es sólo que… no lo sé.- dijo finalmente sentándose en una silla posicionada contra la pared.

Los cinco se quedaron en silencio. Los chicos mirándose unos a otros y Hagrid avivando la leña de la chimenea.

-Sé que Alan buscaba defenderte, pero debes admitir que es bastante extraño que lo hiciera de esa manera conociéndote sólo un día. No me parece normal.- dijo Harry con empatía.

Hermione suspiró, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. –Tienes razón. Ha exagerado bastante provocando a Malfoy.-

-¿Y qué hay de Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny

-¿Qué?-

-¿No fue enviado con Dumbledore también? El tipo le partió la mandíbula a Alan, ¿no debería ser también castigado?-

-Sabes cómo es Snape con él, mi amor. Seguramente le inventó alguna excusa a Dumbledore para que pudiera salirse con la suya.- contestó Harry.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuál, el idiota tiene una condición genética que lo hace incapaz de controlar sus insultos hacia muggles? No me hagan reír.- bufó Ginny, sacando una pequeña risa de los tres.

* * *

Después de la visita con Hagrid, Hermione decidió, junto con los chicos, ir a visitar a Alan mientras Ginny terminaba su examen de encantamientos. Al entrar a la enfermería, Hermione recorrió el pasillo con los ojos hasta encontrarlo en la última camilla, rodeado de una multitud de chicas cuyas risitas tontas resonaban por la habitación.

Al acercarse Harry, aclarando la garganta, disolvió el alboroto y acompañó a las chicas a salir de la enfermería mientras ellas soltaban sonidos de admiración y prácticamente intentaban que Harry las acompañara hasta su habitación.

En cuanto Alan vio a Hermione, se incorporó de un salto en la cama.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hola! Es decir… yo… bueno…- dijo con dificultad en el habla.

-Hola Alan. Espero que te encuentres bien.- dijo observando la capa de vendajes que contorneaban su mandíbula y parte del cuello. –Por favor no hables, no quiero que te lastimes más.-

Alan, decepcionado ante el tono frío que la chica le había dedicado, volvió a hundirse entre las sábanas.

-Ya casi no duele, solo debo quedarme un día más, por órdenes de Madam Pomfrey.- dijo rascándose la cabeza. Enseguida observó a Harry y a Ron, que permanecían de pie solemnes detrás de Hermione.

-Hermione yo… esperaba que pudiéramos hablar…- continuó Alan.

-Estamos hablando, ¿no es así?- replicó tensa.

-Me refería…- dijo mientras su mirada se volvía a Harry y a Ron, haciendo que ambos comprendieran su petición.

-No lo creo, amigo.- dijo Ron posicionándose a un lado de Hermione. –Después del pequeño incidente que causaste, enserio crees que…-

-Lo que Ron quiere decir,- interrumpió Harry, tomando a Ron por sorpresa,- Es que tienen diez minutos. Esperaremos afuera.- añadió dirigiéndose a Hermione, quien asintió agradecida con su amigo.

En cuanto salieron (Ron a regañadientes, mientras Harry lo tomaba por la túnica) Alan comenzó a hablar.

-Hermione, lo siento. En verdad. No fue mi intención que te sintieras mal, sólo trataba de ayudarte.-

-¿Y quién ha dicho que necesito que me ayudes a defenderme? Creo que soy lo suficiente mayor para manejar las cosas yo sola. Además, ya todo estaba bajo control, Alan.- dijo con reproche.

-Lo sé. En verdad lo siento… Es sólo que no pude contenerme.- dijo con una ligera pausa, mirando por la ventana. –No es fácil para nosotros los magos ser hijos de muggles. Siempre habrá alguien que comentará en contra de ello.- dijo sorprendiendo a Hermione.

-Espera, tu… ¿Eres nacido de muggles?-

-Lo soy.-

-¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?-

-¿Importa? He cometido un grave error y aún no sé si he perdido tu amistad.-

Hermione miró por la ventana, cruzándose de brazos. En verdad estaba sorprendida de que Alan fuera hijo de muggles. Pero, ¿Qué importaba eso? No sabía sí debía perdonar al chico o alejarse de él, por lo menos por un tiempo. Hermione no quería acostumbrarse o tener que lidiar con chicos que pelearan por ella.

-Escucha Hermione. No estoy pidiendo que me perdones, porque no merezco tu perdón. Peleé con aquel chico no solo por ti, sino porque no soporto que insulten mi sangre. Lo único que pido es que me des otra oportunidad de demostrarte quién soy realmente. El chico que viste en el aula, el chico violento y vengador no soy yo. Prometo no volver a entrometerme en tus asuntos si es lo que quieres… pero por favor, dame otra oportunidad de ser tu amigo.-

Hermione se volvió hacía él con ojos llorosos. No sabía que es lo que hacía Alan para enternecerla de esa forma, pero de algún modo u otro, lo había conseguido.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto que seamos amigos?- preguntó curiosa, dándole la espalda para que no la mirara secarse una lágrima.

Alan se encogió de hombros. –Eres la chica más amable y buena que he conocido. No quisiera perder una valiosa amistad que sé que podría ser aún más valiosa en un futuro, por una tontería como la que hice. Por favor Hermione, mírame.-

Hermione lo miró, y observó cómo el chico se ponía de pie, mostrando sus ropas de enfermería y se posicionaba frente a la chica.

-Dame otra oportunidad.-

Hermione, soltando los brazos y cerrando los ojos por pocos segundos, suspiró.

-Está bien. Somos amigos, pero sólo si prometes no volver a hacer una cosa parecida.-

Alan sonrió mostrando los dientes, eufórico.

-¡Lo prometo!-

Hermione no pudo evitar reír al ver la mueca de dolor que emitió al esbozar la sonrisa. Justo cuando iba a responderle, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Muy bien, se acabó el tiempo! Ahora nos vamos, y tú, Alan, puedes quedarte hasta que salgas de aquí mañana.- dijo Ron mientras casi trotaba hacia donde estaban, con Harry intentando alcanzarlo. Pero cuando vio las sonrisas de ambos, disminuyó su paso hasta detenerse.

-¿Me he perdido de algo?- preguntó confundido, mirando a los dos, y luego a su mejor amigo.

-Todo está arreglado, Ron. Alan me ha explicado todo y ha pedido disculpas.-

-Oh… bien.- dijo ligeramente decepcionado de haberse perdido una pelea. –Bueno, aun así, es hora de irnos, la cena nos espera.- dijo cambiando su rumbo hacia la salida.

Hermione se despidió de Alan con una sonrisa, la cual él devolvió y se encaminó hacia las puertas colocando los brazos en los hombros de Harry y Ron mientras salía, alegre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el recuerdo de la noche anterior, hizo que Hermione despertara de buen humor. Sonriente, despertó a Ginny, quien esta vez no protestó tanto con la condición de que Hermione le contara qué había pasado anoche.

Juntas, bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde Harry y Ron las estarían esperando. Al descender la escalera de caracol, las risas de ambas se detuvieron al ver a una multitud de chicas conmovidas y asustadas. Hermione en seguida reconoció que eran las chicas que habían estado en la enfermería la noche anterior.

Hermione, curiosa, se entrometió en medio del círculo que formaban.

-…Qué horror, no puedo creer que alguien haya hecho algo así…-

-…Tuvo que haber sido anoche… No hay otra explicación.-

Antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntar qué demonios estaba sucediendo, Harry y Ron las encontraron.

-Hermione, es Alan. Algo ha sucedido.-

Los cuatro se encaminaron con prisa a la enfermería, pero al intentar entrar, Madam Pomfrey les cerró la puerta en la cara mientras salía a negarles el paso.

-No se puede pasar. La enfermería está restringida hasta nuevo aviso.-

-Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ginny, a quien Madam Pomfrey le tenía un especial cariño desde que permaneció tres semanas en la enfermería después de haber estado en la Cámara de los Secretos.

-El Señor Blackwell… él… alguien lo ha envenenado.- dijo seriamente, haciendo que a Hermione se le helara la sangre.

-¿Pero qué dice? ¡Si ayer lo hemos visto!-

-Sucedió alrededor de la madrugada. Un ruido me despertó y enseguida corrí a la habitación de las camillas. Alguien puso algo en su bebida que hizo que se pusiera bastante grave. Por suerte, la situación está ahora controlada, pero la enfermería permanecerá cerrada el día de hoy.-

-¿Podemos verlo?- imploró Hermione.

-Me temo que no, señorita Granger. El Señor Blackwell aún no ha recobrado la conciencia, y es preciso que descanse.-

Hermione asintió, bajando la cabeza con furia. Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo una cólera impresionante recorrer sus venas sin control. Sentía como las uñas se le enterraban en las palmas de las manos sacando sangre, pero no le importó. Estaba furiosa… Más que furiosa: estaba encolerizada.

-Sé quién lo ha hecho.- dijo susurrando para sí, temblando de furia.

-¿Qué dices?-

Pero Hermione no contestó. En seguida se dispuso a correr por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

-Hermione, ¿a dónde vas?- gritaron Harry y Ginny sin seguirla.

-A la Sala Común de Slytherin.-

Necesitaba hablar con el maldito de Draco Malfoy. Y necesitaba hacerlo ahora.

* * *

**¿Sabías que si das un review recibes un abrazo virtual de mi parte? O:**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! :'3 Lamento no haber subido un update ayer, la verdad es que no tuve tiempo para subirlo u.u. Y hoy me he sentido muy enferma... Pero bueno, aquí está el siguiente! Espero que les guste, y que me digan que piensan :3**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Hermione continuó descendiendo las escaleras, con su destino fijado en el cabeza. No pensaba, solo sentía pasar escalón tras escalón rápidamente, sin importar quien la observara y sin importar lo que llegaran a pensar.

Hermione sabía que había sido él; no había otra explicación lógica, y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, sin importar lo que pasara. Además de hacerle justicia a Alan, quería encarar el hecho de haber encontrado a Malfoy en el invernadero hace días. Quería saber el porqué de las cosas, y quería saberlo ahora.

-¡Hermione, espera!- le gritó Harry, seguido de Ron y Ginny, quienes intentaban alcanzarla. -¿Qué pretendes hacer?-

-Tener una seria conversación con Malfoy.- dijo sin detenerse.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?- preguntó el chico de lentes alcanzándola y tomándola del antebrazo con fuerza, haciendo que se detuviera.

-Harry, Malfoy tiene que ver con esto. Ha sido él quien envenenó a Alan.-

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-Lo he visto. El día que salí a leer frente al invernadero, vi cómo robó los pétalos de una flor, y los venenos más potentes están hechos a base de extracto de pétalos de flores venenosas.- explicó impacientemente.

-Hermione, el hecho de que haya robado pétalos no significa que haya sido él quien lo haya hecho. Trata de pensar las cosas por favor.- dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué piense las cosas? Harry, Alan es hijo de muggles y Malfoy un sangre pura. Alan lastimó su ego al golpearlo y Malfoy quiso vengarse de él. Ya sabes cómo es con los muggles, ¡Por favor!- le dijo exasperada soltándose de su agarre. –No creo que Malfoy haya pensado matarlo pero sí quiso darle una buena lección. No puede salirse con la suya después de lo que ha hecho. Simplemente no puede.- dijo Hermione sintiendo lágrimas acalorándola y nublándole la vista.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se miraron entre los tres, cuestionando la situación.

-Creo… que podría tener razón.- dijo Ron, para sorpresa de los otros tres.

-¿Crees que Malfoy pudiera haber llegado a tal extremo?- lo encaró Ginny.

Ron miró a Hermione, quien lo observaba con expresión de impotencia y esperanza de que permaneciera de su lado.

-A Hermione le deseó la muerte cuando estábamos en segundo año.- dijo volviéndose hacia Ginny. –Así que sí, lo creo capaz de llegar a esos extremos.-

Harry se quedó pensativo, pero después de unos segundos, suspiró.

-Está bien. Iremos a hablar con él.- dijo a regañadientes.

-No, Harry, iré sola.-

Ron se volvió a ella como si tuviera tres cabezas. –Estás demente si piensas que dejaremos que bajes allá tú sola.-

-Ron, entiende por favor.- dijo con ansias. -Malfoy nos odia, pero se divierte discutiendo conmigo. Puedo hacer que me revele el por qué y cómo podemos ayudar más rápido a Alan.-

-De ninguna manera, iremos contigo.- dijo Harry decidido.

-¡Escuchen los dos!- exclamó Ginny acaparando la atención de Harry y Ron. –Sólo perdemos el tiempo discutiendo. Hermione ha dicho que puede hacerlo sola, ¿bien? La esperaremos en la Sala Común hasta pasadas las once. Si algo pasa, bajaremos por ella.-

-Pero…-

-Y cuando regrese.- interrumpió, -Nos contará lo que ha sucedido.-

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que uno se opusiera al plan. Cuando nadie lo hizo, Harry y Ron se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza baja.

-Bien.- dijo tomándolos por las mangas de la túnica y guiándolos hacia el piso superior. – ¡Y tú!- añadió volviéndose a Hermione quien giró la cabeza violentamente. –No tardes.-

En cuanto desaparecieron de su vista, Hermione descendió los escalones firmemente con expresión decidida. Al llegar a la oscura entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin, se percató de que se encontraba frente a un muro de piedra, y cerrando los ojos, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado una parte sumamente importante: No sabía la contraseña.

Exasperada, se pasó las manos por los cabellos, tratando de calmarse. Se sentía tan frustrada que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Se paseó por unos segundos sin saber qué hacer. Pensó en diferentes palabras y frases que pudieran dar con la contraseña, pero ninguna resultaba ser la correcta. Mientras lo hacía, la cólera dentro de ella aumentaba con mayor intensidad. Pensaba en Malfoy, sus insultos, sus burlas, su modo de tratarla. Verdaderamente odiaba al chico. La cólera dentro de ella venció sus pensamientos, y, sin medirse, le soltó un fuerte golpe al muro en estado de impotencia, haciendo que a su puño se le traspasara una sensación de dolor insoportable.

Hermione se retractó casi de inmediato tomando su mano y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Observó cómo su mano había adquirido un tono rojizo, que estaba segura que pronto se convertiría en morado.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un ruido y, alzando la cabeza, observó que el muro se transformaba en una puerta negra con barrotes, parecida a la entrada a una jaula, dando vista a la Sala Común de Slytherin, y a los alumnos que la habitaban. Al ver a la chica con ropas de Gryffindor, algunos de los que estaban ahí se sorprendieron. Sólo un verdadero Slytherin podía revelar el acceso a la Sala Común.

Hermione estaba estupefacta. No sabía lo que acababa de suceder, y al ver a los alumnos de Slytherin acercarse, no sabía que sucedería ahora.

Dos chicos de un año menor que ella, acompañados de Blaise Zabini, se colocaron tras la puerta con una pose creída, y evidenciando con el rostro que no tenían buenas intenciones.

-Vaya.- dijo uno de los chicos, que tenía el pelo negro llegándole casi a los hombros. -¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí?- dijo mirando a Hermione de arriba a abajo de una manera tan sugestiva que hizo que le dieran náuseas.

-Sabes, una chica como tú no debería estar por estos rumbos… podrían pasarle cosas malas.- dijo el segundo mostrándole los dientes con una mirada sádica.

Blaise le dio un fuerte golpe a ambos, haciendo que Hermione prácticamente saltara del susto, estrellándolos a ambos un fuerte estruendo contra los barrotes, haciendo que uno se sujetara la cara y el otro la nariz, que ahora le sangraba a borbotones.

-Par de estúpidos. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que hablan con una sangre sucia inmunda? Hasta se puede oler la putrefacción en el aire.- dijo haciendo una mueca como si Hermione fuera la cosa más asquerosa del mundo.

Hermione, aclarando la garganta, le devolvió la mirada a Zabini. –He venido a hablar con Malfoy.-

Blaise, al escucharla, echó a reír como si se tratara de una buena broma.

-¿Y por qué carajos crees.- dijo escupiendo la pregunta, -que Malfoy saldría a charlar con una inmundicia?-

-Me debe una explicación.-

-Te debe lo que a una puta.- dijo con crudeza, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera ligeramente, pero se compuso.

-No me iré hasta que no salga.-

Blaise miró a sus secuaces y sonriendo pícaramente le dijo al que sangraba algo inentendible en el oído. El chico asintió vigorosamente y corrió con lágrimas en los ojos, Hermione siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-Esto es algo que quiero ver.- dijo Blaise con malicia, mirando hacia donde el chico se había ido. Y fue ahí cuando Hermione lo vio.

Malfoy permanecía sentado en uno de los sofás, con los pies en la mesa central y aspecto desinteresado. A su lado se encontraba una chica, a la que identificó con Pansy Parkinson, quien Miraba a Malfoy como si fuera nada más y nada menos que un dios. El chico de la nariz sangrante se acercó a Malfoy y rápidamente apuntó hacia la puerta, salpicando sangre por todos lados. Malfoy, al ponerse de pie, lo quitó de su camino con un empujón y, seguido por Pansy, se dirigió hacia donde Blaise estaba.

-¿Qué diablos sucede aquí, Zabini?- dijo con enfado y aspecto autoritario.

-Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte.- dijo señalando a Hermione a través de la puerta.

Hermione pudo observar, aunque por sólo una fracción de segundo, que Malfoy pareció sorprendido. Pero tomando la postura de bravucón, se acercó a Hermione.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- dijo con sequedad.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo sacándole una risotada a Pansy, a quien Malfoy fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que se callara inmediatamente.

-Yo no necesito hacerlo, así que el asunto aquí está terminado.- dijo retirándose.

-Malfoy, sé lo que has hecho. Sé lo que le has hecho a Alan.- insistió la chica, haciendo que Malfoy se detuviera.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

-¡Has sido tu quien lo ha envenenado!-

-No tengo ni puta idea de lo que me hablas.- dijo sin expresión.

-¡No mientas, maldito desgraciado! ¡Te he visto! Robaste esos pétalos del invernadero y…-

-¡Cállate!- le espetó Malfoy con dureza mientras se acercaba con rapidez y decisión a la entrada de la puerta, Zabini observándolo con expresión satisfecha. –Te irás por dónde has venido, sangre sucia, y no regresarás, ¿te quedó claro?-

-No eres nadie para darme órdenes, Malfoy. No me iré hasta que no consiga una explicación.-

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a un sangre pura?- intervino Zabini. – ¡Eres una maldita puta!-

Malfoy, volviéndose bruscamente a Zabini, le soltó un golpe con fuerza el rostro, sacándole un grito ahogado a Pansy. Tanto Hermione como los otros Slytherin se quedaron boquiabiertos, y por un momento parecía que Malfoy también estaba impresionado consigo mismo, pero rápidamente se compuso.

-Aprende cuál es tu lugar, Zabini.- dijo Malfoy con severidad. –Este asunto lo resuelvo yo.- dijo autoritario. Violentamente abrió la puerta de la Sala Común con una mirada asesina dirigida a Hermione, quien comenzó a retroceder. Con un movimiento de la varita de Malfoy, el muro poco a poco volvió a colocarse en su lugar, bloqueando todo sonido y visión que estaba a través de él, quedándose Malfoy y Hermione completamente solos.

Hermione se quedó quieta, pero con la misma ira que guardaba anteriormente, esperando sacarla en contra del rubio.

Malfoy se quedó mirándola fijamente, tenso, como si esperara que Hermione fuera a atacarlo con su varita en cualquier momento.

-¿Y bien?- comenzó Malfoy con rudeza después de unos segundos de profundo silencio, pero Hermione no emitió ningún sonido. –No tengo todo el día, Granger.- dijo con impaciencia, pero con una disposición a dialogar, haciendo que Hermione se sorprendiera.

-¿Por qué has hecho una cosa así? ¿No sabes que pudiste haberlo matado?- soltó Hermione enfurecida.

Malfoy la observaba con la expresión de completa ignorancia. –Granger, he hecho bastantes cosas deplorables en mi vida, especifícate.-

-¡Lo que le has hecho a Alan, bastardo! ¡Lo has envenenado!-

-¿De dónde carajos te sacas una idea como esa?-

-¡Ya lo dije, robaste esos…!-

-Yo no he robado nada, y yo no he envenenado a nadie.- dijo con negación.

-¡Te he visto, Malfoy!-

-¡No has visto nada!- le espetó haciéndola callar. –No he robado nada, y tú no has visto nada.-

-¡Serás un maldito imbécil! ¡Alan casi muere por tu culpa, casi muere por tu maldito deseo de venganza!- dijo haciendo enfurecer a Malfoy poco a poco. – ¡Eres un maldito egoísta, un maldito y patético egoísta quien nunca será nadie en la vida, porque todo lo que has conseguido ha sido a base de trampas, de engaños y de mentiras! ¡Eres un idiota y un cobarde, y no…!-

Malfoy, sin medirse, la tomó por la mano lastimada y apretando con fuerza la estrelló contra la pared, haciendo que a Hermione se le escapara un gemido de dolor. En seguida se posicionó frente a ella, y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien, Granger, porque sólo lo diré una maldita vez.- dijo tomándola con fuerza por los hombros, incapacitando su movilidad o escapatoria. –No he sido yo quien ha envenenado a ese tipo, ¿Te queda claro? No he sido yo.- dijo pronunciando cada palabra con firmeza. –Así que sácate esa idea de la cabeza. Yo no me paso el tiempo en la enfermería envenenando gentes, mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para eso. Alguien más ha sido. Así que si yo fuera tú, me cuidaría la espalda.- dijo haciendo una pausa, mirando al suelo. Cuando volvió a mirarla, Hermione encontró algo en sus ojos que no pudo explicar. En una extraña manera, sabía que lo que Malfoy decía era verdad, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Malfoy abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero en seguida la cerró con una expresión molesta, como si estuviera enojado consigo mismo. Sin decir nada más, soltó a Hermione lentamente, quien se distanció de él, y enseguida volvió a notar el dolor en su mano derecha, la cual sujetó para examinarla. Como había predicho, ahora se tornaba un profundo color púrpura, contorneando sus dedos y gran parte del costado de su palma.

Malfoy fijó los ojos en la mano de la chica, inexpresivo.

-Yo…- comenzó el chico, pero al sentir los ojos nuevamente en él, se calló. Levantó la mirada y la vio fijamente.

-No juegues a ser la heroína, Granger. Hay cosas de las que uno debe cuidarse.-

Y sin decir nada más, caminó por detrás de ella y subió las escaleras hasta perderse de vista, dejando sola a una muy confundida Hermione en las penumbras de los calabozos de Hogwarts.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pensando seriamente en lo que Malfoy le había dicho. La chica no sabía por qué le había creído, pero era algo que no se podía explicar con palabras, era un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado antes.

En cuanto entró por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, Harry, Ron y Ginny se pusieron de pie de golpe.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo ha confesado?- preguntó Ron, después de que se cercioraron de que Hermione estaba bien.

-No ha sido él.- dijo Hermione.

Los tres chicos se miraron decepcionados. -¿Cómo lo has descubierto?- dijo Ginny sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. –Yo… sólo lo sé.- dijo sin mencionar la conversación con Malfoy.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, dando la conversación por terminada. Harry se acomodó en el sofá con el brazo detrás del respaldo, con Ginny posicionando su cabeza en su hombro, mientras que Ron buscaba algo bueno qué leer en el periódico.

-Pero alguien más lo ha hecho.- añadió Hermione, acaparando la atención de los tres. –Alguien en Hogwarts ha envenenado a un alumno, y puede ser que no sea el último.-

* * *

**¿Review? :D Hugs!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hello! :3**  
**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! En serio que los leo todos y los aprecio mucho, mucho :3**  
**Quería aclarar la duda de "si a Ron le gusta Hermione" y la respuesta es No, sólo son amigos en este fic. :3**  
**Bueno... aquí está el siguiente capítulo y el más largo que he escrito, hehe. ¡Espero que lo disfruten mucho!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Dos días pasaron después del incidente de Alan en la enfermería. El chico ahora se encontraba perfectamente, bajo el cuidado de Madam Pomfrey y de la vigila de algunos profesores.

El hecho de que un alumno de Hogwarts hubiera sido envenenado no pasó como cualquier cosa. La mayoría de los profesores introdujeron pláticas acerca de bromas pesadas a los alumnos, y se prohibió estrictamente el uso de cualquiera de los Sortilegios Weasley, amenazando con la expulsión a cualquiera que fuera sorprendido, como si el envenenamiento de Alan se tratara meramente de una broma pesada.

Hermione sabía que algo mucho más grave y oscuro estaba detrás de esto, más no podía cerciorarse de qué. La conversación con Malfoy se repetía en su memoria, haciendo que sintiera cada vez más curiosidad y preocupación. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que el chico sabía acerca de esto, pero la probabilidad de que Malfoy se abriera con ella del modo en que lo había hecho era bastante pequeña. No obstante, Hermione estaba dispuesta a intentarlo en la clase de pociones.

La chica se dirigió a la enfermería para ver cómo se encontraba su amigo. Debía admitir que le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él, porque era interesante y encantador. Hermione sonrió hacia esos pensamientos, y sacudiendo la cabeza, abrió las puertas del lugar. Sus ojos fueron a la última cama de las hileras de la izquierda y se sorprendió de no encontrarlo ahí, sino sentado en una silla mecedora dándole la espalda, con la luz de la ventana iluminando un libro el cual leía atentamente.

Hermione, sonriendo, se acercó a él en silencio y se inclinó a su lado para susurrarle en el oído.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?-

Alan en seguida saltó en su asiento y cerró el libro de golpe, volviendo la vista violentamente a Hermione.

-Demonios, me has asustado…- dijo poniendo su mano sobre su corazón y soltando una risa nerviosa.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención asustarte.- dijo Hermione riendo.

Alan se puso de pie, colocando el libro que tenía en el regazo sobre una de las camas. Al notar que Hermione observaba el libro de encantamientos, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Solo quería ponerme al día. Madam Pomfrey me ha dado de alta, y debo estar al corriente en todas mis clases.- dijo entusiasmado.

Hermione soltó un pequeño grito de alegría y se abalanzó sobre el chico, quien por poco tropezó hacia atrás.

-¿Y ahora qué significa esto? ¿Es acaso un día especial para dar abrazos?- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Sólo estoy feliz de que puedas salir de aquí. Este lugar hace que me sienta deprimida.-

-Ah, entonces es por eso que estás feliz.- dijo en tono burlón, mientras ella le daba un codazo en las costillas. -¡Hey! A los enfermos hay que tratarlos con cuidado.-

-Recuerda que ya no estás enfermo, así que no puedes utilizar esa frase.- dijo con una sonrisa, mostrándole la lengua.

-Ha. Ha. Qué graciosa eres…- contestó el ojiverde mientras recogía sus libros acomodándolos en sus brazos.

Ambos salieron de la enfermería contentos, disfrutando de su compañía sin concentrarse en nada más que en ellos mismos. Hermione al divisar que ningún alumno estuviera cerca, quiso desviar el tema de la conversación de nuevo a su envenenamiento. Aunque Alan le había dicho que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, esperaba que el chico pudiera recordar algo que delatara quién había sido el atacante.

-Entonces… ¿No has tenido algún sueño recientemente?- dijo de manera casual, mientras caminaban por los corredores rumbo al aula de pociones.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó curioso.

-Tú sabes… algo que tuviera que ver con lo que sucedió.-

Alan se detuvo mirándola fijamente.

-Hermione, te he dicho que no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Si lo hiciera, serías la primera en saberlo.-

Hermione suspiró estresada mirando al techo del castillo.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Es sólo que no me explico cómo algo así pudiera haber sucedido. No tienes ningún enemigo aquí…-

-Yo no diría lo mismo.- dijo con expresión enfurecida.

-¿Te refieres a Malfoy? Verdaderamente no creo que haya sido él, Alan. Es un maldito, pero no es capaz de llegar a tanto.-

Alan soltó una tos burlona, como si descartara lo que Hermione acababa de decir.

-Hermione, el tipo me ha roto la mandíbula, ¿Y no crees que sea capaz de llegar a tanto? Dime, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo con enfado.

-Yo…- comenzó, pero por alguna cierta razón sabía que no vendría nada bueno si le contaba la conversación que tuvo con el rubio en los calabozos. –No lo sé.-

-Bien… porque estoy seguro de que ha sido él, y no descansaré hasta poder evidenciar lo que ha hecho. El tipo es un bastardo y debe pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.- añadió con los puños apretados.

-Alan, espero que no estés pensando en hacer nada estúpido. Suficientes problemas has tenido ya.-

-¿Acaso lo estás defendiendo?-

Hermione le devolvió la mirada bruscamente. – ¿Acaso me estás acusando?-

-¡No pretendo hacerlo, pero Hermione es obvio! Es el único con quien he cruzado una golpiza, no hay explicación más lógica.-

-El que te haya repartido una golpiza, no significa que sea culpable de esto.-

Alan se le quedó viendo como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-¿Pasó algo mientras estuve inconsciente?- preguntó con seriedad.

Hermione sintió que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y los ojos mostraban signos de pánico.

-¿A qué te refieres? No ha pasado nada.-

Alan se acercó con decisión y furia, colocándose frente a ella.

-Hermione te lo preguntaré una última vez. ¿Has hablado con Malfoy mientras estuve inconsciente?- dijo con el rostro colorado por la furia.

-¡No! No he hablado con él, ¿De acuerdo?- mintió.

-¿Por qué estás siendo tan difícil entonces?-

-¡No estoy siendo difícil, Alan! Estás cegado por la furia y no quiero que culpes a Malfoy sin estar cien por ciento seguro de que ha sido él.-

Alan cerró los ojos intentando contenerse. Después de algunos segundos, los abrió de nuevo suspirando, deshaciéndose de todo enojo y estrés.

-Tienes razón, lo lamento. Prometo no hacer nada estúpido.- dijo con la mirada en ella, buscando su perdón.

-No lo sientas… yo… he exagerado.- dijo Hermione un poco ruborizada, con la mirada en el suelo.

En seguida sintió dos dedos en su mentón, obligándola a levantar la cabeza y fijar la mirada con el chico. Se quedaron mirando en silencio una fracción de segundos hasta que Alan se alejó y Hermione apartó la mirada, colorada.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino. No querrás llegar tarde de nuevo a clase con Snape.- dijo Alan provocando que a Hermione se le escapara una risa nerviosa.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el aula, en un silencio cómodo, con Hermione ligeramente más adelante que él, tomando en serio el hecho de que en verdad no quería volver a pasar una pesadilla como la de la vez pasada cuando llegaron tarde.

Justo cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de entrar por las puertas, sintió una mano cálida en su antebrazo dándole un leve estirón hacia afuera.

-Hermione, por favor ten cuidado con Malfoy. Sé que prometí no entrometerme, pero dadas las circunstancias, no sé si pueda controlarme si veo que te hace daño.- le susurró Alan muy cerca del rostro, tan cerca que Hermione podía sentir su respiración en la cara. Sus ojos verdes eran casi hipnóticos, y la chica sentía que se perdía en ellos.

Nerviosa, y con el corazón en la garganta impidiéndole el habla, se limitó a asentir. Alan soltó su brazo y se colocó a un lado de ella, abriéndole el paso sonriendo ligeramente para asegurarle que no estaba enfadado.

Hermione entró, observando que pocos alumnos habían llegado. Más sin embargo, uno de esos pocos alumnos era un especial rubio de ojos grises, quien permanecía sentado en su pupitre, con la mirada en un libro.

Hermione, después de asentirle a Alan para asegurarle de que todo estuviera bien, se acercó al pupitre que compartía con el rubio, con cautela.

Malfoy tenía los puños de la camisa arremangados, y el cabello ligeramente peinado hacia atrás, con una expresión como si se acabara de levantar. Ambos codos puestos firmemente a un lado de su libro, y pasando su pluma para escribir de una mano a otra, concentrado. En cuanto notó la presencia de Hermione, levantó la vista, con gesto desinteresado y la volvió al libro que devoraba.

Hermione se sentó en su lado del pupitre extrañada. Ningún comentario, ningún insulto. Parecía como si Malfoy por primera vez en la vida tuviera algo más importante que decirle de majaderías, cosa que dejó a Hermione sentirse en un ambiente más cálido que el usual que compartía con él.

Snape aún no había llegado y tampoco Ron ni Harry. Hermione se volvió y observó que Alan conversaba con Luna, quien parecía estar muy animada contándole al muchacho de alguna creatura mágica extraña. Alan trabó la vista con Hermione y le lanzó una mirada nerviosa, provocada por el entusiasmo de Luna, lo cual hizo sonreír a Hermione.

Después volvió a acomodarse en su lugar con la vista al frente, tomando en cuenta de que Malfoy no había despegado los ojos del libro. Curiosa, inclinó la cabeza para observar qué es lo que estaba leyendo.

-¿Sabías que no es decente entrometerte en cosas que no te incumben, Granger?- dijo Malfoy sin despegar la vista de las palabras en tinta.

Hermione se incorporó en el asiento sin decir una palabra.

-¿Y también sabías, que no es decente contestarle a un superior cuando te hace una pregunta?-

-¿Superior?-

-Exactamente.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, volviéndose a ella. –El hecho de ser sangre pura, y tú una sangre sucia, me hace superior.- dijo observando como Hermione rodaba los ojos.

-¿Quieres parar con eso?-

-¿Con qué?-

-¡Eso! Llamarme sangre sucia.-

-No veo de qué otra manera deba de llamarte.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione haciéndole una mueca, decidió ignorarlo. Pero en seguida, se le ocurrió algo que esperaba que pudiera funcionar.

-¿Y por qué un sangre pura estaría dándole advertencias a una sangre sucia?-

Malfoy volvió toda su atención hacia ella. –No sé de qué hablas.-

-Yo creo que sí lo sabes. ¿Por qué es que debo cuidarme la espalda, Malfoy?-

-Todos debemos cuidarnos la espalda.- dijo con calma. - Sobre todo los sangre sucia. Digamos, Granger, que hay gente que no quiere a los de tu tipo.- dijo con burla, excluyéndose de la oración. –Hay algunos que los consideran una inmundicia para este mundo.-

\- ¿Cómo tú?-

-Como yo.-

-Entonces de quien debo cuidarme es de ti.- dijo acusatoriamente.

-Tal vez.- dijo dando la conversación por terminada.

Hermione, dándose cuenta de que el chico no le había resuelto ninguna duda, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su cabeza en ellos en el pupitre, claramente molesta.

Escuchó a Harry y a Ron entrar conversando, y en cuanto los vio les dedicó una sonrisa. Ambos hicieron lo mismo y se colocaron en sus lugares: Harry a un lado de Parvati, quien animadamente comenzó a charlar con él, y Ron a un lado de Alan, quien le dio un leve movimiento de cabeza desinteresado, evidenciando que no quería compartir pupitre con él.

Snape entró en la habitación prácticamente gritando instrucciones de qué nuevas pociones estarían formulando en el transcurso de la hora. Hermione y Malfoy comenzaron a reunir los ingredientes, cada uno por su lado, sin hablar.

Ambos se concentraron en hacer la poción, sin desastres, sin insultos y sin retrasos. Por primera vez funcionaban juntos, y vaya que funcionaban bien. Malfoy parecía que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, y casi se le adelantaba a Hermione, quien, para salvar su orgullo, no se quedaba atrás.

En cuanto vio que Malfoy estaba a punto de colocar una especia que no era la correcta, sin pensar le tomó la mano antes de que arruinara la poción. En seguida, la mente de Hermione comenzó a recibir millones de imágenes pasando desmesuradamente a través de su cabeza con una rapidez que hacía que la chica sintiera que su cabeza fuera a estallar en cualquier segundo. De repente todo se calmó, y la chica presenció una escena extraña.

Se encontraba dentro de una casa. Una casa bien amueblada y moderna, con muros blancos contorneados con dorado. Objetos y vasijas de porcelana adornaban la sala de aquél hogar; el piso de madera reluciente, la luz entrando por la ventana tocando cada objeto que formaba parte de aquella enorme habitación. Se sentía… feliz. Sentía una felicidad y calma inexplicables mientras se encontraba en aquella mansión. En seguida divisó a dos niños, un varón y una niña, quienes jugaban a las atrapadas. Los niños se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, sus risas resonando en la habitación en la que Hermione se encontraba. Decidió seguirlos, pero sus pies no podían moverse. Extrañada, intentó moverlos con más fuerza, pero fue en vano.

En seguida la habitación se oscureció, y sintió frío. Escuchó gritos. Gritos desgarradores que perforaban sus oídos. Gritos de los pequeños, que llamaban a su madre con una desesperación y dolor que hacían que Hermione sintiera que la piel se le pusiera de gallina. Hermione intentó moverse para alcanzarlos, pero sus pies parecían estar clavados al suelo. Intentó zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus pies no la obedecían. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Los niños gritaban. La habitación se tornó oscura y una respiración chocó contra su oído. Hermione gritó horrorizada, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca.

Después todo fue silencio, más que dos palabras. Dos palabras susurradas contra su oído, con voz fría y con odio. Dos palabras que le quitaron la vida.

_Avada Kedavra._

* * *

Hermione volvió a donde estaba. Sintió que sudaba frío, y su garganta estaba seca. Malfoy acababa de arrebatarle la mano, mirándola con enfado.

-Quita tus manos, de encima, sangre sucia, yo sé lo que hago.- dijo colocando la especia en el caldero que ahora se tornaba de un color gris y excedía un olor pestilente.

Pero a Hermione no le importaba. No podía asimilar qué es lo que acababa de suceder. Su mente seguía distante, pensando en la escena que había transcurrido por su cabeza. Pensaba en los niños que gritaban, en la oscuridad, en el frío.

Malfoy le tronó los dedos en la cara sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No tenemos todo el día, sangre sucia, ayúdame a arreglar esta cosa.- dijo señalando al caldero que ahora comenzaba a desbordarse.

-Tú…-

-¡Granger, concéntrate!-

-¿Que no lo has visto?-

-¿No he visto qué?-

-Lo que yo he visto.-

Malfoy la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Escúchame sangre sucia, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, tengo una poción que componer y si no estás dispuesta a cooperar…-

-He visto una casa, con muros blancos y dorados. Y dos niños. Dos niños que gritaban.- dijo susurrándole a Malfoy, como si aquello se tratara de algo exclusivamente secreto.

Malfoy se le quedó viendo, con una expresión de seriedad que jamás se había visto antes. Sus ojos grises fijamente en los marrones de ella, con una mirada intensa que le penetraba hasta el alma.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-He visto dos niños… dos niños que gritaban.- dijo asustada, con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Por qué he visto eso?-

Malfoy se quedó pensativo y en silencio, como si estuviera teniendo una batalla interna. Después de unos segundos, se incorporó, volviendo a atender a la poción, ignorando por completo el comportamiento de la chica.

-¡Malfoy respóndeme!- dijo con impotencia, incapaz de controlar las lágrimas que ahora caían de sus mejillas.

Malfoy se volvió a ella con expresión dura.

-Granger, no sé de qué me estás hablando.-

* * *

**Ji ji ji... espero que no me maten por el cliffhanger en que los estoy dejando... XD Haha. ¿Qué les pareció? :3**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Jijiji sé que fui malvada al dejarlos así en el cap. pasado, pero aquí está la continuación. Espero que en verdad les guste (:**

Quiero avisarles de una vez algo que a sé que a muchos no les gustará... El lunes regreso a clases, entonces creo que las actualizaciones serán más tardadas de lo normal cuando regrese :/. Intentaré subir updates lo más pronto posible, pero en verdad no puedo prometer nada. Puede ser que sea uno por semana, o si no tengo mucha tarea, entonces claro que seguiré escribiendo como loca para que puedan disfrutar :3

**Bueno, muchas gracias por su comprensión. Si me quieren comentar algo, sepan que leo todos los reviews -w-**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN -**

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, Draco Malfoy, ¡Puedo verlo en tus ojos!-

-Te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.-

-Malfoy por favor…- dijo implorándole. – Necesito saber por qué he visto lo que he visto. ¿Por qué al tocar tu mano ha sucedido esto?-

Malfoy se volvió a ella bruscamente. –Escúchame bien. Más vale que no le menciones a nadie lo que ha ocurrido. Hablo en serio. Si lo haces…-

-¿Si lo hago, qué?- dijo encarándolo. La expresión de Malfoy era dura, pero Hermione podía leer más allá de eso… Lo veía claramente en sus ojos… El miedo. La confusión.

El rubio permaneció callado, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos. Hermione trataba de que la mirara a los ojos, acercándose cada vez más a él. El chico al notar esto, se alejó.

-Si lo haces, todo estará perdido.- dijo con un susurro entre dientes, sus ojos recorriendo el aula, asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

-¿Para quién?- desafió Hermione.

-Para los dos.-

Hermione retrocedió extrañada y con espanto. ¿A qué demonios se refería con eso?

-¿Todo estará perdido para los dos? No lo entiendo…- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Malfoy se pasó las manos por el cabello en signo de estrés y desesperación.

-Ya. Sólo olvídalo.- dijo enfadado casi amenazándola.

-¿Olvidarlo? Malfoy, será lo único que ocupará mi mente si no me dices ahora que es lo que ha pasado.- dijo Hermione alzando la voz, causando que varios alumnos voltearan a verlos, incluyendo a Alan, cuya expresión era de evidente consternación, que Hermione sabía que pronto se transformaría en enfado.

Malfoy cerró los ojos con las manos en la cabeza. La quijada le temblaba por la fuerza en la que apretaba los dientes tratando de contenerse y no hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera. Sin poder contenerse, y sintiendo los rostros de los alumnos en él, se levantó empujando el pupitre estruendosamente, y salió por las puertas del aula.

-Señor Malfoy, no he dado la clase por terminada.- exclamó Snape extrañado.

Pero el rubio siguió su camino y se perdió de vista, dejando a Hermione totalmente perpleja, enojada y verdaderamente confundida.

La chica se levantó enseguida encolerizada dispuesta a seguirlo, pero en cuanto Snape divisó este movimiento, le apuntó con el dedo, haciendo que ella se enfocara en él.

-¡Señorita Granger, usted sale por esa puerta, y yo mismo le daré detención toda la maldita tarde además de restarle cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor!- amenazó.

Hermione se quedó quieta con la vista fija en la puerta. Se quedó pensando en sus opciones, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero al cabo de unos segundos salió corriendo en busca de Malfoy, ignorando los gritos de Snape, y las expresiones de Ron, Harry y sobre todo la de Alan, quien la observó con reproche.

Salió al corredor, tratando de averiguar hacia donde podía haber ido el chico, y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Slytherin donde esperaba que pudiera encontrarlo. Cuando Hermione comenzaba a aproximarse al muro que impedía la entrada a la habitación de su destino, éste se transfiguró solo, cosa que, de nuevo, le pareció bastante extraña, pero conveniente.

Hermione casi se estampa contra los barrotes de la puerta al ver al rubio con el rostro entre las manos, completamente solo.

-Malfoy.- dijo con un tono suave.

El chico, a pesar del tono, se sobresaltó al verla en la puerta de la Sala de nuevo.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- dijo perplejo mientras se acercaba hacia ella. -¿Cómo demonios has conseguido transformar el muro?-

-No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero eso ahora no es importante. Debemos hablar, y debemos hacerlo ahora.-

Malfoy se rascó la nuca, enfadado.

-Escucha…-

-No, ¡Tú escúchame! Lo que ha pasado no es normal. Simplemente no puede serlo.-

-Yo nunca dije que lo fuera.- dijo con el tono de que no quería hablar más del asunto.

Hermione rodó los ojos con impotencia. –Abre la maldita puerta.-

-Ambos sabemos que no puedo hacer eso.- dijo con desinterés.

-Malfoy, vamos a hablar, lo quieras o no.- dijo sin despegarse de la puerta.

-¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar!- bramó repentinamente Malfoy, sobresaltando a Hermione. –Lo que has visto no es asunto tuyo, así que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.-

-¡Por supuesto que es asunto mío! Tú mismo has dicho que todo podría estar perdido para ambos. No voy a simplemente quedarme con los brazos cruzados.-

Malfoy trabó la mandíbula, sacudiendo la cabeza con rudeza. –Granger…- comenzó, pero guardó silencio. -¿Por qué no puedes dejar las cosas como están?- dijo severamente estresado, pasándose las manos por el cabello una vez más. La chica se dio cuenta en ese momento de que lo que había presenciado en el aula y lo que Malfoy sabía eran asuntos bastante serios.

Malfoy suspiró prolongadamente, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos. – Sala de Menesteres. Veintitrés horas. Más te vale no hacerme perder mi maldito tiempo con no presentarte.- dijo con seriedad, finalmente cediendo a los deseos de la chica. En seguida se alejó de la puerta y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Hermione se quedó quieta, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. ¿A las veintitrés horas? Era una hora demasiado tarde… estaba segura de que se metería en problemas. Bueno, no más de los que ya tenía esa tarde con Snape.

Sin más que hacer, se encaminó a la Sala Común, tomando en cuenta de que si regresaba a clase de Pociones, Snape la reprendería. Además de que su compañero tampoco estaba presente para cooperar con ella en terminar la poción. Hermione se llevó las manos a las sienes, frotando para liberar el estrés que todo esto le causaba. Nunca había sido una chica que rompiera las reglas, y esta última semana ya había roto bastantes para una vida completa.

Atravesando el retrato de la Señora Gorda, se desilusionó al encontrar a Ginny leyendo. Esperaba no tener que encontrarla para no responder a por qué no estaba en clase, pero la suerte, evidentemente, no estaba de su lado ese día.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Ginny observándola, y notando su expresión estresada. -¿Se puede saber por qué has regresado media hora antes de que terminara tu clase?-

Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá a un lado de la pelirroja, sin emitir ni un solo sonido.

-Hermione, ¿Estas bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo?- dijo con Ginny con preocupación, cerrando el libro de golpe.

-Todo está bien, Ginny, solo… he peleado con Malfoy.- dijo poniendo las cosas de esa manera, para no revelar lo que había sucedido realmente.

-Vaya… pero siempre peleas con Malfoy, ¿Por qué esta vez es diferente?-

-No lo sé, Ginny, sólo estoy bastante estresada… además de pelear con él, tengo detención con Snape.-

Ginny la observó como si tuviera tres cabezas. – ¿Detención, tú? Tú nunca tienes detención…-

-Pues hoy fue el día perfecto para romper con antiguas tradiciones.- le espetó la morena, haciendo que Ginny guardara silencio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-

Hermione suspiró, dándose cuenta de que contestarle a Ginny de esa manera no iba a mejorar las cosas.

-Lo siento, Ginny. Sólo estoy agotada, no te preocupes, no es nada.- dijo dándole una leve sonrisa.

Ginny sonrió y puso su mano en la espalda de la chica, dándole ligeras palmadas.

-Sabes que solo me preocupo por ti. Malfoy puede llegar a ser un bastardo sin piedad.- dijo ligeramente enfadada. –Pero en fin. Me aseguraré de darle una paliza en el juego de hoy en la tarde.-

-¿Qué juego?-

Ginny se volvió a ella bruscamente. –No lo habrás olvidado… ¡Hoy es el primer juego del torneo! Gryffindor contra Slytherin.-

Hermione soltó un bufido quejándose.

-Ginny, la detención con Snape es hoy…- dijo poniendo la cabeza entre las manos. Sabía qué tan importante era para Harry, Ron y Ginny que ella los apoyara, y ahora por culpa de la necedad de Malfoy, se lo perdería.

-Entonces… ¿No irás a vernos?- dijo ladeando la cabeza, como un niño cuando le dicen algo que no entiende.

-Trataré de llegar al final.- dijo con pocas esperanzas, arqueando la comisura de los labios en arrepentimiento.

Ginny simplemente asintió un poco decepcionada.

-Bien, pero si llegas deberás traerme una rana de chocolate. Muero de hambre después de los juegos.- dijo haciendo que Hermione riera.

-Está bien, te llevaré una.-

* * *

Pasó el tiempo y dieron las seis de la tarde. Los chicos habían llegado a la Sala Común, concentrados en planear el juego de aquella tarde. Harry, rodeado de todos los jugadores, explicaba con ánimo y motivación las posiciones que tomarían los jugadores, mientras estos añadían comentarios y proponían estrategias.

Alan no había hablado mucho con Hermione. Parecía como si estuviera molesto con ella, y aquello le parecía a Hermione de lo más infantil, así que decidió no conversar con él, por mucho que Alan intentara llamar su atención.

Hermione sabía que debía dirigirse a la oficina de Snape pronto si no quería meterse en más problemas. Pero antes de salir de la Sala, Alan se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- dijo con suavidad.

Hermione se le quedó mirando, y sin decir una palabra, asintió.

Ambos salieron de la torre de Gryffindor en silencio. Hermione apresurando el paso, y Alan intentando alcanzarla. Una vez que lo hizo, la tomó ligeramente del brazo, haciendo que se detuviera.

-Lo lamento.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo lamento. Me enfada el hecho de que Malfoy pueda meterte en problemas y salirse con la suya, pero eso no es tu culpa. He estado molesto contigo y no te lo mereces. Mereces que te apoye en cualquier circunstancia y que esté contigo en las buenas y en las malas.-

-Yo…-

\- No quiero que nos enfademos por idioteces. Eres muy valiosa para mí.-

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir el color subir a sus mejillas. Había veces que los comentarios de Alan la sorprendían, y no podía hacer nada más que perdonarle sus faltas.

-Te perdono, Alan. Aprecio mucho que me digas lo que sientes a la cara. No muchos chicos lo hacen hoy en día.- dijo con una sonrisa dulce. –Pero ahora debo ir a la oficina de Snape, si es que no quiero llegar tarde.- dijo retrocediendo disimuladamente.

Pero Alan no soltaba su brazo, cosa que a Hermione le pareció extraño. Alan se acercó a ella con cautela, casi como acechándola, haciendo que Hermione retrocediera contra el muro que había tras de ella. Cuando Alan estuvo a centímetros de distancia, se inclinó para quedar a su nivel, inclinando la cabeza para susurrarle en el oído.

-Si aprecias que diga lo que siento, entonces debo decir lo que siento ahora.-

Hermione sentía que el corazón le latía en los oídos, y comenzó a retorcerse ligeramente por el nervio. Las manos le sudaban y sentía que la sangre se le iba a los pies, a causa de la proximidad del chico.

-Me gusta hacer que te ruborices.-

En ese instante, Hermione sintió una sacudida dentro de su cuerpo y la sangre instintivamente le regresó a adornar las mejillas de una manera intensa. Alan se separó de ella y al ver su rostro, soltó una pequeña risa.

-Como ahora.- añadió riendo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos dándole una mirada burlona. El chico simplemente le sonrió y se despidió de ella con la mano, mientras regresaba dentro de la Sala Común, dejando a la chica sin aire y con la cabeza aligerada.

_¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?_

A ella no le gustaba Alan. Sólo eran buenos amigos. Amigos que comenzaban a conocerse.

_¿Entonces por qué tu rostro parece que va a explotar en llamas?_ Le dijo su voz interior.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, ignorando sus pensamientos. A ella no le gustaba Alan y punto. ¿O sí? Hermione se pasó las manos por el cabello. Ahora no tenía el lujo de pensar en cosas como esas. Ya iba tarde para la detención con Snape, así que, enderezándose, se puso en camino, tratando de evitar la horda de pensamientos que acaparaban su mente.

Al llegar, encontró a Snape posicionado frente a su escritorio, como si la estuviera formalmente esperando.

-Señorita Granger.- dijo con expresión severa. –Acompáñeme.-

Hermione lo siguió fuera de su oficina. En seguida escuchó los aplausos y aclamaciones de diversos alumnos que apoyaban a Gryffindor y Slytherin que se dirigían al campo de Quidditch, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de no estar en las bancas motivando a los chicos.

Snape se detuvo repentinamente, Hermione casi estrellándose contra él. Estaban frente al aula de pociones, y Snape, levantando el cerrojo con su varita, abrió las puertas de par en par.

Hermione debía admitir que nunca había visto al aula en tal estado. Estaba sucia, con restos de brebajes en el suelo, y otras cosas que hacían que el lugar excretara un olor pestilente.

-Tiene tres horas para terminar.- dijo Snape saliendo de su vista.

-Espere. No tengo mi varita conmi…-

-Exactamente.- dijo Snape casi con malicia.

Hermione se percató de lo que Snape quería que hiciera. Ni con todo el esfuerzo del mundo iba a limpiar el aula sola en tres horas a mano. Simplemente era imposible.

-Pero profesor…-

-Espero que esta aula esté completamente impecable para cuando regrese. De no ser así, me temo que tendrá doble detención, ¿Quedó claro?-

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Snape salió del aula. Hermione trabó la mandíbula con cólera. Se quedó pensando una fracción de segundo en sus opciones. Pero no tenía opciones… Sin pensar en nada más que hacer, se dispuso a limpiar el aula rápidamente.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora, la chica podía sentir ampollas formándose en las palmas de sus manos a causa de fregar el suelo. Escuchaba por la ventana los gritos eufóricos de los alumnos, y trataba de escuchar los comentarios de Lee Jordan sobre la multitud, pero era casi imposible. La gente gritaba mucho, lo que la hizo pensar que el juego había terminado.

Suspiró deseando con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera ganado Gryffindor. No solo porque sus amigos estarían felices con la victoria, sino porque si habían perdido Hermione no estaría ahí para animarlos en esos momentos. Fue entonces que la apertura de las puertas la sobresaltó. Se volvió para encontrarse con la profesora McGonagall que parecía que le faltaba aire, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

-Profesora, ¿se encuentra bien?- le preguntó Hermione seriamente consternada mientras se dirigía hacia ella, limpiando disimuladamente las manchas de mugre y lodo que se habían formado en sus ropas, como si no quisiera que McGonagall se enterara de que estaba en detención.

En cuanto llegó a su lado, la Profesora la sujetó del hombro, cosa a la que Hermione estaba acostumbrada. Siempre pensó que McGonagall la veía como una hija, o como alguien cercana a ella. En cuanto recuperó el aliento, las palabras que salieron de su boca, la paralizaron.

\- Potter ha caído de su escoba. Los dementores invadieron el campo.-

* * *

**¡Chan chan chaaaan! Si me dejas review, te digo que pasa en el siguiente... x3 (Nah, es mentira, tendrás que leer el siguiente capítulo, jijiji.)**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Yaaay... Muero de sueño, ¡Pero aquí está! Espero que les guste =w= ¡Es el cap. más largo que he escrito! Aunque no es tan largo... ._. Pero bueno. XD**

**Para los que preguntan, no pensé en un año específico en el que estén... ¿Tal vez el 6to? Hehe.**

**Y sí, no se preocupen, Malfoy terminará explicando las cosas tarde o temprano c:**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Hermione no gastó ningún segundo más en la presencia de la Profesora McGonagall. Sus pies la llevaban casi volando hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde no sabía qué clase de recibimiento le esperaba. No sabía si imaginarse lo peor, o tener la esperanza de que alguien hubiera detenido la caída de Harry. Pero en esos momentos no pensaba. Lo único que quería era que su mejor amigo estuviera bien.

Hermione salió del castillo, donde la lluvia y un cielo de color gris la envolvían más en miseria. Sus ropas poco a poco comenzaron a empaparse, como también su cabello y sus zapatos se tornaban de un color negro a un gris lodoso. Entró al campo por la parte de abajo, donde los jugadores de Gryffindor usualmente se cambiaban de ropas y planeaban estrategias en secreto. Mientras más se acercaba, sus oídos captaban con mayor intensidad los llantos, las voces, los susurros. Una punzada de pánico recorrió su cuerpo cuando reconoció entre las voces la de Ginny, temblorosa llamando a Harry por su nombre. En cuanto puso un pie en el campo, se percató de que no esperaba que la situación estuviera tan caótica: Los Gryffindor formaban un círculo junto con algunos profesores mirando al suelo, para evitar la vista o el fisgoneo de los alumnos espectadores. Hermione pudo notar el sombrero de Dumbledore en medio del círculo, como si estuviera en cuclillas.

-Hermione.- la chica se volvió a Fred, quien se aproximaba a ella sigiloso, como si tuviera miedo de que alguna de sus acciones o palabras pudieran asustarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Harry…?- dijo mirándolo expectante. Pero Fred meramente sacudió la cabeza.

-Los dementores invadieron el partido. Parece que la notica que vimos en El Profeta es mucho más grave de lo que es. Los dementores buscan a los mortífagos que escaparon del suceso que pasó en Gringotts.-

Hermione no podía concentrarse en lo que el pelirrojo le decía. Sus ojos no se apartaban del círculo de alumnos. Fred, interceptando su preocupación, no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad.

-Hermione, no se ve muy bien. Se ha roto la cabeza.-

Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas que se apoderaron de ella y rompió a llorar. Fred la tomó en brazos y la abrazó tratando de calmarla, pero Hermione se sentía desconsolada. El círculo de jugadores se abrió para abrir paso a una camilla de la enfermería, liderada por Madam Pomfrey, y fue ahí donde Hermione lo vio. Harry, en el suelo cubierto de sangre y moretones, como si al caer hubiera pasado por el Sauce Boxeador. Ginny permanecía a su lado, sujetando su mano mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas. Ron permanecía distante, pero sereno, observando la escena que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos.

Hermione se libró de los brazos de Fred y se aproximó tan rápido como pudo a un lado de su amigo. Ginny levantó ligeramente la cabeza al notar su presencia, pero inmediatamente su atención volvió a su novio. Hermione puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, consolándola mientras apretaba la mandíbula para no soltar lágrimas frente a Ginny. La pelirroja siempre la había visto como una hermana mayor, y así es como la necesitaba ahora: fuerte y madura. Los jugadores de Gryffindor permanecían de pie guardando silencio y mostrando respeto por su capitán.

Madam Pomfrey se encaminó con prisa a donde se encontraba el muchacho de la cicatriz. Con cuidado levitó a Harry y lo colocó sobre la camilla, que poco a poco se volvía de un color carmín.

-Necesita atención inmediata.- dijo con seriedad.- Los Weasley y la señorita Granger pueden permanecer en espera, si así lo desean.- Sin perder ni un segundo más, Madam Pomfrey se desapareció junto con Harry para aparecer en la enfermería.

Ginny miró a Hermione con sequedad tratando de ser valiente, pero al hablar su voz la traicionó. –Debo estar con él.- dijo con voz temblorosa, a lo que Hermione asintió vorazmente. Ron puso su brazo sobre el hombro de su hermana, dándole un leve apretón.

-Iremos contigo, Ginny.-

Ron y Ginny desaparecieron al instante. Justo antes de que Hermione desapareciera, vio desde la esquina de su ojo a un chico que se acercaba. Giró completamente para observarlo, y se horrorizó al ver a Alan cubierto en sangre.

-¿Pero qué te ha sucedido?- dijo acercándose al chico con preocupación

-Tranquila, la sangre no es mía. Solo estoy cansado.- respondió descansando sus manos en las rodillas. – ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó a la chica.

-Lo estoy.- dijo aún consternada. -¿De quién es la sangre, Alan?-

-De Alicia Spinnet. Un dementor se le atravesó y su escoba se estrelló contra su nariz. La he llevado a la enfermería antes de que la hemorragia empeorara. ¿Cómo está Harry?-

-Mal. Ahora mismo está en la enfermería, y yo debería estar con él.-

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo mejor?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo realmente confundida.

-Me refiero a que Harry está inconsciente, ¿Estás segura de que es lo mejor esperarlo mientras ambos sabemos que no podemos hacer nada al respecto?-

El decir que Hermione estaba algo indignada era seguro.

-Alan, Harry es mi mejor amigo. Por supuesto que voy a esperar a ver cómo se encuentra- le contestó Hermione algo molesta. La lluvia se intensificaba cada vez más con el paso de los minutos, añadiendo a su incomodidad y frustración.

-Tienes razón… yo…-

-Señorita Granger.- interrumpió una voz que hizo que se le helara la sangre.

Snape se dirigía hacia donde estaba furioso, con su varita en mano y con una prisa notable. _Maldita sea _pensó la chica al recordar que debería de estar en detención.

-Acompáñeme.- dijo Snape sin detenerse y pasando a un lado de ella.

-Profesor, debe entender que esta situación ha sido fuera de lo ordinario…-

-Lo que usted debe entender, Señor Blackwell,- dijo girando bruscamente hacia él.- Es que esto no es asunto suyo. Le recomiendo que se retire a su Sala Común.- dijo continuando con su camino con más prisa.

A Hermione no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo, esperando lamentablemente que el Profesor de Pociones la reprendiera y aumentara su castigo. Mirando a Alan una última vez y suspirando desapareció de su vista detrás de Snape.

Después de caminar unos instantes, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que no se dirigían al castillo, sino al Bosque Prohibido. La chica instintivamente se extrañó, observando a Snape con expectación, casi esperando que el profesor le explicara el porqué de las cosas.

-Profesor, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-

-¿No puede observar por sí misma y reconocer al Bosque Prohibido?-

-Lo reconozco.- dijo firmemente Hermione, provocando que Snape se detuviera. –Mi pregunta es por qué nos dirigimos ahí.-

-Sólo haga lo que le pido. Necesito su ayuda.- dijo con desinterés, como si le pidiera ayuda a Hermione siempre. La chica, sin embargo, se asombró ante esta situación.

-¿Mi ayuda?-

-¿Está familiarizada con la hierba Origanum dictamnus?- dijo mientras se levantaba parte de su túnica para que no se le rasgase, cosa que fue extrañamente graciosa para Hermione.

-Origanum dictamnus… La hierba de curación.- dijo declarando la respuesta.

-El profesor Slughorn está entretenido atendiendo a los heridos del campo y Madam Pomfrey está ocupada atendiendo un "asunto importante".- dijo ignorándola, cosa que molestó a Hermione.

-Está atendiendo a Harry, profesor. Cayó de su escoba y se fracturó el cráneo.- dijo de modo desafiante.

-¿Va a decirme cosas de las que estoy enterado, señorita Granger, o va a seguir mis instrucciones?- preguntó grosero. – Aunque creo que le resulta problemático, ya que se supone que debería estar en detención.-

-¡Mi mejor amigo acaba de caer de una escoba!- le espetó indignada.

-¡Hay cosas más importantes que eso!- le contestó enojado, haciéndola callar y sorprenderse.

Snape continuó buscando el arbusto apresurado. ¿De qué se trataba esto? ¿Había alguien más herido? Hermione estaba a punto de preguntarlo cuando vio unas pequeñas ramillas de color dorado.

-¡Aquí!- dijo inclinándose, escarbando un poco alrededor del pequeño arbusto para sacarlo de la raíz.

-Bien.- dijo Snape casi arrebatándole las ramas, rasgando un poco su mano en el proceso. Después metió el arbusto en una bolsa pequeña y la guardó en su túnica.

En seguida, hizo algo que provocó que Hermione retrocediera casi con espanto. Le tendió la mano, como si esperara que la chica la tomara.

Al notar que sólo se le quedaba mirando, Snape apretando los dientes, molesto, se acercó a donde estaba Hermione y le jaló de la mano con fuerza. Hermione sintió que todo le daba vueltas, mareándola y haciéndole darse cuenta de que estaba desapareciendo. Pero… ¿A dónde?

Apareció a un lado de Snape de golpe, en medio del aula de Pociones, que ahora estaba completamente limpia. Hermione miró hacia adelante y se encontró con la Profesora McGonagall, pero lo que estaba a un lado de ella hizo que casi soltara un grito de horror:

Un ensangrentado Draco Malfoy se hallaba recostado boca arriba, inconsciente, sobre el escritorio principal. En uno de los costados de su torso, un palo de escoba roto permanecía incrustado, así como también diversas astillas a su alrededor. Hermione cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado instintivamente sintiendo náuseas. La imagen del chico era desgarradora, pero Hermione sentía que no podía mirarlo por otras razones, razones que aún no comprendía.

McGonagall percibió su llegada. –Profesor, Señorita Granger. ¡Rápido!- dijo haciendo una seña con la mano para que se aproximaran –Sé que no es común que exija tanto de un alumno, pero usted es la más inteligente de su clase, y como los profesores están atendiendo a otros alumnos, no me queda más remedio. Necesito que colaboren en preparar la esencia, de lo contrario el Señor Malfoy podrá aproximarse a un estado mortal.-

Snape en seguida comenzó a obtener ingredientes, pero la mirada de Hermione seguía fija en Malfoy, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando con el chico.

-Profesora… qué…-

-Ahora no es tiempo para preguntas, Señorita Granger. Prepare la pócima, la escoba lo ha penetrado profundamente. Su vida está en riesgo.- dijo apurándola.

Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza, ayudó a Snape a colectar los ingredientes faltantes. Hermione podía ahora notar la diferencia entre trabajar con un profesor y cualquier compañero de clase. Snape no necesitaba que le dijeran que hacer y se adelantaba a Hermione, haciendo que a ella se le dificultara ponerse a su ritmo.

Una vez que la poción estuvo terminada, Snape se acercó a la Profesora McGonagall.

-Bien, ahora llega el momento crucial.- dijo secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de la túnica. –Necesitamos retirar la escoba, pero debido a su estado, no puedo garantizar que no se despertará. Sentirá mucho dolor, haciendo que aunque esté bajo un hechizo, pueda reaccionar violentamente…- dijo asustando a Hermione, pero en seguida le habló con severidad.- Señorita Granger, mientras el Profesor Snape lo sostiene, debe de administrarle la poción oralmente, para que repare los órganos internos.-

Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza. Nunca había estado presente en una situación así, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción. Si quería que Malfoy viviera, debía hacer exactamente todo lo que la profesora le dictara. Hermione finalmente asintió, colocándose en posición al pie del escritorio, sobre la cabeza de Malfoy, mientras McGonagall y Snape se colocaban a cada costado.

-A la cuenta de tres.- dijo McGonagall tomando el extremo del palo. Hermione abrió la boquilla de la poción, asintiendo mientras Snape le restringía los brazos y el pecho a Malfoy con un hechizo.

-Una… dos…- sin terminar el tres, McGonagall estiró con todas sus fuerzas el palo hacia afuera, causando que un borbotón de sangre saliera por el costado del chico.

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron en ese instante asustados, observando en un milisegundo qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación. Enseguida soltó el grito más horrible y lleno de dolor que Hermione hubiera escuchado jamás tan espantoso que Hermione pensó que se le quedaría grabado en la memoria toda por el resto de sus días. Se quedó en shock por unos instantes ante tal desgarrador grito, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para vaciar la poción por la garganta de Malfoy. El chico sin embargo, incapaz de hacer alguna acción pensante, trató de escupir la poción, forcejando contra el hechizo de Snape, quien trataba con toda su concentración mantenerlo. Hermione sin saber qué hacer se posicionó a su lado, sujetando su cabeza intentando calmarlo.

-Malfoy, tranquilízate por favor.- dijo controlando las lágrimas, pero al observar el rostro asustado del chico, no pudo evitar que algunas salieran.

-Draco, escúchame, ¿Sí? Esto acabará pronto, te lo prometo, pero debes tomar la poción para que el dolor cese.- pero el chico no la escuchaba. Estaba tan inmerso en su dolor que nada le parecía racional.

Hermione sujetando su rostro, lo obligó a mirarla. Malfoy tardó unos segundos en poder controlarse, pero finalmente sus ojos encontraron los de la chica. Sus ojos grises estaban contorneados con lágrimas, rojos de impotencia.

-Draco, ¿me escuchas? Debes tomar la poción. ¡Por favor, por lo que más quieras, toma la poción!- dijo alzando la voz e introduciendo la pócima en su boca. Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, pero poco a poco Hermione pudo observar cómo su garganta trabajaba por bajar el líquido.

-Bien… Todo está bien.- dijo acariciando ligeramente sus cabellos sin recordar que Snape y McGonagall estaban presentes. En cuanto Malfoy hubo tomado toda la poción, sus músculos se relajaron, liberando la tensión de su cuerpo. Lo último que el chico vio antes de desvanecer fue a la chica, la chica que lo había salvado.

McGonagall se relajó al instante, suspirando, mientras que Snape simplemente permaneció a un lado de Malfoy, observando que no evocara alguna reacción.

-Dormirá en la enfermería. Me encargaré de que todo esté bajo control.- dijo McGonagall dirigiéndose a Hermione.

La chica se limitó a asentir, sin poder dar una respuesta verbal. Estaba exhausta, física y mentalmente. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir y pretender que esto nunca había pasado.

Mentira.

Lo que quería era que cierto chico se encontrara bien, quería asegurarse de que no sufriera y que pudiera revelarle qué es lo que había pasado hace horas en esa misma aula de Pociones.

-Señorita Granger, será mejor que acompañe a sus amigos mientras Potter se recupera. Estoy segura de que querrá verla cuando despierte.-

Hermione sabía que estaba en lo cierto, pero no pudo apartar de su mente la imagen del chico rubio que ahora permanecía recostado y en paz.

-Me quedaré con él.- dijo Hermione observando a Malfoy, con una sensación de sentimientos encontrados. Sentía que le debía eso, y no sabía por qué. Sólo sabía que después de lo que había experimentado a lo largo del día con Malfoy hacía que le fuera más difícil separarse de él.

-No tiene por qué hacer eso.-

-Lo sé, pero pienso en Harry, rodeado de Ginny, Ron, Fred, George… el equipo. Y luego pienso en él.- dijo mirando otra vez al chico. –Y no hay nadie.-

McGonagall soltó una leve sonrisa de simpatía, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la morena.

-Tienes un buen corazón.- dijo tuteándola, haciendo que se sorprendiera y le devolviera la sonrisa.

* * *

Después de hablar con Ginny y Ron acerca del estado de Harry, quien se encontraba en reposo aún inconsciente, Hermione decidió adentrarse de nuevo en la enfermería. Pasaban ya de las doce de la noche, dando por hecho que las horas de visitas habían terminado hace tiempo, pero Hermione quería cerciorarse de que todo se encontraba en orden. Había intentado dormir, pero el sueño nunca llegó. Su mente repasaba una y otra vez los gritos de Malfoy, dejándola inquieta y ansiosa. No tenía idea de porqué quería verlo, pero el único argumento válido que encontró era porque nunca lo había visto tan transparente. Tan… real. Siempre estaba escondido detrás de una máscara de mentiras y de odio, pero esta vez Hermione había visto a su verdadero yo, y eso la intrigó bastante.

Se deslizó en silencio dentro de la enfermería, y encontró todo tal y como quería. Harry dormía pacíficamente, con la luz de la luna reflejada en su rostro, iluminando su cicatriz. Hermione sintió calma al verlo en ese estado y sonrió para sus adentros.

Se paseó por entre las camillas hasta llegar a la de Malfoy, quien dormía con el torso vendado, dejando a la vista sus brazos y clavícula. Hermione se sentó con cuidado a un lado del rubio, observando sus facciones con claridad. Fue en eso que Malfoy se retorció en sueños, gruñendo ligeramente en un susurro, como si tuviera una pesadilla.

Hermione se acercó para tomar su mano, pero en seguida recordó lo que había pasado anteriormente y rechazó la idea, asustada. Sin embargo, Malfoy comenzaba a retorcerse con mayor intensidad y a sudar frío, así que la chica acarició sus cabellos ligeramente, y, como si lo acompañara en sueños, el chico se relajó, pero no sin antes susurrar.

-A ella no… por favor…-

Hermione al ver que estaba más relajado, retiró su mano, consternada y frunciendo el ceño.

_¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Draco Malfoy?_

* * *

**¿Review? Please? It'd make me happy... C':**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde mi último update, pero como ya les dije en un cap. pasado, estoy en clases de nuevo D: Por lo que se me dificulta a veces escribir con comodidad... Intentaré subir un capítulo o más por semana :3  
Espero que entiendan y puedan disfrutar de este fic. (Lo hice un poco más largo de lo normal :3)  
¡Ahora corro a clase! ¡Adiós! **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

_-Intentará acercarse a ti, Draco. Es inevitable. Ambos comparten el mismo suplicio.-_

_-No si puedo evitarlo.- dijo el rubio con cólera, mientras se aproximaba a la salida de la oficina del director._

_Dumbledore lo sujetó, colocando su mano en su hombro impidiéndole el movimiento._

_-Debes prometerme Draco que si Hermione Granger intenta a acercarse a ti, no le darás la espalda.- dijo casi reprendiéndolo._

_Malfoy alzó la vista para mirarlo directamente._

_-Déjeme dejarle algo perfectamente claro, profesor.- dijo con los ojos penetrantes y una seriedad que podía matar. –Lo que usted y yo hemos visto en el pensadero no sucederá. Es simplemente imposible, así que deje de sermonearme acerca del asunto.- dijo apartando a Dumbledore con un ligero empujón y continuando su rumbo._

_-Draco, Por favor entiende: Esto ya ha comenzado. Algo desastroso podría ocurrir en cualquier momento._

_Draco se detuvo en seco sin mirarlo. Se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos unos instantes, acerca de qué tan diferente sería su vida si viviera en la ignorancia de esta nueva información. _

_-Potter es quien debe lidiar con esto, no yo. Él es el elegido, o cómo le digan estos días.- dijo finalmente sin volverse hacia el director._

_-Cierto. Pero en cierta manera, en maneras distintas que aún no comprendes, tú y la señorita Granger también han sido elegidos para confrontar esto.-_

* * *

Hermione se despertó con un sobresalto y los ojos llorosos.

Era la segunda vez que se despertaba esa noche a causa de sueños, sueños que tenían que ver con muerte, dolor, desesperación, y en los que se encontraba un cierto muchacho d cabellos rubios que no le daba respuesta a sus problemas.

Se pasó las manos por la cara intentando componerse y tragó en seco. Ginny, Parvati y las chicas dormían profundamente, sin idea alguna de que una de las compañeras inundaba la habitación con el ruido de su respiración agitada. Hermione se inclinó a un lado de la cama y abrió uno de los cajones de su buró para mirar la hora en su reloj muggle.

3:04 a.m.

_Mierda._

Dándose cuenta de que el sueño no vendría, decidió tomar su túnica y pasearse por la Sala Común. A Hermione le gustaba bastante este sitio: estaba lleno de memorias, sucesos, risas, llantos… Era el lugar que la hacía sentirse más en casa. Cautelosamente se sentó en uno de los sillones, subiendo los pies sobre la mesita de centro, ignorando su voz interior que le recordaba las innumerables veces que había reprendido a Harry y a Ron por hacerlo.

Se quedó pensativa un rato, planeando qué hacer en cuanto fuera una hora decente. Quería verlo… pero sabía que no podía. Sentía la necesidad inexplicable de despertar a Malfoy y exigir que le diera una explicación a todo, a la visión, su pérdida de sueño, su añoranza de verle…

La chica sacudió la cabeza reprendiéndose. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¡Estaba pensando en Malfoy! El chico al que juró odiar por la eternidad, el chico que le había llamado sangre sucia, el chico que la odiaba.

Hermione escuchó un pequeño crujido proveniente de las escaleras de los chicos, y en seguida se enderezó, alerta.

La silueta de un muchacho se acercó a ella y el fuego de la chimenea le iluminó el rostro. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

-No podía dormir,- dijo Alan antes de que Hermione le hiciera pregunta alguna.

-Estamos en la misma situación.- contestó con un suspiro.

Alan tomó asiento a un lado de ella, reflexivo.

-Desde que tengo memoria he tenido problemas para dormir. Mi padre me contaba historias cuando era pequeño,- dijo con una sonrisa para sí- Llenas de aventuras, piratas, héroes. Personajes en los que aspiraba convertirme para distraerme.- dijo volviendo la mirada a la morena.

Hermione le dedicó una leve sonrisa, escuchando atentamente.

-Desde que murió, no he vuelto a ser el mismo. Ya no busco entretenerme en historias, ni cuentos o fantasías. Busco encajar en una realidad que tal vez no exista, pero espero encontrarla.-

-¿Y qué realidad es esa?- preguntó la chica recostándose en el respaldo del sofá, mirando al techo.

-La realidad de ser feliz con lo que tengo, y con quien soy.-

Hermione se volvió hacia él, seria. Las conversaciones de Alan resultaban ser bastante profundas y emocionantes, dejando a Hermione con las ganas de querer escuchar más.

-¿Crees que vas por buen camino para encontrarla?-

Alan se quedó callado unos segundos, después miró profundamente a la chica.

-Creo que estoy bastante cerca.- dijo finalmente.

Hermione se percató que la miraba de una manera muy intensa, y giró la cabeza, ruborizada. Alan captó esto, pero se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

-¿Qué haces tú despierta a estas horas?-

Hermione pensó su respuesta antes de contestar. Sabía que si le decía las razones verdaderas, solo significaría problemas con Malfoy.

-Tengo pesadillas.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lamento oír eso.- dijo Alan simpático, inclinándose ligeramente para escucharla mejor.

-Sí… también yo.- dijo sin comentar más al respecto.

Ambos continuaron conversando acerca de clases, sueños, intereses, y otras cosas que les parecían interesantes. Los dos notaban que había una cierta conexión especial entre ambos, una conexión que no era posible discrepar.

Hermione soltó un repentino bostezo. Debían de haber estado charlando por lo menos una hora.

-Creo que es hora de que duerma un poco.- dijo hundiéndose más en el sillón, sin ademán de levantarse pronto.

Alan, quien apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, reposando en el respaldo y descansando la vista.

Hermione sentía que el sueño la seducía, llamándola al mundo de la paz y la tranquilidad. Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, fue sucumbiendo a los deseos de su mente, dejándose llevar por la oscuridad.

* * *

-Psst… Psst!- escuchó a alguien golpearla en el costado.

Hermione refunfuñó y alejó lo que la agredía con un movimiento de la mano.

-Hermione.- susurró una voz apenada. –Levántate, ahora.-

Al reconocer la voz de Ginny, abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con un panorama que no esperaba en absoluto: Diversos rostros de los alumnos de Gryffindor se posaban casi sobre ella, algunos curioseando y otros riendo ligeramente.

Hermione se levantó del sofá como un resorte, dándole a un cierto muchacho que yacía debajo de ella un codazo en el estómago en el proceso.

-¡Auch! ¿Pero qué demonios…?- comenzó Alan, pero al ver los rostros de varias chicas dando risitas también se levantó inmediatamente.

Hermione, sin dirigir una sola palabra, corrió a la habitación de las chicas, cerrando la puerta. Lavander Brown, quien permanecía sentada en su cama amarrando sus agujetas, la miró de recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con gesto indiferente.

-¿Es que has estado abajo en ropa de dormir? ¿Sabes que hay "hombres" que pudieron verte?- dijo como si no evidenciando lo obvio.

Hermione la ignoró y se metió en las duchas rápidamente, queriendo que esto todavía fuera una pesadilla. Escuchaba el cuchicheo de las demás alumnas, hablando de que habían pasado ella y Alan la noche juntos en la Sala Común. Hermione cerró los ojos y trató de calmar su respiración. Lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era rumores tontos y corrientes, y menos acerca de ella.

Terminando su ducha e ignorando las miradas, bajó de nuevo a donde sabía que la esperaban Ron y Ginny, para visitar a Harry en la enfermería. En cuanto salieron, comenzó el bombardeo de preguntas.

-¿Qué demonios pasó esta mañana?- preguntó Ron mirándola como si no se tratara de ella, sino de una desconocida.

-Ron, basta. Ambos tuvimos problemas para dormir.-

-¿Entonces decidieron dormir juntos en la Sala Común? ¡Dime si no se escucha extraño eso!-

Hermione se volvió hacia él, molesta.

-¡Nunca planeamos quedarnos dormidos, simplemente sucedió!-

Ron dio un tosido burlón. –Y ahora todo Gryffindor está hablando de ello.-

Ginny se paró en seco, enfrentando a su hermano.

-¡Ron, basta! ¡Ambos sabemos que Hermione sería incapaz de hacer una tontería como esas a propósito! ¡Por Dios, estamos hablando de Hermione!- dijo señalándola con la mano, y dejando a la morena con duda de si debía de tomar eso como algo bueno o malo. – ¡Así que olvidemos lo sucedido y vamos a visitar a mi novio herido a quien no he visto desde ayer por la tarde!- dijo sin esperar respuesta, tomando de la manga de la ropa a Hermione y tirándola con fuerza tras de ella.

En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería encontraron a Harry en una de las camillas con el desayuno en la cama, enfocándose en una de las noticias de El Profeta.

-¡Mi amor!- exclamó dramáticamente Ginny al entrar abriendo las puertas de par en par, causando que Madam Pomfrey los mirara con desdén y la callara con un sonido agresivo de sus labios, y que Harry soltara una leve carcajada.

-Hey amigo. ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Ron tomando asiento en una de las sillas a un lado de la cama de Harry, subiendo los pies, los cuales Ginny apartó para tomar su lugar.

-Me siento perfectamente.- dijo sonriendo a sus amigos. -Si por mí fuera, ya estaría lejos de aquí y en la Sala Común charlando con ustedes.- añadió en seguida tomando de la mano de la pelirroja.

-Pues debes esperar más tiempo. Sabes que Madam Pomfrey ordenó que reposaras el resto del día.- dijo Hermione rápidamente, evocando en Harry una mirada de extrañeza.

-No la escuches, tuvo una mala mañana.- dijo Ginny pasando una de sus manos por los cabellos del chico. Harry miró a Hermione con preocupación.

-Ugh, nos quedamos Alan y yo dormidos en la Sala Común, ¿Feliz?-

-¿Y que tiene eso de extraño? Ya ha sucedido que se queden alumnos ahí.-

-¿En el mismo sofá?- añadió Ron.

-Oh…-

Hermione rodó los ojos, frustrada y dándoles la espalda unos segundos. Fue este momento cuando observó la habitación con detenimiento y recorrió la mirada por las hileras de las camas que formaban parte del lugar.

Y ahí lo vio, reposando en la última cama de la última hilera. Su respiración era tranquila, como si permaneciera aún en sueños, y sus vendajes habían sido cambiados, por cortesía de Madam Pomfrey. Hermione quería acercarse a él, pero sabía que con la compañía de sus amigos era imposible.

-No estoy diciendo que me compadezco del tipo, pero no me gustaría ser él en estos momentos. O en cualquier otro momento.- dijo Ron observando al rubio.

-No duerme bien en las noches,- añadió Harry, captando la atención de Hermione de nuevo. –Es bastante pesado pasar la noche con él en una misma habitación.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Hermione verdaderamente curiosa.

-Habla en sueños, como si estuviera peleando contra algo.- dijo Harry algo molesto, dejando claro que él tampoco dormía a causa del Slytherin.

-Me parece de lo más extraño…- dijo Hermione seriamente pensativa.

-Pues a mí me parece normal.- exclamó Ginny.- Piénsenlo, el tipo siempre está a la defensiva, creo que hasta en sueños insulta a quien se le atraviese.-

Todos se mostraron indiferentes y cambiaron el tema de conversación al partido de Quidditch pasado, pero Hermione seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. No podía esperar a que Malfoy se recuperara y le diera la respuesta a sus preguntas.

_-Escúchame bien. Más te vale que no le menciones a nadie lo ocurrido. Hablo en serio. Si lo haces todo estará perdido para los dos.-_

¡Maldita sea, a qué demonios se refería!

El abrir de las puertas la sobresaltó ligeramente, mostrando a Alan, quien se dirigía hacia ellos un tanto apenado.

-Y dime Alan, ¿Qué tal la noche?- preguntó Ron aguantando la risa y Harry tratando de contenerse. Ginny les dio un golpe a los dos en el brazo, haciéndolos callar.

Alan miró a Hermione cuidadoso. –Yo… bueno… lo lamento, en serio. No pretendía quedarme dormido, es sólo que…-

-Alan, no tienes por qué disculparte, todo ha sido un malentendido.- dijo tomando su brazo ligeramente y dándole una sonrisa.

-¡Bien! Es decir, ¡Gracias! Bueno… yo…- sin terminar una oración coherente, estiró un brazo escondido detrás de su espalda hacia la chica, ofreciéndole una pequeña flor de un extraño color púrpura, que la hacía ver hermosamente exótica.

Hermione se quedó paralizada ante el hecho, y no pudo emitir ningún sonido comprensible hasta después de unos segundos.

-Yo… bueno… gracias.- dijo sintiendo el color subir a sus mejillas, pero notaba que Alan se encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

Harry, Ginny y Ron los miraban prácticamente mudos, hasta que Ginny, aclarando la garganta para disolver la escena y la tensión, se volvió a ellos.

-Bien, creo que debemos ir a clase si no queremos llegar tarde.- dijo mientras se volvía de nuevo a Harry. –Más vale que escuches a Madam Pomfrey, ¿Está bien? No quiero tener problemas contigo.- dijo en tono de juego mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Después la pelirroja se volvió a los demás y señaló la puerta, mientras comenzaba a marchar hacia ella, haciendo que todos rieran.

-¿Siempre es así?- preguntó Alan divertido por la actuación de la chica.

-Oh sí.- dijo Harry sin quitar la mirada de su chica, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, con la excepción de Pociones. Snape había permitido que Hermione se ausentara mientras que Malfoy se recuperaba, pero cuando Ron también asumió lo mismo y comenzó a ponerse de pie, Snape le dio detención, cuando Hermione salía por la puerta.

A Hermione le gustaba pensar que Snape se había ablandado un poco con ella desde el incidente en aquella aula, lo cual ponía las cosas en favor de ella.

Sonriente, no perdió tiempo para dirigirse a la biblioteca para adelantar lecturas del día siguiente. Entró y se colocó en su lugar habitual, apartada de los demás alumnos para poder concentrarse mejor. Lo que definitivamente no esperaba era encontrarse con Malfoy con las ropas de Slytherin sentado en su asiento leyendo tranquilamente.

-¿Pero qué…? Comenzó Hermione, después cerrando la boca al recordar que dónde estaba.

Malfoy se volvió hacia ella y estudiándola unos segundos se volvió a su lectura.

Hermione, mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie la viera, sacó la silla que estaba frente al chico y se sentó.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Todavía no puedes salir de la enfermería!- dijo susurrando.

-Pues ya estoy fuera.- respondió sin apartar la vista del libro.

Hermione sintió la cólera despertar dentro de ella ante las palabras del Slytherin.

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Puedes ocasionar que te lastimes peor! Es por algo que existen reglas para estas cosas.-

Malfoy la miró fijamente, molesto. -¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que haga? No me digas que también sientes atracción por mí.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Hermione sintió que un fuego interno le invadía todo el cuerpo en un instante, como si se hubiera encendido como una mecha que le quemaba.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo casi gritando, haciendo que varios sonidos de silencio provinieran de distintas áreas de la biblioteca. –Ambos sabemos la razón por la que pierdo mí tiempo charlando contigo.-

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es esa maldita razón, Granger?-

-Me debes una explicación.-

Malfoy instintivamente se puso de pie, y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿Qué, estás ciega? Me voy de aquí.-

-Pero…-

-Escucha sangre sucia, no sé si te hayas enterado pero una escoba me taladró el maldito costado, así que ahora no tengo tiempo para estupideces como explicaciones.-

Hermione estaba a punto de protestar pero se percató de lo que Malfoy acababa de decir.

-Espera… Qué… ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-¿Recordar qué?- dijo con desdén.

-El aula de pociones… cuando estabas herido…- dijo con cautela.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

Hermione parpadeó varias veces. Al parecer Malfoy no recordaba nada del suceso de hace días, y eso la ponía un tanto… ¿Desilusionada?-

La chica sacudió la cabeza concentrándose.

-No… no es nada. Olvídalo.-

Malfoy la miró como si tuviera tres cabezas, y rodando los ojos se puso en pie a la salida del lugar.

-Tendrás que darme esa maldita explicación, Draco Malfoy.- amenazó, haciendo que el rubio se volviese.

-¿Quién coños te crees para amenazarme?- dijo con enfado, dirigiéndose hacia ella, con aspecto confrontador. –No te atrevas a amenazarme de nuevo, sangre sucia, o te juro que te arrepentirás.-

-El único que va a arrepentirse aquí eres tú.- dijo con un agresivo susurro. –Me haré cargo de que todos los que conozco sepan de esta visión, y a quién crees que van a creerle cuando intentes negarlo.- dijo como un hecho, no como pregunta.

La chica observó los puños del rubio apretados, conteniendo tal vez algún golpe o encantamiento hacia ella. Después se alejó se ella, serio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como si su mirada pudiera ver su alma. Después se relajó y suspiró profundamente.

-No lo haré.-

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- demandó la chica con intriga.

-Olvídalo.- dijo con derrota, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Malfoy!- dijo tomando se la manga de su túnica, la cual él apartó.

-¡No me toques!- dijo mirándola con cólera y algo más, que hizo que Hermione retrocediera.- ¡No soy responsable de ti, o de nadie o de nada! ¡Olvida que esto pasó, y si quieres contar a alguien lo sucedido, hazlo, no es mi problema! No sabes qué tan costoso es tener que lidiar con esto, y cuánto tiempo he tenido que ocultarlo, así que no te atrevas a exigirme respuestas.- dijo con gravedad.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Su boca se abría, pero en cuestión de segundos volvía a cerrarse. Después de quedarse un tiempo en silencio, se acercó al chico, que hacía todo lo posible por no verla a los ojos.

-Draco… No tengo idea por lo que estés pasando, pero puedo ayudarte. No tienes que cargar con esto tú solo.-

-No puedes ayudarme.- dijo cortante.

-Pero has dicho que esto tiene que ver conmigo también.-

-Yo nunca he dicho que no.-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo compartes conmigo?- dijo con sinceridad, captando la atención de Malfoy. Hermione por primera vez vio en él una expresión de sinceridad, cosa que no había visto en su vida. Era una experiencia aterradora y a la vez dulce.

-Ninguna persona merece vivir con esta tensión y responsabilidad.- dijo finalmente sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Hermione maldijo por lo bajo, resignándose. Se cruzó de brazos y sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, sin ningún aviso o explicación.

Malfoy se detuvo repentinamente en seco y se dirigió a ella.

-No quieras escuchar cosas que después quieras borrar de tu mente.- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

_-Demasiado tarde para eso.- _pensó Hermione.

* * *

**¿Review? Pwease? Sería la más feliz... c':**


	10. Capítulo 10

**¡Hola pequeños rufianes! :3 Espero que todos estén bien, y felices ¡Como yo! C:**  
**¡Aquí está el siguienteeeee, por fin! Espero que lo disfruten mucho... aunque tal vez no... o.o jijiji :3**  
**Está un poco empalagoso para lo que normalmente escribo, pero pienso que tenía que pasar, hahaha.**  
**Intentaré subir otro este fin, pero no puedo prometer nada, por mis tareas y proyectos :'C Pero bueno, espero que disfruten mucho este.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Los días transcurrieron con rapidez, dejando cada vez más atrás los días cálidos y atardeceres color naranja.

Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny entablaban poco a poco una amistad más unida con Alan. Hermione, en especial, pasaba casi todas las tardes con él. Bromeaban, disfrutaban de su compañía, leían a la orilla del lago… Cosas simplemente perfectas para ella. Notaba como cada vez que veía al chico, su corazón se aceleraba inconscientemente, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Alan se mostraba cariñoso con ella, paciente, alegre… mucho más calmado que en los primeros días de clases, y la chica sentía que las horas pasaban como segundos cuando estaba con él.

Faltaba poco para las fiestas navideñas, en especial las vacaciones. Harry, Ginny y Ron las pasarían en la Madriguera, junto con los otros Weasley. Hermione había sido también invitada, ya que le había llegado una carta que sus padres estarían en un viaje con otros miembros de su familia, pero la chica no había terminado por decidir nada al respecto.

-¡Vamos Hermione, por favor!- dijo Ginny con cara de súplica, inclinándose hacia ella mientras la otra chica paseaba el tenedor por el plato de su cena. – ¿No vas a dejarme rodeada de hombres, o sí?-

-Ginny, vives rodeada de hombres.-

-¡Esa no es excusa!-

-Te he dicho que tengo que pensarlo. Pasar la Navidad fuera de casa no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada.-

-¡Hermione, tus padres no estarán ahí, ¿Con quién la pasarás, con Crookshanks?!-

Hermione levantó la vista del plato y la fulminó con la mirada. Debía de admitir que pasar la Navidad sola era algo ridículo, pero quería apegarse a la añoranza de que sus padres cambiaran de opinión sobre el viaje.

Ginny, al notar su cara de ligera tristeza, suspiró.

-Escucha… sé que te agradaría estar con tus padres, como todos los años. Pero ellos se irán de viaje, Hermione. No me gusta la idea de que mi mejor amiga esté sola en su casa, sin nadie con quien celebrar.-

Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el codo, pensando en la propuesta.

En eso, sintió dos manos tibias sobre sus hombros, masajeándolos, tratando de liberar su estrés. En seguida sintió un shock eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, pero logró mantener la compostura e indiferencia.

-¿Y cómo están las señoritas en esta maravillosa noche?- preguntó Alan radiante, tomando asiento a un lado de la morena.

-Mal.- contestó Ginny. – Alan, debes persuadirla a que celebre las fiestas con nosotros.-

Alan observó a Hermione con preocupación. -¿Qué sucede?-

-No es nada, es solo que me gustaría estar con mis padres.- contestó, evocando un suspiro frustrado por parte de la pelirroja.

Alan se quedó pensativo. –Te diré que haremos. Pasarás la Navidad en casa de los Weasley, y si tus padres cancelan el viaje, me aseguraré de ir por ti y llevarte con ellos.-

Hermione sonrió ligeramente ante la propuesta, y se volvió hacia él. – Te lo agradezco, pero ¿No estarás con tus familiares también? No querría arruinar tus fiestas.-

Alan giró la cabeza hacia a otro lado, casi avergonzado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione alarmada.

-No es nada, es sólo que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Después de mi padre, no tengo a nadie más con quien celebrar, así que lo haré solo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera poca cosa.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron instantáneamente.

-¡Pero por supuesto que no! Pasarás la Navidad con nosotros.- dijo Ginny asintiendo firmemente.

-No… yo… no quisiera estorbar.-

-Alan… no me hagas enojar. Celebrarás con nosotros.- dijo Ginny apuntándolo con el dedo, amenazándolo falsamente.

El chico miró nerviosamente a Hermione, como si buscara su aprobación. La chica le sonrió tiernamente, por lo que Alan levantó las manos sonriente en signo de renuncia volviéndose a Ginny. –Está bien, no me queda otro remedio si estoy siendo obligado.-

-Exactamente. Además, eres nuestro amigo. No deberías celebrar solo.-

Alan sonrió como nunca, y el acto le recordó a Hermione a un niño pequeño, lo cual le causó bastante ternura. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a un rubio de Slytherin salir del Gran Comedor. Malfoy y ella no habían hablado desde el incidente en la biblioteca, y Hermione no pensaba en volver a hablarle. Sentía de cierta manera que el chico la había traicionado, y que ella lo había traicionado a él al no insistir en ayudarlo, pero se prometió ignorar ese sentimiento de culpa, como si lo que había pasado no fuera más que un simple recuerdo, una recuerdo gris y mal comprendido.

-¡Será la mejor Navidad de todas!- dijo Ginny emocionada poniéndose de pie, recogiendo sus libros. –Te veré en la Sala Común, tal vez para entonces Ron y Harry hayan terminado de hacer sus ensayos de Historia de Magia.- dijo a Hermione rodando los ojos.

En cuanto Ginny salió de su vista, Alan y Hermione se quedaron en silencio cómodo.

-Acompáñame a un lugar.- dijo Alan sonriente poniéndose de pie, y tendiéndole la mano.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces ante la súbita invitación del chico, pero tomó su mano con una ligera sonrisa tímida, y se dejó guiar por él.

Alan la condujo por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts casi corriendo, haciendo que Hermione riera y se sintiera por primera vez en la vida verdaderamente feliz. En cuanto llegaron a uno de los jardines, con la luz de la luna iluminando sus rostros, Alan se detuvo en seco.

Ambos se miraron, con la respiración entrecortada, buscando algo en los ojos de cada uno. Hermione aún tenía el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos brillantes, absorbiendo la presencia de Alan en su totalidad.

Alan, acercándose lentamente acortando la distancia entre ellos, la miró fijamente. Hermione, nerviosa, tragó en seco sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, o su cuerpo. Alan continuaba observándola con expresión firme aunque un poco temerosa, acercándose cada vez más a ella. Hermione dejó que sus parpados se cerraran inconscientemente, dejando el momento hundirse hasta lo más profundo de ella. Sentía la respiración de Alan en su rostro, pero el chico parecía quedarse ahí, sin moverse.

Hermione permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo la cabeza ligera. Alan colocó su mano en su rostro, y la sostuvo con cuidado.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo?- dijo Hermione inexplicablemente sin aire, con la cabeza dándole mil vueltas y como si flotara en el espacio.

-Algo que debí hacer hace mucho.-

Y sin más que decir, la besó profundamente. Hermione, perdida, se dejó guiar por el chico y sus movimientos, quitándole cualquier rastro de cordura que aún le quedaba. Su cuerpo no respondía, como si se hubiera quedado en un perpetuo trance, y sólo su mente apreciaba cada segundo. Se sentía en otro lugar, en un lugar lejano pero tranquilo, donde nada podía hacerle daño, donde era verdadera y eternamente feliz.

Después de lo que parecía varios minutos, se separaron. Alan parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera absorbiendo el momento con paciencia. Hermione sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza y la cabeza le daba vueltas, dejándola ligeramente mareada.

Alan, enfocándose de nuevo en la chica, tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Hermione… yo… no sé lo que siento exactamente. Sólo sé que no quiero estar lejos de ti. Quiero ser verdaderamente parte de tu vida, quiero estar ahí para ti, en los buenos momentos y en los malos. Quiero hacer nuevos recuerdos contigo. No quiero separarme de ti nunca.- dijo el chico, mirándola con ternura y delicadeza.

Hermione sentía que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos, y las dejó libremente caer. Todo le parecía perfecto y hermoso.

-Alan… yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti.-

* * *

Después de conversar un rato, ambos se dirigieron a la Sala Común, porque el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y el aire comenzaba a tornarse frío. Mientras se encaminaban iban tomados de la mano, despertando la curiosidad de las pocas chicas que aún estaban en los pasillos y provocando que cuchichearan por lo bajo.

En cuanto llegaron a su destino sus manos se separaron, ya que Alan se dirigiría a la habitación de los chicos y ella al de las chicas.

Alan se inclinó para abrazarla y darle un ligero beso en la frente, haciendo que la chica se tornara de un profundo color rojo.

-No te sientas nerviosa.- dijo el chico riendo.

-No puedo evitarlo, es algo que simplemente pasa.- contestó algo molesta consigo misma.

El chico sacudió la cabeza y se alejó poco a poco, desapareciendo por las escaleras con una sonrisa.

Hermione se quedó quieta unos momentos tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Sintió que la cordura regresaba a su cabeza poco a poco y comenzó a salir de su trance. Su mente, como una película, comenzó a recordar todo como si quisiera grabarlo en su memoria, cosa a la que Hermione no se oponía en absoluto.

Se llevó la mano a sus labios, aún sin poder creer que un chico como Alan, tan apuesto y atento la hubiera besado… su primer beso.

Hermione sintió la felicidad recorrer su cuerpo como la adrenalina y se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas, para encontrarse con una pelirroja sonriendo malévolamente sentada en su cama.

-¿Y bien, por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?- preguntó Ginny traviesa mientras Hermione la ignoraba y se preparaba para sacar sus ropas.

-Nos entretuvimos en el camino.- dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

-Oh… con que se entretuvieron en el camino…-

-Basta Ginny.- dijo rodando los ojos y conteniendo una sonrisa, pero poniéndose colorada.

-Está bien, está bien. No diré nada, más que una pregunta: ¿Cómo estuvo?-

-Cómo estuvo qué.-

-Duh. El beso, Hermione.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, por lo que la morena giró rápidamente a verla.

-¿El beso?-

-Oh, por favor. No nos hagamos tontas. Tienes una sonrisa nerviosa, estás intranquila, y estás más roja que mi cabello.-

Hermione se sentó en la cama, mirando a sus pies, nerviosa.

-Pues, fue algo dulce…-

Ginny en seguida soltó un grito emocionado, interrumpiendo a Hermione y despertando a la mayoría de las chicas de la habitación.

-¿Ginny qué demonios te sucede? Acabas de despertar a todo el mundo.- pero la pelirroja simplemente la ignoró.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡No pensé que fuera cierto, sólo quería molestarte! ¡No puedo creerlo, has dado tu primer beso!- dijo casi gritando, así que Hermione prácticamente la tacleó tapándole la boca.

Las otras chicas, desorientadas, no sabían cómo reaccionar, ya que no sabían el motivo de por qué emocionarse.

-Ginny, si ya nos despertaste lo menos que puedes hacer es contarnos el por qué.- dijo Parvati con la voz cargada de sueño.

-¡Hermione ha dado su primer beso!- dijo librándose de la mano de la morena, quien rodó los ojos y se golpeó la frente mentalmente.

-¡¿Qué?!- contestó Parvati con voz alta y encargándose de despertar a cualquier chica que continuara durmiendo.

Las chicas de inmediato comenzaron a bombardear a Hermione con preguntas.

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-

-Chicas, dejen de gritar y les contaré todo- dijo Hermione frustrada llamando su atención.

Hermione les relató los sucesos importantes, omitiendo sus sentimientos y otros momentos que quería guardarse especialmente para ella. Cuando hubo terminado, las chicas estaban perplejas.

-Entonces… ¿Ya son novios?-

-No lo creo… es decir, no me lo ha preguntado.-

\- Es oficial, son novios- dijo Lavander asintiendo con la cabeza firmemente.

-¡Que no!- dijo Hermione alarmada por la idea de las chicas pudieran comentar esto por los pasillos y se hiciera un chisme que aún no era cierto. –Aún no sé si Alan se ha comprometido a algo, y hasta que lo haga, quiero que no le cuenten nada de esto a nadie.-

-Pero Hermione…-

-¡A nadie!-

Las chicas se miraron entre sí refunfuñando. Hermione siendo chica sabía qué tan difícil es pedirle a otra que no divulgue un secreto, pero no cambió de opinión.

-Ten la confianza de que todo lo que se discute aquí.- dijo Parvati señalando la habitación. –No saldrá de aquí.-

Las demás chicas asintieron con la cabeza y concordaron en lo mismo.

-Se los agradezco.-

Después de unos segundos sin más que decir, Ginny interrumpió.

-Bueno… será mejor que vayamos a dormir.-

Y eso hicieron. Las chicas se dirigieron a sus camas y se quedaron profundamente dormidas, pero Hermione no podía conciliar el sueño. Más bien, no quería hacerlo. Quería que ese día perfecto no se terminara, y que pudiera vivirlo por siempre.

_Vamos, mañana será un día aún mejor- _se dijo a sí misma, y se convenció de ello para poder dormir.

* * *

Qué equivocada estaba.

En cuanto bajó a desayunar al día siguiente, no pudo evitar notar las miradas disimuladas que la gente le dedicada, o ignorar que en cuanto la veían, las voces de las personas disminuían, como si estuvieran hablando de ella, lo cual le causaba nervio y enojo.

Se dispuso a no tomarlos en cuenta, pero apresuró su paso para llegar al Gran Comedor. Sus pasos eran cada vez más rápidos y desmesurados, haciendo que chocara con algunas personas, pero fue una persona en especial que hizo que se detuviera.

-Fíjate por donde caminas sangre sucia.-

Hermione reconoció la voz de inmediato y se detuvo. Giró para observar a quien la había agredido con palabras y verificó sus sospechas.

Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella, con Zabini a un lado suyo, mostrando una expresión enojada e impaciente.

-Lo lamento, Malfoy.- le contestó con una expresión fría, a lo que el rubio contestó.

-Es típico de los de sangre impura. Se consiguen pareja y pierden hasta la sensibilidad motora para desplazarse. Qué cosa tan más patética y estúpida. Me da asco.- dijo haciendo que los Slytherin presentes que estaban en el pasillo enfocaran su atención en ellos.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, tanto de sorpresa como de furia, se acercó a él a zancadas.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

-¿Cómo? ¿Además de estúpidos son ignorantes? Felicidades Granger, te ganaste una estrellita dorada por cumplir con las dos tareas en un día.- dijo haciendo que los otros Slytherin rieran.

-Cierra la boca.- dijo rodando los ojos y girando para retirarse, pero en eso, sintió una mano en su brazo que la hizo detenerse. Zabini la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que Hermione comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo.

-Si yo fuera tú, me cuidaría la espalda, puta. Estás hablando con un sangre pura.- y la empujó de tal manera que casi cae al suelo.

-Zabini.- reprendió severamente Malfoy. –Contrólate.- dijo causando que el chico lo mirara con enfado y extrañeza, pero su expresión cambió ante las últimas palabras del rubio. –Los sangre sucia no valen la pena.-

Hermione, acomodando sus cabellos y enderezándose contuvo las lágrimas de humillación al escuchar las risas de los Slytherin intensificarse y mantuvo una mirada firme.

Mirando directamente a Malfoy con odio y rencor, despareció de su vista, jurándose a sí misma nunca volver a estar en una situación como esa de nuevo. Sabía que podía usar cosas como la visión en contra del rubio, pero ella consideraba la retaliación una bajeza, un pobre intento de defenderse. No. Ella consideraba que la mejor venganza era que Malfoy no viera que le afectaba. Que no la viera llorar.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, los susurros y las miradas comenzaron de nuevo, cosa que le molestó, pero no a un grado extremo. Se sentó a un lado de Alan, ignorando las miradas sigilosas de las chicas de la mesa. Alan simplemente le sonrió, notando el ambiente que se había desatado y no queriendo avivarlo.

Harry y Ron miraban a Alan con cautela, como si también supieran de lo sucedido. Hermione se hartó.

-¿Y bien? ¿No hay nada que tengan que decir?- preguntó irrumpiendo el silencio de la mesa.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Harry sin mirarla, paseando la comida por su plato.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.-

-En serio que no.-

-¡Vamos, Harry! Claro que me doy cuenta de sus miradas y de los susurros de la demás gente.- dijo alzando la voz. – Creo que toda la escuela sabe qué sucedió entre Alan y yo ayer.- dijo exasperada y cansada de que fingieran indiferencia.

Harry la observó como si tuviera tres cabezas, pero antes de que Hermione pudiera reprenderle, algunas lechuzas comenzaron a entrar al comedor, revoloteando sobre sus cabezas. En seguida, Hermione notó que una dejó caer una rosa de color rojo frente a su plato, seguida de otra, y otra, y otra más. Hermione miró a los chicos, quienes mostraban una sonrisa entusiasmada, como también las chicas. Hermione no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Nunca había pasado una cosa así en el Gran Comedor antes.

En cuanto se completaron siete rosas, Alan la tomó de la mano, haciendo que se sorprendiera.

-Hermione, no soy una persona que usualmente planea las cosas, pero contigo es diferente. Me siento feliz a tu lado y quiero hacerte feliz.- dijo causando que Hermione indiscretamente mirara a sus amigos, quienes le daban una sonrisa traviesa, mientras Ginny sujetaba el brazo de Harry sacudiéndolo con fuerza, emocionada y tratando de contener su emoción.

-Hermione, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-

En ese momento hubo un silencio casi ensordecedor por parte de sus amigos y las chicas de Gryffindor. Fue entonces que Hermione por fin entendió: La gente que susurraba no lo hacía por lo sucedido ayer, sino lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. En ese mismo instante. En cuestión de segundos sintió el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos, y la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Estaba nerviosa, feliz, confundida, sorprendida. Todas las emociones posibles en un solo instante.

_¿Cómo es que estaba pasando esto? ¿Cómo es que uno de los chicos más apuestos y populares con las chicas me esté pidiendo que sea su novia?_

Hermione se volvió a Alan con una sonrisa y emoción, finalmente decidida.

-Sí. Por supuesto que quiero.-

En seguida se lanzó a sus brazos en un abrazo, haciendo que sus amigos aplaudieran y después se vieran acompañados por el resto de los de Gryffindor. Inclusive McGonagall, quien había visto la escena con detalle aplaudía sonriente, feliz por su alumna.

Hermione se sentía feliz, lo más feliz de lo que había estado en su vida. Se sentía, por primera vez, viva.

* * *

_El chico, sudoroso, perdió el balance, tropezando ligeramente hacia atrás. Se sentía asustado y enfadado. Se sentía solo. _

_Mantuvo la compostura apoyándose en un pilar de los corredores, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza._

_Sin lugar a dudas, sabía que él estaba en lo cierto. Él le había dicho toda la verdad. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de qué tan perdido estaba, y de qué era lo que el futuro aguardaba. Y eso que aguardaba, no era nada bueno._

* * *

**¿Review? Haré lo posible por contestarlos esta vez. Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o galleta, son bienvenidos. Jijiji. -w-**


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola a todos! :3 Lamento no haber subido ayer, digamos que me sentía bastante triste por algo que pasó en la semana, pero bueno, hice el cap. más largo para compensarlo. Espero que lo disfruten, y me digan qué opinan... Ya sea respecto a la historia, o cómo escribo, o si no les está gustando. Todo me sirve para poder mejorar :3**  
**Los quiero**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

La noticia de que Alan Blackwell ya no estaba disponible desilusionó a muchas chicas, sobre todo las de cuarto y quinto año, quienes al verlo pasar cuchicheaban y daban risitas tontas entre sí, pero cuando estaba Hermione con él, le dedicaban a ambos miradas frías y enfadadas.

Había pasado una semana desde que Alan y Hermione estaban juntos, y la chica no podía sentirse más feliz.

-Sabes, creo que me odian.- dijo Hermione mientras caminaban juntos hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sólo mira.- dijo señalando a un grupo de chicas, quienes rápidamente disolvieron sus miradas y se apartaron del lugar. –A donde quiera que vaya me encuentro con chicas que me miran de esa manera.-

-¿Y eso importa?- dijo con expresión ligeramente preocupada.

Hermione se quedó callada unos instantes, pero en seguida le sonrió. –Claro que no.- dijo poniéndose de puntillas para darle al chico un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras iban de camino decidieron adentrarse a un campo de flores de todos los colores que había sembrado Hagrid como conmemoración del tres mil quinceavo aniversario de Hogwarts.

-¡Mira estas! - decía Hermione emocionada paseándose por el enorme jardín.

Alan simplemente la miraba.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Simplemente eres hermosa.-

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y el color subir a sus mejillas. Giró para que Alan no la viera, y el chico aprovechó para acercarse.

-Para ti.-

Hermione se volvió y observó que el ojiverde tenía una flor color azul parecida a una rosa, pero a diferencia de las otras flores, esta desprendía un olor diferente, como el de un perfume exquisito que Hermione nunca había olido jamás.

-Yo… no sé qué decir.- dijo avergonzada y estirándose de su posición en el suelo para tomarla.

-No tienes que decir nada. Eres mi novia, y me gusta hacerte feliz.-

Hermione sintió una calidez, y enseguida se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre el chico, tirándolo hacia atrás, pero algunas flores amortiguando la caída.

-Te quiero.- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

* * *

-Y así fue. Con montones de lechuzas revoloteando por la Sala Común.- dijo Ginny, terminando de contar a Hagrid el suceso de la semana pasada. –Fue tan romántico… Alan, deberías compartir con Harry tus ideas. Creo que podrían servirle de mucha ayuda.-

-¡Hey!- exclamó Harry dándole una mirada de acusación, con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¡Yo hago cosas románticas!-

-Ajá.-

Hermione, Alan y Ron simplemente rieron. Hagrid les preparaba chocolate caliente, ya que el clima comenzaba a estar cada vez más frío con el paso de los días.

-Me alegra que todos estén contentos. En especial Hermione, no sé cómo lo has hecho chico, pero sigue haciéndolo.- dijo Hagrid a Alan, sacándole una sonrisa. Comenzó a pasarles las tazas con el chocolate, pero cuando iba a entregarle la suya a Hermione, Alan asumió que era para él, por lo que sus manos chocaron y la taza cayó al suelo, derramando su hirviente contenido en el regazo de Hermione.

-¡Mierda!- gritó la chica sin poderse contener y poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-¡Por Merlín, ¿Hermione estás bien?! Lo lamento tanto…- dijo Alan tratando de ayudarle de alguna manera.

Ginny, Ron y Harry también se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

-¡Hermione, quítate la ropa!- dijo Ron apresuradamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Ron tiene razón, si no lo haces, podría formarse una quemadura peor, ven!- dijo Ginny jalándola fuera de la cabaña para que los chicos no vieran nada.

Hermione apenas podía caminar. El dolor en sus piernas y parte de su brazo era casi insoportable. Sentía que el rozar de su falda contra ellos le desgarraba la piel lentamente, por lo que se desplomó al suelo.

Ginny se apresuró en quitarse la túnica y arrojársela, después de haber sacado su varita del bolsillo de ésta.

-Quítate la falda y ponte eso encima.- dijo insistente y girando para darle privacidad.

Hermione obedeció, y sujetando la túnica de Ginny alrededor de su torso y haciendo un nudo en él, se quitó la parte inferior de su ropa arruinada, haciéndola a un lado.

Observó con cuidado de no dejar caer la túnica, el aspecto de sus piernas. Se veían de un color rojizo, que poco a poco se iba intensificando a un tono más café. Hermione tomó su varita y en seguida se dispuso a curar sus heridas, haciéndolo de una manera sencilla, sin apresurarse y sintiendo el alivio del dolor poco a poco. Escuchó las voces de Hagrid y de los chicos, preguntando si todo marchaba bien.

Hermione giró la cabeza en sentido contrario para contestarles, pero en eso vio que un chico con cabellos rubios la observaba fijamente desde lejos, a través de la ligera capa de neblina. Hermione se quedó quieta, sin emitir ni un solo sonido, provocando que Ginny girara preocupada.

-¡Pero qué demonios cree ese idiota que hace aquí!- estalló Ginny con furia al notar la presencia lejana de Malfoy.

Los chicos al escuchar la voz de Ginny salieron con prisa de la cabaña, dirigiéndose las chicas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Alan alarmado mirando a Hermione, pero la chica seguía en un trance. Ginny tenía razón. _¿Qué demonios hacía Malfoy ahí? ¿Acaso los espiaba?_

-¡El maldito de Malfoy está ahí!- dijo señalándolo con el dedo. Malfoy al parecer también observó esto, y se alejó lentamente hasta desaparecer detrás de la niebla.

-Maldito bastardo pervertido.- dijo Alan encaminándose hasta donde había desaparecido el rubio.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?- dijo Hermione sujetándolo del brazo con una mano, ya que la otra aseguraba la túnica de Ginny en sus cintura.

-¿Qué parece que hago? Voy a destrozarle la cara a ese miserable.-

-¡No lo harás!- lo reprendió la chica.

-Hermione, ¿Qué demonios crees que hacía ahí? Pudo haberte visto.-

-¡No pudo haberme visto porque me puse la túnica antes de desnudarme en medio del maldito bosque!- exclamó con estrés y obviedad.

Alan se sonrojó un poco, pero las palabras de Hermione lograron calmarlo.

-¿Qué demonios hacía fuera del castillo a estas horas de todos modos? Comienza a oscurecer.- intervino Ron.

-Supongo que también está en su derecho de salir del castillo, como todos nosotros.- dijo Ginny, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Alan miró de nuevo en dirección del rubio, enfadado. Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía que lidiar con un novio protectivo, cosa que no le entusiasmaba en absoluto. Nunca le había agradado que los hombres pelearan por ella, mucho menos que la vengaran.

-¿Por qué no nos dirigimos al castillo?- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos. –Comienza a hacer frío.-

-Creo que tengo algo que puede ayudarte, Hermione.- dijo Hagrid entrando en la cabaña y saliendo con una gruesa capa de piel de algún animal, que definitivamente haría que Hermione se viera ridícula, pero también la mantendría en calor.

-Gracias Hagrid…- dijo con media sonrisa. Se colocó la piel sobre la túnica y la cerró, cruzando los brazos para que esta no se abriera. Se volvió hacia Alan, cuya mirada seguía buscando entre la niebla al rubio.

-Alan, vámonos por favor.-

Alan la miró y asintió con la cabeza, siguiéndola. El camino de regreso fue en silencio a causa del cansancio de los chicos y del incidente.

En cuanto llegaron a la Sala Común, se desplomaron en los sillones, dispuestos a empezar tareas, pero la pronta entrada de Neville por el retrato de la Señora Gorda hizo que pausaran sus planes.

-¡Harry, al fin te encuentro!- dijo jadeando, como si hubiera estado corriendo y captando la atención de los que estaban en la sala. –McGonagall quiere verte, han seleccionado una nueva fecha para reanudar el partido.-

Harry, Ginny, Ron, se miraron entre sí, y rápidamente salieron de la Sala, dejando a Hermione y Alan solos.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se puso de pie. –No puedo creer que Quidditch les pueda llegar a ser más importante que las tareas.- dijo haciendo a Alan reír.

-En fin, debo cambiarme y deshacerme de esta cosa.- dijo señalando la piel que la había dado Hagrid.

-Está bien, te esperaré aquí.-

Hermione subió las escaleras, y al llegar al cuarto de las chicas se cambió a los pantalones del uniforme, para estar un poco más cómoda. Al retirar su túnica se percató que tenía un olor extraño, y buscando en los bolsillos encontró la flor que Alan le había dado esa mañana. Feliz, la pegó a sus labios para aspirar su deliciosa fragancia, y después la colocó en el buró a un lado de su cama.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Alan conversando con Lavender, lo cual hizo que despertara algo en su interior. No eran celos, ya que no sentía las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a la chica, pero sentía algo extraño. Escuchó a Alan reír y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que era… comenzaba a dudar de sí misma.

Hermione siempre había sido una chica inteligente, pero nunca había sido completamente segura o confiada. ¿Qué pasaría si Alan se aburría de ella? O peor, ¿La dejaba? La chica sacudió la cabeza, prácticamente obligándose a ignorar esto, y se encaminó hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¿De qué me perdí?- interrumpió Hermione sentándose a un lado de Alan.

-¡Hey!- replicó Alan alegre. –Sólo charlábamos de unos nuevos dulces que Lavender ha conseguido de Fred y George.- dijo mostrándole un pequeño caramelo azul en cuya envoltura decía "Rompe quijadas interminable". –Prácticamente es un dulce que nunca se acaba.-

Hermione se limitó a sonreír y asentir la cabeza. Lavender, advirtiendo su sequedad, aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, fue un gusto charlar contigo, Alan.- dijo sonriéndole y después enfocándose en Hermione. –Adiós.-

Alan la observó con una expresión confundida, sin saber qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Todo está bien?-

Hermione le sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros. –Todo está bien.-

Alan no parecía muy convencido con su respuesta y se quedó pensativo. –Escucha, si no quieres que hable con Lavender por alguna cierta razón o cosas de chicas, yo lo entiendo…-

-¡No!- interrumpió Hermione sobresaltándolo. –No es eso, es sólo que yo…- dijo sin poder terminar la frase y apretando los puños en signo de frustración.

Alan al notar su estrés, la tomó de la mano. –Ven, salgamos un rato.-

Hermione se dejó guiar por el chico por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts por segunda vez. Estaba agradecida en cierta manera que Alan tomara el control en este tipo de situaciones, porque ella no era capaz de expresarse o de tener iniciativa para hablar de cosas personales. En cuanto llegaron al jardín en donde se habían besado por primera vez, Alan se sentó en una de las bancas que lo decoraban, y jaló para que la chica se sentara a un lado de él.

Tomando sus dos manos, se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente, sobresaltándola. Hermione le respondió, cerrando los ojos y dejándose guiar por el momento. Después de unos cuantos segundos más, Alan se separó lentamente.

-Ahora, ¿Vas a decirme qué te sucede?-

Hermione giró la cabeza y sintió que los ojos comenzaban a arderle. Poco a poco su vista comenzó a nublarse y sin previo aviso, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. No sabía realmente por qué estaba llorando, tal vez por su inseguridad o tal vez por la atención que Alan le daba.

-Hey… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Alan abrazándola y poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Una vez que se hubo calmado, Hermione comenzó a hablar.

-Yo… no lo sé, no soy una chica hermosa… o popular. Simplemente no lo soy, y pienso que tal vez podrías estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo… Es decir hay muchas chicas que podrían ser mucho mejores opciones que yo, y…-

Alan la interrumpió con un beso, sujetando su rostro entre las manos, sin dejarla terminar.

-Yo te quiero a ti.- dijo sonriendo. – Yo no te pregunté si querías ser mi novia por ninguna de esas cosas, sino porque en verdad me ves como soy, y puedo ser quien realmente soy contigo.-

-Pero…-

-Te prometo que no me arrepiento de nada, y quiero que sepas que puedes hablar de cualquier inseguridad conmigo. Quiero saber todo de ti, en verdad. Yo nunca te haría daño.- dijo abrazándola nuevamente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, abrazados. Después, Hermione rompió el abrazo, secándose las lágrimas con una risita nerviosa.

-Lo lamento, no debería de actuar de una manera tan inmadura.-

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo. Además, me agrada que te sientas en confianza de hablar de esto conmigo.-

-Te lo agradezco, enserio. Y sabes que también puedes decirme cualquier cosa que te moleste, o que te haga sentir triste.-

-Gracias, lo haré.-

Se quedaron en los brazos del otro, disfrutando del momento y del calor que cada uno propiciaba. Después escucharon varias voces de alumnos provenir de los corredores.

-Será mejor que regresemos, creo que los de Gryffindor ya están regresando a la Sala Común.-

En cuanto llegaron observaron que la mayoría de los Gryffindors estaban despiertos, cosa que a Hermione le pareció extraña. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Alan y Hermione se acercaron a sus amigos, quienes hablaban ávidamente entre ellos.

-Entonces… ¿Les han dado fecha para el partido?- preguntó la morena

-Dentro de una semana. Tenemos que entrenar duro si es que queremos ganar esto. Estoy seguro que Slytherin querrá apartar el campo para practicar, y debemos adelantárnosles.- dijo Harry motivado.

-Pero…- dijo Ginny sonriente. -¡Hay una buena noticia!- dijo en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de los demás hacia ella. A medida que los alumnos se fueron acercando, comenzó a hablar.

-Todos sabemos que se acercan las fiestas, así que a causa de que los dementores estarán más presentes en esas fechas, ¡Dumbledore ha concedido que mañana vayamos a Hogsmeade!-

Un estallido de felicidad irrumpió en la habitación, con gritos y exclamaciones de emoción.

Hermione se sintió aliviada y contenta. Hogsmeade era uno de los lugares del mundo mágico a donde más le gustaba ir, además que habría libros nuevos por leer y cosas para la ocasión.

Giró emocionada para ver la expresión de Alan, pero el chico permanecía en silencio, con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Fue entonces que Hermione entendió: Alan recientemente había perdido a su padre, dudaba seriamente que alguien más hubiera firmado su permiso para salir del castillo.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó tiernamente, regresándolo a la realidad. Él le devolvió el abrazo, pero no le contestó.

-Podemos quedarnos ambos aquí. No necesito ir a Hogsmeade este año.- mintió.

-No.- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo. –Quiero que vayas, yo estaré bien, lo prometo.-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada. Vi lo mucho que te entusiasmó la noticia, así que no quiero arruinar nada.-

Hermione tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla.

-No arruinarás nada…-

-Me sentiría más tranquilo si fueras.- dijo sonriente. – ¡En serio! Podrás contarme cómo lo han decorado y qué cosas nuevas hay. Además de que quiero una rana de chocolate desde hace meses.-

Hermione rió alegremente soltando al chico.

-Está bien… te traeré tu rana de chocolate.-

* * *

La mañana llegó sin avisar rápidamente, con un clima tres veces más helado que el día anterior. Hermione sentía que el frío se colaba hasta sus huesos, posiblemente más que a las otras chicas porque su cama estaba a un lado de la ventana.

Escuchó el sonido de pies en el suelo, acercándose rápidamente hacia donde estaba. De repente sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones al sentir un peso caer sobre su cuerpo duramente.

-¡Está nevando!- exclamó una pelirroja sonriente desde encima de la chica.

Hermione maldijo por lo bajo, tratando de hablar sin escucharse como una anciana cuyo último aliento salía de su cuerpo.

-¡Ginny, maldita sea! ¡Quítate de encima!-

Ginny rodó fuera de la cama de la morena, sonriente, aplastándola más en el suceso. Después tomó sus ropas y se dirigió al baño cantando mientras Hermione se quedaba quieta recuperándose. Hermione captó después de un rato lo que Ginny había dicho y se incorporó para asomarse por la ventana. El suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de escarcha blanca, y copos de nieve podían verse caer desde el cielo. Al ver la nieve sintió el espíritu Navideño invadir su interior, y se sintió alegre inexplicablemente.

Después de haberse duchado y haberse vestido con ropas de invierno, Ginny y Hermione se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, sólo para encontrarlo casi vacío.

-Seguramente ya están en la entrada.- dijo Ginny entusiasmada cambiando su rumbo.

Hermione dio una revisada al Gran Comedor pero no vio a Alan en ninguna parte. Se desilusionó un poco ya que quería despedirse, pero siguió a la pelirroja.

Al llegar a la entrada de Hogwarts, se encontraron con los alumnos que asistirían. Hermione pudo divisar a Neville, quien hablaba con Dean Thomas acerca de una nueva recordadora, a Lavender y a Parvati, a Colin Creevey señalando animosamente su cámara fotográfica, y a un rubio en un abrigo de cuero negro, igual como el que había visto el día del suceso en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Hermione se quedó quieta observando al chico. Sintió un rencor genuino recorrer sus venas e inundar sus pensamientos. Cuando Malfoy se volvió hacia ella se le quedó viendo con una expresión fría, la cual el chico le devolvió. No se hacían malos gestos, ni se insultaban por lo bajo, simplemente se observaban el uno al otro, como si fuera un duelo entre quién podría sostener más la mirada.

Malfoy se volvió a sus amigos, ignorándola, por lo que Hermione concentró su atención en los suyos.

* * *

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, los alumnos se dispersaron por el lugar, sin antes oír a McGonagall decir que se verían en el lugar de inicio en seis horas.

-Bien, ¿A dónde iremos primero? Muero de hambre.- dijo Ginny mientras se frotaba el estómago con los guantes.

-¿Las Tres Escobas?- dijo Ron. Y ahí se dirigieron.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y ordenaron los cuatro una cerveza de mantequilla cada uno. Conversaron por unos cuantos minutos, pero su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando alguien tocó el hombro de Hermione para llamar su atención.

Un hombre alto y de barba, con una capa gruesa y roja yacía a un metro de distancia de ella. La chica, al reconocer quien era, se sobresaltó tanto que casi derrama su bebida, la cual Ron detuvo antes de que se hiciera un desastre.

-¡Víctor! Yo… es decir… ¡Hola!- dijo algo incómoda y acercándose para saludarlo con un abrazo.

-Hola Hermione.- dijo con un acento marcado y con voz grave. –Lamento si te molesté, sólo quería saludarte. Y los chicos.- dijo añadiendo para no quedar mal y dándoles un gesto con la cabeza, al cual ellos respondieron con un hola.

-¡Pues me alegra que lo hayas hecho! ¿Cómo van las cosas en Durmstrang? Ahora tenemos a uno de tus compañeros en nuestros terrenos.- dijo orgullosa refiriéndose a Alan.

Víctor no pareció entender lo que decía.

-¿Compañero?-

-Alan, Alan Blackwell. Antes estudiaba en Durmstrang, aunque es de nuestra edad.-

-Vaya, nunca había oído de él.-

-Oh… seguramente no habrán coincidido en el instituto.-

-Seguramente.-

Un silencio incómodo se asentó entre ellos, y Hermione comenzaba a contar los segundos como si fueran horas.

-Bueno, me dio gusto saludarte.- dijo Víctor acercándose a Hermione para darle un abrazo de despedida.

-Lo mismo digo, ¡Adiós!-

Hermione se sentó, y observó a Harry, Ginny a Ron, quienes estaban en silencio, pero después rompieron a reír.

-Definitivamente fue una de las conversaciones más incómodas que he presenciado.- dijo Ron sin parar de reír, a lo que Hermione le arrojó una servilleta arrugada mientras fingía estar molesta con ellos.

Después de comer, se pasearon por el lugar observando los arreglos Navideños y escuchando la música proveniente de los cantores.

-Vayamos a Honeydukes. Le prometí a Alan una rana de chocolate.- dijo Hermione, pero enseguida recordó algo ligeramente más importante. –Aunque también debo ir a Galdrags por una falda nueva...-

-¿Por qué no te adelantas mientras hacemos fila para Galdrags? Así no perdemos más tiempo.- dijo Ginny.

-Me parece bien.-

Hermione se fue por un lado y sus amigos por otro. Estaba a punto de llegar a Honeydukes cuando un cierto suceso la detuvo. Malfoy estaba completamente solo dirigiéndose con paso decidido a algún lugar. Hermione rodó los ojos y siguió su camino, pero volvió a detenerse. Pensamientos comenzaron a invadir su cabeza, llenándola de curiosidad. _¿A dónde iría Malfoy solo?_

Hermione se debatió internamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. _¿Debería seguirlo? Pero, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tal vez Malfoy solo se dirigía a un lugar como cualquier otro… ¿O no?_

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se dejó vencer por la curiosidad. Observó a Malfoy desde lejos y comenzó a seguirlo sigilosamente. El rubio dobló la esquina a un lugar que reconoció inmediatamente. Había sido allí donde habían peleado en tercer año, y Harry los había espantado con su capa invisible. Pero de lo que más se percató era que ese era el uno de los caminos para llegar a la Casa de los Gritos.

Se acercó con cuidado, pero pisó accidentalmente una de las ramas que habían caído de los árboles, por lo que Malfoy se volvió alerta. Sin embargo, la chica logró esconderse tras a nieve antes de que pudiera divisarla.

Malfoy se quedó unos instantes observando sus alrededores, pero siguió con su camino… hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

Hermione dejó que se alejara antes de seguirlo, para no arriesgar ser descubierta. Al cabo de un tiempo continuó con su destino, llegando cansada de caminar sobre la nieve a la choza vieja y desaliñada, entrando por uno de los pasadizos secretos.

En cuanto entró, los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirla. Recordó la noche que descubrieron que Sirius era inocente, que Peter Pettigrew había escapado y que Ron había estado mal herido en una de las camas de arriba. Sin pensarlo se dirigió a la misma habitación de los sucesos, lentamente y con cuidado de no hacer crujir a los tablones de madera.

En cuanto llegó, vio todo como estaba. La cama, la mesa, los cuadros…

En eso escuchó cómo la puerta detrás de ella se cerraba con un estruendo, sobresaltándola y casi sacándole un grito.

-Sabía que me seguirías, Granger.-

* * *

**¿Y si me das un review, y yo te doy un abrazo virtual? :D**


	12. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola a todos! Miiiiiil disculpas por no haber podido subir antes, estoy en exámenes y se me complica bastante... Pero bueno, aquí está el siguiente cap, que es bastante diferente a los pasados, porque aquí empieza el giro de la historia, hehe.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic! Y espero que en serio me perdonen... :'c Subiré más seguido cuando acabe exámenes.**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

**(Por cierto, ¿Soy la única a la que le salen ads de NextCoup? En la palabra habitación se me marca como un link, y no lo hago a propósito. No sé si sea mi computadora o Fanfiction... :c)**

* * *

_Las puertas del corredor se abrieron de par en par con un estrépito. Estaba molesto, bastante molesto. Su capa negra se arrastraba por la superficie de los tablones de mármol negro, rozándola con delicadeza mientas aceleraba su paso hacia la habitación de su destino. Sus pasos resonaban por el amplio corredor vacío del edificio oscuro._

_Observó a uno de los de rango bajo que guardaba la puerta principal, y quien titiritaba al verlo acercarse hacia él._

_-¿Dónde está?- preguntó con voz seca y tenebrosa._

_-Señor… por favor… El Señor no quiere ser molestado.-_

_-Dile que soy yo quien llama.-_

_El mortífago tragó visiblemente, y tembló con más fuerza._

_-El Señor ha pedido que nadie lo moleste, incluyéndolo a usted, Señor.-_

_Apretando los dientes con furia, y con un movimiento de su varita, el mortífago cayó muerto. Sin esperar una reacción de dentro, empujó las puertas gigantes de madera con fuerza, las cuales se estrellaron contra el muro. Se adentró a la habitación con paso decidido, observando al Señor Tenebroso, sentado, quien lo miraba con desdén. El muchacho dejó caer su capucha, revelando una cabellera de color negro intenso. _

_Nagini, al reconocerlo, se deslizó de los brazos de su amo y se enroscó a pies de él, como si lo venerara, pero el joven la tomó del cuello desmesuradamente y la arrojó hacia un costado, la serpiente emitiendo un sonido amenazador._

_Al llegar a los pies del Señor Tenebroso, se detuvo. Miró al suelo, pensativo, pero aún furioso._

_-Lo que pide mi Señor es exhaustivo y degradante.-_

_Voldemort se incorporó en su silla al escuchar aquellas palabras duras._

_-Sabes que llevará tiempo. Pero para alguien joven e incrédulo como tú, Kaeser, el tiempo no vale lo que las acciones._

_El joven levantó los ojos al Señor Tenebroso._

_-Yo soy la oscuridad. Yo soy el pasado, el presente, y el futuro. Tengo poder sobre todo y sobre todos. Y quiero ver mi poder efectuado sobre la mierda que habita este mundo. No debe quedar ni un solo rastro de los asquerosos sangre sucia.-_

_Voldemort se levantó de su asiento, y caminó por la habitación, seguido de Nagini. Observaba su varita con interés, como si fuera la primera vez que la observara detenidamente._

_-Este asunto tendrá su consumación, más no aún, las cosas no están listas.-_

_-¿Qué debo hacer yo?-_

_-Debes permitir que las cosas se desenvuelvan, que estén más unidos. Que lleguen a enamorarse o lo que sea que haga la escoria de su tipo. Así, y sólo así el plan podrá ser más efectivo.-_

_Kaeser, después de mirarlo fijamente y reprimiendo su furia, salió de la habitación, pero no sin escuchar una severa amenaza:_

_-Kaeser… No lo arruines.-_

* * *

El decir que Hermione se sentía avergonzada y enfadada al mismo tiempo era evidente, sobre todo cuando se había jurado salir de la vida del rubio que tenía frente a ella. Sus puños yacían a sus costados, apretados con fuerza y su rostro mostraba un ligero tono de color rojo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el rubio molesto, cruzándose de brazos, sin apartarse de la puerta cerrada. -¿A qué se debe esta maldita persecución?-

Hermione, incapaz de contestar sin sonar como una idiota, le respondió con otra pregunta. –No lo sé, ¿A qué se debe que hayas venido hasta acá solo? ¿O que no me hayas revelado lo que significa la visión que presencié? Si vamos a jugar a las preguntas, Draco, creo que este juego lo gano yo.-

Malfoy la miró de una manera intensa que hizo que se sintiera más pequeña de lo que era. –No puedes ganar un juego que no sabes jugar, Granger.- dijo amenazante.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?- respondió furiosa.

-¡Significa que no debes meterte en los asuntos que no te incumben, maldita sea!- dijo dándole un golpe a la pared con el puño, haciendo que cayera del techo un poco de polvo y escombro.

-¡Tú mismo dijiste que tus malditas visiones nos afectarían a los dos!- bramó colérica.

-¡Pues yo no he escogido estas visiones, ¿de acuerdo?!- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Hermione se quedó callada ante este hecho, claramente asustada y esperando a que profundizara, pero el rubio se quedó callado, controlando su respiración agitada, tratando de calmarse

Malfoy tragó en seco, mirando al suelo, evitándola. –Hay veces que nos convertimos en lo que menos esperábamos ser.-

La chica estaba atónita. Casi podía ver cómo el muro que cubría la superioridad y egocentrismo de Malfoy se derrumbaba poco a poco a pedazos.

-Malfoy… basta ya, por favor. Estoy cansada… Harta. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo que te tiene así?- dijo con fatiga, como si se rindiera ante él.

Malfoy trabó la quijada, mirando hacia otro lado. Después de unos torturantes segundos, y sin mirarla le respondió. –Nadie puede enterarse de esto.-

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, con miedo de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Malfoy abrió la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente con una mirada de extrañeza. Cuando Hermione iba a reclamarle y preguntarle qué sucedía, escuchó los ruidos también.

Voces.

Malfoy le indicó a la chica con un dedo a los labios que permaneciera en silencio, a lo cual la chica asintió. Le resultaba bastante extraño que los alumnos hubieran entrado a este lugar, ya que pensaba que sólo ella, Harry, Ron, Ginny y ahora Malfoy sabían del sitio. Las voces no eran tan distinguibles, pero Hermione hizo lo posible por descifrar lo que decían. Los pasos y las voces se incrementaban con cada segundo, haciendo cada vez más sencillo identificarlas. Hermione logró distinguir por lo menos unas 5 personas con voces de personas adultas, que se pasaban por los pasillos de manera agresiva y pesada, haciendo los tablones de madera crujir.

-De prisa, idiotas, no tenemos todo el maldito día.- dijo una voz que hizo que un shock recorriera el cuerpo de la chica como una flama que la hizo temblar de terror.

Malfoy la miró por una fracción de segundo con expresión consternada, pero se enfocó de nuevo en las voces.

Repentinamente, la perilla comenzó a girar. Malfoy abrió los ojos con expresión de espanto y, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó por la muñeca a Hermione quien comenzó a protestar, pero el chico puso su mano sobre su boca y otra en su cintura, dirigiéndola con rapidez y agilidad al hueco que había entre la ahora puerta abierta y el muro, de modo que la misma puerta tapaba su escondite.

Aunque el tiempo o la situación no fuera la apropiada, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse consciente de la situación. Escuchaba la respiración del chico cerca de su oído, y sentía que el cuero de sus guantes negros le quemaba la piel, mientras pasos hacían evidente la presencia de sujetos en la habitación.

-¿A qué demonios se debe esta conmovedora reunión?- dijo una voz masculina de manera sarcástica.

-Cierra la boca, Carrow. El Señor Tenebroso tiene un plan en mente.- contestó una voz maniaca proveniente de una mujer.

Malfoy se enderezó al escuchar el nombre del mortífago. Apretó ligeramente con más fuerza el agarre que tenía sobre Hermione, como si le indicara que más le valía no atreverse a mover un músculo.

-Pues adelante con él, que estoy hambriento.- dijo otra voz, mientras se escuchaba el ruido de una bolsa moverse. En ese instante, un hedor desagradable a sangre y a carne podrida inundó la habitación, haciendo que se entrecortara la respiración del rubio y que Hermione suprimiera el deseo de vomitar.

-Por Merlín, Greyback. ¿Qué demonios…?-

-Estaba solo en su cuna. Nadie más iba a quererlo si sus padres están muertos.- dijo mientras masticaba a su presa humana, haciendo que Hermione cerrara los ojos fuerza, pero al escuchar un crujido de huesos, se apartó del agarre de Malfoy volvió la espalda a la habitación, refugiándose en su pecho, verdaderamente asustada. El chico, sin saber qué hacer, por unos instantes colocó sus manos sobre las de ella, evitando que algún sonido pudiera afectarla.

-¿Qué desea el Señor Tenebroso de nosotros, Bella?- dijo otra mujer de una manera sensual.

-Escuchen. Será dentro de poco. El Señor Tenebroso desea que nos preparemos.-

-Eso no es lo que dice Kaeser. Piensa que toda esta demora es una pérdida de tiempo.- añadió Rowle. –Concuerdo con él. Deberíamos simplemente hacerlo.-

Bellatrix le arrojó un objeto de porcelana con un grito histérico que retumbó en las viejas paredes. –Kaeser dirá lo que quiera… pero recuerda quién es nuestro líder.-

-No lo seguirá siendo por mucho, y lo sabes.-

Bellatrix, histérica, comenzó a lanzarle maleficios al mortífago, quien apenas pudo evadirlos.

-¡El Señor Tenebroso no sucumbirá! Kaeser es sólo una parte de él, tal como lo son objetos del valor de la mierda e insignificantes. Quien se oponga a los deseos del Señor Tenebroso, está en su contra.- dijo amenazándolos y haciendo que todos guardaran silencio, incluyendo a Greyback.

Hermione se separó un poco de Malfoy para escuchar con claridad.

-Escuchen bien. La siguiente luna será perfecto si Kaeser logra completar la misión. Tendremos que esperar hasta entonces, pero no sin crear una pequeña distracción en otros rumbos.-

Los mortífagos parecían estar interesados, ya que continuaron en silencio.

-Será mañana a medianoche.-

En ese instante, Bellatrix desapareció con un estrépito, haciendo retumbar las paredes y el techo. Amycus Carrow se puso de pie, tomando la posición de autoridad.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción?-

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder, también desapareció, seguido de los demás mortífagos a su tiempo.

La habitación quedó completamente vacía salvo por los dos chicos. Su posición era la misma, ambos tratando de procesar qué era lo que acababa de suceder. Hermione aún tenía el cuerpo apoyado en el de Malfoy.

-Mortífagos en Hogsmeade…- dijo Malfoy como si se hablara a sí mismo.

Hermione se apartó del chico, decidida a caminar por la habitación y pensar, pero una escena hizo que soltara un grito desgarrador. Malfoy se acercó deprisa a revisar qué había sido lo que la había asustado. Al ver al cuerpo del bebé muerto y desfigurado, se apresuró y le echó una manta encima, mientras que Hermione salía de la habitación y se inclinaba en el pasillo para devolver el estómago.

El rubio dudosamente se acercó a ella, y con cuidado como si la chica fuera un objeto que con el más mínimo toque podría romperse, le apartó los cabellos del rostro para ayudarla.

Hermione después de unos minutos se enderezó, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su abrigo, su mano temblorosa.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?-

Malfoy permaneció en silencio, tratando de procesar los hechos. Hermione se volvió hacia él, con expresión asustada.

-Dime que no tienes nada que ver con esto.-

Malfoy se apartó de la morena enfadado, como si lo hubiera herido. –Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién demonios crees que soy?-

-¡No lo sé!- bramó Hermione mientras lágrimas de impotencia salían de sus ojos. – ¡No sé quién eres, porque no me dices nada! ¡Este asunto es mucho más grave de lo que yo pensaba, así que ahora mismo vas a decirme qué putas te sucede! ¡Ahora!- gritó como nunca en su vida, haciendo que Malfoy retrocediera.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa! Dumbledore sabe que he estado teniendo estas visiones, pero no sabe por qué. Sólo sabe que mi futuro tiene que ver contigo.

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-¡Granger, si lo digo el futuro cambiará! No puedo arriesgar eso.-

-¿Y puedes arriesgar el mío? ¿Puedes vivir con el hecho de que yo siempre viviré entre las sombras, sin alguna idea de lo que pueda o no sucederme?-

-Esa no es mi responsabilidad.- dijo negado.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta con extrañeza y espanto, incapaz de creer que a estas alturas continuara con excusas y tapando los hechos del futuro.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta. -No puedo quedarme aquí.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación con prisa.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-

-Con mis amigos.- dijo descendiendo las escaleras velozmente, pero el cuerpo del rubio le interceptó el paso.

-Hermione, no puedes decirle a nadie lo que ha pasado, ¿Me escuchas?-

-Mírame.- dijo retándolo y esquivándolo. El rubio la tomó por los hombros y la estrelló fuertemente contra el muro, haciéndolo temblar.

-¡Escúchame bien! No puedes decirle a nadie acerca de las visiones. Nos perjudicará ambos, créeme, ¡Por favor!-

-¿Y qué hay de los mortífagos?-

-Iremos con Dumbledore.-

Hermione observó su rostro y expresión de súplica. Sus ojos imploraban que guardara su secreto y al mismo tiempo lo demandaban. La chica los miró y se hundió en ellos, perdida en sus pensamientos, en lo que acababa de pasar y lo que podría llegar a sucederle. Tragó saliva visiblemente, pero de manera más calmada.

-Draco, tengo miedo.-

Malfoy retrocedió unos centímetros sorprendido. La observó detenidamente, y aflojando sus manos, le respondió.

-Yo también.-

* * *

-De acuerdo, la hemos buscado por todas partes, tal vez regresó al castillo con Alan.- dijo Ron.

Ginny y Harry, quienes respiraban entrecortadamente por la búsqueda y por el frío lo miraron.

-No lo creo, Ron… No es de ella decir una cosa y hacer otra. Dijo que no tardaría en alcanzarnos.- argumentó Ginny.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Harry señalando a lo lejos.

Ron y Ginny entrecerraron los ojos para poder observar mejor, y notaron que la chica corría hacia en dirección opuesta a la de ellos con… ¿Malfoy?

-Algo ha sucedido.- dijo Harry mientras emprendía a correr tras ellos, seguido de los dos hermanos.

Hermione notó que se aproximaban, pero no dejó de correr hacia el castillo.

-No te detengas.- dijo Malfoy, quien estaba ligeramente más adelantado que ella, puesto que corría más rápido.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Harry con dificultad en el habla. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Mortífagos.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Pero la chica no respondió, sino que aceleró el ritmo, llegando a la entrada de Hogwarts y dirigiéndose a la oficina de McGonagall, pero Malfoy la tomó del brazo, sobresaltándola.

-Sé la contraseña.- dijo indicando el águila de la oficina de Dumbledore.

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Ron deteniéndose unos segundos para recuperarse. -¿Cómo demonios va a saberla él?- pero nadie le respondió.

Continuaron con su camino, pero Hermione frenó instintivamente al ver pasar a un chico de cabello castaño con un libro en la mano que la miraba extrañado.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué hacen aquí, no se supone que regresarían hasta tarde?- dijo Alan acercándose a la chica con preocupación y mirando a Malfoy con disimulado desdén.

-Alan.- dijo tratando de recobrarse. –Habían mortífagos en la Casa de los Gritos. Malfoy y yo los hemos escuchado.-

-¿Malfoy y tú?- preguntó Alan como si fuera lo único que había logrado captar.

-¿En la Casa de los Gritos? ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo en Hogsmeade?- preguntó Ginny alarmada.

-Debemos hablar con Dumbledore.- interrumpió Malfoy molesto, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

El rubio se posicionó frente a la estatua de la oficina, seguido por Hermione y los demás, enunciando la contraseña con claridad.

-Naranjas de chocolate.-

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar por qué el director elegía postres para sus contraseñas, pero sacudiendo la cabeza, observó cómo el águila se movía habilitando el paso para ellos. Malfoy se apresuró y subió primero, liderando el camino.

Malfoy abrió la puerta sin tocar, para encontrarse con Dumbledore charlando con Snape, con un periódico en mano. Ambos miraron a los chicos con sorpresa.

-Draco, ¿Qué…?-

-Mortífagos en Hogsmeade- dijo Malfoy sin más rodeos. –Planean un ataque.-

Snape miró a Dumbledore con seriedad y rápidamente salió de su oficina, como si fuera él mismo a encargarse del asunto.

Hermione notó cómo la habitación le daba vueltas, al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore se aproximaba para atender la situación. Observó a Malfoy, serio y compuesto, explicando los hechos con calma y claridad, a Harry, Ron y Ginny, quienes lo escuchaban con toda su atención. Se sentía agotada, y con el estómago irritado por haber devuelto el estómago. Miró a Alan frotándose la frente, ya que sentía un dolor de cabeza comenzar a intensificarse.

-¿Concuerda en que esto fue lo que sucedió, Señorita Granger?-

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, pero lo único que la chica pudo hacer, es perderse en la oscuridad y caer.

* * *

**¿Review? Aunque sé que no lo merezco, ¡Es importante para que me digan si les gusta el rumbo de la historia o no! c:**


	13. Capítulo 13

**¡Hola! Jijiji estoy muy feliz con cómo salió este capítulo... ¡Por fin se enterarán de cosas importantes! Creo que ya era hora... :)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic! Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Abrió los ojos con sobresalto y sintió sudor frío cubrir todo su cuerpo. Su respiración era agitada y su garganta seca y sentía que la sangre que recorría sus venas estaba fría. Logró enfocar la vista y reconoció el lugar inmediatamente:

La enfermería.

Por supuesto, ahora lo recordaba todo. Recordó cómo se sentía antes de desvanecer y lo que había pasado en la casa de los Gritos. Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero sus músculos y cabeza no estaban de acuerdo con esa demanda. Miró por la ventana y se percató de que estaba oscuro, salvo por la luz de la luna que iluminaba partes de sus sábanas y de la habitación.

Se quedó quieta, pensando en qué debería proceder. Tragó en seco e hizo una mueca al sentir cómo la saliva le lastimaba la garganta, y en seguida pensó en beber un vaso de agua.

Obligó a su cuerpo a sentarse y se puso las manos en la cabeza tratando de controlar su mareo. Cerró los ojos por un instante y respiró hondo.

En cuanto los abrió, se llevó una sorpresa que hizo que la lengua se le fuera casi hasta la garganta, pero se recobró en un instante al reconocer a la silueta que estaba al fondo de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Malfoy se despegó de la pared y se acercó a la chica sigilosamente.

-Sólo quería saber si necesitabas algo.-

-Estoy bien, Draco. No necesito nada por el momento.-

Malfoy miró al suelo, evitándola. Después de unos largos segundos, comenzó a acercarse, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Pronto tendré que utilizar estos.- dijo mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Hermione no contestó, esperando a que sus acciones le dieran respuesta a su pregunta.

Malfoy retiró su mano hecha un puño, y la abrió frente al rostro de Hermione, revelando una escena bastante extraña. Eran los pétalos que había robado aquella vez en el invernadero.

-¿Por qué?-

Pero el rubio no le contestó. La observaba con una expresión calmada, casi podría decir la chica que tierna, y continuaba con la mano extendida.

De pronto notó que todo se oscurecía. La imagen del chico, su cama, la habitación… hasta convertirse en… nada.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos sobresaltada y con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, notando en seguida que diversos rostros observaban su figura sobre ella.

-¡Hey, por fin despiertas! Llevamos horas esperando a que…-

-¡Ron, cállate! Esa no es la manera de recibir a alguien que se ha desmayado.- reprendió Ginny.

-¡Pero es cierto!-

-¡Shhh!- protestaron tres voces diferentes.

Hermione cerró los ojos tratando de absorber todo, conteniendo la respiración unos instantes para tratar de apaciguarla. Cuando los abrió, noto los rostros preocupados de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Alan, quien estaba más cerca de ella, acariciando su mano.

-He estado mejor.- dijo refiriéndose al dolor de cabeza.

-Te golpeaste muy fuerte, lo más probable es que estés algunos días con dolor, pero ya sabes cómo es Madam Pomfrey, se las arreglará para hacerte sentir mejor.- dijo Harry con media sonrisa.

Hermione asintió y se dejó hundir en la cama. No podía evitar darle vueltas al sueño que había tenido hace 5 minutos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- dijo con una mano en la frente.

-Casi dos días.-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo levantándose de un sobresalto, para inmediatamente sentir el peso de las manos de Alan sobre sus hombros, empujándola ligeramente hacia atrás.-

-¡Tranquila, debes descansar!-

-Pero… ¿Qué sucedió con los mortífagos? Y Malf…- cerró la boca al notar la expresión molesta de Alan.

-No ha habido noticia de los mortífagos hasta ahora, Malfoy seguramente está en su sala común.- dijo el chico con desdén.

Hermione se calmó con esta noticia, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño al saber que Malfoy no parecía mostrar interés por ella.

Antes de que alguien pudiera comentar algo más, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, mostrando a la Profesora McGonagall con aire de preocupación. Se acercó a Hermione y le dedicó una sonrisa maternal.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Perfectamente.- mintió. –Me gustaría poder irme ya.- dijo sabiendo que le negarían la petición.

-De hecho, el profesor Dumbledore te espera en su oficina ahora.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándola. No era común que Dumbledore pidiera algo así.

Hermione pensó unos instantes y se puso de pie, revelando sus ropas de enfermería y sus pies descalzos.

-Me vestiré rápidamente e iré a su oficina.- afirmó a la profesora, quien le asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué querrá Dumbledore? Malfoy ya le ha dicho todo lo que sucedió con los mortífagos- preguntó Ginny curiosa en cuanto estuvieron los cinco solos de nuevo.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.- dijo la chica tomando sus cosas.

-Te esperaremos en la Sala Común.- dijo Harry con sequedad. A Hermione le dolió un poco su tono de voz, pero sacudiendo la cabeza, salió de la enfermería. Sabía que Harry había tenido varios problemas el año pasado. Problemas que Dumbledore nunca atendió y evadió frecuentemente. No le extrañaba que el chico estuviera resentido con el director.

Muchas personas la observaban con cara de curiosidad al verla vestida con un camisón blanco, pero ella las ignoró. Quería darse un baño antes de ir a presentarse a cualquier lugar.

-¡Hermione, espera!- dijo una voz que reconoció inmediatamente.

Alan se acercó corriendo y se colocó frente a ella. – ¿Qué te parece si después de que hables con Dumbledore salimos a dar un paseo por el lago? Claro, si estás dispuesta. Si no, lo entiendo completamente, es decir…-

Hermione le tapó la boca con la mano con una expresión de gracia en su rostro. Alan inmediatamente cerró la boca. –Claro que me gustaría pasear contigo.-

Alan sonrió y tomó su mano entre las suyas, dándole un ligero beso.

-Nos veremos más tarde entonces.- dijo alejándose, no sin antes haberla besado.

-Hasta entonces.- dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco torpe.

* * *

-Insisto en que no debería de venir.-

Malfoy se paseaba por la oficina del director con aspecto de molestia y ligera preocupación.

-Ambos sabemos que tiene derecho a saberlo, Draco.- dijo el director desde su escritorio, observando al chico.

-No lo tomará de buena manera.-

-Eso no podemos saberlo nosotros. Te pedí que si ella se acercaba a ti, no le negaras información.-

-Colóquese usted en mi lugar, profesor.- dijo bruscamente. -Soy un sangre pura, ahora afiliado con…- se detuvo al ver la expresión amenazante del director.- Con una muggle. ¿Tiene algo de malo acaso demorar la realidad?- dijo con enfado.

-Esa es la cosa con la realidad, Draco. Ya es existente, no debe ser demorada.-

La puerta de la oficina se abrió con lentitud y pesar, revelando a la morena ahora vestida apropiadamente y con el cabello un poco húmedo. Al ver a Malfoy, frunció el ceño en forma de confusión. Malfoy al verla, le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

-Profesor… ¿Vengo en mal momento?-

-En absoluto, querida niña.- dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella. – ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?- dijo señalando a un viejo sofá de cuero que yacía debajo del marco de la ventana.

La chica, observando a Malfoy, se sentó, pero el chico se encaminó al otro lado de la habitación, aún sin dirigirle una sola palabra o devolverle la mirada. Parecía molesto y preocupado, como si lo último que quisiera era estar ahí en esos momentos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, la chica giró, avergonzada sin saber por qué, y se enfocó en lo que hacía en director, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con una fibra suelta de su abrigo.

Dumbledore se acercó al viejo pensadero de la oficina y se posicionó frente a él. Tomó su varita y sacó de un frasco unos hilos fluorescentes de color blanco, que parecían flotar en el espacio. Los empujó hacia el pensadero con la punta de su varita, y éste se iluminó.

-Señorita Granger, lo que voy a pedirle es algo que no va a resultarle sencillo.- dijo aún sin mirarla.

La chica no dijo nada, pero sintió una oleada de preocupación apoderarse de ella.

-¿Qué…?-

-Debe confiar en mí cuando le digo que estará completamente a salvo, pero no puedo negar que no pueda conmocionarse con lo que estoy a punto de mostrarle.- dijo, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella.

Hermione se puso de pie con cuidado. Malfoy seguía sin verla, y la chica se rindió después de intentar llamar su atención de nuevo. Subió los escalones hasta el pensadero, que seguía brillando de manera intensa.

-¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?- preguntó a Dumbledore, asustada.

-Sumérjase.- dijo simplemente.

Hermione lo miró confusa, pero en seguida se volvió al cuenco. Parecía que lo que brillaba era un líquido transparente, como si fuera agua fluorescente que la llamaba con su luz. La chica sin darse cuenta se inclinó un poco hacia él, sintiendo después que su mente y cuerpo se separaban a medida de que se adentraba.

El escenario poco a poco fue cambiando. Ya no estaba en la oficina del director, sino en un bosque oscuro y frío. El aire se atravesaba por los troncos de los árboles haciendo un silbido y revolviendo las hojas secas del suelo, dándole un aspecto tenebroso.

Hermione notó que un sujeto alto de túnica con una capucha negra y deshilachada se acercaba. Hermione no lograba divisar el rostro de quien la portaba, lo único que veía era oscuridad, como si no hubiera un rostro bajo la tela, revelando una imagen borrosa y apagada. La figura se acercó dando largos y pesados pasos, como si fuera maestro o dueño de aquél bosque, y el bosque le rendía cuentas a ella. Detrás de uno de los árboles apareció una mujer de cabellos negros y rizados, también portando una capucha sobre la cabeza. La mujer era hermosa y joven, con facciones finas, labios carnosos y rostro pálido. Hermione no recordaba haber visto a una mujer más hermosa antes. Sintió el instinto de acercarse a ella y advertirle de aquélla figura tenebrosa, pero al parecer, la mujer iba directamente hacia ella.

-Mi Lord… está hecho, han sido dos.- dijo con una voz tranquila.

La figura macabra se quedó tiesa, como si las noticias que acababa de recibir no le hubieran parecido gratas. El sujeto soltó un gemido quebrado, parecido al de un animal moribundo.

-Me pregunto.- añadió la mujer.- Por qué mi Señor no eligió a su servidora para ser su confidente.- dijo como un hecho en vez de pregunta.

-Eres mi más fiel servidora.- contestó una voz lejanamente parecida a la de un humano.- Sólo en ti puedo confiar que lleves a cabo esta consumación. No debes dejarte vencer por deseos traidores a la sangre pura. Ella fue elegida por que no es fuerte, como tú.-

La mujer continuó insatisfecha, cruzándose de brazos visiblemente molesta.

-Debes deshacerte de uno.- concluyó el sujeto después de un tiempo.

La mujer retrocedió, descruzando los brazos con rostro dolido y con horror. -Mi Señor sabe que no puedo hacerle eso a mi sangre.-

Una bofetada atravesó el rostro de la mujer, tirándola al suelo. Hermione se tensó, pero no cambió de posición ni se acercó a ayudarla. La mujer se llevó la mano al rostro, claramente impactada, pasando los dedos por la marca del golpe.

La figura se dio la vuelta y se alejó lentamente.

-Soy tu amo, no lo olvides. La sangre es temporal, pero yo soy eterno. No debo recordarte que fue tu elección seguirme. Cuando regrese debe estar hecho.- dijo sin detenerse.

-Mi Lord, por favor, jamás podría ser perdonada. Podríamos separarlos. Si el Señor Tenebroso lo desea, puedo asegurarme de que el que el otro nunca llegue a enterarse de la existencia del elegido.-

El Señor Tenebroso siguió con su camino, pero al parecer considerando la opción dada por la mujer.

-Borra su memoria, Bellatrix, y trae al elegido. Ya verás tú que harás con el otro, pero quiero que no exista para nuestra realidad. - dijo con sequedad.

La mujer entristeció, y dejó los brazos caer a sus costados, derrotada por la orden de su amo.

-¿Qué será de mi amo en estos momentos? ¿A dónde debo reportarme?-

-Regresaré. Por ahora los Potter aguardan mi visita.-

Hermione sintió que todo le daba vueltas y que el bosque oscuro que hace segundos habitaba desaparecía en un instante.

Repentinamente estaba sentada en el sofá de una casa cómoda y acogedora de colores dorado y blanco. Hermione observó sus alrededores y entonces recordó… Recordó que era la misma casa que había visto en la visión en el aula de Pociones con Malfoy.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a los dos niños pequeños correr por las escaleras, jugando a las atrapadas, igual que en la visión. Hermione inmediatamente se puso de pie y los siguió con cautela.

Las escaleras de madera conducían a una amplia sección superior. Había por lo menos unas veinte habitaciones, todas con puerta cerrada excepto una, de donde provenía una luz cálida. La chica, quien había perdido de vista a los niños, los observó correr hacia dicha habitación entre risas juguetonas, ignorando ellos, el espacio y el tiempo, su existencia. Hermione ignoró este hecho y se dirigió tras ellos, pero en eso, escuchó una voz que le pareció extrañamente familiar.

-Niños, ¿Qué les he dicho acerca de hacer tanto ruido? Su hermano trata de dormir.- reprendió la voz de una mujer madura.

-Lo sentimos mamá.- replicó la voz de la niña, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz del otro pequeño. – ¡Ha sido su culpa, mamá! Ella fue quien empezó primero.-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Que sí!-

Hermione entró a la habitación, algo divertida por la discusión de los pequeños. Pero cuando lo hizo, definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con la imagen que ahora tenía frente a ella:

Una Hermione Granger de aproximadamente unos treinta años permanecía sentada en una silla mecedora con un bebé en brazos, observando a los dos niños con expresión divertida. Su cabello era ligeramente más corto y ahora estaba bien arreglado. Portaba unas ropas elegantes, pero a la vez sencillas, su regazo cubierto por un cobertor de color azul claro. Su silla estaba frente a una cuna de color blanco, y una cama matrimonial estaba al fondo de la habitación, adornada con lienzos de un color dorado, y con la ventana lateral a ella dando vista a jardines extensos y a un balcón.

-Niños, si no dejan de pelear, no tendrán postre después de cenar.- A lo que ambos niños cerraron la boca de inmediato.

Pero Hermione ya no se enfocaba en los niños. Se enfocaba en la extraña que parecía ser ella… o tal vez no lo era.

_-Tal vez somos parientes, o tal vez mis padres no me dijeron de alguna hermana que no conozco.- _Pensó negando la posibilidad de que fuera ella quien estaba sentada.

De repente, el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse se escuchó en la planta baja.

-Seguramente que es papá.- dijo a los niños, quienes se emocionaron, mientras se ponía de pie.

Hermione tragó en seco, nerviosa al escuchar esas palabras. Instintivamente se puso aún más nerviosa por saber quién entraría a la habitación. Las palmas le sudaban y sentía la cabeza ligera, incapaz de contener el nerviosismo que recorría a su cuerpo. Aunque… ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? No. Definitivamente esa chica y ella eran muy diferentes. La mujer se veía calmada y segura de sí misma… y Hermione no era ninguna de esas dos cosas.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos cuando la mujer se detuvo inesperadamente.

-Esperen.- dijo con expresión severa.

Los niños se quedaron quietos, como si fueran pocas las veces que su madre les hablaba con ese tono. Ambos buscaron consuelo en el rostro de su madre, pero ella mantenía una expresión consternada. Después de largos segundos, se acercó a la puerta aún con el bebé en brazos y gritó:

-¿Mi amor, eres tú?-

Al no recibir respuesta, la mujer rápidamente se apartó de la puerta con una expresión asustada.

-Mami…- comenzó el pequeño, preocupado, pero su madre se llevó el dedo a los labios indicándole silencio. Se inclinó rápidamente un poco para estar más a la altura de sus hijos.

-Escóndanse debajo de la cama.- dijo con un susurro casi inaudible.

Los niños, asustados, hicieron lo que su madre les dijo. La mujer se arrodilló y les entregó al niño que tenía en brazos, que por suerte continuaba dormido, para que lo escondieran también. Justo cuando se incorporó, corrió silenciosamente sacando su varita para cerrar la puerta con un encantamiento.

Hermione no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero podía sentir la ansiedad y miedo de la otra chica recorrer sus propias venas, tanto que la chica sentía el sudor acumularse en su rostro y que comenzaran a temblar sus manos.

La mujer se colocó tras la puerta, bloqueándola. Pudo observar por la esquina de su ojo a sus hijos, a quienes les dedicó una fingida sonrisa y nuevamente el dedo en los labios, advirtiéndoles que no hicieran el más mínimo ruido. La mujer volvió a enfocarse en la puerta cuando escuchó pasos aproximarse.

Hermione sentía que aguantaba la respiración. Se había olvidado que no estaba ahí físicamente, dejándose absorber por terror y angustia que no debería estar sintiendo.

Hermione gritó cuando la puerta de la habitación estalló en trizas en una ensordecedora explosión. La madre de los niños salió disparada hasta chocar contra la pared, mientras se cubría con los brazos el rostro de las astillas de la puerta. La habitación olía a pintura y madera quemada, haciendo la estancia ahí insoportable.

La mujer no perdió ni dos segundos en ponerse de pie, aunque con dificultad, sujetando su pierna derecha con una mueca de dolor. A través del humo se introdujo un hombre de negro, con una túnica hasta sus pies. El hombre era apuesto, de cabellos negros y ojos azul-verde intensos. Tenía una barba de tres días descuidada, y una mirada intensa e intimidante.

-Vaya, no sabía que terminarías aquí.- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

La mujer tosió tratando de sacar el hollín y el polvo de su garganta.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con ojos llorosos, conteniendo sus tosidos.

El hombre rio sin mirarla. –Qué, ¿Pasan los años y ya no me recuerdas? Me hieres.-

La mujer se quedó observando con curiosidad al hombre, pero en seguida trabó la mandíbula, furiosa.

-Kaeser.- dijo con seriedad.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-Sal de mi casa.- dijo furiosa y asustada. – ¡Ahora!-

-No puedo hacer eso. Verás, tenía una misión en mente y voy a completarla. No creerás que no me he dado cuenta de que tus hijos están debajo de esa cama, ¿O sí?- dijo señalando con calma.

La mujer se tensó visiblemente, y levantando la varita, le lanzó un encantamiento que el hombre fácilmente bloqueó con un gesto de su mano mugrienta.

-No te acerques a mis hijos.-

Kaeser se carcajeó genuinamente, como si hubiera escuchado un buen chiste. –Granger, tú y yo sabemos que hacerte la fuerte no te queda.-

Hermione se paralizó al darse cuenta de que la mujer era indudablemente ella. No pudo evitar analizarla de una mejor manera, tratando de encontrarse a sí misma en su imagen, mientras trataba de concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando con el hombre frente a ella.

-No tardará en…-

-¿Qué? ¿Venir tu esposo?-

La manera en que preguntó hizo que a ambas se les helara la sangre.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi esposo?- preguntó cautelosamente con ojos llorosos la madura Hermione.

Kaeser no respondió, observaba sus uñas despreocupado, con aspecto serio. –Creo que ambos sabemos qué ha pasado con tu esposo.-

La mayor dejó resbalar las lágrimas por sus ojos. Estaba en estado de shock, sin poder moverse. Intentó contener lo más que pudo su tristeza y dolor, por el bien de sus hijos y el suyo propio. Kaeser aprovechó esta oportunidad para lanzar un maleficio debajo de la cama, mostrando a una fuerza invisible arrastrar a los niños por sus tobillos, por lo cual comenzaron a gritar y llorar desconsoladamente. La mujer se abalanzó sobre el hombre sólo para ser arrojada contra la pared. Kaeser levantó la varita y apuntó en dirección de ella.

-Avada Kedavra.-

-¡NO!- gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Hermione retrocedió del pensadero, con la respiración agitada y con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro. Casi perdía el balance mientras trataba de alejarse de la causa que la había puesto en ese estado, pero en seguida sintió un brazo fuerte sujetándola por la cintura.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor, y su respiración era casi histérica.

-Draco, haz que tome asiento.- dijo Dumbledore mientras preparaba un brebaje para controlar los nervios.

-No quiero sentarme.- dijo temblando y buscando la mirada del chico. –No quiero.- insistió.

-Tranquila. No ha pasado nada, todo está en tu cabeza.- dijo Draco de manera tranquila y algo interesada por la chica.

Hermione se sentó con cuidado, aún ciscada en sus pensamientos. Dumbledore le extendió un vaso con un líquido color azul, el cual tomó rápidamente confiando en él.

-Deja que se componga, Draco.- dijo al rubio, quien observaba atentamente las expresiones de la chica. –El tónico la calmará.-

Claramente, Hermione comenzó a relajarse poco a poco dejando su cabeza libre para iniciar preguntas.

-Lo que he visto… ¿Es el futuro?-

-No.- dijo Draco con seriedad. –No es más que una profecía, no significa que vaya a suceder.-

Dumbledore levantó su mano para silenciarlo. –Es, ciertamente, una profecía. Una profecía que extrañamente muestra un pasado incierto y un posible futuro.-

-¿Por qué tiene que ver conmigo, y sobre todo qué tiene que ver con él?- dijo señalando al rubio.

Dumbledore y Malfoy se miraron. El chico finalmente soltó un suspiro y se alejó, concediendo a Dumbledore permiso para que pudiera contar qué sucedía. Parecía molesto pero Hermione no lo veía tan frustrado como otras veces. Tal vez había sacado un peso de encima ahora que ella también sabía lo que él.

-Aún no encontramos el por qué esta profecía tiene que ver contigo, pero se relaciona con Malfoy porque ha tenido este mismo sueño desde que cumplió los diecisiete años, apenas hace dos meses.-

Hermione se volvió a él con rapidez. Poco a poco, el entendimiento comenzó a asentarse en ella. Ahora comprendía. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Malfoy no quería hablar de la visión que ella había tenido por miedo a que ella viera esa posible verdad. Por miedo a que reaccionara de mala manera.

La morena continuaba observando al chico, pero este no le devolvía la mirada. Por primera vez en la vida, comenzaba a sentir un sentimiento diferente a la aversión hacia él. Se sentía agradecida, pero sobre todo estúpida. Tantas veces lo había presionado al punto de quiebre y él se mantuvo firme para evitar que supiera… para evitar que pudiera sufrir.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano del director sobre la suya, que Hermione asoció como el gesto de un cariñoso abuelo a una nieta.

-Creo que debemos empezar por tratar de explicar esta situación.-

* * *

**¡Espero que tengas una linda semana! :3 Puedes dejar un review si quieres.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**¡Hola! ¡En serio perdón por tardarme tanto en subir! ): ¡La universidad me está matando!... Pero bueno. No los hago perder más tiempo. ¡Disfruten! :3**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic! **

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Hermione permanecía quieta, tratando de guardar la calma y compostura. Dumbledore se sentó frente a ella, observando su reacción por unos momentos. Draco parecía inexistente en la habitación, puesto que lo que había hecho desde hace cinco minutos era mirar por la ventana, como buscando una salida a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Dumbledore finalmente se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar, no sin antes dar un largo suspiro.

-Existen dos tipos de profecías, señorita Granger: las que nos muestran un posible futuro, y las que no caben dentro de dicha categoría. Esta, en especial, no nos muestra el incierto futuro, y a la vez, lo hace.-

Hermione lo observaba atentamente, al igual que Malfoy también lo hacía.

-Si analizamos esta profecía, podemos ver que se parte en dos puntos importantes: En un pasado y en un futuro, cosa que nunca antes se había visto. Si este pasado es cierto, podríamos considerar entonces que Bellatrix y el Señor Tenebroso se encontraron la misma noche en que los padres de Harry Potter fueron asesinados.-

Hermione tragó en seco al recordar la escena y se estremeció.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Bellatrix? ¿Por qué antes lucía diferente?-

-La maldad no solo corrompe nuestra mente y corazón, querida.- dijo Dumbledore con simpatía. Hermione instantáneamente observó a Malfoy, casi deseando que las palabras del director pudieran quedarse grabadas en la piel del rubio. Pero el chico no la observó, si algo, se alejó más de la conversación al darle completamente la espalda a la chica.

-Bellatrix hace una mención importante en esa parte de la visión, que tal vez ahora no recuerdes con claridad.- Dumbledore levantó la mano para citar a la mujer. –"Mi Señor sabe que no puedo hacerle eso a mi sangre".-

Hermione lo miró con confusión y esperó a que hablara de nuevo.

-Con "sangre", refiriéndose a un miembro de su familia.-

Hermione tardó unos cuantos segundos en procesar, hasta que de pronto se puso de pie con estrépito.

-Hablaba de su hermana…- dijo mirando al muchacho quien ahora la observaba de una manera fija e intimidante. –Narcisa…-

-Precisamente. Hablaba del único miembro de su familia que tenía, y continúa teniendo vida. Su hermana.- continuó el director.

La chica parpadeó varias veces, atónita. –Pero... entonces… ¿Qué no podía hacerle?

-Eso no podemos tenerlo por seguro. Tengo varias teorías, pero no puedo elaborarlas sin hacer suposiciones sin fundamentos. Lo único que sabemos de aquella noche es una cosa: Bellatrix había conversado con Voldemort horas antes de la muerte de los padres del Señor Potter.

Malfoy movía los pies, observando al suelo con desinterés. Cuando captó la mirada de la morena, volvió a evadir sus ojos.

_Algo no está bien… _Pensó Hermione mirando al rubio con curiosidad, pero hizo caso omiso a sus pensamientos y volvió a enfocarse en el director.

-¿Qué hay de la segunda parte? ¿Quién es Kaeser?-

Esto pareció despertar la atención de Malfoy, quien abandonó su posición en la ventana y se posicionó a un lado de Hermione. La chica no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir el roce de su túnica contra la de ella, por lo que se separó unos cuantos centímetros sin que alguno de los dos presentes se diera cuenta.

-Me temo que no tengo ninguna información acerca de dicho mago. Sin embargo, en la profecía conoce perfectamente quien eres, y tú lo conoces a él. El señor Malfoy y yo esperábamos que lo reconocieras.-

-No lo conozco.- dijo con rapidez. -Nunca lo había visto en mi vida.-

Dumbledore asintió con lentitud, y después habló en voz baja, como para sí mismo. -Tal vez sea que no lo has conocido… aún.-

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta unos cuantos segundos, después de sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, estresada.

-¿Y qué hay de…?- comenzó, pero después cerró la boca avergonzada.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué hay de mi familia?- preguntó sin mirar a ninguno.

-Ah…- asintió el director. –Volvemos a lo mismo, querida. Lo que tú has visto puede o no suceder en el futuro.- dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. –Yo recomendaría que no dediques tantos pensamientos a este asunto. Era importante que supieras de los sueños que ha tenido Draco porque tienes todo el derecho a saberlo y para que tengas cuidado.- dijo con seriedad. -Creo que todos aquí sabemos que el mago tenebroso con el que conversas en la profecía parece ser extremadamente peligroso, por lo que pido a ambos,- dijo haciendo que Malfoy lo observara también, -completa discreción y cautela.-

Hermione se hundió más en la silla, decepcionada de no tener el permiso de hablar de esto con sus amigos o su novio.

-Profesor, creo que ha sido demasiado para ella por hoy.- intervino Malfoy, cosa que Hermione mentalmente agradeció. De una extraña manera sentía que Malfoy podía darle más respuestas de las que le había dado Dumbledore. Ella sentía que el rubio sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

_Lo interrogaré más tarde…_ pensó para sí misma. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos sacudió la cabeza. No podía hacerle eso al chico… No de nuevo. Malfoy había sabido mantenerse callado ante sus preguntas y demandas por el bien de ella. Lo menos que podía hacer ahora era no atacarlo de nuevo con demandas.

-Ciertamente.- dijo Dumbledore limpiando sus gafas. –Será mejor que retomemos esto algún otro día.- dijo, indicando a Hermione que podía salir, lo cual eso dispuso a hacer.

Malfoy salió primero, y esperó a que la chica saliera también.

-Señorita Granger.- añadió Dumbledore, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran atentos.

-Discreción y cautela. Sólo nosotros tres podemos saber de esto.- dijo advirtiéndole.

Hermione asintió la cabeza con rapidez antes de salir por la puerta de la oficina.

Ninguno de los dos se hablaba. Malfoy mantenía la cabeza erguida, mirando al corredor como si observara un punto de fuga en la lejanía. Hermione, por el contrario, caminaba mirando al suelo, siguiendo una línea invisible.

_Debes disculparte,_ le dijo su mente. _¿Qué? ¿Ahora? No es buen momento, está molesto…_

_¿Y cuándo no lo está?_ Le respondió la misma vocecilla interior. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, provocando que el rubio la mirara.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chico de una manera seca.

-Yo… Lo lamento.- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El rubio se detuvo repentinamente. -¿Tu qué?-

-Ya me oíste. Lo lamento.- dijo jugando con la manga de su abrigo, y al parecer distraída con los muy interesantes muros del castillo.

Malfoy se quedó callado, lo cual alarmó a Hermione. Cuando estaba a punto de elaborar su arrepentimiento, el chico se le adelantó.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que escucho un 'lo lamento' de tu parte, Granger.- dijo algo burlón.

-Pues no te acostumbres, no volverá a suceder.- dijo algo molesta y adelantando su caminata para salir de su presencia.

Hermione sintió que algo detenía que siguiera avanzando. Parecía como si sus pies y sus brazos estuvieran atorados en un fango invisible, haciendo imposible que hiciera algún movimiento con sus extremidades. Enseguida se volvió a Malfoy, quien tenía una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltame!-

-Oh, vamos Granger. Yo no estoy sujetándote.- dijo alzando las manos en signo de renuncia, pero con varita en mano, indicando claramente que había sido él el culpable de su inmovilidad.

-Malfoy, hablo en serio, deshaz el hechizo o te juro que…-

-¿Me juras qué?-

Hermione tartamudeó un poco mientras buscaba una respuesta que darle. -Te juro que gritaré.- dijo sin otra alternativa.

–Inténtalo.- dijo serio.-Es sábado, dudo que alguien esté cerca de estos pasillos a estas horas para escuchar los gritos de una sangre sucia.-

Hermione sintió la cólera recorrer sus venas como un hormigueo. – ¡Suéltame maldito bastardo o te juro que te arrepentirás de esto!- dijo enfurecida.

Malfoy no pudo evitar solar una leve sonrisa desganada, posicionándose enfrente de la chica, observando la situación. –En verdad que me causas gracia, Granger. No creo que estés en posición para hacer ningún tipo de amenaza.-

Hermione forcejeó contra el hechizo sin éxito. Después de unos segundos, se rindió. -¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué quieres?- dijo con derrota.

Malfoy comenzó a circularla lentamente, casi con desinterés, pero Hermione lo vio como un depredador acechando a su presa. -Haces preguntas bastante distintas. Considera esto como una pequeña venganza por lo que me has hecho sufrir las pasadas semanas.- dijo atrayendo la atención de la chica. –Y en cuanto a qué es lo que quiero,- dijo posicionándose frente a ella, dejando pocos centímetros de distancia entre ambos. El rubio se mantuvo en silencio, agravando la tensión y los fuertes latidos del corazón de la morena. Malfoy se inclinó más hacia ella, quedando a la altura de su rostro, mirando intensamente a sus ojos, intimidándola. Hermione podía notar los distintos tonos del gris glacial adornado con un poco de verde que la hicieron perderse en ellos por unos instantes.

–Quiero,- dijo con una voz sombría y ligeramente traviesa, -que me pidas disculpas mirándome a la cara.- dijo tratando de suprimir una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Hermione parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de rodar los ojos de manera exasperada. –Por favor, no hablas en serio…- Pero cuando vio que la postura del chico no cedía, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-Apártate.- dijo tratando de retroceder y recobrar su espacio personal, pero el chico hizo lo contrario acercándose de tal manera que se vio obligada a girar su rostro de costado.

-Malfoy, te juro que…- pero su voz se entrecortó al sentir que el chico comenzaba a acercarse más a ella, de manera que el torso del chico comenzaba a tocar su abrigo de una manera cálida.

-¡Está bien!- dijo fuertemente con voz temblorosa mientras giraba el rostro para casi rozar con la nariz del muchacho. –Lo lamento.- dijo en voz baja sin bajar la mirada, sosteniéndola lo más posible.

-Lo siento, no pude escucharte.- dijo manteniendo su postura y alargando la incomodidad de la morena.

-¡Dije que lo lamento!- dijo furiosa.

-¿Qué lamentas?-

-Lamento haberte cuestionado…-

-¿Cuestionar qué?-

-¡Malfoy, basta! ¡Lamento haberte acorralado! ¡Lamento haberte perseguido y haber intentado buscar respuestas en ti! ¡Pero sobre todo lamento que tenga que compartir esta situación contigo!- dijo gritándole a la cara.

Malfoy inmediatamente se alejó de la chica con expresión completamente seria, a diferencia de unos cuantos segundos antes donde una sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse en su rostro. Parecía sorprendido, pero sobretodo tenía una mirada curiosamente extraña para Hermione. Parecía dolido, y triste, lo cual hizo que la chica quisiera retirar aquella última frase que le dedicó.

-Draco…-

-¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil, ¿O sí?- dijo arrogante, deshaciendo el hechizo y regresando a la chica la habilidad para desplazarse.

En cuanto Hermione recobró la movilidad, recobró también la cólera de hace unos minutos atrás. -Estúpido, maldito, hijo de…- comenzó furiosa y colorada mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo, pero el chico no perdió ni un segundo y despareció de su vista con un movimiento de su varita.

Hermione permaneció de pie procesando lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando hubo recobrado la compostura, se percató de que le faltaba aire y se recargó contra uno de los muros tratando de recobrarlo.

_¿Qué demonios le sucedía a ese chico?_ Pensó Hermione molesta por sus acciones. _Algún día terminará por matarme. ¿Qué cree que acaso me impresiona que haga ese tipo de estupideces?_

La chica dejó la mente en blanco hacia su propia pregunta, pero en seguida negó rotundamente cualquier respuesta que pudiera agravar su situación. _No. De ninguna manera la había llamado su atención ese maldito engreído._

Pero la morena no podía negar que se sentía culpable ante la mirada que le había dado el rubio. No podía olvidar la mirada que le dio unos instantes antes de desaparecer.

La chica se compadeció de él un momento antes de mantener su compostura. _Es él quien saca estas reacciones en mí, no yo. _Dijo encaminándose fuera de aquél vacío corredor. Fue entonces cuando recordó que se suponía que vería a un cierto chico junto al lago para una caminata.

-¡Mierda!- dijo mientras apuntaba su varita para desaparecer, pero después recordó que ella no era Malfoy, quien podía romper las reglas y salirse con la suya. Maldijo de nuevo por lo bajo mientras se apresuró en dirección hacia los jardines, corriendo.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Ginny caminaban rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor después de haber pasado la tarde fuera de las instalaciones del castillo.

-¿De qué creen que hayan estado hablando Malfoy Hermione?-

-Harry, has hecho la misma pregunta por lo menos tres veces. No tenemos ni la más remota idea.- comentó su novia mientras saboreaba una paleta de caramelo.

-Es que todo resulta de lo más extraño. En primer lugar, ¿Qué hacían los dos juntos en la Casa de los Gritos? ¿Y por qué Dumbledore está tan interesado en ellos?-

-Por si no lo recuerdas, fueron ellos quienes presenciaron la reunión de los mortífagos.-

-Ya lo sé, Ron.- replicó molesto. –A lo que me refiero es a que ese asunto debe de tratarse con aurores, no con estudiantes de sexto año.-

Ginny se detuvo con una expresión confundida. –Muchos de los asuntos que trataron tú y Dumbledore también le correspondían a los aurores, pero él te los confió.-

Harry se quedó en silencio, evidenciando que estaba severamente molesto.

-¿Esto no se trata de que Dumbledore no te haya incluido en esta nueva información, o sí?-

-Tiene exactamente todo que ver.-

-Harry…-

-No, Ginny, escucha. Durante toda mi vida he sabido guardar cualquier cosa que me ha confiado. He sabido enfrentarme a lo más peligroso que existe, y ahora parece que ya no le soy importante en ese aspecto. Ya no soy lo suficientemente "elegido" como para enterarme de los planes de los mortífagos, ni mucho menos que Dumbledore haga caso de mi existencia.- dijo sacando los sentimientos que tenía dentro.

-Harry- comenzó la pelirroja de manera preocupada. –Tú sabes que eso es mentira…-

-¿Lo es, Ginny?- dijo interrumpiéndola y sacando en ella una expresión de sorpresa. -¿Es verdaderamente una mentira? No. Las cosas han cambiado entre Dumbledore y yo, y no creo poder perdonarle el hecho de que ni siquiera se ha dignado a hacerme saber por qué.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la Sala Común con pasos largos.

-Harry…- dijo Ron tratando de llamar su atención, pero el chico de gafas simplemente lo ignoró.

-Harry, ¡Espera!- dijo Ginny molesta dirigiéndose detrás de él, seguido por su hermano, pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con una situación que ciertamente resultaría catastrófica: Malfoy se acercaba en la misma dirección en la que ellos.

-¿Por qué la cara larga, Potter?- dijo burlón.

-¿Qué demonios te importa?-

Malfoy pensó unos segundos, y asintiendo, se propuso a continuar su camino. –Tienes razón. Me importa lo que a una mierda.-

Harry lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a retroceder. -¿Dónde está Hermione?-

Malfoy rio sarcásticamente. -¿Qué, ahora soy yo cuidador de sangre sucias?-

Una bofetada le atravesó el rostro con dureza. Cuando el rubio se volvió violentamente, observó a la pequeña pelirroja frente a los dos chicos, con una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

-Vaya, Potter. No sabía que ese gremlin tuviera más agallas que tú.-

-Cállate.-

-Intenta obligarme, cicatrizado.-

Dos varitas se encontraron en el aire, repeliéndose entre sí por un maleficio.

* * *

Hermione salió del castillo a toda prisa. Mientras más se acercaba a donde estaba una silueta reconocida, más potencia sentía en sus pulmones y en sus piernas.

Cuando por fin llegó a donde el chico, lo tomó desprevenido y se lanzó sobre su espalda, causando que se diera media vuelta y casi la tirara al suelo.

-¡Hey, tranquilo! ¡Sólo soy yo!- dijo la chica riendo de manera divertida.

-Me doy cuenta.- dijo el chico sonriendo y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. –Hola, hermosa.-

Hermione en seguida se puso de pie, con un color rojo carmín adornando a sus mejillas, haciendo que Alan soltara una carcajada.

-¿Después de tanto tiempo aún te pones colorada?-

-Prácticamente han sido unas semanas.- dijo haciendo que Alan rodara los ojos de manera divertida.

-Aun así, es suficiente tiempo.- dijo riendo.

-Déjame.- dijo algo con media sonrisa, pero algo molesta consigo misma y sus reacciones, dirigiéndose a donde sus pies le permitieran, pero en seguida sintió un par de brazos rodear su cintura, deteniéndola en el lugar.

-Suéltame.-

-¿Por qué?- dijo acercándose más a ella.-

-Estoy enfadada.-

-No lo estás.- dijo dándole un beso en la parte alta de su cabeza mientras apretaba su abrazo, provocando que la chica se rindiera a él como gelatina.

-Está bien, no lo estoy.-

-Lo sabía.- dijo el chico, triunfador.

-Sabes,- dijo girando en sus brazos. –No puedes hacer eso cada vez que peleemos.- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-¡Esto! Comportarte lindo para que yo perdone tus faltas.-

Alan pensó en esto durante unos segundos. –Cierto, pero entonces puedo hacer esto.- dijo colocando una mano en su mejilla para después besarla con cariño durante unos segundos, que a la chica le parecieron varios minutos largos. -¿Qué te parece?-

La chica fingió pensar la situación. –Creo que está bien por ahora.- dijo evocando una sonrisa en el ojiverde.

-Yo creo que estaría bien siempre.- dijo tomando su mano mientras comenzaba a contornear la orilla del lago.

-Sí… siempre.- dijo la chica verdaderamente feliz, acercando su cabeza para descansarla en el hombro del chico mientras caminaban.

* * *

Después de contornear dos veces al lago, y de hablar acerca de ellos y sus intereses, decidieron, por la hora, regresar al castillo antes de que las puertas cerraran.

En cuanto se aproximaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Hermione pudo distinguir que algo no estaba bien.

-¡Harry, basta!- dijo una voz furiosa proveniente del otro lado del muro, la cual inmediatamente reconoció como la de su amiga.

Hermione no perdió dos segundos para encontrarse del otro lado del muro y presenciar la escena que se desenvolvía.

-¡Harry Potter, detente ahora mismo!- gritó la castaña con fuerza, pero el que se detuvo no fue el chico de lentes, sino el rubio contra quien peleaba. Malfoy se puso de pie, y enseguida se dispuso a retirarse, pero Hermione puso una mano en su pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? ¡Mira el desastre que has hecho!- pero el rubio tomó su mano y la apartó de su espacio, haciendo que la chica se tambaleara un poco hacia atrás.

-¡Hey!- protestó Alan encaminándose hacia el rubio, furioso.

-¡Alan, basta!- pero este la ignoró y apuntó directamente al rostro de Malfoy con la varita.

-Si yo fuera tú, escucharía a Granger. No debo recordarte como acabaste la última vez.- se burló Malfoy frotándose la mejilla, haciendo que Alan se abalanzara sobre él.

Lo que había comenzado como una pelea entre dos, había terminado como una pelea entre todos los presentes. Hermione, trataba de separar a Malfoy de Alan, mientras que Ginny le reclamaba a Harry y Ron lo defendía.

De pronto, un sonido estrepitoso llamó la atención del grupo. Al volverse, observaron la presencia de la profesora McGonagall, quien no se veía nada contenta.

-¿Alguien quiere intentar explicarme qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?- dijo mirando directamente a Hermione, quien, al igual que los demás, permaneció en silencio.

McGonagall dejó pasar unos segundos, esperando alguna respuesta de los alumnos, pero lo único que recibió fue silencio.

-Muy bien. Detención a todos. Mañana por la noche.-

Como si sus palabras los hubieran golpeado fuera de su trance, todos comenzaron a argumentar en su defensa a la vez.

-¡Silencio!- reprendió la profesora fuertemente, haciendo que todos cerraran la boca sorprendidos. –Les otorgué una oportunidad para hablar, y decidieron no tomarla. Asuman ahora las consecuencias.- dijo mientras se alejaba por el corredor.

-Profesora, no puedo tener detención mañana en la noche, hay cosas importantes que…-

-Señor Malfoy, la próxima vez que tenga cosas importantes que hacer, considere no involucrarse en peleas.- dijo dándole una ligera sonrisa sarcástica, la cual causó gracia a Ron y a Alan.

En cuanto se fue, los chicos se quedaron en silencio. Harry fue el primero en intervenir.

-Ginny, yo…-

-No me hables.- dijo con seriedad, antes de marcharse a la Sala Común.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, la tensión visible en el aire. Ron finalmente se decidió en seguir a su hermana y tratar de razonar con ella. En cuanto Alan observó a Hermione, ésta le volteó la cara.

-Oh vamos, no tú también.- dijo de una manera que hizo que Hermione se volviera a él tan rápido que pareció que la cabeza se la había despegado del cuerpo.

-¡¿No yo también?! ¡Tú eres quien se involucró en este asunto cuando claramente habíamos hablado de que no me gusta que me defiendan!-

-¿Y que se supone que deba hacer? ¿Quedarme quieto mientras este bastardo dice cosas infames de ti?- respondió molesto.

-¡No, lo que debes hacer es simplemente no perder la compostura!-

-¡Mira quién habla!- dijo señalándola, haciendo que soltara un ruido frustrado.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan imposible! ¡Hasta Malfoy se comporta más civilizado que tú!-

-¿Ahora vas a defenderlo?-

-¡No lo estoy defendiendo!-

-¡Claro que lo haces! ¡Desde que salimos no puede pasar un día sin que hagas un comentario u otro de él! ¡Me tiene harto!-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo la chica controlando el rubor que amenazaba por provenir.

-¡Lo es! ¡Lo haces tan seguido que no te das cuenta!-

-Yo…-

-¡Basta!- Interrumpió Harry furioso, haciendo que ambos se callaran, pero continuaran severamente enfadados.

Después de tomar aire unos segundos, Hermione moderó su tono de voz.

-Me dirigiré a la Sala Común. No quiero que me sigas, y no quiero que me hables.-

-Hermione…-

-Hablo en serio.- dijo mirándolo con una seriedad que no le dejó otra opción al chico, y que hizo que mirara al suelo, derrotado.

Antes de irse, Hermione dio una mirada de reojo a Malfoy, esperando ver la misma reacción de apatía e indiferencia de siempre. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con sus ojos puestos directamente en ella, y una pequeña sonrisa adornando la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

**Uhhhh... Ya se pusieron las cosas complicadas entre los dos enamorados... :P**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Hello! (: Una disculpa por no haber subido a tiempo, pero bueno, ¡Aquí está! Espero que lo disfruten mucho, es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

La noche siguiente llegó relativamente pronto.

Los seis permanecían impacientes en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, esperando su castigo, sin dirigirse una palabra entre sí. Harry estaba a un lado de Ginny, (al parecer se habían reconciliado en la Sala Común el día anterior), Ron a un lado de Ginny y Hermione a un lado del pelirrojo, seguida por Alan y Malfoy.

Enseguida se volvieron al sonido proveniente de la puerta que se abría, mostrando a la profesora con dos lámparas encendidas en ambas manos.

-Síganme,- dijo con tono serio, pero Hermione pudo jurar que una pequeña sonrisa se había escapado de sus labios, como si la situación le resultara cómica o ridícula.

En cuanto salieron de las puertas del castillo, cuatro de los chicos se percataron de que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No puede ser…- dijo Ron cubriéndose la cara con estrés, mientras que Harry suspiraba fuertemente y Hermione cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny asustada.

-No es nada,- dijo Harry tratando de calmarla. –es sólo que ya habíamos estado en una situación parecida antes.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

-Se refiere que no es la primera vez que recibimos un castigo en el bosque prohibido.- interrumpió Malfoy sin algún rastro de emoción en su rostro, recordando su primer año en Hogwarts.

-Esperen, ¿El castigo es en el bosque prohibido?-

-En efecto, señor Blackwell.- dijo McGonagall con voz jovial y entretenida. –Pero esta vez, Hagrid no los acompañará como cuando eran pequeños. -dijo dirigiéndose a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Malfoy.-Creo que son lo suficientemente mayores para "aventurarse" solos, ¿No lo creen?- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-Profesora, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos a estas horas de la noche en el bosque?-

La profesora se detuvo justo antes de atravesar los árboles que señalaban la entrada de su destino.

-Verá señor Weasley, la profesora Sprout comenzará nuevas lecciones con los alumnos de segundo año, por lo que ha sembrado unas flores nocturnas en el centro del bosque. Gracias a la luz de la luna, las flores estarán listas para ser colectadas y entregadas a tiempo a la profesora para antes de la siguiente mañana. Por lo general la profesora hace esto todas las lunas nuevas, pero creí conveniente que se tomara un descanso.

El silencio aún predominaba, hasta ser interrumpido por Malfoy.

-Vaya, en primer año estuvo peor, ahora solamente utilizaremos nuestras varitas…-

-Me temo que no lo harán, señor Malfoy. Sólo uno de ustedes permanecerá con su varita, exclusivamente para algún caso de emergencia.-

En seguida y a la vez, un alboroto de protestas se desató entre los presentes.

-¡Pero profesora, el centro del bosque está bastante lejos de aquí! ¡No llegaremos a tiempo para el amanecer!-

-¿Qué sucederá si nos encontramos con mortífagos? ¿O con creaturas peligrosas? ¡Necesitamos nuestras varitas!-

-¡Este castigo es estúpido!-

-¡Silencio!- interrumpió severamente la profesora, haciéndolos callar. –No habrá más discusión sobre el asunto. Se adentrarán en el bosque, y les recomiendo que lo hagan rápido. Esto les servirá a permanecer juntos, y en poner su confianza en otros. Deben aprender que los conflictos no hacen más que llevar a otros conflictos. ¿Quedó claro?-

-Sí profesora.- contestaron algunos a regañadientes.

-Bien.- dijo mientras extendía la mano. –Entreguen sus varitas, exceptuando al señor Malfoy.- dijo dando comienzo a una nueva oleada de protestas, pero antes de que continuaran protestando, McGonagall levantó la mano para silenciarlos. –Lo harán de esta manera, a menos que quieran doble castigo.-

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Alan le entregaron sus varitas, éste último dándole una expresión molesta a la profesora.

-Mejore su actitud, señor Blackwell. Necesitará depender de sus compañeros para regresar a tiempo al amanecer.- dijo entregándole una de las lámparas de aceite, a la vez que le entregaba otra a Harry. Después se dirigió a Malfoy.

-Ya escuchó mis palabras, señor Malfoy. Sólo podrá hacer hechizos para defenderse y a sus compañeros, no para facilitar su tarea, de lo contrario, me daré cuenta de ello.- dijo mirándolo con una expresión casi amenazante.

Malfoy asintió una vez con solemnidad.

-Perfecto.- dijo retrocediendo unos pasos. –Espero que este recorrido les sirva para reflexionar un poco.- Después, con una última mirada a los seis, levantó su varita y desapareció, abriendo paso al silencio con excepción de los ruidos del bosque.

-Escuchen.- dijo Hermione tomando la palabra con rapidez antes de perder más tiempo. –Debemos correr en algunos puntos del camino si queremos llegar a tiempo. He leído que el bosque es bastante extenso, y puede jugar trucos en nosotros. Si nos perdemos, sería darle la bienvenida a un segundo castigo.-

-¿Quién murió y te hizo líder?- dijo Malfoy después de estar unos segundos pensativo.

-Basta.- dijo empujando a Alan levemente hacia atrás, al parecer con más fuerza de lo que ella pensaba, porque el chico se tambaleó ligeramente.

-Sólo intentaba defenderte.- dijo Alan, más no como una queja, sino como un hecho.

-No quiero ni necesito que me defiendas.- dijo la chica visiblemente molesta. –Debemos encaminarnos pronto. Harry podrá guiarnos con la lámpara en la delantera acompañado por Malfoy, -dijo haciendo que ambos dieran una cara de profundo disgusto. –Y Alan podrá estar detrás, de modo que tengamos iluminación en los dos extremos. ¿Les parece?-

-Me parece ridículo.- dijo el rubio haciendo que la atención se enfocara en él.

Hermione, conteniendo su rabia e impaciencia le contestó. -¿Qué es lo que te parece ridículo?-

-Todo esto. No debería estar castigado cuando fui yo quien fue la víctima.- dijo haciendo que todos comenzaran a argumentar, pero Hermione permaneció callada. Notaba algo en la expresión de Malfoy cuando hacía que todos comenzaran a pelear, y luego se percató de lo que era. Los argumentos le divertían.

Hermione rodó los ojos, y se acercó a zancadas hacia donde estaba el chico. –Escúchame bien. No tenemos tiempo para estar jugando en estos momentos. Si quieres irte, vete. Pero deja de demorarnos.- dijo fríamente, esperando su respuesta.

Malfoy rio por lo bajo divertido. –Me parece perfecto, Granger. Pero dime, si me voy, ¿Quién los defenderá de las criaturas del bosque si no tienen varita?- dijo retándola.

Hermione se quedó quieta cayendo en la cuenta de su error. No obstante, hizo lo impensable en ese momento: Rápidamente le arrebató la varita al rubio y se soltó a correr dentro del bosque lo más rápido que corría.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡Granger!- gritó fúrico y enseguida comenzó a seguirla, con los demás siguiendo sus pasos.

Hermione no pensaba, sólo sabía que había conseguido que Malfoy y los demás se pusieran en camino, y eso la enorgullecía. Apartó de su camino cuanta rama se le atravesara y divisaba el terreno por el que pasaba con cuidado de no caer. Su respiración aumentaba con medida de que recorría el bosque en búsqueda del centro. Se propuso correr en línea recta para que tarde o temprano llegara a su destino con más facilidad.

Había recorrido ya una buena parte del camino, haciéndola sentir satisfecha. La chica no disminuía su velocidad, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que los otros se habían quedado atrás, dejándola completamente sin luz, y obligándola a detenerse. Su respiración era agitada, y se recargó en un árbol para poder recuperarla, esperando sin éxito a que sus compañeros llegaran pronto.

Después de un minuto de espera, Hermione se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Estaba de acuerdo en que tenía una buena condición física, pero no corría lo suficientemente rápido como para que los otros no la hubieran alcanzado ya.

Recorriendo el camino por el que ya había pasado, se detuvo.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron!, ¡Ginny!- dijo llamando a sus más cercanos, pero no hubo respuesta. El viento se tornó más intenso, haciendo que las hojas caídas de los árboles comenzaran a danzar, provocando múltiples sombras que pusieron a la morena alerta.

-¡Chicos, ¿Dónde están?!- dijo bastante extrañada y comenzando a retroceder por donde vino, la luz de la luna ayudándola un poco para no caer en el transcurso.

En seguida escuchó un ruido y se volvió bruscamente, pero no logró ver nada. Sabía que el bosque comenzaba a jugar sus trucos contra ella, haciéndola creer que había algo esperando para acecharla.

-¿Chicos?- dijo de nuevo fuertemente, comenzando a ponerse ligeramente nerviosa.

En seguida, algo chocó contra ella bruscamente por detrás, haciendo que soltara un grito desgarrador, sacando todos sus miedos a través de él. Inmediatamente sintió una mano cubrir sus labios con fuerza y dirigir sus siluetas detrás de un grueso árbol.

-Maldita sea, Granger, cállate.- dijo Malfoy con un susurro y haciendo que la chica se relajara un poco al saber de quién se trataba. Malfoy la soltó y en seguida le arrebató la varita, sin bajar la guardia y la cautela en su mirada.

-¿Dónde est…?-

-¡Shhh!- dijo con rudeza el chico, observando a sus alrededores.

Hermione lo observaba atentamente. Malfoy observaba todo como si le pareciera nuevo y estuviera vigilante. Después de tensos segundos, el chico se relajó, y se volvió inmediatamente a la chica con expresión enfadada.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir corriendo así como así?!- dijo susurrando severamente.

-Yo…-

-¿Qué eres tan estúpida para no darte cuenta de que algo te pudo haber sucedido?-

-¡Hey!...- comenzó Hermione enfadada, pero se vio interrumpida por la luz visible de las lámparas de sus compañeros.

-¿Hermione, estás bien?- preguntó Alan acercándose rápidamente a ella.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-Ginny vio a una criatura extraña en el bosque, nos escondimos después de que Malfoy decidió ir tras de ti.- dijo Ron ojeando al rubio con gesto acusatorio.

Hermione ignoró esto y se volvió a su amiga. -¿Qué clase de criatura?-

-No lo sé.- dijo Ginny con una expresión seria, pero tranquila. Parecía como si no hubiera hecho ni el más mínimo esfuerzo al correr, lo que hizo que Hermione tratara de moderar su respiración. –Sólo sé que era grande… y con pelo.- concluyó tratando de alivianar la tensión.

-Bien.- dijo Harry posicionándose en medio de ellos. -Propongo que todos cooperemos y vayamos juntos,- dijo ojeando a Hermione, -hacia nuestro destino. Se acerca la medianoche.- dijo pasando de largo y siguiendo el camino, seguido de Ron y Ginny.

-Ya escuchaste a San Potter, Granger. Nada de desviaciones.- dijo Malfoy burlón, por lo que ella rodó los ojos y le volteó la cara, siguiendo a sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, Alan le bloqueó el camino.

-Hermione, ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Escogiste el peor momento para ello.- dijo tratando de pasar por él, pero el chico la bloqueó de nuevo, haciéndola suspirar.

-Sólo quería disculparme…-

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera responder, Malfoy se entrometió. -¡Oh, por favor! ¿Pueden dejar sus estúpidos argumentos empalagosos para cuando regresemos? Comienzo a sentir asco.- dijo el rubio siguiendo a los otros, evitando que alguno de los dos pudiera responderle.

Hermione se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, exasperada. Y sin más que decir, siguió a sus compañeros.

La noche se volvía cada vez más oscura y fría, haciendo que Hermione lamentara no haber traído un abrigo más grueso.

Los chicos permanecían en silencio, visiblemente agotados. Habían estado caminando por bastante tiempo sin divisar ningún campo de flores nocturnas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando?- preguntó Ginny arrastrando los pies con cada paso que daba.

-Supongo que unas dos horas.- dijo Harry replicando con un bostezo, el cual le pegó a Ron, y este a Hermione.

-Paremos por favor, no puedo más con el sueño.- dijo Ginny, haciendo que se detuvieran un poco, más todos sabían que sólo sería para descansar los pies.

-Concuerdo con la pequeña chispa de alegría.- dijo Malfoy refiriéndose a Ginny. –Hay que descansar un rato.- dijo sentándose.

-Malfoy, si te sientas te quedarás dormido.- dijo Hermione quien permanecía de pie, más los demás comenzaban a sentarse.

-No, no lo haré.- dijo con simplicidad.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- dijo Hermione rindiéndose y sentándose a su lado.

-Digamos que no soy fan de ver a sangresucias morir en mis sueños. Estoy acostumbrado a estar despierto.- dijo en voz baja.

Si Hermione hubiera estado más cuerda, le hubiera contestado de alguna manera, pero se limitó a observarlo y asentir con la cabeza. Habían colocado las dos lámparas en medio de ellos, de modo que el calor que liberaban los calentaba.

Fue después de unos segundos en silencio que Hermione se percató de cuan cansada estaba. Los ojos se le cerraban inconscientemente y comenzaba a sentir la cabeza pesada. Observó que no era la única que sentía esto, viendo en sus compañeros las mismas reacciones.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndose de pie.

-Pero si acabamos de sentarnos.- dijo Ron protestando.

-Y si seguimos sentados, nos quedaremos dormidos. Vamos.- dijo Hermione estirando su mano hacia Ginny quien se rehusaba a tomarla.

-Ginny, toma mi mano.- dijo en tono de orden.

-¿Por qué es que cuando tienes sueño eres tan mandona? Aprende de mí, que me tomo las cosas a la ligera y disfruto de la vida.- dijo con las palabras corridas y sin hacer ningún sentido, provocando que Hermione esbozara una sonrisa.

Ginny tomó la mano de la chica y se puso de pie, seguida de Harry y Ron, pero Alan y Malfoy seguían sentados.

-Vamos, levántense.- dijo Hermione tendiendo la mano primero a Alan, el cual tomó con rapidez y se puso de pie, contento de que Hermione le dirigiera la palabra de nuevo.

Malfoy la miró y Hermione lo hizo también. Sin otra opción, le tendió la mano para que la sujetara, pero este la apartó y se puso de pie de un salto. Hermione lo observó extrañada, pero sacudió la cabeza recordando que se trataba de Malfoy, el chico que la odiaba desde el primer año.

-Bien, debemos continuar. Llegaremos más rápido de lo que pensamos, pero debemos apresurarnos.- dijo Alan con ánimos sorprendiendo a la chica, pero no obstante le agradeció mentalmente.

Antes de que alguno pudiera responder, un eco sonoro se escuchó proveniente del cielo, obligándolos a permanecer callados. El sonido fue largo y vacío, definitivamente no humano. Después de que el sonido se hubo silenciado, los chicos se relajaron.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó Ginny extrañada.

-Probablemente fue un búho.-

-No seas idiota, Alan. Los búhos no hacen ese tipo de sonidos.- le espetó Ron asustado.

-¿Entonces qué demonios fue?-

El sonido se escuchó de nuevo, pero esta vez más cerca. La respiración de Hermione se fue agitando, y comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta: tenía un presentimiento de que algo estaba mal… muy mal.

-Creo que puede escucharnos.- dijo Hermione susurrando a los demás.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos?- dijo Alan también en susurros.

-Creo que sería mejor si…- pero no terminó de hablar cuando se percató de que un frío espantoso comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo y también al bosque.

Hermione, captando lo que significaba, se volvió hacia Harry, quien se tensó.

-Harry…-

-Corran.- dijo el chico con un susurro cauteloso, pero en eso, una figura tenebrosa salió de entre los arbustos, provocando el mismo sonido que antes.

Alan retrocedió, soltando la lámpara que tenía en mano, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- gritó por encima del sonido.

-¡Dementor! ¡Corre!- dijo Hermione tirándolo de la túnica y corriendo en dirección opuesta a la figura.

Todos comenzaron a correr con rapidez liderados por Harry, quien ahora poseía la única fuente de luz.

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada. -¡No lograremos escapar de él con la lámpara!-

-¡Pero sin lámpara no tendremos luz para el camino!-

-¡Harry, eso no importa ya! ¡Déjala caer!- dijo la chica impaciente, logrando que Harry le obedeciera y dejara la lámpara atrás y dejándolos en la oscuridad, corriendo a ciegas.

Siguieron corriendo rápidamente, desviándose para poder esquivar al dementor que los seguía muy de cerca.

Hermione poco a poco comenzaba a sentir que su respiración se dificultaba, de manera que correr al mismo paso que los demás le parecía insoportable. Tropezó ligeramente con una rama, sintiendo un ardor en su mejilla izquierda, pero inmediatamente se reincorporó y se escondió detrás de un árbol, tratando de calmarse. Ginny la alcanzó seguida por Harry, quien se colocó tras ellas.

Al no escuchar el ruido del dementor, la pelirroja soltó un suspiro.

-Lo hemos perdido.- dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro, ya que lluvia helada poco a poco comenzaba a caer, arruinando más su noche.

-No. Los dementores no se detienen hasta obtener lo que quieren.- dijo Hermione preocupada.

En eso, un grito fuerte provino lejanamente de entre los árboles.

-¡Ron!-gritaron los tres al reconocerlo, y en seguida se dispusieron a correr en dirección a él.

Harry se les adelantó, por lo que no lograron verlo a cierta distancia por la falta de luz. Fue entonces cuando el dementor las sorprendió sacándoles el aire, y erizando los cabellos de la nuca de la morena. El dementor se acercó a Ginny y comenzó a succionarle la felicidad.

Hermione, sabiendo que nada podría distraerlo más que un hechizo, comenzó a gritar desesperada al único que sabía que portaba una varita.

-¡Draco!- gritó fuertemente, pero el chico no apareció.

Hermione se colocó frente a su amiga, sin alguna otra opción. Sintió que la felicidad abandonaba su cuerpo, haciéndola recordar sus fracasos, sus tristezas, y sus momentos de soledad. Recordó las veces en que sentía que Voldemort había ganado, que había perdido a sus amigos, que sus profesores la habían menospreciado, que Draco Malfoy la había llamado sangresucia.

-¡Draco!- gritó entre sollozos histéricos, la lluvia empapándola de pies a cabeza, limitando más su vista, pero el chico continuaba sin aparecer.

Hermione se desplomó, sintiendo que la felicidad no volvería jamás, dejándola en un estado sin sentido y sin esperanzas. Sentía que el lodo manchaba sus ropas y su cabello, pero no le importaba. Observó a su amiga desvanecida en el suelo, pero no sintió preocupación ya. Observó que Harry la observaba y la llamaba mientras la sacudía fuertemente de los hombros, pero ella lo escuchaba distante, como si el mundo al que pertenecía la hubiera abandonado. Ya nada importaba.

Fue entonces que distinguió algo que la sacó de su trance. Una luz de color azul se mostraba reflejada en los charcos de agua, dándole una sensación de ligero interés. Levantó la cabeza con pesar hacia la fuente de la luz, y observó una silueta de un enorme escorpión luminoso, que parecía que la observaba con cuidado. En seguida, el escorpión se lanzó sobre ella, aturdiéndola.

Poco a poco, la motivación y felicidad comenzaron a reinstaurarse en ella, y se puso de pie. Fue entonces que observó al rubio con la varita extendida, dirigiendo un hechizo hacia la figura tenebrosa, conteniéndola en una burbuja de luz, y alejándola de donde ella estaba.

Un ruido a un lado de ella llamó su atención, y observó cómo Ginny también se reincorporaba con ayuda de Harry, con una mano sobre su cabeza y el cabello empapado cubriéndole la mayor parte del rostro. La pelirroja observó también al rubio con expresión sorprendida.

-Ginny, Hermione, ¿Están bien?- preguntó el chico de lentes, pero ninguna respondió. Parecían estar en trance por la magia que estaba sucediendo frente a ellas.

Alan y Ron los alcanzaron, el primero posicionándose a un lado de su novia y mirándola atentamente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con genuina sinceridad y miedo, obligando a Hermione a mirarlo.

-Lo estoy.- dijo tomando su mano, por lo que Alan la sujetó fuertemente en un abrazo.

Cuando Malfoy hubo ahuyentado al dementor, se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos, con expresión mareada.

-Malfoy, ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Harry serio.

-Perfectamente, Potter. Fue como una atracción en un parque de diversiones.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuera un perro, intentando secarse el cabello.

-Claro. Un parque de diversiones de terror.- contribuyó Ginny con pesar.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se sacudieron el lodo, que poco a poco desaparecía con la lluvia.

-Opino que se vayan a la mierda las reglas de McGonagall.- dijo Malfoy haciendo un movimiento con la varita y evocando de ella una fuente de luz, a lo que ninguno protestó.

-¿Deberíamos continuar?- preguntó Hermione, pero al ver los rostros de los demás, consideró que no fue una buena idea hacerlo.

-Oh sí, tú continúa si eso quieres. Yo me voy directamente de vuelta al castillo, buenas noches.- dijo Malfoy dando literalmente media vuelta en dirección opuesta.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Harry señalando a una parte cercana del bosque. Se volvieron hacia un campo de flores de color dorado que emanaban una luz extraña.

-No me digan que las hemos encontrado.- dijo Ron incrédulo.

-Pues créelo.- dijo Ginny dijo rodando los ojos también incrédula y dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda, siguiendo a Harry.

Enseguida los demás también los siguieron. Alan adelantándose a ayudar a Harry, quien tenía flores pegadas a su ropa por todos lados, haciéndolo lucir como una especie de hada luminosa.

-No sabía que tu patronus es un escorpión.- dijo Hermione sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Granger.- le espetó.

-Lo sé.- dijo posicionándose frente a él. –Pero me gustaría saberlas.- dijo finalmente con una muy leve sonrisa dándole la espalda y dejándolo visiblemente desconcertado.

* * *

Después de que lograran divisar el humo proveniente de la cabaña de Hagrid, la tensión y cansancio del grupo comenzó a alivianarse.

-¡Tierra! ¡Al fin!- dijo Ginny eufórica.

-Ginny, nunca estuvimos fuera de ella.-

-¡Silencio Ron! Déjame disfrutar este momento.- dijo suspirando fuertemente y exhalando como si detectara un exquisito aroma.

-¿Y bien?-

-Lo único que huelo es lodo.- dijo evocando risas de todos excepto de Malfoy, quien se limitó a una muy pequeña sonrisa, o eso creyó Hermione.

-¿Qué hora es ahora?- preguntó Alan

-Creo que son las seis de la mañana.- dijo Harry observando al cielo, que comenzaba a aclararse

-Maldita sea. No tendremos ni una hora para dormir.- dijo Ron con las manos en el rostro.

Cuando por fin hubieron salido de los árboles, divisaron la silueta de la profesora McGonagall, quien estaba con ropas para dormir y con el cabello acomodado de un lado, sujetando una vela. Cuando llegaron frente a ella, le mostraron las flores, agotados.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la profesora. – ¿Sucedió algo en el camino?-

-Sólo diré que me rehúso a formar parte de estos castigos de nuevo.- dijo Malfoy con un montón de flores entre su túnica.

-Me parece perfecto, señor Malfoy. No pelee la próxima vez y todos nos evitaremos esto.- dijo haciendo a todos suspirar.

-Veo que cumplieron con mis requisitos, excepto uno.- dijo señalando a la varita de Malfoy, la cual permanecía encendida.

-Perdimos las lámparas al ser atacados por un dementor.- dijo Hermione haciendo que la profesora se volviera hacia ella de manera tan brusca que casi le rompe el cuello.

-¿Dementores?- dijo con severidad, a lo que asintieron los demás.

McGonagall suspiró preocupada, mientras pensaba. Después de un tiempo, habló de nuevo.

-Bien, informaré esto al profesor Dumbledore más tarde. Están excusados de las actividades del día de hoy, por lo que recomiendo que duerman.-

Todos sonrieron agradecidos, y le dieron las gracias, entre ellas sobresaliendo la gratitud de Ron, llamando a la profesora una "Santa y considerada mujer".

Después de que la profesora los hubiera despedido, todos se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con excepción de uno.

-Hey Malfoy.- dijo Harry asentando silencio entre ellos y captando la atención del rubio. Harry asintió con la cabeza en su dirección, a lo que Hermione supuso que el rubio se burlaría, pero no lo hizo, sólo se limitó a mirarlo sin ninguna expresión y continuar su camino. Hermione lo notó tenso, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

* * *

Al llegar a la Sala Común, Harry, Ron y Ginny se dirigieron rápidamente a las duchas para después dormir.

-Estoy agotada.- dijo Hermione a Alan –Iré a ducharme también.-

-Hermione.- dijo Alan captando su atención. –Estamos bien, ¿No es así?-

Hermione se quedó pensativa unos instantes, pero después suspiró.

-Trabajaremos en eso, Alan.- dijo una leve sonrisa sin ganas, para que se diera cuenta de que no estaba enfadada con él. –Te veré mañana.-dijo cansada y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

En cuanto comenzó a subirlas, sintió un extraño sentimiento en ella, y se detuvo.

Comenzó a sentir calor y a la vez frío, y una ansiedad grande recorrerla. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontroladamente y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Su visión se nubló y sus rodillas comenzaron a debilitarse.

-¿Hermione?-

Su garganta comenzó a cerrarse y comenzó a dar suspiros largos y temblorosos, desesperada por aire.

-¡¿Hermione qué sucede?!- dijo Alan asustado colocándose a un lado de ella.

Hermione cayó al suelo con las manos en la garganta, tratando de respirar sin éxito. Los ojos le lloraban y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse.-

-¡Alguien ayúdenme! gritó Alan extremadamente asustado, por lo que los alumnos de Gryffindor comenzaron a salir de sus habitaciones.

-¿Qué le sucede?-

-¡Ayúdenla!-

-¡Que alguien haga algo!-

La chica luchaba por no perder la conciencia. No podía controlar su cuerpo ni sus acciones, temblando con más violencia y azotando la cabeza contra el suelo. Sentía que las sacudidas violentas le iban a romper la espalda por la fuerza en la que venían. Comenzó a sentir un miedo intenso recorrerla, y trató de gritar por ayuda, pero sólo la observaban estupefactos. _¿Por qué nadie hacia algo para salvarla?_

De repente vio como el círculo de espectadores se abría con brusquedad, y el rostro de Draco Malfoy estaba sobre el de ella. Sin perder tiempo, el chico le abrió la boca y le introdujo algo dentro, lo cual la obligó a tragarse.

Después de que lo hubo hecho, su garganta se fue abriendo poco a poco, así como los temblores comenzaron a disminuirse. Sintió que el miedo y la angustia la abandonaban, dejándola en tranquilidad. Estaba severamente agotada y al borde de la conciencia, tratando de mantenerse despierta para averiguar qué le había sucedido.

-Malfoy… ¿Qué has hecho?- escuchó la voz de Alan.

-La salvé.-

-¿Cómo has sabido qué estaba sucediendo?- preguntó Ginny con voz asustada y con la nariz congestionada a causa de lágrimas.

-Yo… simplemente lo supe.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- respondió Alan molesto, pero una voz de una chica interrumpió la discusión.

-Madam Pomfrey viene en camino.-

Lo único que Hermione recordó fue como comenzó a sentirse ligera y tranquila mientras era colocada en una camilla, dejando que la oscuridad la sedujera hacia un profundo sueño y se borraran de su presencia los múltiples rostros que se posaban sobre ella.

* * *

**O:! Chan chan chaaaan! ¿Qué les pareció?**


	16. Anuncio

**Hola a todos. Sé que no he subido nuevo capítulo desde hace mucho, y por eso lo siento.**

**La verdad es que me han tocado semanas muy pesadas, con exámenes, estrés, ansiedad y bloqueos al escribir. No me parece justo continuar la historia sólo por continuarla, de manera mediocre, y escribiendo a lo tonto. Creo que se merecen una muy buena historia, y por eso les pido tiempo. ¿Cuánto? No lo sé. Tal vez 3 días o tal vez 2 semanas. Eso sí, no pienso abandonar esta historia por nada, así que por favor perdónenme y ténganme paciencia.**

**Muchas gracias en verdad por seguir esta historia, y gracias por su comprensión. Cualquier cosa, estaré viendo reviews o mensajes.**

**De verdad me apena mucho, espero comprendan.**

**WhereIsTheBlack**


	17. Capítulo 16

**¡Por fin! Lamento mucho la tardanza, ¡Pero he vuelto! Hice este capítulo muuucho más largo para compensarles... ¡Espero les guste! :)  
De nuevo empiezo con exámenes pronto, así que por favor ténganme un poquito de paciencia para el siguiente, aunque estoy segura de que no tardaré tanto en subir como en esta vez :3**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Sombras. Parecían como entes flotantes que nublaban su conciencia. Hablaban fuertemente a la vez, por lo que no podía concentrarse en una sola voz o palabra. No tenía miedo, pero sí le extrañaba por qué tantos sonidos resonaban en su cabeza. _¿Qué no veían qué tan solo quería dormir? _

Los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes. Sentía por primera vez que su cuerpo estaba siendo desplazado. ¿A dónde? No lo sabía. Simplemente se conformó con que la situación fuera un sueño.

-¿Qué demonios le ha pasado? Alan, tú estabas ahí. ¿Qué sucedió?-

_¿Qué le sucedió a quién? _Preguntó la chica, curiosa por saber de qué hablaba su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, ningún sonido salió por su boca.

-No lo sé. Estábamos charlando y yo me dirigía al cuarto de chicos. Simplemente se desplomó.- contestó el chico, nervioso. Después Hermione escuchó cómo agarraba aire –Por Merlín, ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?-

Le sorprendió a la chica escuchar su voz entrecortada, como si contuviera lágrimas. Quiso reincorporarse pero no pudo hacerlo, como si una fuerza invisible la presionara hacia el duro colchón en donde reposaba. Confundida, trató de abrir la boca para hablar, pero de nuevo no pudo hacerlo. Sus músculos no obedecían las órdenes de su cerebro.

_Mierda. Creo que me voy dando cuenta de quién están hablando._

-Potter, Weasley, ayúdenme a destender esta cama. Los demás, apártense.- Hermione reconoció la alterada voz de Madam Pomfrey en seguida.

-Wingardium Leviosa.-

Su cuerpo se despegó del colchón para reposar en uno mucho más suave. Sintió como era arropada por cobijas y cómo una pequeña mano fría sujetaba la suya.

-Debo llamar al director de inmediato.-

-¿De qué habla? ¿Qué es lo que tiene Hermione?-

Madam Pomfrey soltó un respiro, aparentemente exhausta. -Será mejor que el director les explique.-

Un estruendoso sonido de puertas chocando contra el muro resonó en la habitación.

-Profesora McGonagall.- dijo la voz de Ginny, mormada por las lágrimas cerca de ella, por lo que Hermione reconoció que la mano que la sostenía era suya.

-El señor Malfoy me ha informado de lo sucedido.- dijo McGonagall llena de preocupación acercándose mientras Madam Pomfrey sacaba de la enfermería a alumnos curiosos que se juntaban tratando de ver qué sucedía.

-Profesora, ¿Malfoy le ha hecho algo?- preguntó Ron enfurecido.

McGonagall tomó aire y se sentó al pie de la cama de la chica. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable de causarle preocupación a la mujer, aunque tampoco sabía qué demonios le había pasado. La profesora comenzó a hablar en susurros.

-La señorita Granger ha sido afectada por un hechizo oscuro… de la magia tenebrosa.- dijo poniéndolos a todos alerta. -Cómo la ha sabido el señor Malfoy no tengo idea, pero sé que si no hubiera estado ahí para colocarle pétalos de _Luminus Lotus, _en estos momentos estaríamos discutiendo los arreglos para su funeral.-

Hermione sintió un golpe de shock recorrer sus venas. Ginny rompió a llorar asustada, sujetando la mano de Hermione con tanta fuerza que la morena estaba casi segura de que se le estaba poniendo morada.

-¿Pero quién la ha hechizado?- dijo Harry con voz entrecortada y seria.

-El hechizo consiste en darle al afectado un objeto en donde el encantamiento está contenido. Si la persona toca el objeto, se desencadena el encantamiento dependiendo de cuánto tiempo le dé quien hechizó el objeto. Por eso este caso será casi imposible de resolver. La señorita Granger pudo haber tenido contacto hace años con el objeto, y el hechizo estar programado para hoy.-

-Déjeme ver si entendí. ¿El mago pudo haberla hechizado por mucho tiempo, y desde hace años atrás?- preguntó Ron visiblemente preocupado, pero la profesora no le contestó, como si le faltara voz o aire para hacerlo.

-¿Pero cuánto?- preguntó Harry

-Eso no podemos saberlo.-

-Hermione es muggle.- interrumpió Alan haciendo que todos, incluida la profesora, se volvieran hacia él. –Lo más expuesta que ha estado a objetos mágicos es aquí en Hogwarts.

-Concuerdo con usted, señor Blackwell. Lo más probable es que alguien en este colegio haya hechizado a su compañera, por lo que estoy doblemente preocupada.-

-¿Pero qué hizo Malfoy para evitar que muriera? -dijo Ron.

-El señor Malfoy contrarrestó el efecto del encantamiento, haciendo que la señorita Granger cayera en un profundo sueño.-

_Falso._ Hermione no estaba en ningún sueño. Estaba tan presente y alerta en la habitación como los demás. La chica trató de hablar de nuevo, pero fue inútil. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada le causó ganas de llorar, pero al igual que su boca no se abría, las lágrimas tampoco salían de sus ojos.

-Profesora, debemos saberlo.- intervino Harry molesto. -¿Cuándo despertará?-

La habitación se tornó silenciosa y tensa.

-El profesor Dumbledore está investigando. Nunca antes se había presenciado una situación como esta, pero estoy segura de que el director tendrá una solución.- dijo tratando de animarles.

-Y la tengo.- dijo una figura tras de ella.

Todos se volvieron hacia Dumbledore, quien había aparecido en la habitación silenciosamente, junto con un muchacho rubio.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Alan serio.

-Señor Blackwell, mientras que usted permanecía a un lado de la señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy no perdió tiempo en ir a buscarme. Creo que tiene tanto derecho como usted de permanecer en esta habitación.-

Harry, Ron y Ginny se sorprendieron. _¿Dumbledore defendiendo a Malfoy? _La situación parecía de lo más extraña y curiosa.

Malfoy miraba al suelo con desinterés, casi con el aspecto de que estuviera obligado a estar ahí. Cuando las miradas de él y los demás se cruzaron, todos volvieron al problema presente, mientras que Alan respiraba con dificultad, con tanta ira que casi no podía controlarse.

-La situación de la señorita Granger es bastante seria.- dijo mirándolos a los ojos a cada uno de ellos, incluida la profesora. –No deben comentar lo que ha sucedido a nadie. Si preguntan, ustedes sólo saben que la señorita Granger se ha desvanecido, ¿Quedó claro?-

Se miraron entre ellos confundidos, pero asintieron.

-Bien. Hay sólo dos maneras existentes de cómo solucionar este problema, y las dos son complicadas: la primera sería encontrar el objeto hechizado y destruirlo cuanto antes…- enseguida, los ojos de Harry se pusieron casi en blanco.

-Pero profesor, podría ser cualquier objeto… tal vez ni siquiera esté en la escuela.-

-… Por lo que también existe una segunda opción,- continuó Dumbledore dándole una mirada a Harry como si lo reprendiera. – La cual implicaría hacer una confesión.-

La habitación de nuevo se tornó silenciosa. Dumbledore al notar esto, continuó:

-Sólo ha habido tres casos en los cuales este hechizo no ha resultado en muerte, dos de los cuales implicaron el encuentro del objeto. Sin embargo, en el tercer caso, la persona afectada fue informada mientras estaba en el estado en el que se encuentra su compañera que su amada esposa e hijo habían sido asesinados. Se cree que el desconcierto fue tan grande que trajo de nuevo a la realidad al hombre, por lo que, aunque no haya sido aprobado por la magia como un método de curación alternativo, creo que debemos intentarlo.-

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? ¿Decirle a Hermione que sus padres están muertos para que el susto la traiga de vuelta?- exclamó Ron molesto con la propuesta.

-De ninguna manera. Esto es lo que deben hacer: Cada uno tomará turnos, si así lo prefieren, de decir algo que les parezca personal para su compañera. Algo tan verdadero y tan revelador que pueda despertarla del sueño. Por favor, debo insistir que se traten de cosas sinceras, de manera que ella pueda darse cuenta de que lo que dicen es verdad, de otro modo no funcionará. Sus padres han sido informados, pero me temo que no podrán transportarse aquí, ya que no está permitido el acceso a personas que no utilizan la magia durante el curso escolar.

-¿Y cómo haremos la confesión? ¿Hermione puede oírnos en estos momentos?-

-Me temo que no, querida. Tendremos que usar un hechizo para que pueda escuchar lo que quieran decirle.-

_De nuevo, falso. _Pensó Hermione, refiriéndose a que podía escucharlo todo, pero volvió a concentrarse en lo que decían.

-Bien, si no hay alguna otra pregunta, debemos comenzar cuanto antes. Si esta alternativa no funciona, tendremos que buscar el objeto pronto.-

-Yo comenzaré.- dijo la profesora McGonagall sin esperar a que nadie respondiera.

Harry, Ron, Alan, Ginny y Malfoy se miraron entre sí, y sin nada más, enseguida salieron de la habitación.

* * *

El decir que Hermione comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, era poco.

_¿Confesiones? ¿Qué clase de confesiones? ¿Y si se trataban de algo que la chica no quería saber? _La chica hizo ademán de respirar hondo, su cuerpo aún inmóvil.

Escuchó que las voces de sus amigos, su novio y Malfoy se alejaban poco a poco, hasta desaparecer seguido de un sonido estruendoso proveniente de la puerta de la enfermería. Aún sentía una presencia cerca de ella, por lo que adivinó que se trataba de su profesora de Transfiguración.

-Albus.- dijo su voz sobresaltando ligeramente a la morena. Un breve silencio se sitúo en la habitación, haciendo creer a Hermione que había imaginado la voz de McGonagall.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones, Minerva.- contestó con un suspiro el director.

-Es importante, Albus.- replicó con consternación la mujer. –Es importante saber cómo ha sabido qué hacer el muchacho.-

-No debes preocuparte, que eso ya lo he hablado yo con él.-

Otro silencio.

-Espero que sea lo que sea, sepas lo que haces, Albus. No olvides con quién estás tratando.-

-Trato con un muchacho de diecisiete años que ahora más que nunca necesita respuestas, Minerva.- replicó severo

McGonagall guardó silencio, y si Hermione pudiera abrir los ojos, podría haber visto las lágrimas contorneando los ojos de la anciana mujer.

-No sé qué es lo que está sucediendo con Draco, pero creo que no necesito recordarte que esta niña es para mí como una hija, y haré lo que sea necesario para traerla de vuelta.-

Los pasos del profesor se acercaron hacia donde reposaba la chica.

-Sé que lo harás.-

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Alan y Malfoy permanecían fuera de la enfermería esperando su turno.

-¿Pero qué le pudo haber sucedido?- preguntó Ginny rompiendo el silencio de nuevo.

-Ginny, será mejor esperar a que despierte. Ella seguramente podrá decirnos qué ha pasado.- dijo Harry tratando de calmarla.

La pelirroja no se conformó con esa respuesta, pero optó por guardar sus comentarios.

-¿Y si no despierta?-

Todos se volvieron a Ron, quien parecía verdaderamente preocupado.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar eso.- dijo Ginny acercándose a zancadas hacia su hermano y conteniendo lágrimas e ira. –Claro que despertará. ¡Por favor, se trata de Hermione! ¿Cuántas veces ha estado en peligro y ha podido librarse de él?- dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma y los demás.

-Tiene razón.- intervino una voz. Malfoy se acercó a Ginny y se posicionó a un lado de ella. –Podrá ser una sangresucia.- dijo haciendo que todos comenzaran a encolerizarse. –Pero- añadió, -Granger es fuerte, fácilmente podrá salir de esto.-

El hecho de que Malfoy se dirigiera a Hermione como fuerte logró animarlos bastante. Todos sabían perfectamente que se odiaban a muerte, y el que Malfoy estuviera de su lado, decía mucho de cuánto había estado cambiando estos últimos meses.

-Eso no explica cómo fue que supiste que Hermione estaba mal.- intervino Harry con seriedad.

Los demás se percataron de que se les había escapado esto, y se volvieron al chico con una expresión dura y fría.

Malfoy los miró fijamente, desafiante. –Eso no puedo decirlo.-

-¡Por supuesto que puedes, idiota, y lo harás! Pero si quieres, déjame motivarte a hacerlo- dijo Ron comenzando a sacar su varita.

-No creo que este sea el momento para que termines desmayado, Weasley.- dijo Malfoy chasqueando la lengua, pero tranquilo. –Te recuerdo que nuestras confesiones son…-

-¿"Nuestras" confesiones?- interrumpió Alan furioso. -¿Y qué clase de confesión podrías decirle tú a ella? Ni siquiera la conoces. Y ella te odia.-

-Lamentablemente, Blackwell, he estado en esta escuela mucho más tiempo que tú, de modo que si se trata de conocerla, la conozco desde hace cinco años y medio.-

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Tú no tienes ninguna confesión para hacerle, lo más probable es que termines diciéndole cosas horribles para asustarla o sacarla de quicio!-

-¿Y cómo demonios sabes que yo no tengo nada que decirle?-

-¿Qué? ¿Le dirás acaso que estás enamorado de ella?- dijo el ojiverde con tono sarcástico.

Malfoy soltó una risotada fuerte, resonando en los muros y los pasillos.

-Blackwell, no sabía que tenías sentido del humor.-

-Ya ves que lo tengo, ahora lárgate.-

-No lo creo.- dijo Malfoy después de fingir pensar un rato. –Creo que me quedaré aquí.-

-Hijo de…-

-Malfoy.- dijo la voz temblorosa de Ginny, captando la atención de todos. Malfoy inexplicablemente guardó silencio, como si Ginny lo tuviera hechizado de alguna forma. –Por favor, vete.-

El rubio trabó la mandíbula y se quedó quieto. -¿Y por qué crees que voy a obedecer lo que me dices?-

Ginny se volvió a él furiosa, y acercándose a él a zancadas lo sujetó por el cuello de la túnica, desesperada -¡Porque esto no es un puto juego!- bramó histérica. – ¡Mi mejor amiga puede que no despierte nunca!… y…-

Pero la chica no pudo terminar la frase. Enseguida se desplomó en el suelo llorando histéricamente, por lo que Malfoy, asustado, retrocedió observando cómo los tres chicos se acercaban a la pelirroja para tratar de calmarla.

Malfoy, sin nada más que hacer y sintiéndose incómodo, finalmente optó por desaparecer del sitio. Trató de borrar de su mente el rostro sufriente de la menor de los Weasley, pero no podía conseguirlo, y poco a poco comenzó a sentir lo este tiempo había estado reprimiendo: un miedo y ansiedad atroces que comenzaban a desgarrarle las entrañas.

* * *

Los sollozos suprimidos de la profesora McGonagall comenzaron a salir al aire. Hermione se sentía pesada, como si alguien le estuviera presionando el pecho torturándola. Y vaya que era una tortura. Quería que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente, pero ni siquiera podían formularse en sus ojos, haciéndola sentirse impotente y de cierta manera, inútil.

-Ascoltis Permetea.- pronunció la profesora.

Instantáneamente la chica comenzó a escuchar dentro de sus pensamientos la voz de su profesora.

-Sabes que siempre te he visto como una hija.- comenzó lentamente. –Y siempre lo serás para mí. Desde el primer día que vi como observabas y explicabas todo lo que sabías de la escuela, no pude evitar recordar a Christine. Ella era como tú: inteligente, hermosa, y sobre todo apasionada. Tenía muy buenos amigos aquí, como también enemigos.-

Hermione vio una imagen mental de la persona descrita: Se trataba de una hermosa joven de aproximadamente su edad, con el cabello dorado recogido con un broche de color plateado, y portando las ropas de Gryffindor. La chica se veía sonriente mientras entraba al Gran Comedor, y pudo observar a otras tres chicas y dos chicos charlando animosamente con ella.

-La magia era su mundo entero, por lo que no se le dificultó graduarse como un auror. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron los problemas.-

La profesora suspiró hondo, y prosiguió después de un breve silencio. –Fue difícil observar cómo cayó en la oscuridad. Era aquélla época, tú sabes, cuando el Señor Tenebroso estaba en su auge máximo, y comenzó a reclutar magos como sus seguidores.-

Hermione observaba como las imágenes iban cambiando, como si le contaran un cuento dentro de su cabeza. Observó cómo la chica, ahora de aproximadamente veintitrés años caminaba por un callejón oscuro, sus ojos azul claro vigilantes de cualquier actividad de aquél lugar. Se le presentó un hombre encapuchado, por lo que ella se arremangó la túnica y le mostró su brazo izquierdo, delatando la marca de un mortífago.

-Christine hizo cosas terribles. Tan terribles que no me quedó más remedio. Me vi obligada a hacer lo peor.-

Una versión joven de la profesora se presentó en su mente, acompañada del profesor Dumbledore y otros profesores que reconoció como antiguos de Hogwarts, reunidos en un salón oscuro. Hermione se sorprendió al ver a los padres de Harry y a los de Neville también ahí, como también a Sirius, a Lupin y a Peter Pettigrew. Firmaban un papel, y se marcaban una pequeña F en el brazo, por lo que la chica reconoció que se trataba de la primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

La imagen cambió a unos ruidos estruendosos: Las puertas de hogares volaban en pedazos, y los inocentes eran masacrados por figuras con máscaras. Las casas eran quemadas, los niños y niñas asesinados a sangre fría. Los enmascarados se quitaban las máscaras y revelaban rostros demacrados por el odio. Hermione observó como la última figura se quitaba la máscara, revelando a una mujer horrible, con ojeras marcadas y con los dientes podridos. La chica que una vez fue bella, ahora parecía un monstruo.

La joven McGonagall atravesó la puerta a través de cenizas y escombros, y después de una batalla de hechizos logró deshacerse de los enmascarados, exceptuando al último, que tenía la varita alzada.

McGonagall dejó caer el brazo, casi rendida y con la mirada decepcionada… profundamente entristecida. Se limpió la cara cubierta de cenizas y se acercó a la figura con paso firme.

-Nunca es tarde para volver atrás.- dijo suplicante, el tono de voz un tanto más jovial que el de ahora. Sostenía una mirada firme, un fuego visible en sus ojos. Pero la figura no la escuchó, y con un rugido inhumano cargado de furia y odio, le lanzó un maleficio. Hermione sintió una profunda angustia por unos momentos, pero la profesora logró bloquear el maleficio, haciendo que este rebotara contra la figura que lo había hecho y saliera disparada contra el muro, desplomándose este en ella, acompañado de escombros, polvo y fuego.

-Agradezco no haber visto su rostro aquél día.- dijo la voz de McGonagall, sacándola de esa horrible memoria. –Pero nunca podré perdonarme de no haber sido capaz de verlo venir. De no haber podido detenerla y que se quedara conmigo.- dijo con voz mormada por las lágrimas. –Pero a la vez doy gracias que se me ha permitido ver la bondad y dulzura que tenía mi hija en otra persona, que sé que es una gran bruja.-

A Hermione se le heló la sangre. _¿McGonagall tenía una hija? Y… era una mortífaga. Pero eso no era lo peor… McGonagall la había… ella…_

McGonagall se quedó en silencio. Tal vez para observar si había un cambio en la postura de Hermione.

-Nunca me podré perdonarme lo que hice jamás.- insistió la mujer. –Pero pensé que sería bueno que lo supieras.- dijo, la última palabra entrecortada por las lágrimas.

Hermione sintió como el colchón de su cama subía un poco, evidenciando que el peso que estaba ahí se había ido.

La chica no pudo hacer más que forzarse a contenerse. Tenía que ser fuerte: Le quedaban aún más confesiones por escuchar, que no estaba segura de que fueran a despertarla por felicidad.

* * *

Los chicos observaron cómo McGonagall salía de la habitación, disimulando estar bien, pero con los ojos y la nariz roja. Se detuvo frente a ellos.

-El hechizo es Ascoltis Permetea.- y dicho esto, siguió con su camino.

-Mi turno.- dijo Ginny sin esperar respuesta, y pronto estuvo tras las puertas de la enfermería antes de que alguien pudiera protestar al respecto.

Ginny se acercó sigilosamente a la chica, como si esta pudiera percibir sus movimientos o sus expresiones. Después, suspirando, se sentó en la cama.

-Ascoltis Permetea.- dijo apuntando la varita al oído derecho de la morena, e inmediatamente, escuchó la respiración de su amiga.

-No estoy segura de qué es lo que voy a decirte.- comenzó con una pequeña risa sin vida. –Es decir, me conoces de todo. Todos mis secretos, mis aventuras, mis temores… Sabes de toda mi vida.- dijo con un nudo en la garganta tratando de no llorar al igual que Hermione, que aunque Ginny no pudiera ver sus lágrimas, sentía que una presión en el pecho y garganta se apoderaban de ella.

-Eres mi mejor amiga.- continuó. –Eres la hermana que nunca tuve, y en quien más puedo confiar, incluso más que en mi madre. Si te pasara algo, parte de mí se perdería completamente.- Poco a poco el tono de voz de la chica fue cambiando. –No puedes hacerme esto. No puedes dejarme. Eres mi hermana, y eres una de las personas a quien más quiero en este mundo. Siempre has estado ahí para mí, desde tonterías, como la del primer año que me oriné en la cama porque extrañaba a mis padres y me prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie,- dijo con una ligera risa, -Hasta las cosas más serias: cuando te confesé que siempre había estado enamorada de tu mejor amigo.- dijo la voz dentro de sus pensamientos, cargada de dolor. –Hermione… no sé qué sería de mí si no despiertas. Por favor no me hagas esto. ¡Lucha! ¡Despierta!-

Hermione comenzó a escuchar doble, y se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba vocalizando lo que sentía.

-¡Dime qué debo hacer! ¡No puedo pasarme la vida buscando un objeto que no sé dónde coños está!- dijo enfadada. -¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¡Respóndeme, te lo suplico!- dijo destrozada. –No me dejes, por favor…-

La pelirroja se dejó caer en la cama llorando amargamente. Hermione observaba la imagen mental que la chica emanaba, y todo era dolor. Hermione trató con todas sus fuerzas levantarse y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no pudo. Quiso gritar de desesperación, pero tampoco pudo hacerlo. Las puertas se abrieron y escucharon las voces de Harry y Ron, tratando de llevársela, lo que puso a la morena aún más triste.

-Ginny vámonos.- dijo su hermano.

-Suéltame.-

-Ginny por favor.-

Finalmente lograron llevársela. La tristeza de Hermione se profundizó para luego transformarse en ira. _¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto Ginny? ¿Qué no veía que ella también sufría?_ Pero la chica sabía que ahí estaba el problema. Ginny no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Hermione la escuchaba a la perfección y que había sentido su dolor enteramente.

-_Maldita sea_.- se dijo para sí. -_¿Por qué no he despertado? Las confesiones anteriores deberían haber sido lo suficientemente fuertes para haberlo hecho. ¿Será que no podré despertar jamás?- _se preguntó desesperada.

Hermione dejó ir a sus pensamientos, y esperó la siguiente confesión, perdiendo las esperanzas de que diera resultado.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió lentamente y poco a poco la noche dominó el día. Hermione se había pasado una media hora escuchando la confesión de Ron, que más que una confesión, era una verificación de sus sospechas.

-Siempre estuve enamorado de ti. Desde el día que nos conocimos, hasta hoy. Pero fue el día que peleamos seriamente que tuve que obligarme a no hacerlo. Eres una persona muy valiosa para mí, y no quiero perderte. Perderte sería lo peor que podría pasarme.-

Hermione escuchó un largo suspiro.

-Sé que no me correspondes, y sé que mi temperamento no es el mejor. Pero quiero que sepas que siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Algo que espero que algún día reconozcas y valores, y espero que dejes al estúpido de Blackwell por ello.- dijo un poco molesto.

Hermione rodó los ojos internamente con una sonrisa. Por mucho que Ron tratara de ser romántico, siempre seguiría siendo Ron: su mejor amigo. Tenía razón, ella no le correspondía, y había creído equivocadamente que él ya la había superado. Sin embargo, esta confesión no le había servido de nada, ya que Hermione siempre había tenido la sospecha de que Ron sentía algo más que amistad por ella.

El chico se puso de pie, y con cuidado colocó un beso en la frente de la chica.

-Despierta ya, Hermione. Te necesitamos.- dijo suplicante. Después se quedó en silencio, pero como si quisiera añadir algo más.

Sin embargo, el chico tragó saliva y sacudiendo la cabeza retrocedió y salió de la enfermería.

Hermione trató de suspirar en vano. Su cuerpo comenzaba a estar harto de estar en aquella misma posición todo el día, y esperaba con ansias que Madam Pomfrey la vistiera con ropas de noche para que por lo menos sus extremidades se movieran. Sintió que el frío se colaba por la ventana y la abrazaba con fuerza, poniéndole la piel de gallina. El sonido del viento la arrullaba al igual que las ligeras gotas de lluvia que escuchaba caer y quiso dormir.

El sonido familiar de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y se concentró en tratar de adivinar de quién se trataba. Sólo faltaban dos personas que estaba segura que irían a confesarle, más ella esperaba con ansias la confesión de una tercera persona. Esperaba a la persona que la había salvado de la muerte.

A pesar de ello, esa persona no fue Draco. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de su mejor amigo. Ella lo sabía no por su respiración entrecortada ni por sus pasos, sino por la manera en que sujetaba cuidadosamente su mano, como si ella fuera de porcelana.

Harry pronunció en voz baja el encantamiento. La chica escuchó su respiración como la de todos los demás, pero la del muchacho era calmada, como si estuviera previamente calculada o ensayada.

-Hermione, no soy la mejor persona indicada para hacerte volver a la realidad.- comenzó, para después tomar un pesado suspiro. –Sé que lo sabes todo sobre mí, como yo espero también saberlo de ti, por lo que no espero quitarte mucho tiempo, y dedicarlo a buscar el objeto que te tiene así. Te prometo que lo encontraré.- dijo decidido. –Mi confesión es sincera: siempre te considerado como la madre que nunca tuve. Cuando pienso en mi madre, pienso en ti, y viceversa. Eres el mejor ejemplo que haya podido seguir y continuaré siguiendo.-

Hermione creyó que había terminado.

-No pienso hacer esto sin ti. No pienso continuar mi vida sin ti, sin tu sabiduría y sin tu amor.- dijo. –Te prometo que no te quedarás así. Haré lo que sea por traerte de vuelta, y lo conseguiré, así que no te preocupes por ello.- y apretando su mano, se puso de pie y se marchó.

A Hermione no le molestó en absoluto que se visita haya sido breve. Sabía lo mucho que había sufrido Harry a lo largo de su vida, y cuanto se había obligado a endurecer su corazón a causa de ello. Hermione aplaudía su valor, y su capacidad por brindarle un poco de paz.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, sacándola de sus casillas. Estaba harta de escuchar los sentimientos de los demás sin poder compartir los suyos.

La cama se hundió de nuevo, indicándole a la chica que alguien se había sentado. Los segundos pasaron lentamente, y Hermione pudo distinguir un ligero sonido en sus oídos a causa del silencio.

Esperó impacientemente a que la persona que tenía enfrente hablara, pero por mucho que pasara el tiempo, no lo hizo. La chica se extrañó. _¿A quién demonios tenía enfrente? ¿Alan?_

La persona no habló ni se movió, y la morena se sintió en cierta manera asustada. Había una persona que estaba sentada en su cama sin emitir ni un solo sonido y observándola en esos instantes, pero lo que casi evoca un grito de su boca fue el sentir una mano acariciar sus cabellos.

-Despierta mi amor, te quiero de vuelta conmigo.- dijo la voz tierna de Alan relajándola. El chico continuó acariciando sus cabellos por un rato, casi llevándola a un sueño profundo. Recobró la conciencia, sin embargo, cuando sintió la mano del chico abandonarla y escuchar sus pasos alejarse. El encuentro le había parecido de lo más extraño. Había pensado que Alan le diría una larga confesión en vez de un breve encuentro. Poco a poco el sueño la fue dominando, la cabeza dándole vueltas, el cuerpo incómodo y doliente. Sin darse cuenta, su conciencia ya había dejado el mundo de la coherencia.

* * *

Un ruido la despertó. Se asustó un poco al no recordar en dónde estaba y por qué todo estaba tan oscuro, pero poco a poco recuperó la compostura. Sentía que las ropas que se le pegaban al cuerpo eran mucho más suaves y cálidas que las que tenía anteriormente, por lo que asumió que Madam Pomfrey le había cambiado la ropa.

De nuevo el sigiloso ruido. La chica se puso alerta tratando de adivinar de qué se trataba. No sabía si la enfermería tenía a otros estudiantes enfermos o no, y quería saber si se trataba de eso o de algún intruso.

-_Por favor_.- se dijo tratando de calmarse. _-¿Quién querría atacarme en la enfermería?-_

-_Tal vez la misma persona que te puso en este estado_.- se contestó sin poder evitarlo, y sintiendo el terror recorrerla.

De nuevo otro ruido. La chica sabía que definitivamente no estaba sola y sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, aunque no estaba nada segura de que se percibiera tocando su pecho. La cama se hundió ligeramente, y la chica puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba más que asustada. No sabía qué hora era, pero sabía que no eran horas de visita.

La cama se hundió cada vez más hasta alcanzar un punto de reposo. La persona no se movió, y por un momento llegó a pensar que tal vez se trataba de Alan de nuevo. Más se llevó la sorpresa de que esta persona sí habló:

-Ascoltis Permetea.-

La chica reconoció la voz de inmediato y sintió la garganta secársele. Toda la tarde se había resumido en este momento para ella: La confesión de Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy, al contrario de los otros, habló con prisa. Hermione escuchó sus primeras palabras con un tono precavido y algo distante, evidenciando que estaba vigilante de que nadie pudiera observarlo.

-No sé si me escuchas Granger, pero por si acaso, debo decirte algo antes de que despiertes. Debo confesar que lo vi venir. Lo vi venir y no te lo dije. Sabía perfectamente el día y la hora en que caerías en este estado, pero no tuve las agallas como para decirlo en voz alta. Llámame cobarde si quieres, pero no pienses que no me importó, porque si me importa. Yo no pido que estas cosas… estas visiones pasen. Desde que cumplí diecisiete han sucedido, y no tengo ni puta idea de por qué, ni por qué tienen que ver contigo.- dijo cortante y guardando silencio unos momentos.

-Lo lamento.- dijo ahora con más lentitud. –No debería haber sido así. Creí que si recolectaba los pétalos a tiempo podría salvarte, pero no funcionó. Ahora estás en un especie de coma. Vaya esfuerzos los míos.- dijo con un tono sarcástico.

Hermione tuvo un flashback a aquél día en que había encontrado a Malfoy en el invernadero, sorprendiéndolo con pétalos en la mano. Malfoy no había robado aquellos pétalos para hacer una maldad… los había robado para ella… para cuando esto sucediera.

Hermione sintió ganas de vomitar. Se sentía culpable, idiota, y bastante confundida. La voz del rubio invadió su mente de nuevo.

-Maldita sea Granger.- dijo exasperado. –No puedo creer que me importes… no puedo creer que estos sueños me hayan hecho cambiar tanto. Yo no soy así. No soy una buena persona, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré, y ahora me siento como un idiota por ti. Siento como si me conocieras... ¿Por qué te acercas a mí cuando trato de alejarme? ¿No te das cuenta de que puedo ser peligroso? Sabes bien que mis padres son mortífagos… ¿Por qué eres la única que cree que no puedo lastimarte?- las preguntas se soltaron casi a la vez, urgentes por una respuesta que ahora no podía ser dada. –Granger… Hermione.- dijo corrigiéndose.

Hermione sintió algo extraño al escuchar su nombre. No sabía si lo que sentía era algo bueno o malo… sólo sabía que la había desarmado y desconcertado por completo.

-No sé lo que quieres de mí. Sólo sé que no entiendo cómo es que una chica como tú busque comprender a un chico como yo.- dijo con la voz entrecortada, sorprendiendo a Hermione. _-¿Acaso Malfoy estaba llorando?-_

Después de unos breves momentos, el chico prosiguió.

-No quiero que mueras.- dijo decidido –Créelo o no, sangresucia, eres la única persona en este mundo que me busca y no sé por qué, y quiero saberlo. Quiero saber por qué eres tan importante para mí. No deberías serlo… Eres una sangresucia, y yo un miserable.- dijo finalmente.

No había palabras para describir cómo se sentía la morena. Sentía todos los sentimientos que había experimentado en su vida a la vez, como si una bomba dentro de ella hubiera estallado. Sintió que Malfoy se había puesto de pie, pero no le importó. Estaba tan ciscada en dar vueltas a las palabras que había escuchado que no le importaba el tiempo, ni su incomodidad, ni su situación, ni la presencia del chico. Estaba en una especie de trance eufórico. Un trance terrible. Su mente no podía decidirse. Simplemente su conciencia no estaba ahí.

Lo único que la trajo de vuelta fue una sensación que hizo que el corazón casi se le saliera por la boca. Sentía la respiración de Malfoy bastante cerca de su rostro, y la chica, contuvo la respiración sobresaltada. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y sentía que las manos, las axilas y la cabeza le empezaban a sudar. No estaba emocionada… estaba más que nerviosa. No sabía qué era lo que esto podía significar.

Toda cordura se perdió al sentir un par de labios rozar con los suyos ligeramente, como un fantasma dándole un pequeño soplo. Sentía como si una fuerza inexplicable poco a poco le quitara la vida y llenara su ser con algo mucho mejor. Con algo que llenaba hasta el último poro de su piel con éxtasis.

Hermione abrió instintivamente los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy. Sabía que el beso no la había despertado. Debía haber sido a causa de algo verdadero y sincero. Malfoy por primera vez había reconocido que la necesitaba, y sobre todo, que la quería.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando…-

* * *

**(8) Con un beso de amor soñéee, y un príncipe que me lo dé... Hahaha es broma... ¿Qué les pareció?**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Bueno... pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo. No saben cuánto me costó escribir los momentos "íntimos". Sufrí porque me da mucha pena darles ese "insight" a cómo me imagino las escenas, hahaha. Pero bueno... ¡Espero disfruten!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Ambos se miraban atónitos, sin emitir un sonido o palabra. Malfoy tenía una expresión en el rostro de como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo, y Hermione parecía que quería vaciar los contenidos de su estómago a causa del nerviosismo.

-Tú... ¿Por qué…?-

Malfoy levantó la mano como señal de silenciarla, tenso y sin dirigirle la mirada. El chico temblaba de pies a cabeza, una furia transcurriendo por sus venas poniéndole la sangre caliente. Hermione inmediatamente cerró la boca, y esperó temerosa el punto de quiebre de Malfoy.

Pero el rubio no explotó… ni le gritó, ni se enfureció con ella… lo cual le extrañó. Si estaba enfadado, estaba ocultándolo bien.

-Granger,- dijo volviéndose a la chica de manera amenazante y severa, pero solemne. –Tienes que jurarme que no le dirás esto a nadie.- dijo señalándola con el dedo, para dejar en claro lo que decía. –Yo no he estado aquí, ¿Me has entendido?-

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula. -¿Y qué se supone que les diga cuando pregunten quién me despertó? ¿El hada de los dientes?- dijo sarcástica y visiblemente molesta.

Malfoy se quedó observándola como si tuviera tres cabezas.

_Cierto… _-pensó cerrando los ojos y dándose un golpe mental en la cabeza-_ Malfoy no sabe acerca de historias muggle._

-Les dirás que has despertado sola y si preguntan diles lo que sea, ya sea que vino un dementor o que apareció lo que sea que tú dices, pero yo no he tenido nada que ver en esto.-

Hermione se quedó quieta. Ahí estaba él, el chico que acababa de abrir ante ella su corazón, el chico que había hecho tanto por asegurarse de que estuviera bien, ahora negando rotundamente cualquier hecho que tuviera que ver con ella.

La morena abrazó sus piernas y a través de las cobijas y colocó su mentón entre las rodillas, dándose un sentido de calidez… o tal vez de protección. No se permitió pensar lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos hacía minutos. No quería que Malfoy pudiera ver a través de ella. Pero no podía evitar pensar en las razones de Draco, y tampoco preguntarse el por qué no se había marchado ya. Malfoy no solía enfrentar las cosas que le importaban verdaderamente. Malfoy huía, sin importarle qué lastimaba en su camino.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- dijo Hermione alzando la cabeza, curiosa.

-¿El qué?-

Silencio.

-Tú sabes bien qué.- dijo sin atreverse a regresarle la mirada.

Malfoy apartó la mirada, con la mandíbula tensa y la vista ahora fijada en un muro que le parecía bastante interesante.

-No hagas ese tipo de preguntas estúpidas.-

-Oye.- dijo molesta logrando ponerse de pie y tambaleándose un poco haciendo que Malfoy se pusiera alerta, pero Hermione logró equilibrarse y dar unos pasos hacia él. –Fuiste tú el que vino aquí. Yo no te obligué, ni te pedí que lo hicieras.-

-¿Entonces quieres que me vaya?- dijo enfadado y a la defensiva.

-No.- dijo con un poco de más fuerza en la voz. –Quiero que me digas por qué lo hiciste.- dijo dando un paso más.

Malfoy soltó un suspiro burlón. -¿Y qué demonios te hace creer que voy a responderte?-

-Dime por qué lo hiciste.-

-No.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿Y por qué sí?- dijo desafiante.

-¡Maldita sea, Draco, sólo dilo!- dijo empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Que no.- dijo él comenzando a enfadarse.

-Dímelo.- dijo posicionándose frente a él.

-Granger, basta.- amenazó.

-¡Sólo dilo! ¡¿Por qué carajos te cuesta tanto decirlo?!-

-¡No me provoques!- dijo enfadado mirándola con firmeza.

Hermione no se midió y le soltó una bofetada. Estaba más que cansada con sus juegos y de sentirse usada por él. Estaba harta de que nunca le decía las cosas claras.

En cuanto el chico se recuperó, Hermione se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido. Malfoy la miraba con cólera, pero detrás de ello se podía ver el odio y repugnancia hacia ella.

-Perdona…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Malfoy cambió sus posiciones y la estrelló contra la pared, tomándola por el cuello. Hermione se sobresaltó y comenzaron a temblarle las manos. Comenzó a buscar su varita frenéticamente entre sus ropas, pero se percató de que seguía en un camisón, y su varita no estaba por ningún lado.

Malfoy al notar esto soltó casi inmediatamente su agarre en su cuello y relajó sus facciones, extrañado.

Le tenía miedo. Hermione la miraba asustada como si no lo conociera, lo cual hizo que Malfoy quisiera retractar sus acciones, sintiéndose algo culpable por primera vez de actuar usando la fuerza. Pero su orgullo no le permitió disculparse, por lo que se miraron esperando con ansia la reacción del otro.

-Perdona. Juro que no volveré...- comenzó la morena con la voz temblorosa, pero se vio interrumpida por un estrellar de labios contra los suyos, haciéndola olvidar lo que iba a decir. Sintió de nuevo un centenar de emociones recorrerla, sin saber si eran positivas o negativas. Malfoy la sujetaba de un brazo contra el muro con poca fuerza, meramente evitando que pudiera escapar. Se sentía mareada y algo incómoda. Los labios del rubio se movían con precisión, y ella aún no le había respondido. ¿Debería? Tenía novio… Se vio en una batalla mental que parecía durar minutos cuando sólo habían pasado segundos. Malfoy comenzaba a separarse de ella, tal vez pensando que ella no estaba interesada. ¿Estaba interesaba? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, estresada, sintiendo mil voces en la cabeza. Fue en cuanto Malfoy le pasó la punta de los dedos por la mejilla que toda cordura salió por la ventana y no pudo evitar tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y devolverle el beso con firmeza.

Se sentía desenfrenada, cosa que le aterraba y a la vez le daba cuerda para permitirse sentir las emociones que la recorrían. Nunca le había sucedido algo así. A ella le gustaba planear todo, visualizar y prevenir para el futuro… Pero ahora nada de eso importaba.

Después de unos cuantos segundos más, se separaron.

-Lo hice porque eres importante para mí.- dijo Malfoy mirándola a los ojos, para después soltarla y dirigirse a la puerta de la enfermería.

-¡Espera!-

Malfoy se volvió hacia ella, y si Hermione no había perdido la cordura, pudo jurar que el chico le había dedicado una especie de sonrisa torcida antes de marcharse.

* * *

-¿Entonces estás segura de que no sabes cuál confesión fue la que te despertó?- preguntó Ginny dándole un mordisco a una manzana.

-Ya te lo dije… sólo sé que desperté a la media noche.-

-Vaya, como princesa de cuento.- dijo Alan burlón y dándole un leve apretón en el costado.

-Algo así.- dijo Hermione moviéndose ligeramente al lado contrario.

Era la hora del desayuno en la Sala Común. Los alumnos se apresuraban para no llegar tarde a clases, sin embargo Hermione y los chicos habían decidido tomarse el día. La noche anterior había decidido ir a la Sala Común, donde sus amigos y su novio la habían bombardeado con abrazos, preguntas, regaños acerca de caminar sola por los pasillos y llantos (por parte de Ginny.) Después conversaron un rato acerca de lo que pasó. Hablaron acerca del hechizo, y de si Hermione sabía quién pudo haberle dado un objeto encantado, pero la chica no tenía idea, por lo que todos temían que de nuevo volviera a suceder. Hermione se propuso charlar con Dumbledore al día siguiente y aclarar todas sus dudas y las de los chicos.

Después se habían ido a la cama, pero para Hermione fue un fracaso conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en Malfoy, y la alegría que eso le traía, pero a la vez se sentía como una zorra. Había engañado a Alan. Aunque se tratara de un simple beso, ella lo había consentido, y eso para ella era traición. Nunca se había visto en una situación como esta, y a decir verdad, no le agradaba ser una chica "mala" en absoluto.

-Definitivamente no me gustaría ser tú en estos momentos.- dijo Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos y señalando su "plato de desayuno".

Madam Pomfrey había insistido que debía de recobrar fuerzas antes de retomar sus clases, ya que no había ingerido nada el día anterior, por lo que le preparó una mezcla cruda y gris rica en nutrientes y sumamente asquerosa.

-¿Quieres parar ya, Ronald? Si tanto tiempo dedicas a observar mi comida, ¿No significará que la quieras tú?- dijo molesta.

Ron y Harry se miraron con una expresión de asco.

-Ni hablar. Creo que fue demasiado para ti quedarte quieta por un día.- dijo Ron

-¡Ron!- dijo Ginny tomando El Profeta y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Oye!-

-Nunca vuelvas a tocar así el tema, ¿Está bien?- dijo la pelirroja con seriedad.

Hermione rio por lo bajo, por lo que Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa traviesa.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo prometo, ya lo dije.- dijo volviéndose a su desayuno de huevos y tocino.

-Bien.- dijo su hermana estirándose con agilidad y arrebatándole el plato.

-¡Hey!-

-Y tú.- dijo posicionando el plato frente a Hermione. –Come comida de verdad.-

Hermione rio con fuerza y se apresuró a terminar, antes de que Ron pudiera evadir los bloqueos de Ginny y tratar de recuperar el plato.

-Vaya, señorita Granger.- dijo una voz tras ella. –Me alegra mucho escuchar que esté bien.-

Hermione se volvió para ver a la profesora McGonagall sonriente.

-Gracias, profesora. Yo también me alegro de estarlo.-

-He puesto a Potter, Weasley y Blackwell a trabajar el doble para que le pasen los apuntes, sabe bien que estar enfermo no es motivo de retraso.-

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Hermione decidida, limpiándose la boca. Tomaré este día para ponerme al corriente de todo.- dijo sonriente, por lo que la profesora le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me parece excelente. Dumbledore me pidió informarle que puede ir con él cuando le plazca y charlar acerca de lo sucedido.-

-Gracias, profesora. Iré ahora mismo a la Sala Común y quitarme de quehaceres, y después iré a ver al profesor.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Déjame acompañarte.- intervino Alan posicionándose a su lado. Hermione instintivamente se puso nerviosa.

-No, Alan... No tardaré, sólo...-

-Vamos, déjame acompañarte. Estoy seguro de que hay cosas de qué hablar.-

_-No. No las hay.- _pensó.

-Bien, iré a la mesa de profesores.- dijo la profesora poniéndose en camino, no sin antes añadir. –Señorita Weasley, creo que está más que claro que el estrangulamiento está estrictamente prohibido en esta escuela.- y haciendo un movimiento con la mano, separó a los dos hermanos estrepitosamente, posicionando a Ron en un extremo de la mesa y a Ginny en el otro, Harry observando la escena, divertido.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Alan entusiasmado.

Hermione parpadeó y sacudiendo la cabeza, suspiró. –Claro.-

* * *

Al caminar unos cuantos minutos en un silencio aparentemente cómodo, Hermione comenzó a sentir una gran culpa. La verdad era que Alan no era un mal chico… de hecho era bastante bueno: bastante bueno para ella y bastante bueno para ser verdad. Lo miró de reojo y vio una mirada pacífica y observadora en su rostro. Cuando los ojos del chico se encontraron con los de ella, le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué, ningún te extrañé, soñé contigo, cómo has estado…?- comenzó el ojiverde tratando de hacerla reír, pero lo único que logró fue sacarle de nuevo una sonrisa casi desganada.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- dijo deteniéndose en un costado del pasillo, haciendo caso omiso de los alumnos que pasaban por ahí y colocando su mano en su hombro, preocupado.

Hermione parpadeó ligeramente. – ¡C-claro! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¡Me siento más que bien, me siento perfecta!- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa, en parte para cubrir lo que sentía y también para no herir sus sentimientos.

-¡Vaya!- dijo con una risa -¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado?-

-Ya sabes… Como tú dices: te extrañé mucho.-

Alan le acarició los cabellos. –También yo.-

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo aversivo. _¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se trataba de Alan, no de un extraño… _Fue entonces cuando recordó algo.

-Alan, ¿Por qué no me hiciste alguna confesión?-

El chico frunció el ceño de manera confundida. -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Todos mis amigos me hicieron una confesión para intentar que despertara, incluso…- se detuvo.

-¿Incluso quién?- preguntó extrañado.

-Incluso la profesora McGonagall.- dijo recuperándose rápidamente. –No lo sé, sólo me pareció extraño.-

-Pues a mí también me parece de lo más raro. Te conté acerca de cuando era pequeño y fui separado de mi madre y de mi hermano, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

Hermione lo miró desorbitada.

-No, no recuerdo que lo hayas mencionado.-

-Vaya, qué extraño.- dijo Alan consternado. –Tal vez el hechizo no funcionó.-

-Escuché que dijiste que me querías contigo.- insistió Hermione.

-Sí, y fue después cuando comencé a contarte la historia.-

Hermione guardó silencio, estupefacta. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo: Alan estaba mintiéndole a la cara. Pero, _¿Por qué?_

-Seguramente algo pasó con el hechizo, o tu mente se sobrecargó de confesiones.- dijo tratando el ojiverde de aliviar el aire, pero la expresión de Hermione no cambió.

-Sí…- respondió tratando de ocultar la frivolidad en su voz. –Seguramente fue eso.-

Antes de que Alan pudiera decir algo, una risotada distante los interrumpió.

Malfoy pasaba por los pasillos junto con Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Pansy, los últimos cuatro tirando los cuadernos de los chicos de primer año que se dirigían a clases. Al verlos, sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies, y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

Alan soltó un pequeño gruñido. –Me alegra que ese idiota no se te haya acercado mientras estabas inconsciente.- dijo susurrándole y sin quitar la vista del rubio.

-¿Qué dices, Blackwell? Me pareció haber escuchado tu dulce voz.- dijo burlón levantando la voz desde donde estaba, acercándose con sus lacayos hacia donde ambos estaban, con una expresión divertida en el rostro, como si se acabara de encontrar con una nueva oportunidad de hacer maldades.

-Creo que escuchaste la palabra idiota y por eso has venido. Felicidades Malfoy, aprendes a reconocer tus apodos.- respondió sarcástico.

Hermione no pudo evitar darle una mirada fulminante.

-Alan, basta.- dijo casi susurrando.

-Ya escuchaste a la sangresucia, Blackwell, deja de decir comentarios estúpidos.-

La morena sintió que algo dentro de su estómago se retorció al escuchar el familiar apodo. -Y tú-dijo señalando a Malfoy con el dedo en señal de advertencia. -Cierra la boca.-

-¡Pero miren qué tierna!… la sangresucia trata de parecer superior… ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que puedes hablarle a un sangre pura?- dijo Pansy riendo como una tonta.

Malfoy miró a Hermione divertido, e intercambió una mirada con sus amigos.

-Dime Granger, ¿Qué vas a hacer si no me callo? ¿Darme una bofetada tal vez?-

Los amigos de Malfoy enseguida se soltaron a reír a carcajadas, sin embargo Hermione sentía que el rostro y las orejas se le ponían coloradas. Estaba usando hechos que ambos sabían que la perjudicarían si intentaba usarlos en contra del Slytherin. Sin embargo, la cólera y la decepción se apoderaron de ella una vez más.

-Ambos sabemos que soy capaz.- dijo sin más.

-Uuuh…- se burló Zabini. – ¿Vas a dejar que una sangresucia rastrera te hable de esa manera?- le dijo tratando de provocarlo.

-¡Hey! ¡Cierra la boca, bastardo!- intervino Alan posicionándose frente a su novia.

-Ya, Blackwell, no quieras parecer el héroe y verte más estúpido de lo que ya te ves.- dijo Malfoy con una risa malvada. –De todas maneras ya nos íbamos, ¿No es así, Pansy?- dijo extendiendo su brazo de una manera exageradamente caballerosa.

Pansy tenía una expresión en el rostro parecida al de una chica tonta a la que le acababan de dar su anillo de compromiso. Y, sonriendo orgullosa como una idiota, tomó el brazo de Malfoy, y posicionó la cabeza en su hombro.

Hermione estaba segura de que si tuviera algo en las manos lo hubiera roto, o se lo hubiera lanzado en la cabeza por el coraje que sentía_. ¿Quién se creía que era el muy estúpido? ¿Qué no acaba de decirle hace sólo unas horas que era importante para él?_ Trató de no hacer ninguna expresión que evidenciara su furia, por lo que tanto su expresión y su postura se veían rígidos.

-¿Qué sucede, Granger? Parece que has comido una grajea de esas con sabor a vómito.- dijo Malfoy fingiendo un marcada preocupación.

Hermione tragó saliva que le cayó como ácido.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te va?- dijo Alan furioso y tomando a Hermione por el brazo. –Vámonos. No sé por qué perdemos el tiempo con este idiota.-

Ambos se marcharon al otro extremo del comedor, mientras que Malfoy y sus secuaces por el otro. Hermione viró la cabeza ligeramente por encima de su hombro. Malfoy hizo lo mismo, y, dejando que se adelantaran los demás, aprovechó el momento para hacerle un gesto con las cejas de manera retadora.

Hermione volvió la mirada al frente, ruborizada. Ahora lo entendía.

Malfoy había tratado de que se pusiera celosa… y lo peor es que lo había conseguido.

* * *

En cuanto Alan y Hermione llegaron a la Sala Común, Alan se interpuso entre la chica y el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, quien observó la escena de manera curiosa y entrometida.

-Sólo dime una cosa.- dijo mirándola fijamente, poniéndola nerviosa. – ¿Te visitó mientras estabas inconsciente?-

-No sé de quién…-

-No te hagas la tonta, porque no te queda. Sabes perfectamente que hablo del estúpido de Malfoy.-

Hermione lo miró sobresaltada y algo molesta.

-No, Alan, Malfoy no fue a visitarme.-

-¿Entonces por qué te pones nerviosa?-

-¡No estoy nerviosa!- dijo tratando de controlar el temblar en su voz.

-¿Maldita sea, Hermione, por qué me mientes?- dijo levantando la voz, a lo que varios alumnos dirigieron su atención hacia ellos.

-Alan, no es el lugar ni el mom…-

-¿Que no es el lugar? ¡Entonces dime donde hablamos esto! ¿En la Sala Común? ¿En el Gran Comedor? ¿En la clase de Herbología? ¡Nunca podemos hablar sobre nosotros!- dijo el muchacho casi a gritos.

-Alan, cálmate, ¿Qué demonios te sucede?-

-¡Lo que sucede es que me mientes! ¡Te atreves a mentirme! ¡Sé perfectamente cuando lo haces, porque te veo, y no me respondes como cuando no lo haces!-

-Alan.- dijo Hermione percatándose del público espectador que se formaba a una distancia no muy lejana de ellos. -No hablemos de esto aquí. Entremos.- dijo haciendo una moción de pronunciar la contraseña al retrato.

-No.- replicó el ojiverde tomándola fuertemente por el brazo, y dando un firme tirón en su dirección. –Esto lo hablamos ahora.-

-¡Muchacho, eso no debe de hacerse a una dama!- exclamó dramática la Señora Gorda.

Hermione lo miró como si tuviera tres cabezas. Este definitivamente no era el Alan que conocía. Este Alan parecía poseído por la envidia y cegado por la ira.

-Alan, suéltame ahora mismo.-

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- preguntó una voz nueva en el pasillo.

Hermione se volvió a Harry, Ginny y Ron, quienes los observaban con miradas cautelosas y extrañadas.

Alan inmediatamente soltó a la chica y retrocedió.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Ginny notando la reacción de Alan. -¿Está todo bien?- dijo acercándose a ambos, observando a Alan con una expresión como de no reconocerlo, y de no saber si confiar en él o no.-

-Todo está bien… sólo teníamos que resolver unos asuntos.- dijo Alan ligeramente nervioso.

Harry, al no creerse ninguna palabra, se acercó para verificar con su amiga. – ¿Es esto cierto?-

Hermione continuaba observando a Alan, perdida. Nunca antes lo había visto así, y a decir verdad, le causaba más coraje que miedo. No se explicaba el por qué reaccionaría de una manera tan violenta, pero su mente le dijo que ella era la culpable. Era ella quien había mentido, no él.

-Sí. Es cierto. Todo está bien.- dijo con la voz suave para dar a entender de que todo estaba bajo control.

Al ver que la situación se había calmado, el público que los observaba se disolvió y los alumnos se dispersaron por diferentes rumbos.

Harry, Ron y Ginny continuaban observándolos con miradas extrañadas, no del todo seguros de que la respuesta de Hermione fuera cierta.

-Bien… pues… estaremos en la Sala Común, si nos necesitan.- dijo Harry antes de pronunciar la contraseña.

-Iré con ustedes.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa fingida y dejando a Alan fuera de la Sala Común, y fuera de su vista. En cuanto entró, Ginny la bombardeó con preguntas.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió allá afuera?- demandó, con las miradas curiosas de Ron y Harry por encima de su hombro.

-No ha sido nada, fue solo que estamos cansados y tuvimos una discusión.- dijo presionando el puente de su nariz para liberar la frustración.

-Pues se veía mucho más que una discusión…-

-Pues no lo fue.- estalló Hermione sobresaltándolos a los tres. –Sólo fue una discusión. Ahora si me disculpan, iré a ponerme al corriente de mis apuntes.- dijo dando zancadas en dirección del dormitorio de las chicas, y dejando a sus amigos bastante confundidos.

* * *

La noche llegó rápido para Hermione. Después de estar todo el día encerrada pasando y copiando apuntes, la cabeza le dolía y tenía varias manchas en los dedos causados por la tinta. El ruido de entrar y salir de las chicas no la ayudaba mucho. Escuchó la voz de Ginny, quien seguramente acababa de regresar de cenar. Le había preguntado antes si quería acompañarla al Gran Comedor, pero Hermione rechazó la oferta, motivada con seguir apuntando datos en hojas de pergaminos y no estar atrasada el día siguiente.

-¿No irás a cenar en ningún momento?- preguntó cautelosa. –Comienza a hacerse tarde… Si quieres puedo traerte algo…-

Hermione no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

-Está bien, Ginny, ya iré yo en un rato más, gracias.-

La pelirroja se conformó con el regreso del buen humor de la morena, y asintiendo sonriente, se marchó a las duchas.

Después de unos minutos más, su estómago comenzó a molestarla con sonidos extraños, provocando que varias chicas la observaran como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Si yo fuera tú, le haría caso antes de que comience a comerse a sí mismo...- dijo Parvati riendo y dirigiendo la mirada a su estómago, por lo que Hermione cerró sus libros y guardó su tinta y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Mientras descendía las escaleras pensó en que no había visitado a Dumbledore, y que no podía perder más tiempo en aplazar todas las preguntas que tenía en la cabeza.

La verdad era que nada de lo que había pasado con Malfoy, las visiones y la profecía, tenían sentido. En cierta manera sospechaba que todo se trataba de algo mucho más profundo… y peligroso.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y trató de disipar aquellos pensamientos agobiantes. Cruzó el corredor principal y atravesó el patio central, cual estaba cubierto con nieve y estaba vacío. Hermione se cruzó de brazos para bloquear el helado viento, y se percató que el brazo izquierdo le dolía. Curiosa, volvía a tocar el punto donde había sentido el dolor y lo sintió de nuevo. Hermione suspiró y comenzó a sentirse verdaderamente triste: Alan había logrado lastimarla, y no sabía qué pensar de eso. Sabía que decía charlar con él… pero hoy no. Hoy estaba exhausta tanto física como emocionalmente.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es la señorita Granger caminando por los pasillos a deshora.- dijo una voz burlona tras de ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza de manera exasperada al reconocerla. No tenía fuerzas como para pelear en ese momento, por lo que decidió tomar otras medidas.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? Ahora no tengo tiempo para estupideces o fanfarronería, pero si gustas acompañarme al Gran Comedor a cenar, tendré todo el tiempo para escucharte hablar de cosas sin sentido.- dijo con voz falsamente encantadora.

El chico resopló a manera de cubrir una risa. –Me halaga tu invitación, señorita encantos, pero como buen prefecto debo patrullar los pasillos, a diferencia de otros que no cumplen su labor.-

Hermione lo observó extrañada ante el nuevo apodo. –Ajá…- dijo haciendo caso omiso de lo que había dicho y virando para continuar a su destino.

-Un pajarito me dijo.- prosiguió consiguiendo que la morena se detuviera de nuevo. –Que tú y tu adorado noviecito tuvieron una pelea.-

-¿Y a ti de qué te va?- se volvió a él molesta, aún cruzada de brazos.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

-Lárgate, Malfoy. No hablaré más contigo.-

Sin embargo, el chico se aproximó a ella a una rápida velocidad.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien qué?- respondió harta.

-¿Tuvieron o no una pelea?-

-Basta, ¿De acuerdo? Sólo basta. No sé quién te has creído para preguntarme esas cosas pero no te atrevas a tocar el tema de nuevo, ¿escuchaste?- le dijo tratando de controlar el chasquido de sus dientes.

Malfoy se quedó callado y esa fue la señal para que la chica se alejara de donde estaba, más se detuvo una vez más al escucharlo decir algo que la puso en un especie de trance.

-¿Te lastimó?-

Hermione se volvió pensativa. No lo miraba, ni miraba al suelo, sino a un punto lejano e inexistente que hizo que recordara lo que había sucedido entre el ojiverde y ella hace apenas unas cuantas horas. Instintivamente comenzó a frotarse el brazo y tratar de olvidar el dolor punzante que se agravaba con el frío.

-No.- contestó después de unos largos segundos, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿No?-

-No.-

-No creo que estés del todo segura.- replicó molesto.

-Cállate, Malfoy. Ya te he dicho que no.- insistió con firmeza.

-Bien… entonces explícame,- dijo enfadado dando largos pasos hacia ella y tomándola con una leve firmeza del brazo. –Por qué te retraes cuando hago esto.- dijo finalmente soltándola.

Hermione se retorció ligeramente en su agarre. No era que el brazo le doliera demasiado, pero sentía que Malfoy había punzado los lugares exactos donde seguramente tenía moratones.

-¡Déjame en paz!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, no a causa del dolor, sino del coraje y la vergüenza. -¡Eres un idiota y un insensato! ¡Un maldito corriente! ¡No tienes respeto por nada ni por nadie!- comenzó escupiendo las palabras de manera en que le dolieran el orgullo como le había dolido a ella. - ¡No sé por qué pierdo mí tiempo contigo, no eres más que un abusivo y un cobarde, te odio!-

Malfoy lucía desconcertado y enfurecido.

-¿Me odias?- dijo elevando la voz a su nivel.

-Sí.- afirmó encolerizada, las lágrimas fluyendo libremente.

-No me odias.- dijo Malfoy acercándose más a ella.

-Lárgate.- dijo disponiéndose a escapar de aquél lugar, pero Malfoy se vio listo y la tomó por el antebrazo y la trajo hacia él.

Hermione dejó de hacer una escena de manera abrupta. Sentía el abrigo del chico en contacto con el de ella y una cercanía que hacía difícil respirar con comodidad. Hermione se frustró y miró al suelo, las lágrimas helándole la cara y sintiendo que el frío y el llanto le abrían puertas al flujo nasal. Después de respirar un rato, logró controlarse, aún sin mirar a Malfoy.

Sintió el que rubio colocó la mano bajo su mentón, obligándola a observar su expresión fría y cargada de ira.

-Te diré yo a quién odio.- dijo con un susurro firme. –Odio a Alan Blackwell, y lo haré pagar aunque me cueste la expulsión de esta maldita escuela.-

* * *

**O:! ¡Qué lo expulsen, qué lo expulsen! Hahaha no... yo creo que me asesinan... xD.**


	19. Capítulo 18

**¡Hola, les subo el siguiente capítulo! Perdón por la tardanza... jejeje. Disfruten, ¡Y me dicen qué tal! (:**

* * *

-Ahora es tiempo.-

_-¿Señor?-_

_Voldemort se puso de pie y comenzó a circular la habitación._

_-Creo que pronto llegará el momento que hemos estado esperando, Kaeser. Deberás hacer lo que hemos planeado de una manera… sutil.- dijo con una sonrisa macabra, indicando lo contrario.-_

_-Entiendo.- respondió el joven asintiendo con la cabeza. –Lo haré lo más pronto posible.- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal._

_-Un momento, Kaeser. No irás solo.-_

_Kaeser se quedó quieto, apretando los puños. Después volvió a Voldemort extrañado. -¿De qué habla?-_

_-No te equivoques, Kaeser. Me siento complacido de cómo han salido las cosas. Pero es evidente que necesitarás un distractor.-_

_Kaeser soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica._

_-¿Y quién podrá servirnos en esta situación? ¿Bellatrix? No creo que esté en condiciones de atacar a su propio sobrino.-_

_Voldemort se limitó a sonreír, y haciendo un movimiento con su varita, apareció una figura encapuchada hasta casi la nariz, con un atuendo desaliñado y perturbador. La silueta permanecía en su sitio, delatando únicamente el sonido de su respirar. Voldemort chasqueó los dedos, y la figura hizo la capucha hacia atrás, revelando a una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados._

_-Kaeser, te presento a Christine McGonagall.-  
_

* * *

-Me temo que las visiones de Draco, la aparición de los mortífagos y un hechizo como este no son motivo de coincidencia.- dijo Dumbledore mientras se paseaba por su oficina, preocupado.

Hermione no había perdido ni un segundo de la mañana siguiente para charlar con Dumbledore acerca de lo sucedido. El profesor evidentemente estaba inquieto, lo que hacía que Hermione se preguntara la verdadera gravedad de la situación.

-Profesor… debo preguntar.- dijo acercándose con cautela. -¿Tiene esto acaso algo que ver con la profecía?-

Dumbledore se detuvo. –Es lo más probable.-

Hermione se dejó caer en uno de los sillones a un lado de la ventana. –No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? ¿Qué tenemos que ver Malfoy y yo con un oscuro mago? ¿Por qué Malfoy tiene visiones que puede compartir conmigo?- dijo frustrada.

-Si se supieran todos los misterios de la vida, la vida no tendría razón de ser.-

Hermione se hundió más en la silla, derrotada. –Supongo que eso significa que no lo sabe.-

Dumbledore no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa. –No es mi intención cargar a ninguno de los dos con suposiciones sin fundamento alguno. Debo investigar más acerca de esto, mucho más.- dijo haciendo un movimiento de su varita y colocando unos libros en una maleta que tenía sobre su escritorio, posiblemente para llevársela en las fiestas navideñas.-

-Pero debo insistir en algo.- dijo acercándose a la morena. –Es crucial que no pierdas contacto con Draco. Me temo que él es quien tiene la última pieza de este rompecabezas.-

Hermione lo miró con extrañeza. -¿Se refiere a que Malfoy oculta algo?-

-Es posible. Me gusta pensar que Draco sabe algo que nosotros no, y que con el tiempo lo compartirá contigo.-

-¿Por qué no simplemente obligarlo a decirlo y librarnos de pesares?-

Dumbledore sonrió una vez más. –Hay una delgada línea entre el bien y el mal. Hacer una jugada incorrecta, sobre todo en estos tiempos, podría costarnos a ambos la cabeza.-

* * *

Hermione salió de la oficina del director sacudiendo la cabeza. Parecía que cada vez que entraba a que sus preguntas fueran resueltas, terminaba saliendo con cada vez más preguntas, lo que le parecía exhausto.

_Me parece que Dumbledore tendrá que esperar hasta un poco después de las fiestas para otra visita._

Lo que verdaderamente no sabía era cómo le haría para mantener el contacto con Malfoy… sobre todo por cómo habían terminado las cosas la noche anterior. Hermione suspiró recordando las palabras, el enfado, y las complicaciones entre ellos:

_-Te diré yo a quién odio.- dijo Malfoy con un susurro firme. –Odio a Alan Blackwell, y lo haré pagar aunque me cueste la expulsión de esta maldita escuela.- _

_Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás._

_-No te atrevas. Sabes perfectamente que detesto que las personas peleen por mí.-_

_-No peleo por ti, Granger. Peleo por mi causa, porque lo odio.-_

_-Lo odias porque me ha hecho daño, ¿Lo odiarías si no lo hubiera conocido?- _

_-Odio a todo el mundo, así que lo más probable es que sí. Sólo míralo, tiene una manía estúpida de aparentar ser perfecto cuando no es más que un maldito gusano asqueroso.-_

_-No te atrevas a hacerle daño. No sé qué le ha pasado, pero aún es mi novio. Y lo quiero-_

_Malfoy sintió como si las palabras le hubieran dado una bofetada y hubieran herido su orgullo._

_-¿Lo quieres? ¿A ese maldito infame que te ha lastimado? ¿Me oyes? ¡Te ha lastimado!- dijo acercándose a ella encolerizado, hasta a estar a centímetros de su rostro_

_Hermione lo miró a los ojos fijamente, y respondió después de unos segundos de tenso silencio._

_ -No más que tu.- _

_Observó la expresión visiblemente dolida de Malfoy, pero no sucumbió ante ella. Dándole la espalda, comenzó a alejarse._

_-Yo NUNCA,- dijo después de unos segundos, -te he puesto un dedo encima como lo hizo él. Eso es ser poco hombre.-_

_Hermione no pudo evitar volverse con los ojos llorosos. –Hubo veces, Draco, tal vez demasiadas, que hubiera preferido que lo hicieras a que me hubieras destrozado el corazón como lo haces siempre.-_

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y endureció el rostro. No iba a llorar por algo que había pasado la noche anterior. La verdad era que quería olvidarlo todo. Quería hablar con Alan y arreglar cualquiera que fuese el malentendido entre ellos. Quería saber por qué había actuado así con ella.

Pero bien, ahora era un nuevo día… el último del semestre, y estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo al máximo. Sólo que antes debía charlar con su novio.

Hermione se dirigió a la Sala Común, pero al entrar no encontró a casi nadie allí. Suspiró y se dirigió a su clase de pociones. Lo que no esperaba era ver que el único lugar vacío era a un lado de Draco Malfoy. Se volvió hacia Alan, quien parecía charlar con Ron animosamente.

Mierda, lo que le faltaba. Estuvo tentada de no entrar a esa clase, pero Snape la vio antes de que pudiera hacer o decir alguna cosa.

-Señorita Granger, llega tarde. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.-

-Pero…-

-Deje de quejarse y tome asiento. Ahora.- bramó Snape mientras observaba el libro de instrucciones para el día de hoy.

Hermione apretó los dientes y se sentó a un lado del rubio. Trató ver por su visión periférica la expresión molesta de Alan, pero se encontró con la mirada serena del chico. Hermione no pudo evitar volverse a él.

Alan la miraba fijamente, pero de manera calmada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Alan la saludó tímidamente con la mano, por lo que Hermione gritó triunfal en su interior. No estaba enfadado, por lo que podrían hablar después de clases.

-Bien, quiero que hagan una poción de rocío de nieve. Cuenta como su última calificación. Comiencen.- dijo Snape.

Hermione y Malfoy trabajaban bien y en silencio. El chico no le había dicho ni una sola palabra, y parecía exhausto. A Hermione le preocupaba que no hubiera dormido por algún nuevo sueño profético, por lo que se dispuso a preguntar fingiendo desinterés.

-Pareces cansado.-

Malfoy gruñó asintiendo y extendió el brazo para alcanzar un líquido de color blanco.

-¿Debería preocuparme?- insistió la chica.

Malfoy se volvió hacia ella, molesto. –No lo sé, ¿Deberías?-

-No te hagas el difícil. Haz vuelto a tener sueños, ¿No es cierto?-

Malfoy no le contestó.

-Qué, ¿No vas a hablarme?-

El rubio de nuevo no contestó, al parecer muy concentrado en su trabajo.

Hermione tomó eso como una señal de permanecer callada. Sabía que Malfoy estaría molesto, pero nunca pensó que lo estuviera tanto como para no hablarle. Ambos continuaron en silencio y terminaron la poción, la cual extrañamente resultó exitosa. Snape se acercó a evaluarlos, lo cual no tardó más que breves minutos.

-Bien, pueden retirarse.-

Malfoy inmediatamente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Hermione lo miró extrañada y no pudo evitar sentir su ausencia. No es que extrañara sus insultos y sus apodos degradantes, sino que extrañaba que por lo menos charlara con ella.

Hermione salió de manera calmada para no levantar sospechas, pero en cuanto salió de la habitación se dispuso a buscar al chico. Por su aspecto, dudaba que se hubiera dirigido a su Sala Común. A Malfoy no le gustaba que lo vieran débil. Ella sabía que buscaría un lugar en el que pudiera estar solo.

Buscó en los jardines, en la biblioteca, en diversas aulas.

Nada.

Hermione se pasó las manos entre los cabellos. Estaba frente a los trofeos de Quidditch, en donde estaba el del padre de Harry y de la profesora McGonagall. Se quedó observándolos, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte: ¿Por qué estaba buscando a Malfoy? ¿Qué no habían peleado la noche anterior? El rubio no había hecho ni el intento de disculparse, ni de añadir algo más al asunto… ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo ella?

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró. No. No lo haría esta vez, no iría tras él. Dando media vuelta se dirigió al Gran Comedor donde sabía que su mejor amiga estaría, y trató de disipar de su mente cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Draco Malfoy.

En cuanto llegó, se percató de que Ginny no estaba sola, sino con nada menos que el rubio en cuestión. Hermione no se acercó, y observó la escena con suma extrañeza. ¿Qué hacía Malfoy hablando con Ginny? Él estaba de pie, por lo que parecía que tenía prisa. Observaba que Ginny le daba respuestas cortas, y que las largas eran con una expresión bastante molesta en su rostro. Malfoy se pasó una mano por el cabello y salió por la puerta trasera del comedor.

Hermione se acercó casi a zancadas hacia la pelirroja.

-¿Y ese qué demonios quería?- preguntó a su amiga, quien bebía un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

-Buenos días a ti también.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y expresión curiosa.

-Vamos Ginny, dime qué es lo que quería.-

-Te buscaba a ti, por muy extraño que parezca. Le dije que si planeaba hacer una estupidez, que lo olvidara.-

Hermione se quedó pensativa. _Ahora él la buscaba. Pero claro._ Rodó los ojos exasperadamente.

-¿Por qué, ocurre algo?-

-Nada.- dijo Hermione regresando la mirada a Ginny con una sonrisa forzada. –Es sólo un proyecto que debemos terminar.-

-Pues asegúrate de terminarlo. Hoy nos vamos, y no pienso esperar a que termines un proyecto para hacerlo. ¡Prácticamente ya estamos de vacaciones!- dijo Ginny enseñando los dientes colgándose del hombro de la morena, haciendo que ésta casi perdiera el equilibrio.

Vacaciones en la Madriguera. Con sus mejores amigos y con Alan. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa de emoción y devolverle el abrazo a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, el proyecto puede esperar.- dijo entusiasmada y olvidando a Malfoy por completo. – ¿A qué hora nos vamos?-

-Papá y mamá vendrán un poco más tarde de lo previsto. La idea era que Charlie llegara a la Madriguera pasado mañana, pero el intercambio de dragones ha sido bajo este año, por lo que irán por él a Sussex y después por nosotros.-

-Me parece perfecto.- replicó alegre.

-¡Y hablando de perfecto!- dijo Ginny en voz alta al ver a Harry, Ron y Alan acercarse a ellos, haciendo que varios alumnos se volvieran a ella desconcertados.

-Gracias hermana, me alegra que por fin lo reconozcas.- Ginny le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se abalanzó sobre Harry dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Y bien, ¿ya han empacado todo?- dijo el pelirrojo con un ojo cerrado y una mueca de dolor mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Aún no. Debo guardar algunos libros para repasar mientras estemos allá.- dijo Hermione evocando un rodar de ojos en sus amigos y una sonrisa divertida en Alan.

-Tampoco he terminado. Si quieres vamos juntos…- dijo Alan señalando la puerta.

Hermione sonrió –Claro, vamos.-

* * *

-Yo…- comenzó el chico una vez que hubieron salido del comedor. –Quería disculparme. No sé qué me sucedió ayer. Debo aprender a controlar mis celos, tú no te mereces eso.-

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y puso una mirada seria. Por mucho que le alegraba escuchar esas palabras, debía dejar bastante claro que eso no podía suceder de nuevo. –Debo admitir que sí me sorprendiste bastante. No sólo me gritaste, sino que me lastimaste el brazo, Alan. Eso no puede volver a pasar. Quiero tener la seguridad de que mi novio pueda mantener la compostura en toda situación. Necesito que seas fuerte en esos aspectos. Por mí. ¿Está bien?-

Alan asintió y enseguida se lanzó a los brazos de la chica, quien lo abrazó con fuerza y con cariño. Por fin las cosas comenzaban a salir bien.

-Alan.- dijo la chica separándose de él. –Debes prometerme una cosa. Nunca más vuelvas a lastimarme como lo hiciste ayer.-

Alan asintió. –Prométeme tú también algo.-

Hermione lo miró, esperando a que prosiguiera.

-No vuelvas a mentirme de nuevo.-

Hermione retrocedió como si las palabras la hubieran golpeado. Recordó el beso con Malfoy, las escapadas a buscarlo, las mentiras, los engaños. Todo lo que había hecho por el Slytherin. No cabía duda de que ella sentía algo extraño por Malfoy… pero viendo a Alan frente a ella, sus faltas se intensificaban. Alan siempre había estado ahí… Malfoy lo único que hacía era lastimarla o jugar con ella, y eso era algo que no volvería a permitir.

La morena se acercó a Alan y lo abrazó, mientras le susurró al oído: -Prometo no volver a mentirte jamás.-

* * *

Las horas pasaron. Hermione y Alan terminaron de empacar sus cosas y comenzaron a bajar sus maletas a donde estaban las de los demás, listas para ser inspeccionadas.

-Déjalo, ya la llevo yo.- dijo Alan señalando a su maleta.

-Alan no seas ridículo.- respondió riendo. –Te partirás la espalda en dos.-

-Y tú te romperás las piernas bajando las escaleras. Vamos, yo la llevo.-

Hermione en seguida la puso en el suelo, pero antes de que Alan pudiera tomarla, hizo un encantamiento que no sólo sostuvo su maleta en el aire, sino también la del ojiverde.

Alan la observó sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo. Se acercó a ella y la sujetó por detrás. –Las ventajas de tener una novia inteligente.- dijo dándole un beso a un costado de la cabeza, haciéndola reír.

Bajaron con cuidado de no golpear a nadie con las maletas en el transcurso, y las colocaron en la entrada para después dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Ahí encontraron a Ginny con un abrigo de un reno con la nariz parpadeante, y a Harry, Ron, Fred y George vestidos con atuendos parecidos.

-¿No son hermosos? ¡Los conseguí de sorpresa para todos nosotros! El tuyo y el de Alan están en mi maleta, se los daré en cuanto lleguemos a casa.- dijo Ginny entusiasmada.

-Vaya, Ginny… No sabía que te gustara tanto la Navidad.- dijo Alan rascándose la nuca.

Lo que los gemelos se volvieron a él con una cara de horror. –No tienes ni la menor idea…-

Hermione rio con ganas. Se sentía feliz, y el espíritu navideño comenzaba a contagiarla. Sintió que alguien tocó su hombro, y giró esperando a que fuera Alan, sin embargo su sonrisa cayó al ver a un muchacho de cabellos dorados.

-Necesitamos hablar.- dijo Malfoy con urgencia y tomándola del brazo.

En seguida un revuelo de voces comenzó a escucharse en el comedor, proveniente de sus amigos.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡Deja en paz a mi novia!- dijo Alan tratando de mantenerse firme sin perder el control.

-No es momento para juegos, es algo importante.- dijo el chico con expresión desesperada. Hermione nunca lo había visto así: lucía verdaderamente asustado.

Hermione se volvió a Alan, quien enseguida comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

-No irás a ninguna parte con él. Lo que sea que quiera decirte lo puede decir frente a nosotros.- dijo finalmente cruzándose de brazos.

Malfoy se pasó las manos entre los cabellos y suspiró. –Algo está a punto de suceder. Algo nada bueno. No me pregunten cómo lo sé, - dicho esto miró fijamente a Hermione, lo que ella interpretó a que lo había visto en un sueño, -Pero deben irse ya.-

-¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿A qué te refieres con…?- comenzó Harry, pero se vio interrumpido por el estallar de los cristales del comedor. El estruendo fue tan fuerte que los candelabros comenzaron estrepitosamente. Hermione se volvió y observó cómo las ventanas del lugar caían en pedazos. Malfoy no perdió tiempo y enseguida tomó a la chica del brazo y se lanzó debajo de una de las mesas, protegiéndose la cabeza. Los afilados cristales comenzaron a caer como lluvia, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

-Draco.- gritó Hermione asustada y agitada por encima de los gritos de los alumnos, temblando de pies a cabeza. -¿Qué demonios está pasando?-

Malfoy la miró unos instantes y enseguida echó a correr hacia fuera del comedor.

-¡Draco!- gritó de tal manera que sentía que se le desgarraba la garganta, pero el chico siguió corriendo y se perdió de vista.

Ruidos fuertes resonaban por el castillo. Los gritos de alumnos asustados y heridos la ensordecían. Se volvió de inmediato a ver que sus amigos estuvieran bien. George parecía herido, y Ron tenía unas cuantas cortadas en el rostro. Hermione se miró las rodillas y las vio cubiertas de sangre… Su sangre. Algunos alumnos estaban inmóviles, y la chica no se permitió quedarse quieta ante esto.

Observó sus alrededores, y en seguida se dio cuenta de que Alan no estaba. Parecía que todo marchaba en cámara lenta. No lograba distinguir las voces de sus amigos entre el tumulto. Algunos profesores habían entrado, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-¡Ginny!- gritaba Harry desesperado, circulando la habitación a través del vidrio y escombro. Hermione reconoció la voz de su amigo, y también comenzó a buscarla, asustada.

-¡La tengo! ¡Está debajo de un candelabro!- replicó Seamus, quien la tenía en brazos, pero estaba inconsciente.

_Mierda. _

Hermione se dirigió a donde estaba. Antes de que pudiera llegar, observó cómo todo el lugar comenzaba a arder en fuego. Un fuego asfixiante y caliente que lo consumía todo. Un fuego hechizado.

-¡Harry! ¡Debemos salir de aquí! ¡Es un fuego que no se apagará!- Entre los dos sujetaron a Ginny y se apresuraron a salir, seguidos de los otros tres hermanos y de Seamus.

En cuanto salieron se percataron de que todo el castillo estaba hecho pedazos. Había fuego por todas partes, había humo, escombro, alumnos en el suelo, profesores recorriendo los pasillos. Parecía que una pesadilla se volvía realidad.

Colocaron cuidadosamente a Ginny en uno de los escalones, Harry atento de ella. Hermione se puso de pie.

-¿Alguno de ustedes vio a Alan?-

Ninguno contestó, por lo que la chica se dispuso a regresar.

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¡No puedes regresar ahí!- dijo Fred sujetándola por el brazo.

-¡Alan está allá adentro, no puedo dejarlo!- dijo soltándose y corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor, ignorando las llamadas de sus amigos.

* * *

Calor. Profundo y delirante calor. La habitación se veía consumida por el humo, y por un olor asqueroso.

Un olor a muerte.

Hermione se dispuso a introducirse en la habitación, pero una llamarada enorme bloqueaba la entrada. Rápidamente amarró su cabello en una coleta, y sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó a través de las llamas.

Un intenso dolor se apoderó de sus extremidades, lo que la hizo caer, pero en seguida se puso de pie. Estaba dentro de un agujero de fuego del cual ya no podía salir. Tosiendo y buscando aire, sacó su varita de su pantalón y con un hechizo comenzó a disipar el humo. Sin embargo, el aire limpio era rápidamente reemplazado por el humo de las nuevas llamas que se formaban. El fuego rugía como si tuviera vida, haciéndola retroceder. Sus piernas apenas y se sostenían. Sentía que la piel se le derretía, que la ropa se le quemaba. Era la peor sensación que pudiera haber sentido.

Pero se obligó a concentrarse. Había venido con un objetivo, y no iba a irse sin haberlo cumplido.

-¡Alan!-

Su voz era apenas audible entre el fuego. Las mesas de manera tronaban ante la presión de las llamas, disparando astillas en todas direcciones. Sabía que si quería vivir, debía salir pronto.

En eso, vio una figura entrar a través del fuego. Una figura encapuchada… seguida por otra. Hermione levantó la varita en su dirección, pero guardó silencio. Tal vez aún no la habían visto. Se escondió detrás de un pedazo humeante de madera quemada, cuyo olor le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas y la provocaba a toser. Sin poder evitarlo soltó el picor de su garganta tosiendo fuertemente y avisando a las figuras de que alguien estaba presente.

La morena pudo distinguir que hablaban entre ellas en un lenguaje que no conocía… tal vez en pársel. Pronto comenzaron a moverse en su dirección, por lo que buscó posicionarse de una manera en la que pudiera correr. Pero no había a donde correr. Estaba atrapada por el fuego y objetos al rojo vivo.

-¿Quién se esconde del Príncipe de las Tinieblas?-

Hermione trató de mantenerse quieta, pero el fuego comenzó a alcanzarla y la obligó a salir de su escondite. La chica se quedó paralizada al encontrarse cara a cara con el mismo mago oscuro de la profecía que le había mostrado Dumbledore.

Kaeser.

-Vaya, vaya… Y qué haces tú aquí, ¿si puedo saberlo?-

Hermione no respondió. Observó al hombre y trató de grabarlo en su memoria: Sus cabellos negros, y sus ojos azul- verde intensos. Después observó que la otra figura permanecía encapuchada.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, Hermione.-

La chica se volvió al muchacho tan rápidamente que pudo haberse roto el cuello.

-¿A quién buscas?-

-No busco a nadie. Sólo quiero salir de aquí.- dijo tratando de evitar que encontraran a Alan. Contuvo las lágrimas al ver algunos cuerpos indistinguibles a causa del fuego, tirados en el suelo. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que uno de ellos no fuera Alan.

Kaeser chasqueó la lengua, como se le hace a un niño pequeño que acaba de cometer alguna travesura.

-Me mientes, Hermione. ¿No habías prometido que no mentirías?-

Hermione lo miró con espanto, extrañada. _¿Cómo podía saber aquél desconocido acerca de su promesa?_

-Lo diré de nuevo, ¿A quién buscas? No te atrevas a mentirme.-

Hermione lo miraba desconcertada. Las palabras que usaba eran parecidas a las de…

-¡¿A quién buscas?!- gritó Kaeser poniéndose en un segundo frente a ella, haciéndola soltar un grito ahogado.

-Busco a Alan Blackwell.-

Kaeser retrocedió, complacido.

-¿Buscas a Alan Blackwell?- dijo en tono burlón. Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas que caían de su rostro. Después se acercó a la chica fingiendo cautela, como si la observara con gran apreciación. Esto horrorizó a Hermione y retrocedió.

-¿Buscas a tu novio?- dijo con falsa consternación.

Hermione no respondió. Le dolían la cabeza, los brazos y las piernas. Su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas amenazaban por volver a asomarse.

Kaeser retrocedió y señaló a la segunda figura, quien ahora tenía la capucha atrás, revelando a una mujer que Hermione reconocía… que tal vez la había visto alguna vez. Pero lo que la mantuvo en trance no fue la hermosa mujer, sino el cadáver yacía que sus en brazos.

-Ahí está tu novio.-

La figura dejó caer al cadáver de Alan Blackwell, el cual cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

Hermione lo miró incapaz de formular un pensamiento coherente en su cabeza. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su tristeza y con toda su furia, derramando sangre y lágrimas mientras se acercaba al cuerpo muerto de su novio.

* * *

Malfoy corría por el castillo rápidamente. Buscaba a dos personas, pero parecía no poder encontrarlas en ninguna parte.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_. El tiempo se le acababa. En cualquier momento Hermione se adentraría en el comedor en busca de Blackwell y todo estaría perdido.

Ella moriría.

No podía permitir que eso pasara. Debía impedirlo a toda costa.

Corrió por los pasillos, esquivando fuego y debrís. Sabía que el castillo pronto se vendría abajo. Fue entonces cuando la vio, tratando de sacar a alumnos fuera de Hogwarts. Se acercó a ella rápidamente, lanzándose por un costado de las escaleras para no ser aplastado por los retratos que caían.

-¡Profesora, debe venir conmigo! ¡Ahora!- gritó Malfoy histérico. Observó cómo Filch trataba de sacar el cuadro de la señora Gorda sin mucho éxito y cómo los alumnos de la parte de arriba parecían estar atrapados.

-¡No puedo abandonar a esos chicos ahí arriba!- dijo McGonagall.

-¡Vaya al Gran Comedor, los sacaré yo!- dijo comenzando a subir por los escalones.

-¡No!- interrumpió una voz, provocando que se detuviera. Se volvió hacia Dumbledore, cuyas ropas estaban quemadas y su rostro cubierto de hollín. –Vayan los dos, yo me quedaré aquí.-

McGonagall se encaminó rápidamente esquivando las llamas, y haciendo hechizos para controlarlas.

-Draco.- añadió Dumbledore. –Debes asegurarte de que no pierdan la cordura. Debes ayudar a la profesora, ¿Entendiste?-

El Slytherin se limitó a salir corriendo por la puerta arqueada del pasillo. Corría con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía que el calor y el humo eran insoportables. Esperaba que Dumbledore pudiera hacer algo para controlar la situación, de lo contrario, cientos de personas morirían.-

Se encontró con Potter y los Weasley, aunque la más chica parecía inconsciente.

-Potter.-

-Malfoy, McGonagall acaba de entrar, y Hermione no ha salido de ahí.-

Malfoy enseguida miró la puerta. No había ningún rastro visible de lo que hubiera adentro. Tal vez todo ya se había consumado. –Debo entrar también.-

-Iré contigo.-

-No seas ridículo, Potter. ¿Qué hay de tu novia? Debes cuidar de ella.-

-Nosotros la cuidaremos.- interrumpió Ron. –Entra por Hermione. ¡Tráela con vida!-

Malfoy no sabía a cuál de los dos le dirigía su petición, pero ambos no perdieron tiempo y, tomando aire, se introdujeron en el violento fuego.

Ambos cayeron, doblados de dolor. El calor era imposiblemente insoportable, pero de alguna manera lograron mantenerse conscientes.

-¡Pero si son las personas que estaba esperando!- clamó una voz.

Malfoy giró atento, y observó a Hermione de rodillas sobre una silueta, a la profesora McGonagall estupefacta mirando a una chica y a un hombre de ojos azules, con la varita alzada, observándolo.

-Draco Malfoy… cuánto tiempo he esperado que me vieras tal como soy.- dijo con una voz sádica, circulándolo. -¡Y Harry Potter! El Señor Tenebroso estará complacido de tenerte finalmente.-

-¿Quién coños eres?-

Kaeser soltó una risotada. –Vamos Draco… ¿No me reconoces?-

Malfoy no respondió.

-Claro que no… nunca me habías visto en esta forma… ¿Pero qué te parece así?-

Con un movimiento de su varita, el mago tomó posesión del cuerpo de Blackwell, y de alguna manera se lo puso como si fuera un disfraz. El cadáver ya no era un cadáver, sino una persona que hablaba y se movía: Alan Blackwell. Malfoy se volvió a Hermione, quien soltó un grito ahogado, sacando de su trance a la profesora McGonagall y haciendo que Harry se acercara a ella.

-¡Ta-rán! ¿Qué tal mi buena actuación? ¿No soy acaso convincente? ¿No los convencí a todos?- dijo Alan girando con los brazos extendidos sin que el fuego lo tocara.

-Yo…- pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Qué, ¿Acaso dejé sin palabras al grandioso Draco Malfoy?- dijo soltando una carcajada. Malfoy enfureció.

-¿Así que has sido tú? Fuiste tú, Alan Blackwell, quien hechizó a Hermione?-

-No seas ridículo. Alan Blackwell nunca existió. Este hombre se llama… Bernie… ¿o Arnold? No tengo ni la más remota idea, lo encontré en un cementerio.-

Hermione sollozó con fuerza y Malfoy sintió que una parte de él se rompía. El calor comenzaba a colarse entre sus huesos, derritiendo a la vez las suelas de sus zapatos.

-¿Quién carajos eres y cómo pudiste hacer esto?-

Kaeser rió por lo bajo. –Yo soy amo de la oscuridad. Soy lo más poderoso que este mundo haya visto. He venido aquí,- dijo circulando de nuevo la habitación, -Para terminar con la escoria de la humanidad. Los sangre pura que sean dignos de pertenecer al mundo, permanecerán. Los que no…- dijo dejando la oración al aire y ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Sencillo. Destruirte, al igual que a la sangresucia.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es necesario. El Señor Tenebroso no podrá ver ejecutado su plan si ambos están con vida.-

-Pero…-

-¡Demasiadas preguntas!- dijo alzando su varita y apuntando a Malfoy.

-Si piensas que no pelearemos, te equivocas.- dijo Harry.

-Lo sabía, es por eso que traje a mi distractor, ¿No es así?- dijo a la muchacha.

La chica asintió sin emitir algún sonido, sin apartar la mirada de McGonagall.

-Christine… ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?-

-Me temo que le cuesta reconocer a su hija, ¿Me equivoco? Después de todo fue usted, -escupió la palabra, -quien trató de destruirla en primer lugar.-

Harry miró a McGonagall sorprendido, pero Malfoy sabía perfectamente quién era. Lo había visto venir. Había visto todo, y pensó que McGonagall podría detenerla… Qué equivocado estaba.

-Bien, ahora si me permiten, mi 'distractor' se irá a 'distraer' a la multitud. Así nadie podrá ayudarlos.- dijo enseñando los dientes.

La chica enseguida desapareció, trayendo de vuelta a McGonagall a la situación en la que se encontraba. Observó a Hermione casi inconsciente en el suelo y se puso alerta. Alzó su varita con seriedad, y con el poco aire que tenía soltó un chiflido.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Kaeser desconcertado.

Un ave de color anaranjado se posó en medio de ellos con las alas abiertas. Comenzó a chillar tan fuerte, que el sonido retumbaba en la habitación.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¡Avada Kedavra!- Pero el ave voló fácilmente a través de las llamas como si las atrajera hacia él, formando una inmensa bola de fuego.

-No…-

Malfoy sintió que el aire regresaba y que el calor disminuía. Era como si el fénix absorbiera el fuego hechizado.

Notó que Kaeser se movió, por lo que alzó su varita para bloquear un maleficio. Combatieron en duelo, Malfoy apenas logrando mantenerse de pie. Kaeser tenía mucha más experiencia, y múltiples veces se vio al filo de la muerte. Fue entonces cuando sintió ráfagas de viento aparecer. Vio por una fracción de segundo cómo McGonagall desaparecía, a la vez que Harry y por último Hermione. No sabía qué pasaba, pero sólo quedaban ellos dos.

-¡No! ¿Qué demonios han hecho? ¡¿A dónde han desaparecido?!- se preguntaba verdaderamente desconcertado.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera lanzarle algún maleficio, sintió que un par de brazos lo tomaban por el torso y lo agitaban violentamente. En cuestión de segundos el fuego, los gritos, el polvo y el mago oscuro desaparecieron.

-¿Estás bien?- lo miró un fornido hombre de color con túnicas color morado. -¿Te encuentras bien?- volvió a repetir.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?-

-Grimmauld Place. Mi nombre es Kingsley Shacklebolt.-

-Hermione… Potter…-

-Todos están aquí.- respondió Kingsley.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el rubio se dejó desvanecer a pesar de los constantes llamados del hombre e ignorando el dolor atroz que lo atormentaba.

Ella estaba a salvo, y eso era lo que le importaba. Estaban a salvo.

* * *

**O:! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Era lo que esperaban? Review! :D Aún hay muchas cosas por resolverse, y muchos momentos Dramione por delante. **


	20. Capíulo 19

**¡He vuelto! Espero que disfruten este, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. :)**  
**Acabo de regresar a la universidad, así que en verdad no sé cuando vaya a sunier el siguiente, ¡Pero espero que pronto!**  
**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Hermione se sentó de golpe en la cama con expresión aterrorizada, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y la respiración jadeante.

Tan sólo había sido otro sueño, pero fue tan vívido que las manos y la boca comenzaban a temblarle. Recorrió los ojos por la oscura habitación, sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común: la ventana estaba cerrada, los libros y en su lugar en la mesa de noche. Estaba a salvo.

Suspiró pasándose una mano sobre los cabellos, tratando de calmarse sin conseguirlo. Los recuerdos comenzaban a invadir su cabeza de una manera amontonada, apresurándose por quitarle la cordura que aún le quedaba. Sacudiendo la cabeza y sin abrir paso a las lágrimas que amenazaban por asomarse, tomó una bata para cubrirse la pijama y salió de la fría y oscura habitación.

Sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, su caminar aún doloroso por las heridas que aún no habían sanado. Algunas llagas abiertas aún le cubrían las piernas a causa del terrible hechizo del fuego, rozando contra la tela de la bata haciéndola morderse el labio. Descendió las escaleras tratando de que no se le saliera un gemido de dolor. Habían pasado quince días desde lo sucedido en Hogwarts… desde que Alan…

_No. Alan no existe. _Se dijo cortando sus pensamientos con firmeza.

Había tenido que ser fuerte, aunque el primer día no había podido soportarlo. Recordaba gritos, reclamaciones, y llantos por parte de los presentes. Ginny inconsciente y mal herida. Harry destrozado, Ron histérico… la Orden reclamando respuestas incansablemente y Draco en un estado de trance que nunca había visto jamás. Todo había sido un completo desastre.

Recordó su propio dolor, su cansancio y el profundo miedo que sintió a pesar de estar rodeada de personas a quienes conocía desde pequeña. Se había sentido muerta estando viva. La verdad era, que justo cuando sucedió, había querido quedarse ahí a morir. Sintió por un momento que su vida ya no tenía sentido alguno y eso era lo que más la asustaba. No quería sentir JAMÁS lo que sintió al presenciar lo que se había desenvuelto ante sus ojos en Hogwarts, ni mucho menos sentir ese gran deseo por rendirse a la muerte.

La chica tragó saliva y continuó con su camino. La luz de la luna ayudaba a clarificar las cosas a su alrededor ligeramente, pero no pudo evitar sentirse desprotegida. De inmediato se arrepintió de no haber traído su varita consigo, pero ni bromeando subiría de nuevo las escaleras a por ella.

Siguió los corredores en silencio. ¿A dónde iba? No quería dormir de nuevo, no ahora que podía gozar de su propia compañía sin sentirse alerta de que sus amigos la miraban como si fuera un perrito lastimado y sin esperanzas.

Decidió entrar a la vieja sala central adornada con muebles viejos y un piano que apenas funcionaba, y se sentó con cuidado de no agravar más las heridas. La habitación estaba helada y oscura, convirtiendo su respiración en vapor. Colocó la cabeza entre las manos y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Se sentía perdida.

-Veo que no eres la única que no puede dormir.- dijo una voz haciendo que se pusiera de pie sobresaltada, atragantándose en su propia respiración. Observó la esquina más lejana a la puerta, donde un muchacho salía de las penumbras hacia una oscuridad más tenue.

-Draco. -dijo con un susurro, relajando los hombros al ver de quien se trataba. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

El chico se rascó la nuca y bostezó indiferente. –Granger, fuiste tú quien acaba de llegar, creo que si alguien va a hacer preguntas, ese voy a ser yo.-

Hermione volvió a sentarse, mirando al otro extremo de la habitación. –Sabes por qué estoy aquí.-

Malfoy en seguida bajó la mirada. La morena sabía perfectamente que él no tocaría el tema, por lo que se sentó al otro extremo del sofá sin mirarla.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno fingiendo observar algo más interesante que la presencia del otro. Hermione se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró frustrada.

-Muero por un cigarrillo…- dijo por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño.

El rubio la miró extrañado. -¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Qué?-

-Un cigarrillo, ¿Qué es?-

-Oh… am… bueno es un pequeño rollo de papel relleno del que sale algo de humo.- dijo sin evitar soltar una media sonrisa por lo ridículo que eso sonaba.

-Tengo mi varita si tienes tanto frío, no hacen falta tus artículos muggles para ello.-

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-No sirve para el frío… el humo te lo tragas.-

-¿Por qué demonios tragaría humo?- preguntó verdaderamente extrañado.

-Te hace sentir bien.- dijo algo divertida, pero aún cansada. –Te des estresa.-

-Ya veo… Es como un tipo de vaporizador mágico.-

-No exactamente… Un vaporizador es medicinal, un cigarrillo podría causar bastante daño con el tiempo.-

-¿Quieres decir que los muggles voluntariamente se tragan el humo de esas cosas que potencialmente podrían hacerles daño? No me extraña que sean tan inferiores a los magos.- dijo tropezando con las últimas palabras al recordar con quien hablaba. La miró de reojo esperando su reacción, sin saber si se enfadaría o lo dejaría ir.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya no somos sangresucias, ¿No es así?- dijo algo optimista.

Malfoy no contestó.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, unos instantes. Un silencio que la chica rompió con una pregunta que puso al chico nervioso.

-¿Por qué regresaste por mí?-

Malfoy soltó un bufido. -¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¿Por qué atravesaste el fuego y regresaste por mí?- insistió.

-¿Crees que es buen tiempo de tener esta conversación?-

-Hemos estado aquí quince días, y cada vez que estamos solos alguien interrumpe con preguntas, favores o quehaceres. Sí, creo que es un buen tiempo.-

-Por favor Granger, - dijo mirándola con escepticismo. -¿Creíste acaso que no volvería por ti?-

Hermione se quedó quieta. Bajó la mirada a sus manos cicatrizadas, percatándose de aquellas líneas que marcaban su piel. Miró al muchacho de nuevo, observando las partes de su rostro llenas de pequeñas marcas de un color dorado. Su cuello con un aspecto desarreglado y sucio, cuando la chica sabía que no se trataba más que de quemaduras espantosas. Quemaduras que aunque se borraran con el tiempo, los marcarían por toda la vida.

-Yo te lo agradezco.- dijo con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No hay que agradecer nada,- dijo moviéndose incómodo en el asiento. –Cualquiera con cabeza lo habría hecho.-

-Excepto que nadie lo hizo… excepto tú.-

-Prueba de que la mayoría de la gente que conoces es idiota.-

Hermione se limitó a sonreír a medias. Malfoy no había respondido a su pregunta, pero su respuesta fue satisfecha para ella.

-Tendremos que hablar de lo que pasó.- dijo Malfoy decidido después de algún tiempo.

Hermione lo miró confundida pero después comprendió. –Claro. Cuando yo quiero que hablemos, tú no lo haces. Y ahora que quieres que sea al revés, esperas que yo esté dispuesta a hacerlo.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sabes que es importante. La profecía…-

-Sé que es importante. Muchas cosas son importantes, pero no por eso hablaré de ellas ahora.-

-Pero...-

-No.- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie, seguido por el rubio. –Entiende que no puedo hacerlo.- dijo con severidad.

Malfoy la observó con dureza. –Sabes bien que la Orden se reunirá mañana, y este será el asunto principal.-

-Sí, y yo soy la principal involucrada, así que decidiré a qué paso iremos.-

-Granger, todos estarán ahí. No podemos aplazarlo a la próxima vez que nos reunamos a tomar el té. Es un asunto que concierne también a Dumbledore, al ministerio, a la profesora McGon…-

-¡Lo sé!- interrumpió enfadada, sintiendo sangre caliente recorrer sus venas. -¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué no sé que mi primera relación emocional no será diseccionada por cada uno de los presentes mañana? ¿Qué no juzgarán mis malas decisiones?-

-Granger, fuiste engañada. No podrías haberlo visto venir.-

-¡Pero debería! Fui yo quien estuvo más tiempo con él. No debí haber ignorado que todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.- dijo derrotada tratando de suprimir las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Malfoy se acercó a ella tomándola de la muñeca con rapidez antes de que retrocediera. –Escúchame bien. Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa. No eres responsable ni por él, ni por McGonagall, ni por Hogwarts, ni por tus amigos. Fuiste engañada. Fuiste su víctima, y lograste salir. Pero debes entender que esto apenas comienza. Él volverá por nosotros.- dijo con expresión suave, observando el rostro de la chica endurecerse. -Estamos en esto juntos, Granger, lo quieras o no. No puedes tomar todas las decisiones.-

Hermione se percató de la proximidad, pero no hizo ademán de moverse.

-Habrá que hacer un plan y tomar medidas. Nuestra vida está en juego. Y no sólo nuestra vida, sino la de todos los que te quieren. Te conozco, y sé que no querrás que la Orden decida qué hacer sin tomarnos en cuenta.-

–Eso lo sé.- Se soltó de su agarre y retrocedió molesta. –Pero te equivocas, Draco Malfoy. No me conoces. Conociste a una chica que ya no existe. Murió con una ingenuidad e inocencia que ya no tengo.- dijo con expresión dura.

Malfoy soltó una media sonrisa.

-¿Te parece eso gracioso?-

-No.-

-¿A qué se debe la gracia, entonces?- bufó.

El chico sonrió de nuevo. Se acercó más a ella y la sujetó por la cintura con una mano. Hermione pensó en tratar de liberarse, pero no lo hizo. Prefirió esperar a que Draco dijera lo que tuviera que decir, antes de meterse en líos que no valían la pena. Contuvo su impotencia suspirando por la nariz, tratando de no dar riendas a la furia y a otro sentimiento extraño que de repente sentía.

-No es nada, sólo me parece que nuestros papeles han cambiado. Me toca ser el responsable, y a ti la chica perdida.-

Hermione retrocedió incapaz de controlarse. -No estoy perdida. ¿Esperabas que no me enfadara con eso? Pues ahora sabrás lo que se siente preguntar cosas y que no te den respuestas.-

Malfoy le dedicó una mirada aguda, pero tranquila. –Y tú sabrás qué se siente que te pregunten tantas cosas a las que no sabes qué responder.-

* * *

El día siguiente llegó más aprisa de lo que ella esperaba. Había regresado a su habitación después su pequeña charla con Malfoy, pero no había podido conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó y seleccionó sus ropas del día. Se duchó con la ayuda de magia, al igual que la usó para ponerse la ropa. Se acomodó un poco el cabello antes de escuchar el sonido de alguien tocar la puerta, a lo que respondió que se podía pasar.

La puerta se abrió revelando no a la señora Weasley, sino a Harry, quien ya estaba vestido, pero sus ojos estaban adornados por ojeras moradas, evidenciando que tampoco había podido dormir bien.

-Tienes un aspecto terrible.-

-Vaya, buenos días a ti también, Hermione.- replicó ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa, la cual la chica no pudo evitar devolver. –La señora Weasley está en la cocina arreglando el desayuno para los de la Orden… llegarán en cualquier momento.-

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró. –Bajemos entonces.- y apoyándose ligeramente en Harry, descendieron al comedor.

El decir que la señora Weasley no tenía tiempo para tonterías era evidente. La mujer se movía de un lado a otro sin detenerse a la vez que la magia también se ocupaba de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-Mamá, es sólo la Orden, siéntate o perderás la cabeza.- dijo Ron tomando un ejemplar del profeta y sentándose en una de las sillas.

-No es sólo la Orden, Ronald. Dumbledore hará una visita. Todo debe de estar perfecto.- contestó mientras acomodaba platos y cubiertos en los lugares correctos.

Harry y Hermione se miraron extrañados. En eso Ginny bajó las escaleras y se posicionó al lado de ambos.

-¿De qué me perdí?- dijo como si se hubiera olvidado de algo importante al ver el frenesí de su madre.

-Dumbledore viene.-

-¿Dumbledore? ¿Por qué?-

-No tengo idea. Es la primera vez que sé algo de él desde lo que pasó.- dijo Harry algo molesto retirándose a otra habitación.

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron miradas. –Será mejor que vaya con él…- dijo la pelirroja.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Sabes cómo es Harry, necesita estar un tiempo a solas para pensar las cosas.- replicó, por lo que Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal las piernas?-

Hermione las sacudió un poco, ignorando el dolor que pasó por ellas al hacerlo. –Van mejor. ¿Qué tal la cabeza?-

-Ya no duele, ahora sólo es cansancio.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione se entristeció al notar el ligero cambio que había surgido entre ellas. Dado a que las cosas estaban más tensas, no había tiempo para bromas o chismes. Simplemente charlaban de cosas mundanas, eso cuando Hermione o Ginny no estuvieran ocupadas con asuntos de la casa.

Amabas chicas salieron de sus pensamientos cuando una figura apareció estrepitosamente a un lado de ellas, sobresaltándolas y casi haciéndolas caer, pero Hermione enseguida se contentó al ver de quién se trataba

-¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento tanto! Una ya no sabe dónde aparecerse y dónde no…- dijo Tonks sacudiéndose la túnica, al parecer sin darse cuenta de quienes estaban a su lado.

-Suele pasar.- dijo Ginny con una risita, sacándola de sus manías y enfocándose en ellas.

-¡Pero si son mis más fieles y pequeñas compañeras!- dijo amarrando cada brazo alrededor de una con cuidado. Después retrocedió un poco. -¿Cómo se encuentran?-

-Perfectamente, eso si contamos que Hermione casi pierde ambas piernas y yo casi quedo en coma.- dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros, pero se calló cuando vio que a Tonks no le había parecido gracioso.

-Tranquila Tonks, ya todo está perfecto.- dijo Ginny levantando las manos en signo de renuncia.

-No todo. Los demás llegarán en cualquier momento.- Se volvió a Hermione. –Será mejor que estés preparada. Te espera un largo rato de cosas pesadas.-

-¿Tengo otra opción?- preguntó retóricamente la morena con una mueca incómoda.

En seguida comenzaron a aparecer diversas figuras en la habitación: Lupin, Ojoloco Moody, Bill, Fleur y Kingsley, seguidos segundos después por Snape.

Harry se acercó a la habitación al escuchar el ruido, seguido de Fred y George. Después de unos instantes de asimilar la situación, Moody comenzó a dar órdenes.

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder. Comencemos con esto de una vez. Dumbledore llegará algo tarde, así que espero haber cubierto la mayoría de lo que no es importante para cuando llegue.- dijo introduciéndose en el comedor y tomando asiento, seguido por los demás.

-Debo añadir,- interrumpió Lupin después de haber charlado con Harry, -que Hermione, como ella bien lo sabe, debe estar presente en esta reunión al igual que Harry.-

-Lo saben, Remus. Debemos comenzar.- dijo Kingsley tomando asiento.

-Un momento, ¿Qué hay de nosotros?- interrumpió Ginny señalando a Ron, Fred y George.

-Esta reunión es privada. No necesitamos que otros estén enterándose de cosas que no les conciernen.- interrumpió Snape.

-¿Que no me conciernen? ¡Se trata de mi mejor amiga y de mi novio, creo que eso me involucra un poco!- replicó haciendo que Snape se levantara de la silla, molesto.

-¡Ginny!- interrumpió la señora Weasley dándole una mirada reprendedora.

-Ginny tiene razón.- interrumpió Hermione obteniendo la atención de todos. –Son asuntos de la Orden, pero ellos tienen el mismo derecho de estar aquí que ustedes.-

-Hermione. Trata de ver las cosas con razón, no podemos…- comenzó Lupin.

-Se quedan.- dijeron Harry y Hermione con gravedad y al unísono, haciendo callar a los presentes en la habitación.

Los miembros de la Orden se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que la pelea estaba perdida.

-¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, se quedan! Pero lo dicho aquí queda estrictamente confidencial entre nosotros.- dijo Moody enrojecido por la furia.

Los chicos comenzaron tomar asiento, Hermione observando a cada uno de ellos. Pero algo en la esquina de su ojo llamó su atención. Malfoy observaba la escena detrás de uno de los muros lejanos, apenas asomando la cabeza. En cuanto hicieron contacto visual, el chico endureció la mirada y desapareció tras él.

-¿Y qué hay de Malfoy?- dijo Hermione haciendo a todos los presentes mirarla, pero sabiendo que había captado la atención del rubio.

-Eso está fuera de cuestión.- dijo Moody después de un momento, cambiando de tono a uno más serio.

-Pero…-

-No. Malfoy no es de fiar. Su familia pudo haber estado involucrada en todo esto.- intervino Kingsley.

-¡Él salvó mi vida!- gritó por encima de las protestas, obteniendo su atención de nuevo. –Sin él, esta reunión podría estar tomando un curso muy diferente y estar discutiendo los arreglos de un funeral. Tiene tanto que ver en esto como yo.-

-Hermione, su padre es un mortífago. ¿Qué te asegura que no tenga algo entre manos?- preguntó George con cautela.

-Confío en él. Plenamente. Sé que no haría nada para lastimar…nos.- dijo cambiando rápidamente la última palabra para no hacer del asunto algo personal.

-Pues bien, confíes en él o no, mientras no esté Dumbledore las órdenes las doy yo. Y no va a quedarse. Comencemos.- dijo Moody decidido.

-Pero…-

-Señorita Granger.- dijo puniendo un puño sobre la mesa haciendo que temblara, visiblemente enfurecido. –No lo diré otra vez. Malfoy no. Formará parte. De esta reunión.-

Hermione sintió que todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella. Trabó la quijada, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra las lágrimas de coraje que querían ser liberadas. Miró a la esquina del muro y observó a Malfoy sacudiendo la cabeza, indicando que no siguiera insistiendo.

-No.-

-¿No?-

-No comenzaremos nada hasta que Malfoy no esté sentado con nosotros, como debe de ser. Puede que sea jefe de la Orden, profesor Moody, pero no podrá obligarme a decir nada si Malfoy no está aquí. Salvó mi vida. Si su padre es un mortífago es otro asunto. Ha demostrado tener el valor y la determinación que cualquiera de nosotros. Lo siento, pero creo que es mi lugar decir…-

-¡Su lugar es obedecer las órdenes que…!-

En ese instante, Dumbledore apareció a un lado de la morena sobresaltándolos a todos y haciéndolos callar.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Albus, está claro que Malfoy…-

-Ah, Draco. Él será parte de esta reunión. Tiene tanto que ver en esto como todos nosotros.- dijo sin saber que todo este tiempo habían estado discutiendo el asunto. En seguida recorrió la mirada por la mesa. –Veo que no está presente. Señorita Granger, haga el favor de traerlo. Me temo que no podremos comenzar sin su presencia.-

Hermione asintió vigorosamente y salió de la habitación sintiéndose triunfal. Cuando dobló la esquina, se percató de que el rubio ya no estaba ahí. Hermione suspiró y enseguida se dirigió a su habitación con cuidado de que la señora Weasley no la viera subir las escaleras. En cuanto llegó frente a la habitación del muchacho, abrió la puerta sin cuidado y entró.

-Draco, La decisión se ha tomado, y… ¡Merlín!- exclamó sorprendida al encontrarse al chico sin camisa, una de sus manos sujetando un pequeño frasco de ungüento y la otra frotándolo en diversas heridas en su torso.

Hermione trató de formular una oración coherente, pero nada venía a su cabeza. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sintiendo que su rostro poco a poco se acaloraba cada vez más. Hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero Malfoy la miró divertido, por lo que mantuvo la compostura y lo miró con expresión pesada.

-¿Qué, nunca habías visto a un chico sin camisa, Granger?- dijo el rubio girando para verla de frente.

Hermione no contestó. Claro que había visto a chicos sin camisa… Pero nunca había visto a uno con un cuerpo… así. Frente a frente. Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, salió de sus pensamientos. –Dumbledore quiere que bajes al comedor. No empezaremos la reunión sin ti.-

Esto pareció llamar su atención. -¿Dumbledore está aquí? ¿Por qué?- dijo colocando el ungüento en su mesa de noche.

-No tengo idea. Acaba de llegar.- dijo observando como el chico extendía su camisa para meter el brazo en una de las mangas. Al hacerlo, no pudo evitar ver como sus músculos se flexionaban, pero más que eso, se concentró en la innumerable cantidad de llegas y cicatrices que recorrían su torso, y en seguida se sintió culpable.

Malfoy notó su expresión cambiar a una de angustia. –No duele, Granger, tranquila. Sólo son rasguños.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara, ladeando la cabeza. –Ahora bajemos, que nos espera la corte real.-

En cuanto llegaron al comedor se encontraron con las miradas de todos posados en ellos.

-¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto?- preguntó Ron extrañado.

-¿Quieres la verdad? Pues Granger y yo…- comenzó, pero soltó un bufido cuando Hermione lo golpeó ligeramente en un costado.

-Comencemos.-

* * *

-La aparición de este tenebroso mago en Hogwarts no es ninguna coincidencia.- comenzó Moody con expresión severa. –Su surgimiento había sido previsto desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Desde el momento en que Harry Potter fue traído al mundo.-

Todos observaban expectantes en silencio. Hermione notó que Malfoy se veía incómodo, cambiando de posición constantemente y secándose desprevenidamente las palmas de las manos en el pantalón.

-¿De qué hablas?- interrumpió Harry.

-Hay una profecía. Una profecía que solo pocos en esta habitación han visto. La profecía detalla a una joven Bellatrix Lestrange acudiendo a Voldemort el día en que los padres de Potter fueron asesinados a rendirle cuentas de una situación que hasta hace poco se nos fue revelada. Después se pasa a una segunda parte: una Hermione Granger mayor siendo atacada junto con sus dos hijos por el mismo mago que acaba de prácticamente destruir Hogwarts.-

Hermione inmediatamente se tensó. Era verdad que había soñado con esa parte de la profecía todas las noches desde que supo quién era Kaeser. Todas las noches despertaba cubierta en sudor helado y un horror profundo se apoderaba de ella. Sabía que estaba a salvo de aquél mago en Grimmauld Place, pero el pensar en su incierto futuro la hacía sentir ganas de vomitar.

La chica sintió enseguida la punta de un dedo índice contornear la palma de su mano por debajo de la mesa, calmándola. Sin pensar, apretó ligeramente la punta del dedo sin dejarlo ir.

-¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Malfoy?- intervino Bill

-Bellatrix hace la mención a Voldemort de que han sido dos.- continuó Moody ignorando la interrupción.

-¿Dos qué?- preguntó Ginny extrañada.

Moody guardó silencio, enfocando la mirada en Dumbledore. Todos hicieron lo mismo esperando la respuesta del viejo director.

-Me temo que no son buenas noticias.- dijo recorriendo la habitación después de unos segundos para después enfocarse en Malfoy, provocando que se tensara y retirara su mano de la de Hermione.

-¿Qué…?-

-El día en que los padres de Harry murieron, nació un bebé engendrado por Lord Voldemort. Sus intenciones con él son inciertas. Claramente es extraño que Voldemort haya deseado tener un heredero, y no buscar el poder absoluto. Pero si se piensa el asunto dos veces, un heredero es exactamente el medio para acceder a la inmortalidad del nombre de Lord Voldemort.-

-Supongo que ese maldito bebé es Kaeser.- dijo Ron por lo bajo.

-Me temo que así es.-

La habitación se volvió silenciosa.

-Pero.- interrumpió una voz con acento cargado al otro extremo de la mesa. Hermione asomó la cabeza para observar a una tímida Fleur Delacour tratar de hacer algún tipo de cuestionamiento. –No puedo ver qué tiene que ver eso con el chico Malfoy. Claramente él no está de ninguna manera relacionado con lo que acaba de decir, profesor.-

Dumbledore le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

-Draco ha estado teniendo muchos sueños inexplicables desde que cumplió los diescisiete años, pero ahora me temo que sé la razón de ellos.-

Malfoy enfocó toda su atención en el director, casi aguantando la respiración.

-Bellatrix acudió a Voldemort para rendirle cuentas de la situación: Habían sido dos.- dijo pausando un poco. –Dos. No uno.-

Hermione observó cómo el chico a su lado comenzó a retraerse de manera extraña.

-Voldemort le pidió que se deshiciera de uno, pero ella insistió en no traicionar a su sangre. Creo que ahora entiendes de lo que estoy hablando. Y el porqué de los sueños. Me temo que haya una especie de conexión.-

_Con sangre refiriéndose a su hermana. _

Las antiguas palabras de Dumbledore resonaron en la cabeza de Hermione haciéndola sentir mareada. Mil voces nublaron su pensamiento haciéndola caer en la cuenta de la desgarradora y terrible verdad que se revelaba frente a ella en esos instantes.

Observó cómo los demás caían en la cuenta observando al rubio horrorizados. La señora Weasley llevándose las manos a la boca para evitar soltar un grito ahogado. Harry poniéndose de pie a la vez que Ron y Kinglsey lo hacían, severamente agitados. Nada tenía sentido.

Pero un sonido irreal la trajo a la realidad. Un sonido que no era capaz de mezclarse con el escándalo que estaba ocurriendo: Malfoy reía con ganas en histéricas carcajadas.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para verificar que lo que veía era cierto: en efecto, Malfoy se reía con tanta fuerza que su cara comenzaba a volverse colorada.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron miradas respirando agitadamente. Dumbledore guardaba la compostura y miraba a Malfoy con lástima, como si el chico en vez de reír, llorara y pidiera ayuda a gritos.

-Debe estar LOCO,- intervino el rubio una vez que se hubo calmado e intentaba controlar su respiración a la vez que sonreía como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste. –Si cree que Voldemort es mi padre. Está LOCO.- bramó con histeria.

De inmediato Snape y Lupin se movieron tratando de intervenir, sólo para ser disparados hacia atrás por un hechizo descontrolado.

-¡Draco!- reprendió Hermione asustada y enfurecida.

-¡NO! ¡Mi padre es Lucius Malfoy! ¡Mi madre NUNCA se prestó a Voldemort! ¡Ella nunca haría una cosa así! ¡Es ridículo!-

-Draco, fue prácticamente obligad…-

-¡NO!-

-Draco…-

-¡Apártate!- gritó apuntando su varita a la chica con gesto amenazante.

Hermione se retractó sorprendida por la reacción del chico. Se sentía terrible por él. No sabía por la terrible realización que el chico estuviera teniendo en ese momento. No sabía qué hacer, pero su mente pedía a gritos que tomara el control.

-Draco, mírame- dijo haciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, lo cual fue tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas a que quedaran a nivel. El chico se enfureció ante esto y se apartó violentamente, pero logró contenerse un poco.

-¿De dónde demonios se ha sacado esa mierda? ¿Por qué inventaría una cosa así?- bramó.

-No he inventado nada. Tu madre ha decidido contármelo.- replicó Dumbledore severo.

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo riendo de nuevo. –Mi madre decidió contarle que tiene dos hijos ilegítimos con Voldemort y que uno de ellos es un maldito psicópata.- dijo rodando los ojos. –A la mierda. Me largo de aquí.- dijo dirigiéndose a zancadas hacia la puerta dejándolos a todos atónitos.

-Espera un momento Malfoy.- comenzó Lupin enfurecido logrando ponerse de pie con ayuda de Bill, pero Tonks lo tomó del brazo mientras sacudía la cabeza indicando que no lo siguiera.

-No podemos dejar que se vaya.- dijo Kingsley. –Si lo que dices es cierto,- dijo mirando a Dumbledore,- podría correr un grave peligro allá afuera.-

-O causarlo.- intervino Harry sombríamente.

Hermione lo miró despectivamente como si no lo conociera. Sin perder un segundo más fue tras él, quien ya había salido por la puerta hacia el mundo muggle.

-Debemos seguirlos.- dijo la señora Weasley agitada dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Deben resolver esto juntos Molly. Me temo que así es como debe de ser.-

-Lo lamento, profesor, pero no dejaré que combatan esto a su suerte.- dijo la mujer, decidida.

-Ciertamente que no. Estaremos detrás de ellos todo el camino. Nunca estarán solos, pero deben arreglar sus diferencias. Deben aprender a sobrellevar los pesares que les esperan. Draco deberá aprender oclumencia.- dijo observado a un Snape visiblemente consternado. -Si el futuro sigue su curso, les espera uno que deberán combatir especialmente unidos.-

-¿De qué habla profesor?-

Dumbledore suspiró. –Si estoy en lo cierto, lo más probable es que Draco sea el padre de los hijos de la señorita Granger.- dijo dejándolos atónitos a todos por una segunda vez, aunque sabían que no sería la última.

* * *

**¡Me encantaría saber qué piensan! Pueden dejar un review para saber si voy bien con la historia si gustan. Gracias :3**


	21. Capítulo 20

**¡Hola a todos, aquí está el siguiente! :) Espero que les guste mucho.**  
**¡A partir de ahora contestaré a los reviews en esta sección del fic! Por si tienen preguntas o comentarios que quisieran hacer. Espero que tengan una buena semana!**

**¡Gracias por leer este fic!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Hermione corrió tras él. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, porque no iba a dejarlo solo. No de nuevo. Estaba más que decidida a no hacerlo.

-¡Draco espera! ¡Por favor!- dijo desesperada con la voz entrecortada y sin aire. Pero el rubio no se detuvo. Si algo hizo, fue correr más rápidamente.

Lo iba a perder de vista.

Hermione sentía cómo las heridas de su cuerpo se abrían poco a poco abriendo paso un dolor punzante. Pero eso tampoco la detendría. Sabía perfectamente cómo era Draco, y que en estos momentos podría cometer alguna tontería. La motivación de la morena no disminuía, pero sí se preguntaba, mientras los otros muggles la observaban como si fuera una escapada de un psiquiátrico, por qué le importaba tanto.

_Es 'Malfoy'. Draco Malfoy. El chico que te ha hecho la vida imposible desde que tenías once años. El chico que te ha defraudado un millón de veces. ¿Por qué lo persigues?_

Hermione hizo caso omiso a su voz interior y siguió llamándolo, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarla. No podía respirar, la vista se le nublaba y sentía que las piernas se le caerían en cualquier segundo.

-¡Draco!- exclamó con un grito desgarrador. No podía más. Si alguna vez iba a arrepentirse de no hacer ejercicio, sería en ese preciso momento. El chico la ignoró de nuevo.

Hermione disminuyó la velocidad, comenzando a rendirse. Lejanamente observó cómo el rubio se detenía, y con un movimiento de su varita, desaparecía frente a una multitud de muggles dejándolos sorprendidos y provocando que sacaran sus teléfonos celulares para documentar el momento.

_Maldita sea._

Sintió ira y desesperación recorrer sus venas. Se pasó una mano temblorosa por los cabellos, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos desorbitados. No tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer excepto regresar a Grimmauld Place en ese instante antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que ella venía con él, y que el ministerio la pusiera a juicio por involucrarse en usar magia frente a muggles.

* * *

Cuando Hermione entró abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente no esperaba encontrar al lugar exactamente como estaba aquella mañana. Y con exactamente igual se refería a que los miembros de la Orden habían desaparecido.

-¿Dónde está la Orden?- preguntó extrañada.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy?- respondió Ron, estoico.

-Despareció, no pude hacer nada para detenerlo.- dijo secándose el sudor y algunas lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo. Caminó hacia uno de los sofás y se sentó, aliviando el sentido de hormigueo de sus piernas y el dolor de cabeza y heridas. -¿Qué demonios sucedió? ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?-

-Acaba de irse.- respondió la señora Weasley en un estado de trance, como si alguien la hubiera abofeteado con fuerza.

-¿Cómo que acaba de irse? ¿Y la Orden?- dijo poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

Harry, Ron y Ginny permanecieron en silencio, evidenciando que tampoco ellos estaban ahí.

Hermione apretó los puños con fuerza. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero ella no lo permitiría. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse, pasando la lengua por los labios una multitud de veces.

-¿Por qué se fueron?- dijo con seriedad mirando al suelo.

Ginny dio un paso hacia ella tratando de colocar su mano en su hombro, pero la morena se apartó bruscamente.

-¡¿Por qué carajos se fue todo el mundo?! ¿Justo ahora que nos encontramos en una situación como esta? ¿Qué a nadie le importa lo que Draco esté sintiendo ahora? ¡Está destrozado! ¡No sabemos si podría hacer algo estúpido! ¡Debemos encontrarlo!-

-Hermione…-

-¡Harry por favor! Podría estar en peligro si está solo.- dijo enfurecida y desesperada caminando a zancadas hacia su mejor amigo. –Si algo te pido es que estemos juntos en esto. Malfoy no tiene la culpa de lo que está sucediendo. Su madre le ha dicho a Dumbledore algo que debió de haberle confesado a él hace años, ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu madre…?

Hermione cerró la boca de inmediato al notar la expresión tensa de Harry. Ginny le lanzó una mirada amenazadora y se colocó a un lado de su novio.

Harry respiró profundamente. –No me compares con Malfoy, porque no somos iguales o parecidos. Malfoy es hijo de Voldemort. Aunque él lo quiera, ni tú, ni él, ni nadie podrán cambiar eso. Son la misma sangre.-

Hermione retrocedió extrañada y sorprendida.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-No te equivoques. No creas que me alegra su situación, pero no puedes pedirme que me compadezca de él. No cuando ahora entiende lo que es pasar por una situación difícil.-

-Harry, él no está pasando por una situación difícil. Está pasando por lo IMPOSIBLE. Hay un mago tenebroso que quiere destruirlo, al igual que a mí.-

-¿Y crees que no sé cómo se siente eso?- bramó Harry enfadado acercándose a la chica. – ¡Toda mi vida he estado escapando de un mago tenebroso Hermione, y gracias a Merlín he sobrevivido! No me compadeceré de un tipo que se ha pasado haciendo de mi vida miserable la mitad del tiempo que no estoy escapando de Voldemort.-

-No te pido que te compadezcas, te pido…-

-No iré tras él.-

Hermione lo observó como si tuviera dos cabezas. -¿Qué dices?-

-Me has oído bien. Lo lamento, pero no iré tras él, ni tampoco Ron ni Ginny. Lo queramos o no, Malfoy ahora está marcado. No podemos hacer nada por él, mucho menos si no quiere cooperar. Entiende, Hermione: ¡Es hijo de Voldemort!-

-¡Y yo soy hija de muggles, y tú hijo de magos! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto? ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! Nunca creí que tú, que entiendes lo que es ser perseguido, te rehusarías a ayudar a alguien en tu misma situación. Necesita de nuestra ayuda. ¡Lo perseguirán y lo asesinarán, y yo no estaré quieta para ver cómo muere por mi culpa!-

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?- intervino Ron poniéndose en medio de ambos. –No podemos arriesgarlo todo por él, Hermione. ¿Cómo sabemos que no ha sido su plan acercarse a ti todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo sabemos que no quiere arrastrarnos a Voldemort? ¡Voldemort es su padre! No dejaré que mis amigos y mi hermana sufran por…-

Ron enseguida cerró la boca al sentir la marca de una bofetada chocar contra su rostro.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó la señora Weasley indignada y sorprendida.

La morena se miró las manos como si no se conociera. Observó a sus amigos y a la señora Weasley observándola también, pero con expresión enfadada y dolida.

-Yo… Lo siento tanto, Ron…-

-Guárdatelo. Creo que has demostrado de qué lado estás.-

-¿Pero qué…?-

-Hermione.- la chica enfocó su atención de nuevo en Harry. –Debes entender que así deben ser las cosas. La Orden en estos momentos está trabajando en qué puede hacer por él. Debes confiar en ellos, pero sobretodo debes alejarte de él a toda costa. Es peligroso.-

-¡No lo es!- exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con voz quebrada e impaciente. – ¡Draco no lastimaría a nadie en serio! ¡Nos necesita!-

-No Hermione. Nunca te he negado nada en la vida pero lo hago por tu bien.-

-¿Y qué hay de mí? ¡Ese maldito también quiere matarme!-

-Quiere matarte porque estás con Malfoy.- dijo Ginny con seriedad. –Es por eso que debes escucharnos.-

-Pero…-

-No vuelvas a acercarte a él. ¿Me escuchas? Terminarás lastimada.-

-¿Y si no me importa?-

Los tres chicos y la señora Weasley se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos.

-Ya está claro.- dijo Ron –Seguramente la tiene bajo algún hechizo.-

-¡Ron no seas estúpido, nadie me ha hechizado!-

-¿Entonces por qué te preocupas tanto por él? ¡Es MALFOY! ¡El mismo tipo que nos ha odiado desde que éramos pequeños, y nosotros lo odiamos a él! ¡Nos ha hecho la vida imposible! ¡Te ha degradado llamándote nombres una y otra vez!-

-¡Pues lo quieras o no, me ha salvado la vida!-

-¿Con qué propósito? ¿Para que cayeras rendida a sus pies en su trampa?-

-Eso es absurdo.-

-Hermione, querida…- intervino la señora Weasley. –Me temo que la situación podría ser más complicada de lo que parece.-

-¡No lo es, él ha cambiado!-

-No Hermione…- intervino Harry con aspecto preocupado. –La que ha cambiado eres tú.-

* * *

Hermione subió a su habitación, agitada y desesperada. Sentía ansiedad hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos, la cólera recorría sus venas haciéndola sentirse mareada y acalorada. No quería llorar. Después de todo lo que había pasado, había aprendido a no soltar rienda a las lágrimas por corajes o cosas sin importancia. Pero esta vez su rostro se humedecía por la ira: la ira que sentía al sentirse traicionada y abandonada por sus amigos. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran actuado de tal manera? ¿Qué no eran mejores amigos? Los mejores amigos hacen lo que sea unos por otros…

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama y mordió la almohada con fuerza, sacando así la impotencia y frustración que tenía dentro.

Estaba claro que debía ir a buscarlo_. -Le debo la vida,-_ se justificó. _–Estoy casi segura de que él no hubiera dejado que me marchara.- _

Giró en la cama y puso una mano sobre su frente, limpiando el sudor en el proceso. _-¿Dónde demonios podría estar? De tantas cosas idiotas que ha hecho, ésta es la ganadora.- _

Se puso de pie de un brinco, lamentándose de inmediato al sentir la ruptura de las casi cicatrices que cubrían algunas heridas.

-Mierda.- se dijo levantándose la blusa y observando cómo el rojo carmín comenzaba a manchar su piel pálida. En ese instante recordó el momento en que interrumpió a Draco aplicándose una especie de ungüento, por lo que, sigilosamente, salió de su habitación con cuidado de no encontrarse con nadie y se introdujo en la del muchacho.

Al entrar encontró todo exactamente como estaba: La silla de la mesa de noche ligeramente fuera, papeles, plumas, tinta, libros y demás cosas. Se aproximó a ellas y comenzó a revisarlas de una por una, pero su atención se enfocó en un basurero que estaba a un lado de la mesa de noche. Se aproximó hacia él y observó su contenido: Papeles de pergamino doblados, con marcas de que algo estaba escrito dentro. Tomó el primer papel con prisa y leyó la hermosa caligrafía:

**Padre: Ésta es la cuarta lechuza que envío, aun sin obtener respuesta tuya ni de mi madre. Estoy en un lugar seguro, pero me temo que no por mucho tiempo. Estoy en prob…**

La carta terminaba con un rajón en la última palabra. Hermione sospechó que se había arrepentido de escribirla y la había botado. -_Típico Draco Malfoy_.- se dijo para sus adentros.

Los otros papeles no eran muy diferentes. Todos intentos de cartas no terminadas con el mismo contenido. Tomó la última carta para observarla y regresarlo a donde estaba, pero éste trozo de papel era distinto. No era una carta, sino una lista.

Libros, un tintero nuevo, artículos escolares… era una lista para el siguiente semestre después de las vacaciones navideñas. No obstante, leyó los incisos de uno por uno, hasta detenerse en unas pequeñas anotaciones al final del trozo de pergamino.

\- Poción para soportar el dolor  
\- Nuevos zapatos estudiantiles  
\- Nuevo uniforme y túnica

Y en letra más pequeña:

\- Comprar unos cigarrillos

Hermione sintió algo extraño invadirla. Como si quisiera reír y a la vez llorar amargamente. Verdaderamente no podía ponerle un nombre a la emoción que se desarrollaba dentro de ella, sin embargo dejó la mezcla de sentimientos por un lado y extendió el trozo de papel sobre la mesa para alivianar las arrugas. Después lo dobló con cuidado y lo colocó en su bolsillo.

Escuchó pasos provenientes de la escalera, y rápidamente tomó el ungüento que estaba en la repisa del buró a un lado de la cama. En ese instante la puerta se abrió completamente revelando a Ginny.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera preguntar algo, alzó el frasco con ungüento desinteresadamente para excusarse.

-Sólo vine por esto.-

-No tienes por qué justificarte conmigo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros con expresión neutral.

Hermione soltó un respiro brusco –Abajo me pareció que es necesario hacerlo.-

Ginny sacudió la cabeza mirando al suelo. –Las cosas se salieron de control.- dijo tomando asiento en la cama. –No debimos ser tan duros, es solo que…-

-Ginny, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones.- dijo mirando por la ventana, molesta.

Ginny suspiró en silencio. Hermione poco a poco relajó sus facciones, pero no se volvió hacia ella. Sabía que las cosas estaban tensas entre ellas, y odiaba eso, pero no iba a bajar su guardia ni cambiar de parecer.

-Lo amas, ¿No es así?-

La morena se volvió tan rápidamente que el frasco salió disparado por los aires, Ginny fácilmente atrapándolo gracias a sus habilidades de Quidditch, conservando la misma expresión neutral, como si atrapar un frasco de ungüento que volaba por los aires era cosa de todos los días. Si Hermione no estuviera impactada por las palabras que había escuchado, la situación le habría parecido bastante cómica.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo, me escucho como chica de novela antigua.- dijo rodando los ojos un poco.

Hermione también se sintió incómoda, pero aun así no se detuvo en decir la verdad.

-No.-

-¿No?-

-No.-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Lo estoy.- dijo tratando de sonar convincente. Ginny le hizo una mueca sarcástica para romper con su frivolidad, haciendo que la morena se retorciera ligeramente en el lugar.

-No encuentro otra explicación que me haga entender por qué actúas como actúas.-

-Él es inocente, Ginny.- dijo con seriedad. –No podemos juzgarlo por cosas de las que no tiene culpa. Además, me salvó la vida. Lo menos que puedo hacer es asegurarme que no haga nada estúpido con la suya.-

-Ya… ¿Pero no te has preguntado por qué lo hizo? ¿Salvar tu vida?-

Hermione la miró con gesto curioso. –Yo… No lo sé. Ha cambiado, pero no tengo idea de por qué.-

-Creo que lo sabes.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¡Oh vamos, Hermione! No me harás decirlo también, ¿O sí? Creo que alguien como tu es lo suficientemente inteligente como para caer en la cuenta de ello.-

Hermione tragó en seco. Sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, a la vez que sentía el color subir a sus mejillas, prendiéndolas en un calor inagotable.

Ginny la observó divertida, pero suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo. –Lo sabía. Te gusta.- dijo evidenciando lo inevitable.

-No es verdad.- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Draco Malfoy NO le gustaba. No podía gustarle. Estaba claro que tenía sentimientos por él, pero no era am… no era "eso". Se sentó en la cama a un lado de su amiga.–No me gusta, es sólo que…-

-¿Lo amas?-

-Ginny basta. No lo… amo, y no me gusta. Por si no lo recuerdas, mi relación acaba de terminar, y no porque yo lo quisiera…- dijo fría.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención traerte recuerdos.- dijo chocando su hombro con el de ella.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una ligera sonrisa triste. -No es tu culpa. Es en lo único que pienso.-

Ginny asintió la cabeza lentamente. Las dos permanecieron en silencio disfrutando de su compañía.

-¿Lo único?-

Hermione rodó los ojos soltando un bufido y se puso de pie.

-¡Solo bromeaba! Sabes cómo me pongo en situaciones incómodas.-

-Ya lo creo que sí.-

-Es solo que… Escucha. Sé que no quieres oírlo, pero me temo que estoy del lado de los chicos. Me preocupa el tipo…-

-Pero…-

-Espera. Me preocupa que todo este tiempo haya estado jugando, o siga jugando contigo. No quiero verte tan destrozada como cuando… tú sabes.-

-Ginny, no voy a salir con él ahora, si a eso te refieres.-

-Eso lo sé, pero te conozco, y desgraciadamente conozco cómo puede llegar a ser él. No tiene piedad, es arrogante, es engreído, es… es…-

-¿Malfoy?-

Ginny sonrió ante la descripción. –Exacto. Es Draco-maldito-Malfoy.-

Hermione volvió a sentarse en la cama, pensativa. –Ginny, no admito que lo que sienta por él sea fuerte, pero sí siento algo por él… espero que puedas respetar eso.- dijo mirándola con un ojo cerrado y una sonrisa torcida, como anticipando un golpe.

Ginny suspiró de nuevo. –Supongo que llegaré a aceptarlo… sólo si llega a demostrar que vale la pena. Porque te juro que si te hace daño, ¡Lo voy a hacer pedazos y lo destrozaré!- prosiguió levantando la voz.- ¡Lo maldeciré a él y a todo su linaje! ¡Le cortaré los putos…!-

Hermione en seguida puso una mano en la boca de su amiga, abalanzándose sobre ella antes de que alguien pudiera escucharla.

-¡Ya entendimos el concepto!-

Ambas se separaron riendo alegremente. Hacía tiempo desde que las cosas no estaban así entre ellas, y Hermione daba gracias a Merlín de que las cosas estuvieran resultando.

-Harry y Ron no reaccionarán igual que yo… no creo que debas mencionar a Malfoy en cualquier momento.-

-No planeaba hacerlo… Pero me temo que debo ir tras él Ginny.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó retóricamente.

-Debo encontrarlo. Puede estar en peligro. Debo irme.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Alto, alto, alto. Una cosa es que apruebe tus extraños gustos.- dijo sacándole una mueca sarcástica a Hermione. –Y otra es que permita que vayas a buscarlo a quién sabe dónde. Ni mucho menos que seas vista con él. Un mago tenebroso quiere destruirlo, y a ti por estar con él. Además, no lo encontrarás si ni siquiera sabes dónde podría estar.-

-Le ha estado escribiendo a sus padres. Lo más probable es que esté con ellos ahora pidiendo explicaciones.-

-Exacto.- insistió la pelirroja. –Debe solucionar lo que está pasando con ellos. Además, ¿Qué crees que dirá el maldito de Lucius Malfoy cuando vea a una "sangresucia" en la puerta de su casa?-

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, cayendo en la cuenta de que Ginny tenía razón. Ahora que había visto los escritos de Malfoy y que probablemente estaba con sus padres, sabía que no podía ir tras él. No ahora.

-Tienes razón, pero cuando no esté con sus padres, ¿A dónde irá? No regresará al colegio…-

-Tendrá que hacerlo. Dumbledore está ahí, y es quien más puede ayudarlos a ambos. Estaría aún más idiota si no se diera cuenta de ello.-

Hermione pegó las rodillas a su pecho. "Ayudarlos" más bien apoyarlos mientras trataban de sobrevivir.

-No creo poder hacerlo.-

-Hermione…-

-No… me refiero a derrotar a…-

-¿Kaeser?-

La morena asintió con los ojos llorosos. Ginny le colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros a manera de confortarla.

-Hey, no estarás en esto sola. Saldremos de esto juntos, y después nos reiremos de todo esto.-

Ambas fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon el sonido de alguien tocar la puerta.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero tengo buenas noticias. Regresaremos mañana a Hogwarts.- dijo Harry con algo de entusiasmo en la voz.

-¿Mañana? ¿No es demasiado pronto? ¿Qué hay de los chicos que no…- la garganta se le cerró al recordar a la innumerable cantidad de estudiantes que habían muerto en el acontecimiento.

-Habrá una ceremonia a primera hora para recordarlos. Dumbledore cree que es más seguro que los estudiantes estén ahí. Se ha triplicado la seguridad, y las clases serán hasta las seis hasta nuevo aviso.-

Hermione y Ginny se miraron entre sí.

-Bueno, de vuelta a la realidad.- dijo tomando del brazo de Harry y saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de su amiga.

Hermione suspiró. Ginny tenía razón. Era hora de enfrentar la realidad de nuevo.

* * *

-¿Lo ven? ¡Todo el mundo lo hace! Espero que no crean que no me doy cuenta.- se quejaba Hermione con amargura.

Era jueves por la mañana, 4 días después de haber regresado a Hogwarts. Harry, Ron y Ginny disfrutaban del almuerzo junto a ella en el Gran Comedor. A la chica le había parecido impactante que todo se viera igual que antes, salvo por un bloque de cristal junto a la mesa de profesores, con el inscrito "En memoria de…"

-Bienvenida a mi mundo.- dijo Harry tomando un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla. –Dejarán de observarte después de un tiempo, por ahora solo tienes que lidiar con ello.-

-¿Lidiar con ello? Harry, me siento como elefante de circo.- Ron y Ginny la observaron con mirada aguda. –Lo siento.- dijo a Harry. –Y tampoco me gustan los animales en los circos.- añadió dando una mordida a un sándwich.

-No importa eso. Debemos estar alertas a los exámenes. No puedo creer que no se haya alterado la programación a pesar de lo que pasó.-

-Sabes cómo es Flitwick.- intervino Ginny. –El maldito cielo podría estar cayendo ahora y el pondrá faltas por llegar tarde.- dijo haciendo reír a los demás.

-Hermione.- la morena se volvió hacia la voz, y observó a Parvati con un pequeño regalo ente las manos. Pero en lo que más fijó la vista fue en la enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro. Hermione había sabido que Parvati había ayudado a los alumnos más pequeños a salir del edificio.

-¡Parvati! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo Ginny alegre al notar que Hermione no lograba responder.

-Oh, ya sabes. Sólo vine a traer un regalo de navidad para Hermione.- después se volvió a la chica de la que hablaba. –Sé que tus navidades fueron bastante duras, entonces pensé en darte una muestra de mi afecto.-

En efecto, la navidad pasó un día después del desastre de Hogwarts, y la chica la había pasado destrozada. Pero de inmediato se le vinieron a la cabeza los rostros de los alumnos que no pasarían la navidad con sus padres o sus amigos.

-Vaya, Parvati… la verdad no merezco…-

-Anda, no desprecies mis obsequios. Me ofendería si lo hicieras.- dijo extendiendo su brazo sin darle otra opción a la chica más que tomar la pequeña cajita envuelta.

-Gracias.- dijo con la boca seca.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Con esto de que no podemos salir de la Sala Común después de las seis, no terminaré mi trabajo. Si necesitan algo, estaré en la biblioteca.- dijo con una sonrisa después de un adiós de todos.

Hermione abrió el regalo con delicadeza y reveló el contenido a sus amigos. Era un reloj Rolls Royce, cosa que le había contado a Parvati que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cuando era pequeña, porque su padre tenía uno. La morena sintió un golpe en el estómago y se puso de pie de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, es solo que… iré a la Sala Común.- La chica se fue, ignorando las preguntas de sus amigos, con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía culpable. Sabía que el desastre no había sido culpa suya, pero aun así lo sentía. Era el objeto de burla, y de chisme de toda la escuela, y no podía encontrar un solo maldito rincón sin que alguien estuviera observándola como si fuera un bicho raro. Decidió dirigirse a la Sala Común y descansar un rato, después de todo ya había adelantado todos los deberes a entregar al día siguiente y no tenía fuerzas como para lidiar con la especulación de los demás.

Hizo su camino y se encontró con que la escalera de la oficina de Dumbledore se movía de manera descendente. Inclinó la cabeza para observar con mayor claridad y notó una cabellera que reconocería en cualquier lugar. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con una velocidad inmensurable y las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Se acercó hacia el muchacho rápidamente, controlando su humor a manera de no espantarlo.

-Veo que has regresado.- dijo en tono sombrío, esperando a que los alumnos que pasaban salieran del pasillo.

Malfoy, sin embargo, ni siquiera la observó y continuó con su rumbo pasando a un lado de ella como si fuera parte del aire.

-Draco.- amenazó por lo bajo tratando de contenerse. –No te atrevas a marcharte.-

Malfoy hizo caso omiso y siguió su camino. Hermione observó a todas partes, asegurándose de que nadie los observara, y alcanzándolo lo empujó bruscamente hacia una de las aulas vacías.

-¡¿Pero qué coño…?!-

Su exclamación se vio interrumpida con una bofetada.

-¡¿Dónde carajos estabas?!- dijo gritando en voz baja. -¡¿Sabes acaso cómo me preocupé?! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Por qué demonios te marchaste?!- con cada pregunta, Hermione le clavaba con dureza la varita en el pecho, preparada para hechizarlo en el momento que tratara de escapar de ella.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!-

-¿Que qué me sucede? ¡Me ignoraste por completo cuando te dije que no te marcharas! ¡¿Quién fue quien dijo que estábamos juntos en esto?!-

-Verás, Granger, eso fue mucho antes de que me enterara que Lord Voldemort es mi padre…- dijo dándole una mirada asesina y provocando que retrocediera.

Ambos respiraron agitadamente mirándose.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Con quién has ido?- dijo Hermione precavida alzando su varita hacia él.

Malfoy soltó un bufido indignado -¿Estás bromeando, no? ¿Me estás amenazando? Qué, ¿Crees que me hice mortífago?-

-No me hagas creer que lo eres.- amenazó con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un cobarde que huiría al lado con ventaja en un momento difícil? Eso es bajo, Granger, incluso para ti. Lamento haberte ignorado, ¿De acuerdo? No estaba en mis mejores momentos, pero no actúes como si hubiera cambiado.- dijo enfadado.

Hermione lo observó con cautela. Poco a poco bajó la varita al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en verdadero peligro, sólo con un maldito chico consternado.

Hermione se posicionó frente a él. –No me pidas que te perdone otra vez.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, mientras él también a ella.

-No lo haré.- dijo serio.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Malfoy comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la chica extrañada y a la vez molesta.

-Me voy.- contestó el rubio con obviedad. –Creo que sabes tan bien como yo que no es buena idea que nos vean juntos.-

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero el muchacho se le adelantó. –Y no, antes de que lo digas, no sabrás nada de lo ocurrido mientras estuve fuera.-

-¿Cómo puedes comportarte así en un momento como este?- reprendió desesperada.

-¿Comportarme cómo?- dijo alejándose levemente de la puerta y comenzando a enfadarse.

-¡Así! ¡Como si nada importara! Como si el que Voldemort fuera tu padre fuera poca cosa. Yo te conozco. Sé que te duele.-

-Mira qué gracioso. Si apenas yo acabo de conocerme realmente. ¿Qué vas a saber tú de mí?- contraatacó.

-Draco, tú no eres solamente el hijo de tu padre. Eres mucho más que eso.-

-Por muy conmovedor que eso suene, sabemos que la sociedad mágica no piensa igual. No hay nada más que hacer más que aceptar la realidad, así que me largo.- dijo dando el primer paso.

Hermione en seguida lo tomó por la manga de la túnica, con Malfoy dándole la espalda. El rubio cerró los ojos con dureza y suspiró.

-Suéltame.- dijo sin fuerzas, como si ya fuera rutina.

-Creí que para estas alturas sabrías que no te haré caso.-

-Más vale que lo hagas, antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.- su voz se intensificaba. Estaba verdaderamente molesto, pero Hermione sabía que sólo llevándolo al quiebre podría hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Y qué harás que haga que te arrepientas?-

-No me provoques, Granger. Eso ya no funciona.-

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué no te has marchado? Tienes más fuerza que yo, fácilmente te habrías soltado.-

-¿Quieres acaso salir lastimada?- dijo volviéndose a ella y observándola con gesto amenazador.

-Ambos sabemos que no me lastimarías.-

-No me tientes.-

-¿Qué harás al respecto?-

-Cierra la boca.-

-Sabes que verdaderamente no quieres marcharte.-

-¡¿Qué no me has estado escuchando?! ¡Suéltame o...!- dijo mirando al suelo desesperado buscando la respuesta en sí mismo.

-¿O qué?-

Malfoy se soltó bruscamente y colocó sus labios en los de Hermione con fuerza. Hermione no se sobresaltó, sino que respondió con el mismo grado de intensidad. Era una lucha por dominancia, para probar quien era quien tenía la razón. Malfoy descendió las manos a sus caderas, lo cual puso a la chica nerviosa, pero no se dejó vencer, sino que colocó las suyas en su pecho. Cada uno se movía a su propia sintonía, pero sin dejar al otro vencer. Era un beso desesperado y cargado de emoción. De alegría, tristeza, ira, miedo. Para Hermione, era un intercambio íntimo.

El beso continuó por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que ambos se separaron por aire. Se miraron respirando intensamente, sin dejar de enfocar la vista en quien tenían en frente. Después de comunicar con gestos lo que ambos sentían, Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando. Malfoy la sostuvo y rodeó sus brazos en su figura de una manera protectora, haciendo sentir a Hermione que todo estaba bien ahora.

Continuaron así unos momentos, tratando de no romper el momento, hasta que comenzaron a escuchar voces lejanas provenientes de alumnos.

Malfoy le acarició la mejilla, y la chica se separó para observarlo. -¿Tienes idea de lo que significas para mí?-

Hermione se sonrojó y sintió una inmensa alegría. Sin embargo, se separó del rubio con expresión confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No es nada…- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Es Blackwell, no es así?- dijo molesto.

Hermione lo observó suplicante. Sintió culpa por recordar a Alan en un momento como este, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo.

-Lo siento, no sé por qué sentí…-

-No es tu culpa. Culpo a ese maldito bastardo. No descansaré hasta no asegurarme de destruirlo.-

Hermione hizo gesto de protesta, pero cerró la boca al escuchar las voces de los alumnos intensificarse.

-Debemos ir con Dumbledore mañana. Debemos prepararnos en caso de su regreso.- le dijo la morena, preocupada.

-Iremos, pero por ahora,- dijo colocando las manos en sus mejillas, -No quiero que te preocupes por nada.- Volvió a besarla por unos instantes, ahora de manera más dulce.

Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir sus labio alejarse. -¿Qué me estás haciendo?- se dijo más a sí misma que al chico.

Malfoy sonrió ligeramente. –Quererte.- respondió soprendiéndola.

-Sabes que no pueden vernos juntos.- dijo repitiendo las palabras de Malfoy.

-Y tú sabes que no harás caso de eso.- Y sin decir más, salió por la puerta, dejando a una muy confundida Hermione tras ella.

* * *

**¿Review? ¡Responderé en la sección de arriba en el siguiente capítulo!**


	22. Capítulo 21

**¡Por fin! Lamento no haber subido antes, ¡Pero las tareas me lo impedían! En fin, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo que espero que difruten mucho. :)**  
***** Lo comentado acerca del libro 50 Sombras de Grey no es para ofender a nadie, es sólamente una opinión personal general del libro. **  
**Ahora, responderé a los reviews! :3 (Estaré respondiendo a los que se hicieron a partir de haber publicado el capítulo anterior. Si quieres que responda a tu review, ¡Deja un comentario! :)**

**Isis Blackwell: ¡Wooohoo, una nueva lectora! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia :3 Espero que te esté gustando mucho. (Eres la primera que me dice que no le cae bien Ginny... ¡Me encantan las opiniones diferentes!) **  
**PinknOz95: Nooo... Alan definitivamente no era de fiar. Y claro que haré justicia. ;)  
Pauli Jean Malfoy: ¡Gracias por acompañar esta historia desde el principio! De verdad, ¡Muchas muchas gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando :)**  
**Kam: ¡Aquí está el siguiente cap.! ¡Gracias por leer mi historia! :)**  
**DuLce aMoR: No creo que existan estos chicos para llevar... Lo encontrarás sólamente aquí, hahaha. muchas gracias por leer este fic.**  
**Persephone Volturi Uchiha: No sabes cómo y cuánto tiempo reí por tu "Draco serpiente sexy malvada Malfoy". Con respecto a dónde estña Alan, deberías leer algunos capítulos atrás. ¡Saludos!  
Galafix: Me halagan tus comentarios y me impacta que estés impactada :') ¡Muchas gracias por leer la historia y saludos!  
alacar neko: Aquí está el siguiente ;) Gracias por leer.  
aradne selenium: ¡Gracias por los ánimos, los necesitaba! :) Qué bueno que te encante el fic.  
la-7ma-hija: Hahaha lamento haberte torturado... ¡Aquí está el siguiente! Gracias por leer :)**

**¡Díganme qué piensan de éste!**

**Muchas gracias por leer este fic.**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

El tiempo pasó, y las cosas en Hogwarts parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad. Los murmullos de lo que había pasado hace apenas unos meses comenzaron a disminuir, aunque se sabía que lo que había pasado nunca se olvidaría. No había rastro ni récords de la existencia de Kaeser, sin embargo, Dumbledore había pedido a Draco y Hermione mantener la guardia, y no tomar nada por dado. Los alumnos acababan de terminar exámenes, y el calor comenzaba a invadir los terrenos de la escuela, dando mayor oportunidad de salir a explorar y a disfrutar del sol. Los partidos de Quidditch habían reanudado, y el equipo de Gryffindor se preparaba para jugar contra Slytherin al día siguiente. El decir que el ambiente era tenso y lleno de emoción en la escuela era poco, ya que una final con Gryffindor versus Slytherin era de los partidos más esperados del semestre. Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban ausentes la mayoría del tiempo, preparando jugadas y estrategias para vencer a su oponente, a la vez que la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor también estaba vacía casi todas las tardes, ya que Malfoy y su equipo se reunían en la cancha casi todos los días por cortesía del Profesor Snape. Esto dejaba a Hermione la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo como le pareciera, y la mayoría de las veces disfrutaba de su soledad en la biblioteca. Hoy sería una de esas tardes en las que se sumergiría en un libro y no se daría cuenta de qué tan rápido pasaba el tiempo porque no habría un Ron ni un Harry que le imploraran que regresara para que les ayudara a terminar tareas.

La chica se aproximó a su asiento habitual alejado de todos los estudiantes que usaban la biblioteca como si fuera una cafetería. Dejó algunos trozos de pergamino en la mesa de madera suave que acompañaba a la cómoda silla y en seguida se dirigió a los estantes a escoger un buen libro. Tristemente había una pobre selección de libros de muggles en la biblioteca, pero eso no le impidió acercarse para recorrer de nuevo los estantes y revisar si habían llegado libros nuevos. La verdad era que le fascinaban los libros muggle. Comenzó con los estantes de arriba, donde por lo general colocaban los libros nuevos: Orgullo y Prejuicio, Grandes Esperanzas, Emma, Mujercitas… _¿50 Sombras de Grey? ¿Qué hacía una porquería como esa mezclada con los grandes clásicos? _Hermione sacudió la cabeza con indignación y alzó el brazo para comenzar a retirarlo, pero lo único que logró fue que se le cayera en la cabeza, haciendo que todos se volvieran a observarla y que una pequeña risa estallara desde la otra esquina de habitación. Hermione enrojeció profundamente, y en seguida se volvió hacia la persona que reía. Malfoy dobló su copia de El Profeta que había cubierto su rostro inicialmente y se puso de pie con aire de superioridad, comenzando a caminar hacia ella. Todos lo observaban, como si fuera un maldito príncipe arrogante. Hermione lo notaba también, sobretodo porque llevaba puesto su uniforme de Quidditch, y su rostro usualmente pálido estaba algo enrojecido. Se veía bastante bien. Tan bien, que Hermione se vio obligada a desviar la mirada para no observarlo como una idiota.

-Pensaba que serías menos desastrosa en tu hábitat natural.- dijo al llegar hasta ella, sin mirarla y fingiendo buscar un libro.

Hermione rodó los ojos. –Y yo pensaba que estarías practicando para el juego de mañana.-

-El juego de mañana está ganado, Granger. Los de Gryffindor no durarán ni cinco minutos en la cancha.- dijo aún sin observarla y con una sonrisa presumida.

Hermione bufó con una sonrisa. –Eso lo veremos mañana. Qué gracia me daría si perdieras… sobretodo porque estoy segura de que eres un pésimo perdedor.-

-Pues claro.- dijo asintiendo

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. – ¿Estás concordando conmigo?-

-Soy un pésimo perdedor porque nunca he perdido nada, Granger. Y dudo que mañana sea mi primera vez.- dijo sacando el pecho al alardear.

Hermione rodó los ojos, haciendo que Draco soltara una sonrisa pero de manera sigilosa. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero el chico continuaba escaneando los ojos por los estantes.

-¿Y a todo esto, qué es lo que buscas?- interrumpió la Gryffindor siguiendo su recorrido con la vista. –No creí que un sangre pura como tú se dignaría siquiera a estar en este pasillo.-

-Busco el libro que falta.-

Hermione se tensó. -¿Por qué creerías que falta un libro?-

-Me parece que no quieres que me dé cuenta que casualmente lo empujaste por debajo del estante en lugar de regresarlo a su lugar.-

Antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar, Malfoy comenzó a inclinarse rápidamente, pero Hermione se le adelantó y pateó con fuerza el libro hasta chocar con el muro, haciendo imposible que Malfoy lo recuperara sin mover el mueble.

Malfoy la observó, escéptico. Hermione alzó las cejas con una media sonrisa y medio retándolo. Malfoy sonrió de manera sombría y sacó su varita.

-Accio _50 Sombras de Grey_.-

Enseguida el libro salió disparado de debajo del estante para reposar en los brazos del rubio. Hermione se volvió de un color rojo intenso. -¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo supiste…?-

Malfoy le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Tú pusiste ese libro ahí?- preguntó molesta y claramente tomada por sorpresa.

-Culpable. Sólo quería ver qué clase de libros te interesaban, Granger… Y ahora veo que te gustan mucho los de anatomía.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada, mostrándole los dientes como un lobo.

-Eres un…- se contuvo pasándose la lengua por los labios. -No es ese el libro que quería leer.- alegó molesta arrebatándole la copia. – Sólo quería retirarlo de la parte de arriba y colocarlo abajo.- dijo haciendo lo que había dicho.

-Sí claro, lo que digas… Digo, para una chica que lee tanto, no me sorprende que…-

-No seas ridículo.- dijo rodando los ojos. –Es basura, y la basura no debe estar junto a las grandes obras.- dijo enfurecida.

Malfoy no pudo evitar reírse de la situación, provocando que Madame Pince, quien pasaba por ahí con libros suspendidos para acomodarlos, lo reprendiera y haciéndolos caer en la cuenta a ambos que estaban en la biblioteca, con las miradas de varios alumnos puestas en ellos.

Malfoy inmediatamente se separó y se alejó hasta perder de vista a los alumnos entre los estantes más lejanos del pasillo fingiendo indiferencia, como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo prohibido. Hermione observó con atención que parecía estar en un conflicto.

-¿Qué miras?- le espetó nervioso el chico, con la mirada enfocada en varios sitios a la vez, tal vez revisando que ya nadie lo observara.

Hermione suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza, resignada. –Márchate antes de que entren tus amigos y te vean charlando con una sangre sucia.-

Malfoy cambió su expresión a una divertida, como si lo que ella hubiera dicho fuera gracioso. -¿Por qué debería marcharme? Yo hago lo que me plazca. Soy prefecto, capitán de Quidditch y el más guapo de la maldita escuela. Lo único que me falta es salir en la revista de los "100 magos más populares del año."- dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello y evocando en Hermione una leve sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron en silencio unos segundos.

-Has cambiado.- dijo la chica después de un rato acercándose a él con una expresión curiosa.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido. –Por favor Granger, no digas tonterías.- dijo comenzando a alejarse del pasillo, pero el brazo de la chica lo detuvo.

-Es verdad. Dime, ¿Qué pasó con el chico frustrado que se escondía de todos hace apenas unos meses? ¿O aquél que me decía de nombres hasta dejarme cansada de existir?- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. -¿Aquél que se odiaba hasta sí mismo?-

Malfoy se enderezó. -Qué, ¿acaso esperas que ese chico regrese?- bramó.

-No. Definitivamente no. Entiérralo y nunca lo dejes salir, porque nunca te hizo justicia y nunca te trajo nada bueno.-

El rubio parpadeó unas cuantas veces sin dar alguna otra expresión.

-Sabes, a veces eres demasiado dramática.- dijo con la voz seca.

-Soy una chica, por supuesto que soy dramática.- dijo evidenciando lo obvio.

Malfoy soltó un bufido y sonrió. –Debo irme.- Comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo al percatarse de lo que tenía en las manos. –Ten.- dijo lanzando el libro para Hermione lo atrapara con dificultad. –Continúa con tus divertidas lecturas.-

Hermione recobró el balance y de inmediato dejó caer al libro de golpe. –Sabes que ni en un millón de años leería esta porquería. Tengo algo de respeto, ¿Sabes?- dijo con las manos en la cintura.

Malfoy sonrió para sí. –Lo sé.- Y se marchó.

Hermione se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado por unos segundos, pero sacudió la cabeza al notar que la gente la miraba de una manera extraña, como si tuviera cara de idiota. La chica se dirigió a su asiento finalmente optando por leer _Divergente_. Le divertía pensar cómo los muggles se inventaban tantas cosas místicas sin saber que la magia existía, es por eso que les daba tanto crédito a los libros fantasiosos.

No leyó ni tres páginas y su imaginación comenzó a desprenderse de la lectura. Pensaba en Malfoy, en su sonrisa, en cómo le gastaba bromas para obtener su atención. Recordó sus besos, poniéndose colorada, y las visiones, sobretodo en la que ella era una chica mayor y con hijos. El estómago le dio un vuelco inesperado al recordar esa escena. Cómo la casa en la que vivía estaba perfectamente adornada con colores dorado y blanco, y cómo sus pequeños jugaban entre sí. Trató de acordarse de sus hijos. ¿Se parecían a ella? ¿Y si Kaeser los encontraba? No. Antes muerta. No permitiría que nadie les hiciera daño a sus hijos. ¿Y su esposo? Kaeser lo había asesinado. No podía decir que le dolía, ya que aún no lo había conocido, pero el pensarlo la entristecía. ¿Es que acaso toda su vida acabaría en ese instante?

Se quedó quieta al pensar en todo esto. ¿Pero qué es lo que estoy pensando? Las profecías son eso: profecías. No dejaría que cosas que aún no habían sucedido la entristecieran. No ahora que todo parecía haber terminado.

Hermione se puso de pie, y regresó el libro a su lugar. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, y sabía que lo peor que podía hacer es leer y preocuparse al mismo tiempo. Sin más, recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la Sala Común, sin sacar de su cabeza la sonrisa de cierto muchacho rubio.

* * *

-Vamos Ginny, es sólo un juego.-

-Hermione, no es sólo un juego… ¡Es EL juego! ¡Es lo más esperado del semestre!-

Hermione y Ginny se preparaban para bajar al Gran Comedor. Ginny se colocaba las rodilleras del uniforme de Quidditch mientras que su mejor amiga se acomodaba un blazer de color rojo.

-Concuerdo con Hermione. Si no comes algo, lo más probable es que te desmayes.- comentó Parvati al pasar de largo cepillándose el cabello.

-Si como algo lo más probable es que lo devuelva.- dijo Ginny decidida.

-Está bien.- dijo Hermione haciendo que la pelirroja se volviera hacia ella. –Está claro que debes relajarte. Eres la mejor jugadora del equipo, te irá bien. Además, Harry y Ron estarán contigo, no estarás sola.-

Ginny se pasó las manos por el cabello. –Lo sé, ¡Lo sé!- dijo frustrada. –Es solo que no quiero decepcionar a nadie. Sabes que desde el accidente he tenido problemas de coordinación.-

-Ginny, Harry dice que fallaste en atrapar una bludger dos veces.-

-¡Exacto! ¡Dos veces! Nunca había fallado antes. No puedo fallar ahora.-

Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron al ver la figura de Parvati acercarse rápidamente. –Escúchame bien, chica. Bajarás a comer, y ganarás este juego. No hay nada más al respeto. Si fallas, no es el fin del mundo. Te irá perfectamente, como en todos los demás partidos. Confiamos en ti. Ahora ponte unos pantalones y apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde.- dijo marchándose rápidamente.

Hermione y Ginny observaron el espacio en donde había estado su amiga. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. –Lo que dijo, ¡Ahora vámonos!-

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde, y el Gran Comedor estaba en éxtasis. Todas los alumnos portaban artículos dorados y rojos, o plateados y verdes. Fred y George en una esquina arreglaban asuntos con algunos chicos, por lo que Hermione asumió que arreglaban sus ridículas apuestas. La decoración del Comedor tampoco estaba nada mal: Snitches volaban por todas partes, seguidas por pequeñas escobas, y el desayuno se veía exquisito. Harry y el equipo repasaban algunas jugadas antes de bajar a la cancha, y los Gryffindors canturreaban apoyando al equipo. Lavander y otras chicas planeaban por otro lado la gran fiesta para después del juego, sin embargo lucían algo preocupadas, ya que si Gryffindor no ganaba, todo sería en vano. Hermione no era una chica deportista ni tampoco fan de Quidditch, pero le ponía de buen humor ver cómo todos celebraban con emoción el próximo evento. Ginny se dirigió hacia donde Harry y su hermano, incorporándose para escuchar sus planes.

-Por Merlín, vaya que tiene un aspecto terrible. Supongo que no ha dormido en toda la noche.- le susurró Parvati a Hermione.

-¿Quién?-

Parvati señaló con la cabeza en dirección opuesta hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente para confirmar sus sospechas: Hablaba de Malfoy, y vaya que lucía terrible. Tenía ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos, y tenía el rostro cansado. Su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado y su uniforme sucio, como si no lo hubiera dejado a los elfos domésticos para su limpieza como los demás. Aun así, explicaba casi animosamente unas jugadas a los miembros de su equipo. Hermione observó que rápidamente enfocó su vista en ella, pero no duró más que unos segundos. La chica se quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué lucía tan extraño? ¿Acaso estaba tan nervioso por ganar el juego? Recordó lo que le había dicho el día anterior_: Qué gracia me daría si perdieras… sobretodo porque estoy segura de que eres un pésimo perdedor._

Hermione sintió culpa invadirla, pero antes de que pudiera absorber más el asunto, las trompetas comenzaron a sonar, dando señal a los jugadores de que debían descender a la cancha.

-¡Todos los jugadores diríjanse al campo de Quidditch, Madame Hooch los espera!- dijo McGonagall animosamente con la varita al cuello para expandir su voz y portando un sombrero de un león rugiente idéntico al que portaba Luna. Hermione sonrió ante esto, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaban sus amigos antes de retiraran. Las cosas seguían algo tensas entre ellos debido al asunto de Malfoy, pero no pudo evitar abrazarlos al ver sus rostros llenos de preocupación.

-Ya verán que estaremos celebrando después de que esto termine. Son un excelente equipo y sé que ganarán.-

Los tres sonrieron y le dieron las gracias. Después de que se fueran, Hermione e volvió hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero Malfoy ya no estaba en ella, lo que la desilusionó.

-¡Vamos! ¡No quiero perderme como aplastamos a Slytherin este año!- dijo Parvati emocionada colgándose de un hombro de la morena. Hermione asintió sonriente y ambas siguieron a los demás alumnos a la cancha. En el camino, Hermione alcanzaba a distinguir a sus amigos con sus escobas, saludando a los demás alumnos que les deseaban suerte. Hermione rodó los ojos al admitirse a sí misma que prácticamente los jugadores de Quidditch que llegaban a la final eran celebridades. Si ganaban el juego, muchos de los entrenadores profesionales invitados a ver el juego podrían contratarlos para jugar internacionalmente. Distinguió entre la multitud al equipo de Slytherin liderado por Malfoy, también atendiendo al entusiasmo del público. El rubio lucía sonriente y con aire superior como siempre, pero Hermione notaba que había algo extraño en él.

Al llegar a la cancha, los alumnos se colocaron en las gradas y los jugadores se reunieron en su centro, rodeando al enorme trofeo que descansaba en el suelo y escuchando claramente las indicaciones de Madame Hooch. Hermione se sentó al lado de una sonriente Luna y una emocionada Parvati. Después de que los alumnos, maestros e invitados se hubieran acomodado en sus sitios, Madame Hooch comenzó.

-¡Ahora, monten sus escobas! ¡Capitanes, salúdense!- La multitud se volvía loca, casi dejando a Hermione sorda. Harry y Malfoy se dieron un rápido apretón de manos, con la mirada fría y calculadora. Hermione podía observar que la tensión entre Harry y Malfoy había regresado desde que Harry se había enterado de quién era su padre, y eso molestaba a la chica de sobremanera.

Madame Hooch comenzó a charlar con los capitanes a la vez que Lee Jordan comentaba animosamente. –La Snitch ha sido liberada. El buscador que atrape la Snitch recibirá 250 puntos, y ganará el partido.-

Después de unos segundos, Madame Hooch dio un silbatazo. -¡Qué comience el juego!- En seguida, ambos capitanes se alejaron en busca de la Snitch, y los cazadores fueron directamente tras las bludgers.

* * *

El partido estaba casi empatado. Slytherin llevaba la delantera por unos diez puntos, y no había rastro ni de Harry o Malfoy. Era el partido más agresivo y más emocionante que jamás se había visto. Dos jugadores de Slytherin habían sido amonestados por haber golpeado a Theresa Carson de Gryffindor y haberle roto la pierna derecha. Ron tenía sangre por todos lados debido a una hemorragia de la nariz que le había causado Zabini, pero el Slytherin probablemente estaba ahora en la enfermería después de que Ginny lo sacara con un golpe de una bludger. Fred y George bateaban las quaffles con una exactitud precisa. Para los equipos esto no era un simple juego, sino una batalla por demostrar quién era mejor.

El público esperaba con ansias el gran final. Los jugadores estaban exhaustos, y el cielo comenzaba a nublarse. Fue entonces cuando alguien los vio. -¡Ahí! ¡Ahí están!-

Harry y Malfoy descendían en picada tras la Snitch. El público gritaba y los aclamaba con emoción. Ambos peleaban entre ellos tratando de derrumbarse el uno al otro. Hermione usó sus binoculares muggle (sacando miradas extrañas de los demás) para observarlos mejor. Ambos estaban furiosos y severamente concentrados en atrapar la pequeña bola dorada. Harry tenía sangre a un costado de la cabeza y Malfoy tenía un rasguño debajo del ojo. El partido se resumía a esto: Quien atrapara a la diminuta bola, ganaba el partido.

Malfoy y Harry enderezaron sus escobas y siguieron la Snitch, para desilusión de los alumnos, fuera del campo. La lluvia comenzó a caer empapándolos a todos y causando más emoción. Los rayos empezaron a caer y la lluvia se intensificó, nublando la vista de todos. Fue entonces cuando Hermione observó a una extraña figura en el suelo. Una silueta humana cubierta de una túnica negra que se empapaba de pies a cabeza. Hermione dirigió los binoculares a su posición y se aterrorizó al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Parvati, mira, mira eso!- dijo entregándole los binoculares a su muy confundida amiga.

-¿Qué se supone que deba ver?- gritó entre la potente lluvia.

-¡Es él! Es el mago tenebroso que estuvo aquí hace tiempo.- dijo bajando la voz en la última parte.

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo no veo nada.-

Hermione le arrebató los binoculares para decirle exactamente en qué posición estaba, pero cuando volvió a enfocarse, la figura ya no estaba. Se volvió hacia Parvati, quien la miraba con una expresión de extrañeza y consternación.

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-Yo… solo creí ver…-

En eso, dos siluetas consumidas en fuego comenzaron a descender.

-¡Son ellos! ¡Por Merlín, su escoba tiene fuego!- exclamó un chico de Gryffindor. Hermione sacudió la cabeza ignorando por un momento lo que había visto y se concentró en lo que pasaba. Malfoy y Harry descendían de nuevo en picada tras la Snitch, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos se detenía.

-¿Qué demonios hacen? ¡Se matarán si no se detienen!- exclamaron algunas voces, y la morena comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Notó que comenzaron a desacelerar su velocidad, pero no lo harían a tiempo como para no estrellarse en el suelo. Ambos se miraban entre sí algo dudosos, pero sin dejar al otro vencerlo. Estaban bastante cerca de la Snitch Malfoy estiró el brazo al mismo tiempo que Harry. La escoba de Malfoy comenzaba a apagarse, dejando humo tras él y nublando la visión del público de lo que pasaba. Después de unos segundos, ambos cayeron al lodoso suelo con dureza, saliendo disparado uno a cada extremo, y las escobas completamente hechas pedazos.

Hermione se puso de pie de inmediato, soltando un grito. Ninguno de los dos parecía moverse, y los jugadores comenzaron a descender en su ayuda. Harry lentamente abrió los ojos, y se puso de pie con cuidado, luciendo adolorido y desaliñado.

-¡Harry! ¡La Snitch! ¡¿Dónde está la Snitch?!- preguntó Angelina buscándola frenéticamente.

Malfoy seguido de esto se puso de pie lentamente, apoyando su peso en sólo una pierna y con un ojo cerrado cubierto de lodo.

-¿Es esto lo que buscas, Johnson?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, extendiendo su puño cerrado y abriéndolo para sujetar con dos dedos la pequeña bola dorada con alas.

El palco de Slytherin estalló en rugidos y aplausos por su victoria. Hermione observaba a sus amigos, incapaces de creer lo que había pasado: Ron cayó al suelo con expresión ilegible, Ginny se aproximó a Harry y éste colocó su brazo en su pequeño hombro, visiblemente furioso. Fred y George parecían destrozados, tal vez por todas las apuestas que habían perdido.

El palco de Gryffindor estaba en silencio. Era la primera vez en la historia que Gryffindor había perdido en una final contra Slytherin.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Aposté treinta galeones a nuestro favor!- dijo Parvati desilusionada sentándose en la mojada banca. Hermione observaba como los de Slytherin salían de sus asientos y corrían hacia su equipo, sujetando a Malfoy y colocándolo en sus hombros, mientras que este disfrutaba su victoria.

-Aunque debo admitir que ha sido un buen juego. Odio decirlo, pero Draco Malfoy es un excelente buscador.- dijo Parvati mientras sacudía la cabeza, Hermione sin prestar atención a si lloraba o reía.

Malfoy tomó en brazos al trofeo, haciendo que los Slytherin estallaran de nuevo en gritos y cantos. Hermione se tensó al notar que Pansy se acercaba corriendo hacia él, con una expresión estúpida en su rostro. Malfoy también lo notó, pero le dio la espalda y siguió celebrando con sus compañeros, dejando a Pansy con expresión dolida e indignada.

-Sí, vaya que lo es.- dijo con una sonrisa observando la escena divertida, y de cómo descendían al chico y lo colocaban tradicionalmente en una camilla para trasladarlo a la enfermería a la vez que a Harry.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué demonios era lo que querías que observara?- dijo Parvati exprimiéndose el cabello.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos -¡Oh!... No es nada, creí haber visto a un dementor, pero creo que mis ojos me engañaron.- dijo mintiendo rápidamente. Esto de decir mentiras tan fácilmente se le estaba haciendo una habilidad.

-¿Un dementor? ¡Lo que nos faltaba! Debes relajarte un poco, ¿sabes? Así podrás disfrutar más de las cosas.- dijo a la morena guiñándole el ojo. –Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a pegar mis deudas.- y dándole un beso en la mejilla se alejó de la cancha. Hermione se quedó unos instantes mirando al lugar en donde había visto a Kaeser. ¿Realmente había estado ahí? La idea de aquello le provocaba un terror insoportable, por lo que decidió atribuirlo a su mala visión. Aun así debía comentárselo a Malfoy en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Y sin más, siguió a los decepcionados alumnos hacia la Sala Común, sin saber qué era lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Harry llegó después de media hora a recibir a un equipo destrozado. A él y Malfoy los habían dado de alta por lesiones menores, pero debía irse directamente a descansar. Hermione lo observaba a distancia, casi con culpa de sentir satisfacción al ver que hubiera perdido. No es que ella lo hubiera querido, pero le alegraba el hecho de que Malfoy lo hubiera vencido, aunque sabía que eso haría las cosas peores entre ellas. No obstante, Hermione se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos y compañeros para darles unas palabras de ánimos.

-Creo que jugaron excelente…- pero guardó silencio cuando una de las decoraciones que estaban retirando Lavander y las otras chicas le cayó en la cabeza. Harry cerró los ojos estresado.

-Fue un juego justo. Todos jugaron excelentemente.- dijo el capitán mirando a cada uno de los jugadores, y prolongando la mirada en Ginny. –Me voy a la cama. Quiero que sepan que estoy orgulloso de haber jugado con ustedes esta temporada, y que no importa que hayamos perdido. Para mí, el simple hecho de haber estado allá afuera con ustedes fue un logro.- dijo asintiendo con una leve sonrisa. Después de esto, el equipo se abrazó y se dispersó. Ninguno parecía querer charlar con nadie. Hermione se acercó a Ginny con cautela para levantarle los ánimos, pero la pelirroja pareció notar esto.

-Ahora no, Hermione. Sólo quiero estar sola por un rato, estoy demasiado cansada.- dijo con una leve sonrisa. Hermione la miraba con preocupación, sabiendo lo que en realidad estaba pensando. –Estoy bien.- insistió Ginny. –Como tú dices, sólo fue un juego, no el fin del mundo.-

-Lo sé, pero también sé que te hubiera agradado mucho ganar.-

Ginny se quedó pensativa por unos segundos. –En eso tienes razón.- dijo con una media sonrisa. –Pero en fin, lo pasado quedó en el pasado.- Después observó su uniforme con cara de asco. –Estoy cubierta de asquerosidades y apesto. Debo irme a ducharme antes de que el lodo se meta más en mi…-

-¡Ya entendí!- dijo Hermione levantando los brazos para evitar que continuara, y dejando a Ginny con una expresión divertida. Hermione también rió al percatarse de que actuaba de manera infantil.

-Bien. Nos veremos mañana. Te abrazaría, pero no quiero ensuciarte.- le dijo a Hermione, que ya estaba casi seca.

-No te preocupes. Nos veremos mañana.- Ginny se dirigió hacia la torre de las chicas, dejándola en la Sala Común. Observó a sus alrededores y observó a Ron, con aspecto de que quería ser consolado. Hermione lo observó por unos instantes rodando los ojos para sus adentros, y después optó por hacer lo contrario. –Iré a la biblioteca.- informó a Ron, quien fingió indiferencia, y se retiró de la Sala Común. No quería darle ánimos a Ron cuando se encontraba tan vulnerable, ya que siempre que lo hacía terminaban hablando de su relación y de cómo Ron deseaba que estuvieran juntos.

Al pasar a un lado del Gran Comedor, Hermione escuchó el gran festejo proveniente de los calabozos. Voces, risas, música, y demás. La chica trató de imaginarse a Malfoy festejando con sus amigos y eso la puso algo nerviosa. _Tal vez después de este fin de semana, Malfoy vuelva a ser el mismo de antes… pedante e irrespetuoso._

Soltó un suspiró y decidió ignorar sus pensamientos. Tenía algo más por qué preocuparse ahora: Kaeser.

Le resultaba imposible que no hubiera algún registro de un mago como él en alguna parte. Ya había buscado en la biblioteca en todos los libros de magos tenebrosos y magia oscura, y no había encontrado hasta ahora nada que se relacionara.

Hermione entró a la biblioteca para encontrarla vacía. Lógicamente, ya que todos aprovechaban el fin de semana para divertirse y porque eran casi las once de la noche. Madame Pince tampoco estaba, pero Hermione supuso que se encontraba acomodando libros en la sección prohibida.

Colocó sus cosas en su sitio habitual y consideró buscar algo más del misterioso mago. Pero a medio camino se decidió por no hacerlo. _No. Debo relajarme. Lo último que necesito es estresarme el fin de semana. _

Se dirigió al extremo contrario de la biblioteca para continuar leyendo el libro que había comenzado la última vez. Al doblar la esquina se encontró con alguien que definitivamente no esperaba, y que la dejó con la mente en blanco. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes antes de hacer preguntas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar celebrando?-

Draco Malfoy la miró cruzado de brazos, con una mirada divertida en el rostro.

-Luces terrible.- añadió Hermione al ver que no respondía.

Malfoy soltó una sonrisa y agachó la cabeza. –El Profesor Snape no respeta mis horarios… Aún aunque haya un juego de Quidditch.-

Hermione lo observó completamente confundida.

Malfoy suspiró. –Oclumencia, Granger. Debo tomar lecciones de Oclumencia.-

Hermione cayó en la cuenta de porqué había estado tan cansado esa tarde. Se sintió mejor al saber que no había sido por causa suya.

-Por eso lucías terrible esta tarde. ¿Has estado teniendo sueños de nuevo?-

-Vaya, Granger. Gracias por hacerlo notar.- dijo con un bufido. –No, es sólo que debo prepararme en caso de que el bastardo quiera meterse en mi cabeza.- dijo algo molesto.

Hermione tragó saliva. Abrió la boca pero la cerró instintivamente. Estaba cansada. Quería ignorar con todas sus fuerzas al hecho de haber visto posiblemente a Kaeser.

-¿Qué?- inquirió el chico.

-¿Hace cuánto que no has dormido?- dijo optando por ignorar lo que había visto y acercándose a él para observar su rostro mejor. Sus heridas tenían algunas cintas blancas para cerrarlas, y su ojo derecho estaba algo enrojecido. Lo último que quería hacer era traer pesares para ambos. En la mañana se lo comentaría a Dumbledore, pero si no había nada por qué preocuparse, no involucraría a Malfoy.

-Lo suficiente. Tendré todo el fin de semana para descansar, pero ahora que hay música estallando mis oídos allá abajo, prefiero estar aquí.-

-Tal vez deberías haber perdido a propósito.- dijo Hermione con media sonrisa y dándose la vuelta para tomar su libro.

-¿Bromeas? Te dije que ganaría, ¿no es así? Cuando yo digo algo, lo cumplo.- dijo acercándose más a ella. Hermione no lo miró. Se quedó con los ojos fijos en el estante, y con la respiración algo agitada.

-Sabes que no tienes que prometerme o demostrarme nada, Draco.-

-Lo sé, pero ahora lo sabes. Yo no pierdo si me lo propongo. Nunca.- dijo serio, haciendo que Hermione se volviera hacia él. Quería demostrarse más a sí mismo la veracidad de estas palabras, y Hermione pareció darse cuenta de esto.

-Ahora lo sé.- asintió con una media sonrisa, dándole la respuesta que quería escuchar.

-Bien. Nunca lo olvides.- Enseguida sacó de su bolsillo un objeto pequeño y lo colocó en la mano de la chica. Hermione observó con sorpresa que se trataba de una Snitch.

-¿Por qué me das esto? ¿No se supone que las Snitches están bajo llave?-

-Madame Hooch me dejó conservarla. Fue el último juego de la temporada después de todo.- dijo indiferente. -Quiero que la tengas.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Para recordarte que gané aun cuando esperabas que no lo hiciera.- dijo presumido y alzando las cejas con una mirada malvada, como aquellas que les daba a los de primer año para intimidarlos.

Hermione suspiró exasperada. -¿No es un poco bajo que le regales la única Snitch que has conseguido a una sangresucia?-

Malfoy pareció pensar esto un momento. –Tal vez.- concordó pensativo y evocando un rodar de ojos de la chica. –Pero, ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con una Snitch? La maldita escaparía de mi bolsillo en cualquier momento.

-¿Y del mío no?-

Malfoy se acercó más a ella, dejando el espacio entre ellos casi nulo, y haciendo que la chica retrocediera más hacia el estante. –Tengo el presentimiento que hasta una Snitch te haría caso si se lo pidieras.- dijo burlón.

De repente, ambos escucharon a las puertas de la biblioteca abrirse de par en par.

-Hermione, ¿Estás aquí?- dijo la voz de Ron, por lo que ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio. Se miraron esperando a que se marchara, pero no lo hizo. -¿Hermione?- dijo de nuevo en voz alta.

-Estoy aquí, Ron, estoy buscando unos libros, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo sin salir del pasillo. La proximidad ente ella y el rubio no se había distanciado, y eso provocaba que Hermione se mareara un poco.-

-Ginny y yo iremos a visitar a Hagrid. Tu sabes, por los viejos tiempos, ¿Vienes?- dijo desde el mismo sitio en donde estaba.

Malfoy se puso a su nivel y le susurró algo bastante inesperado a su oído. –Sal conmigo.-

Hermione sintió que las piernas le temblaban y que la garganta se le había secado. ¿Qué demonios acababa de decirle? Malfoy la observaba expectante, pero Hermione no parecía poder formular ningún pensamiento coherente. Varias cosas sucedían en su cerebro y no podía elegir a qué darle prioridad.

-¿Hermione?- insistió Ron de nuevo.

-Yo… no lo sé Ron, es que…-

Malfoy insistió de nuevo. –Sal conmigo. Dile que estás ocupada, y ven conmigo.-

-Vamos Hermione, Hagrid espera. Hace tiempo que no vamos a visitarlo. Podrás leer algún otro día.-

Malfoy le colocó la mano en la cintura. –Sal conmigo.-

-No puedo, Ron. En este momento estoy bastante ocupada.- dijo observando a Malfoy nerviosa mientras mentía.

-¡Vamos Hermione! Hazlo por los viejos tiempos.-

-No puedo Ron.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tengo otro compromiso.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?- dijo curioso comenzando a acercarse hacia donde estaba. Hermione llegó al punto de quiebre de su frustración por tantas preguntas y finalmente explotó.

-No puedo porque estoy preparándome para sangrar por mis partes femeninas, ¿Entiendes?- dijo provocando de que Ron se parara en seco y de que Malfoy la observara como si tuviera tres cabezas con expresión horrorizada y entretenida. –Estoy en dolor, y sólo quiero estar sola. Ahora márchate.- dijo furiosa.

-Oh… yo… lo siento Hermione… perdona, no pensé… Nos veremos después.- y sin más salió casi corriendo por las puertas, azotándolas al salir.

En cuanto se había ido, Malfoy se apartó de ella riendo a carcajadas fuertemente. Hermione lo miraba colorada y con una mano en la frente, visiblemente apenada. Malfoy casi se retorcía de la risa, y la chica debía admitir que la escena le causaba bastante gracia.

-Granger, es la mejor frase que has dicho desde que te conozco. ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre decir una cosa así?- dijo verdaderamente divertido. Hermione aprovechó para guardar a la pequeña Snitch en su bolsillo, aun pensando lo que Malfoy le había pedido.

-No es mi maldita culpa que sea tan obstinado y que quiera que las cosas sean a su manera.-

-Vamos… prácticamente acabas de describirme y no me detestas tanto.- dijo enderezándose.

-No, tienes razón. A él lo detesto, y a ti no te soporto.- dijo tratando de alejarse del lugar, sólo para terminar siendo detenida por él.

La miró fijamente a los ojos. –Ven conmigo.-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

Malfoy no respondió. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y salieron de ella. Malfoy no decía ni una palabra, sólo se dirigía rápidamente seguido de Hermione hacia las afueras del castillo. La morena no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaban haciendo, pero continuó siguiéndolo. Rodearon la cabaña de Hagrid por detrás, aunque Ron y Ginny aún no hubieran llegado a visitarlo. Hermione se detuvo en seco al ver hacia donde se dirigía.

-¿Estás loco? No voy a entrar ahí.- dijo al detenerse en frente del bosque prohibido.

Malfoy la observó extrañado. –Vamos, no hay nada ahí. Además, estarás conmigo.-

Hermione retrocedió un poco. -¿Por qué quieres ir ahí? No entraré. Además, seguramente te extrañan en tu fiesta.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza con expresión curiosa. –No me digas que tienes miedo.- dijo burlándose. Hermione no contestó y Malfoy soltó un suspiro. _–Típico de las sangresucias…-_ dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué demonios dijiste?-

-Nada.- dijo observando la luna con falso interés.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. –No tengo miedo, Malfoy.- dijo enunciando su apellido con desdén.

-¿Entonces?-

Hermione dejó de observarlo y observó con preocupación al bosque iluminado por la luna. Malfoy suspiró y se acercó casi a zancadas a ella. –Confía en mí, ¿Quieres?-

Hermione dudó un poco de su sinceridad unos instantes, pero después no pudo negar su petición. Hermione suspiró y asintió finalmente, dejándose tomar del brazo por el chico, y que él la condujera hasta donde quería llevarla.

Pasaron a través de ramas y hojas secas, algunas ranas y otros bichos extraños. Malfoy seguía sin decirle nada por mucho que ella hiciera preguntas de su paradero final, por lo que decidió rendirse y continuar. Después de unos largos minutos en silencio, escuchando algunos aullidos de lobos y otras criaturas, Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿A dónde demonios la llevaba? ¿Y si era una trampa? No sabía a dónde la conducía…

Hermione sacó su varita para ayudarlo a iluminar, tratando de confiar en su palabra. Malfoy de repente se detuvo en seco.

-Es aquí.-

Hermione observó tras él qué era lo que observaba, pero no veía más que algunos árboles y hojas secas.

-¿Qué es aquí?-

-Sé paciente, Granger.- dijo Malfoy volviéndose a ella con expresión malvada. –Aún no es media noche.-

Hermione observó la hora en su reloj muggle: las 11:59.

Malfoy esperaba pacientemente a algo, y Hermione se puso más tensa. ¿Qué sucedería a media noche?

En seguida, un sonido de su reloj marcó la hora, y miles de pequeñas luces de un color plateado brillante traslúcido comenzaron a brotar del suelo. Hermione se sobresaltó y se hizo hacia atrás, pero Malfoy parecía estarlo disfrutando. Parecía como si las millones de hojas de árboles que estaban en el suelo comenzaban a transformarse en hojas de plata que brillaban en la oscuridad. Hermione observaba la escena asombrada. Nunca había visto antes algo igual.

-Sucede cada luna llena.- dijo Malfoy fuertemente entre los ruidos de las hojas que danzaban a su alrededor. Era la magia más hermosa que ella hubiera presenciado jamás.

-¿Quiere decir que vienes aquí cada luna llena?- preguntó la chica asombrada. No creía que a Malfoy le gustara contemplar la naturaleza, ni mucho menos este tipo de cosas.

-Así es. He venido aquí cada luna llena desde que tenía quince años.- dijo acercándose a ella y mirándola fijamente. Sin embrago, Hermione no lo miraba a él.

-Es hermoso.- dijo la chica maravillada y con la cara iluminada por los centenares de luces que los rodeaban y revoloteaban por un viento invisible, como si absorbidas por un torbellino.

-Lo es.- dijo Malfoy trayéndola de vuelta y obligándola a observarlo. Hermione tragó saliva. -¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

Malfoy se apartó un poco encogiéndose de hombros, mirando hacia el cielo. –No lo sé. Sólo pensé que alguien más debería saber de esto. Este tipo de magia merece ser apreciado. Parece que se transforman para ser vistas.- dijo hablando de las hojas. –Y no puedo negarles una mayor audiencia.-

Hermione lo observaba con aire curioso. Estaba verdadera sorprendida y enternecida. Ambos observaron a las intensas hojas de luz por varios minutos, absorbidos por su belleza y encanto mágico. Hermione lo miró entretenida: Se percató de cómo parecía estar maravillado por lo que estaba viendo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Malfoy al notar su mirada en él, se volvió hacia ella. Después de unos instantes le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Podrás guardar el secreto?- dijo casi retándola e inclinando su rostro hacia ella.

Hermione lo miró vulnerable, pero asintió.

-Quiero oírte decirlo.- La distancia entre ellos se acortaba cada vez más, absorbida por las millones de pequeñas criaturas que volaban entre y alrededor de ellos.

-Guardaré tu secreto.-

El beso fue dulce y tierno, sin exigir nada más que cariño. Era una muestra de afecto y de una nueva confianza. De un nuevo comienzo y de un largo camino que les esperaba. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger acabarían así? Era algo imposible. Impensable, podría decirse. Sin embargo, ahora algo ocurría, que ninguno de los dos podía explicarse.

Hermione rió al pensar esto y se separó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. –Nunca creía que algo así pasaría. Nunca pensé que estaría besando a un chico pesado y presumido.- dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Bueno, nunca pensé que estaría besando a una sangresucia por voluntad propia...- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. -¿Crees que estemos hechizados?- dijo con un falso horror en su rostro.

Hermione simplemente sacudió la cabeza riendo.

Se besaron de nuevo, disfrutando el momento de ahora. Donde nadie ni nada podría molestarlos, ni podría decirle cómo actuar y cómo pensar. Donde no había un padre castigador que le exigiera lo inimaginable, y donde no había unos amigos que dijeran que habían perdido la razón. Sólo eran ellos simplemente existiendo y disfrutando un momento que nadie nunca podría entender, porque ni ellos mismos lo comprendían. Mañana sería otro día, pero hoy… ahora… era simplemente perfecto.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? **


	23. Capítulo 22

**Pues bien, aquí está el siguiente... ¡Y ahora! A contestar reviews :3**

**ja-pucho: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Como puedes ver, ya está el siguiente capítulo :) ¡Saludos!**

**Pauli Jean Malfoy: Tal vez Hermione esté imaginando cosas... tal vez no ;) ¡Me alegra que te haya intrigado el capítulo pasado! Y aunque yo sufrí escribiendo la escena linda (se me dificultan las cosas muy románticas) sé que valió la pena, ¡Gracias, y saludos!**

**la-7ma- hija: ¡Wooo! ¡Qué bien que saltaste de emoción! Me causó bastante gracia que te hayas tardado en concentrarte por eso. ¡Saludos!**

**Persephone Volturi Uchiha: No sé si esto es lo que esperabas con respecto a Ron... pero bueno, ya me comentarás que te pareció después :) y aquí está una ligera pelea entre Draco y Harry. En cuanto a matar a Malfoy, no lo haré... aún. Hahaha es broma, no te preocupes por ello. ¡Saludos, y gracias por tu comentario!**

**krumy: ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! ¡Qué bueno que te esté gustando! ¡Saludos! :)**

**kam: ¡Hola qué bueno que te haya encantado el capítulo pasado! La verdad es que utilizo mi face para familia y amigos muy cercanos (¡Espero que no te ofendas! D:) Pero si quieres hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa, puedes enviarme un mensaje por twitter que por supuesto responderé: Estoy como Black_Heart_Ice y mi avatar es mi cara y su reflejo... XD con unos tenis como foto de portada (traté de poner aquí el link, pero no me dejó la página)**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! :)**

**Gracias por leer este fic.**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la chica cruzada de brazos con gesto preocupado.

El director se paseó pensativo en su oficina observando el suelo. Al notar que no contestaba después de un rato, Hermione volvió a hablar.

-No estoy del todo segura de lo que vi, profesor. Hay una posibilidad de que haya sido mi imaginación, ¿No es así?-

-Puede ser.- dijo Dumbledore deteniéndose y mirándola. –De todos modos, debemos estar alerta. No podemos permitir que Kaeser regrese. No ahora que acabamos de reconstruir el castillo.- dijo Dumbledore en tono burlón, lo que hizo a Hermione calmarse un poco y soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Triplicaré la seguridad en el castillo, y me temo que añadiremos sesiones extra de defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¿Qué piensa Draco de esto?-

Hermione en seguida bajó la cabeza al sentir un calor insoportable invadir su rostro. –Yo… bueno, no he visto conveniente contárselo si no es algo por lo que deba preocuparse.-

-Ya veo.- dijo Dumbledore observándola como si fuera un espécimen extraño, como si tratara de descifrar el porqué de aquella reacción. –Tiene razón, no hay que preocuparle.- dijo después de unos segundos. -Las sesiones de Oclumencia lo dejarán exhausto para lidiar con estas cosas ahora. Lo que necesita es concentrarse… y prepararse para la visita de su madre.-

-Hermione levantó la cabeza, sorprendida. -¿Su madre? Profesor, ¿Está seguro de que sea buena idea? La última vez que escuchó de su madre, se enteró de las peores noticias.- dijo recordando el estado en el que Malfoy se había visto sucumbido al enterarse de que era hijo de… de…

-Tampoco estoy muy satisfecho con la decisión de Narcisa, pero debemos aceptar que una madre tiene privilegios sobre las decisiones que toma respecto a sus hijos. No obstante estaré presente en el reencuentro. Narcisa quiere reconciliarse con su hijo, y no veo nada de malo en ello.-

Hermione asintió levemente, sabiendo que a Malfoy no le agradaría nada la noticia. Hermione esperaba con ansia que la visita no cambiara nada de lo que ahora sucedía entre ellos. –Bien. ¿Puedo…?- dijo señalando la puerta con ademán de retirarse.

-Claro. Antes de que se marche, necesito que le comunique a Harry que sus sesiones de Oclumencia comenzarán hoy a las ocho.-

Hermione lo miró confundida. -¿Harry retomará Oclumencia?-

-Me temo que es necesario debido a las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos, señorita Granger. No podemos permitir que Voldemort se introduzca de nuevo en los pensamientos de Harry… o en los de Draco. La Oclumencia me asegurará su protección.-

Hermione asintió resignada, y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta después de haberse despedido del director.

-Una última cosa, señorita Granger.-

-¿Sí profesor?-

-No olvide con quien está tratando. Draco Malfoy es un buen chico,- dijo suspirando, -pero tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para fortalecer amistades. Draco está herido, confundido y en un estado vulnerable para el enemigo. No sería extraño que pudiera hacer algo fuera de lugar en algún momento.- dijo con un aire de consternación.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos con expresión seria, pero se limitó a asentir y salir de la puerta sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

Hermione salió de su oficina sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, caminando con brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez Dumbledore tenía razón. ¿Y si Draco se había comportado de aquella maravillosa manera porque estaba… vulnerable? Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró tirando la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto frustrado. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que suceder las cosas de esta manera? ¿Y si Draco volvía a sus antiguas maneras después de un tiempo? O peor, ¿Y si sólo estaba jugando con ella?

La morena en seguida salió de sus pensamientos al chocar desapercibidamente con alguien al doblar la esquina para entrar a la Sala Común. Fred se volvió hacia ella con expresión divertida al notar que se frotaba la cabeza debido al golpe, visiblemente molesta.

-¡Vaya Hermione, qué casualidad que nos encontremos así! No te tomaba por una persona distraída.- dijo sonriendo con los dientes. George, notando la oportunidad de poder hacer alguna venta, asomó la cabeza por detrás de Fred. –Sabes Hermione, lo que necesitas es una Píldora Anti-Estrés. Te aseguro que te cambiará la vida, mejorará tu concentración, tu vida romántica…- dijo fingiendo un marcado desinterés buscando en su caja de Sortilegios Weasley.

-No…- dijo Hermione prolongando la palabra con enfado. –Lo que necesito es pasar a la Sala Común y hacer los deberes antes de que se marchen a Hogsmeade para tener la tarde libre.- dijo tratando de pasar entre ellos, sin éxito.

-¿No querrás decir, cuando NOS marchemos a Hogsmeade? Tú sabes… ¿En plural? George y yo ya nos íbamos, ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó Fred sonriente y ladeando la cabeza, molestándola.

-No.- dijo Hermione cortante y cerrando los ojos. -Ambos saben perfectamente que no puedo ir. Ni Harry. Ni Malfoy. Dumbledore nos ha pedido estrictamente no abandonar el castillo, por seguridad.-

-Pfff…- soltaron al unísono. –Oh vamos, Hermione. ¡Ten un poco de espíritu aventurero! Si llegara aparecer ese maldito, tendrías la misma suerte aquí que en Hogsmeade.-

-Vaya, eso sí que me hace sentir mejor.- dijo la chica rodando los ojos y tratando de pasar rodeándolos, pero ambos bloquearon su paso de nuevo.

-Hey,- dijo George posicionándose en frente de Fred con una pose intelectual y distinguida. – ya que somos expertos en el arte de escapar y hacer travesuras, hemos visto oportuno hacerte una entrega especial, ¿Cierto Fred?-

-Correcto, George.-

Hermione los observó con desinterés. –Claro…-

George asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que estuvieran completamente solos, y seguido de esto extendió su brazo derecho y le entregó un pergamino viejo y doblado. –A Harry le sirvió mucho en su tiempo, ahora creo que debe pasar a manos más cuidadosas. Además, nos encantaría verte tentada a usarlo, señorita perfección.- dijo con una mueca graciosa.

Hermione desdobló el papel y se dio cuenta de inmediato de qué se trataba al ver una frase familiar aparecer en la parte frontal.

-¿El mapa del merodeador?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Exacto. Sabes bien cómo funciona, así que nos saltaremos la introducción.-

-Pero, ¿Para qué necesitaría yo esto? No lo quiero.- dijo extendiendo la mano para que uno de los gemelos lo tomara de nuevo, sin éxito.

-Nunca sabes para qué podrá servirte. Vamos, vive un poco. Así podrás ver qué está haciendo cada una de las personas en Hogwarts…- dijo Fred tentándola.

Hermione retractó su brazo, pensativa. Tal vez el mapa podría servirle después de todo. Fred y George soltaron una sonrisa al ver que habían ganado la discusión.-

-Está bien, me quedaré con él.-

-¡Hey!- exclamó la voz de Ron desde el otro extremo del pasillo, interrumpiéndolos. -¿Qué demonios esperan?-

-Oh, tu sabes, sólo charlábamos con nuestra mejor amiga Hermione antes de marcharnos.- dijo Fred guiñándole el ojo a la morena y haciendo que rodara los ojos y sacudiera la cabeza, exasperada. Ron de inmediato se encaminó hacia donde estaban y se posicionó junto a ellos con las manos en la cintura.

-¿De qué se trata esto? Hermione, ¿Están molestándote?- preguntó con aire autoritario, por lo que los gemelos se soltaron a reír a carcajadas y se marcharon, despidiéndose de la morena y dejándolos solos.

-Todo está bien, Ron. Sólo…- dijo escondiendo tras de ella el papel que había recibido–Voy a entrar, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo señalando al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Claro. Es sólo que…- comenzó, poniéndose colorado. –Bueno, quería disculparme por anoche. Yo entiendo que a veces hay cosas femeninas que pasan… y… pues…-

Hermione no le prestaba atención. Al escuchar la palabra "anoche", su mente ya había hecho un viaje por el tiempo a aquél momento inolvidable que había pasado con cierto chico. Recordó su dominancia en la biblioteca y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y después su ternura en el bosque. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar aquél momento. Recordó cómo habían regresado a Hogwarts, y Malfoy la había acompañado hasta un poco antes de la Sala Común.

_-Vaya Granger… ¿No es bastante tarde para que una chica buena como tú esté despierta?-_

_-¿Y de quién es la culpa?- _

_-Mía.- dijo orgulloso de ello._

_Hermione rodó los ojos, sonriente. –Eres increíble, Draco Malfoy.-_

_-Lo sé.- dijo haciendo que la chica le soltara un pequeño golpe en el estómago. El chico aprovechó su posición y tomando su mano, la acorraló contra una pared. Hermione sentía los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. Draco era mucho más alto que ella, por lo que alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos._

_Malfoy la contempló unos segundos, y después se alejó sonriente. Hermione lo miró confundida._

_-Vamos, no quiero que se te haga más tarde.- dijo el rubio tomando las cosas de la chica, y acercándose más a la Sala Común._

_-¡Espera! La Señora Gorda te reconocerá. Será mejor que tome las cosas desde aquí.- dijo estirando el brazo para que le regresara sus pertenencias, pero lo que hizo Draco fue algo diferente y desconcertante. Le tomó la mano extendida y le besó la parte trasera de la palma. Hermione se vio desapercibida y de inmediato comenzó a tornarse de un color rojo intenso. Malfoy al observar esto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que duró unos pocos segundos ya que Hermione hizo un sonido de silencio con los labios para evitar ser descubiertos._

_-Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ¿Aún te sigues poniendo colorada? Qué, ¿Acaso te sorprende que pueda ser un caballero?- dijo burlón e inflando el pecho como alguien superior._

_La morena rodó los ojos. –No es eso, es algo que no puedo controlar. Quisiera, pero no puedo.-_

_Malfoy sonrió de manera malvada, pero lo que escapó de sus labios no combinó con su expresión. –No lo intentes, me gusta.-_

-Hermione…-

La chica seguía perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz fuerte la sacó de ellos.

-¡Hermione! ¿Has escuchando algo de lo que dije?- preguntó Ron mirándola fijamente y haciéndola percatarse de dónde se encontraba. Sacudiendo la cabeza, optó por asentir y pretender que lo había hecho.

-Claro, Ron, acepto tu disculpa.- dijo esperando que aquella respuesta fuera la correcta, y al ver la expresión satisfecha del pelirrojo, sabía que lo había conseguido.

-Bien, pues espero que podamos ser más cercanos, ya que sólo nos falta un año de Hogwarts, y las amistades deben estar más unidas…-

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.-

Ron parecía bastante contento con aquello. –Pues debo irme, pero nos veremos más tarde. Es una lástima que no puedas venir a Hogsmeade. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que me quede?-

-¡No!- soltó la chica de inmediato, pero suavizó su tono para componer la oración. –No, Ron, me sentiría demasiado triste si te perdieras la visita. Además, prefiero que me digas cómo están las cosas por allá.- al notar que no estaba muy convencido, añadió. –Y muero por una rana de chocolate. ¿Crees…?-

-¡Claro! No necesitas pedirlo, te traeré una.- dijo sonriente. –Bueno, debo apresurarme antes de que se marchen sin mí. Ginny también vendrá con nosotros, así que será para otra ocasión que Harry y tú puedan acompañarnos… Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pronto les darán permiso.-

-Gracias, Ron.-

-Bien, pues…- Ron se acercó incómodamente para darle un abrazo, el cual Hermione reciprocó también de manera incómoda.

-Me voy, ¡Adiós!-

-¡Adiós! Disfruta la tarde.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

En cuanto Ron hubo desaparecido de su vista, la sonrisa de la chica cayó y una expresión de frustración se asomó por sus facciones. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto Ron de esa manera? Ella recordaba que antes solían pelear todo el tiempo… ¿Y ahora? Lo que Hermione dijera era como si lo hubiera dicho una diosa neptuniana. Definitivamente nunca entendería a los chicos.

Recordó entonces de que sus manos sujetaban un cierto pergamino y se dispuso a entrar a la Sala Común. Se posicionó frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Fortuna major.-

-Sabes, debes ser más firme en tus palabras, muchacha…- comenzó el retrato, pero Hermione no le dio oportunidad de continuar.

-Fortuna major.- repitió con más fuerza.

La Señora Gorda la fulminó con la mirada, pero abrió el paso de todos modos.

-Gracias.- dijo Hermione introduciéndose en la Sala Común. –_Lo que me faltaba_.- pensó para sí. -_Que un retrato me dé consejos de conversación_.-

* * *

Después de haber terminado sus deberes, optó por dirigirse a la biblioteca. No se sorprendió al encontrarla nuevamente vacía, ya que era la salida de primavera que todos habían estado esperando. Sonrió al recordar la reacción de Ginny cuando le había comentado que los muggles tenían algo llamado Spring Break, y que la mayoría de las veces les dan una o hasta dos semanas de vacaciones en vez de sólo un día.

Sacudió la cabeza riendo por lo bajo y se dispuso a continuar el libro que había pedido prestado la última vez. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, optó por observar el mapa del merodeador una vez más. Cuando lo había observado en su habitación, todo le había parecido normal: Dumbledore estaba en su oficina, Ginny, Ron, Fred y George en Hogsmeade, Harry en la habitación de los chicos y Malfoy, como era de esperarse, había salido del castillo desobedeciendo a Dumbledore, con sus secuaces y Pansy en alguna tienda de artículos de magia antigua. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación en lo más profundo de su estómago al notar la cercanía que había entre las posiciones de Pansy y Draco.

Sin embargo, decidió observarlo de nuevo para matar el tiempo, y observar los supuestos pasadizos de los que tanto hablaban Fred, George y Harry.

Miró a sus alrededores para asegurarse de que estuviera completamente sola antes de sacar el pergamino.

Con un toque de su varita pronunció las palabras: -Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.-

La tinta comenzó a aparecer en el pergamino, por lo que la chica lo desdobló enteramente. Miles de pequeñas huellas con sus respectivos nombres comenzaron a pasearse por el papel, y Hermione las observaba divertida. ¿Quién imaginaría que ahora ella se estaba divirtiendo mientras espiaba la ubicación de los demás?

Observó la localización de sus amigos en Hogsmeade, y los encontró en Zonko's. Después observó el paradero de Harry, quien aún seguía en su habitación, por lo que Hermione supuso que tal vez estaba descansando. Buscó el paradero de Malfoy pero no lo encontró, por lo que frunció el ceño. Sus amigos merodeaban por una tienda distinta, pero Malfoy no estaba con ellos. Recorrió casi todo Hogsmeade con la vista y no había ninguna señal de Draco Malfoy. Se puso de pie para poder observar mejor todo el mapa, y fue entonces cuando optó buscar en Hogwarts: habían muy pocos alumnos que se habían quedado, tal vez por castigos o falta de permisos. Recorrió las aulas, los pasillos, el campo de Quidditch, hasta que llegó a su propio paradero en la biblioteca y enseguida se percató que detrás de sus huellas, a una distancia no tan larga, se encontraban las del rubio.

Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente para confirmar sus sospechas. En efecto, un apuesto Draco Malfoy estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de ella, con una expresión macabra y divertida en el rostro. No portaba las ropas escolares, sino un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una camiseta color gris oscuro, cubierta por una blazer de cuero negro. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que se veía… bastante bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Gusto en verte a ti también, Granger.- dijo ignorando su sorpresa y pasando a su lado para ver qué tenía extendido en la mesa. Hermione instintivamente se apresuró y se colocó frente a la mesa.

Malfoy la miró curioso. -¿Qué escondes?-

-¿Por qué habría de esconder algo?- replicó tratando de mantener la compostura.

Malfoy la observó escéptico, pero después se acercó a ella como un cazador a su presa, sonriendo seductivamente. –Yo creo que escondes algo.- dijo colocando una mano un poco más arriba de su cintura, provocándole un mareo a la chica.

-No.- dijo Hermione sintiéndose insegura de contestar más.

-Yo creo que sí.- dijo casi en sus labios.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Malfoy ya la había alejado de la mesa con un movimiento preciso y firme, y ahora se asomaba a ver el contenido del pergamino.

-¿Pero de qué se trata esto?- preguntó con expresión curiosa y divertida.

-¡No es nada!- dijo Hermione puntualizando cada palabra con un tono de enfado y acercándose a la mesa para doblar el papel. Malfoy se limitó a observarla, pues ya había visto suficiente.

-¿Estás espiando a la gente? ¿Tú, Hermione-señorita correcta-Granger?-

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada mientras posicionaba el pergamino tras su espalda. –No. Sólo estaba…-

-No hay excusas que puedas darme porque no hay deberes para mañana, así que no, no estabas haciendo esto para un trabajo.-

Hermione sostuvo la mirada divertida del rubio por unos instantes antes de bajar la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, estaba espiando.-

-Claro que lo hacías.- concordó el chico con una sonrisa macabra. –Pero déjame ver… ¿A quién podrías estar espiando?- dijo cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo estar pensativo.

-No creo que estés espiando a la comadreja…-

-Se llama Ron…-

-Como sea. No creo que lo espíes, porque apenas lo soportas. Potter se ha quedado en el castillo, Dumbledore probablemente esté en su oficina, tu amiguita probablemente esté con sus hermanos…- de repente soltó un sonido de asombro y su rostro se iluminó. -¡Pero claro, si es más que obvio!-

Hermione lo miró confundida.

-Estabas espiando a Longbottom.-

Hermione rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. –Debes dejar de molestarlo, porque es un buen chico.- dijo acusatoriamente. –Y no, no lo estaba espiando.-

-Hmmm…- dijo pensativo. –Pues si no estabas espiando a Potter o a tus amigos…- dijo acercándose a ella. –Y no estabas espiando a Longbottom…- prosiguió hasta posicionarse frente a ella. –Sólo nos queda una opción.-

-¿Cuál es la opción?-

-Estabas espiándome.-

Hermione se apartó del chico soltando un sonido exasperado. –Oh, por favor… No todo se trata de ti, Malfoy.-

-Excepto cuando efectivamente todo se trata de mí… O sea, todo el tiempo.- dijo indiferente.

-Eres imposible.-

-Y tú eres una entrometida. ¿Por qué demonios me espiabas?- dijo curioso.

-¡No estaba espiándote!-

-¿Y cómo supiste que estaba detrás de ti, entonces?-

-Lo supe porque escuché un ruido.-

-Por favor, Granger. Yo no hago ruidos, soy experto en sutileza.-

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa. –A todo esto, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Bueno, creo que ahora te has dado cuenta gracias a tu papel de espía que no he estado en Hogwarts.-

-Lo sé. ¿Sabes lo irresponsable que es eso? Dumbledore estrictamente…-

-Sí, sí, sí… Pero por si no te has dado cuenta, corremos una peor suerte en un castillo vacío que en un lugar lleno de testigos, ¿No lo crees?-

-Testigos que podrían resultar heridos por nuestra culpa.-

-Oh, por favor. Fue hace meses desde que ese bastardo apareció, y no parece haber algún indicio de que regrese ahora.-

Hermione se quedó callada. No quería estresar a Malfoy comentándole de su encuentro con Dumbledore esa mañana. No ahora que también tenía que lidiar con su madre… Aunque él no lo supiera aún.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó de nuevo finalmente.

-Vine por ti.-

-¿Por mí? ¿Para qué?-

-Estaba bastante aburrido, y sin nadie a quién molestar en Hogsmeade, pero aun no quiero marcharme. Entonces pensé que la mejor idea era llevarte para hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Y ahora que tenemos tu precioso mapa espía, podremos buscar alguna manera de pasar desapercibidos.- dijo maliciosamente.

-Vaya… uno pensaría que tendrías cosas más interesantes que hacer en Hogsmeade. Como… no sé… pasar el rato con Pansy, o algo así.-

-¿Pansy?- preguntó Malfoy confundido. -¿Qué tiene que ver Pansy?-

-Oh nada. Es sólo que parecían estar bastante juntos.-

-Dice la persona que no estaba espiándome.- dijo Malfoy por lo bajo, evocando una mirada de reproche de Hermione.

-Escucha.- dijo Malfoy sujetando suavemente los brazos de la chica. –No sucede nada entre Pansy y yo. Por Merlín, estamos hablando de Pansy. No podría caer tan bajo.-

-Pues no lo sé. Creí que un sangrepura valía mil veces más la pena que una sangresucia según tu libro.-

-Tienes razón.- dijo serio, y Hermione comenzó a zafarse de su agarre, claramente ofendida. Malfoy la sujetó con más fuerza para evitar que se soltara. –Pero creo que hay cosas más importantes que la sangre.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Hmmm… Inteligencia, empatía, amabilidad… tú sabes, cosas así.- dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la chica.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, pero no pudo evitar sentirse insegura al recordar las advertencias de Dumbledore con respecto a Malfoy.

-Bien.- dijo Hermione zafándose de su agarre casualmente. –Pero no creas que eso me hará cambiar de opinión e ir a Hogsmeade. Además, ¿No encontrarán tus amigos extraño que estés paseándote conmigo como si no pasara nada?-

-Es por eso que pensaba ir a un lugar un poco más alejado.-

Hermione alzó las cejas, esperando su respuesta.

-La Casa de los Gritos.-

-De ninguna manera. Sabes lo que pasó la última vez que estuvimos ahí. No. Definitivamente no iré.-

-Oh vamos, Hermione…-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio al caer en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-Me llamaste Hermione.- dijo la chica atónita después de un rato.

-Así te llamas, ¿No?- dijo el chico tratando de restarle importancia.

-Pues sí… pero tú nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre… A menos de que estemos en peligro, o estés molesto, o…-

-Ya entendí.- interrumpió Malfoy. Ambos continuaron en silencio. Era sólo un nombre, pero de alguna manera Hermione sabía que habían cruzado una especie de barrera a una nueva zona de confort.

-Pues no veo por qué no pueda llamarte por tu nombre si tú lo haces todo el tiempo, Hermione.- dijo alargando su nombre.

-Me parece que estás en lo cierto, Draco. Pero ya que lo has hecho, no hay marcha atrás. No más "Granger" de ahora en adelante.

-Es un trato.- dijo Malfoy acercándose pícaramente a la morena.

En eso, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron, y ambos instintivamente salieron casi disparados en extremos opuestos antes de que quien quiera que fuese los descubriera.

-…Me parece que podría estar aquí. Después de todo le he pedido que se abstenga de salir del castillo por motivos de… ¡Oh, pero si aquí está!- dijo Dumbledore feliz de haber encontrado a Malfoy. Detrás de la silueta del director, una figura de una mujer seria y aspecto tenebroso, con el cabello de color platino y una túnica larga de color verde oscuro, emergió con una mirada juzgadora y cínica.

-Madre.- dijo Malfoy más en tono de darlo por hecho que de pregunta. Hermione notó el aspecto del chico palidecer y ponerse rígido como una piedra, con ambos brazos pegados a sus costados.

Narcissa no respondió, sino que observaba atentamente la distancia entre su hijo y Hermione.

Hermione tragó saliva y se volvió a Malfoy nerviosa, pero el chico no le correspondió con la mirada, sino que miraba con una fija y antigua oscuridad a su madre.

-He venido para aclarar unas cosas, Draco.- dijo la mujer con una voz melosa y áspera. –Pero es mejor hacerlo en otro lado. No queremos que ciertas gentes se enteren de nuestros asuntos… ¿O sí?- dijo observando a Hermione con desprecio de pies a cabeza.

Malfoy no respondió.

-Creo que sería conveniente tratar esto en mi oficina, ¿no cree?- dijo Dumbledore al notar la tensión presente y señalando con su brazo la salida. –Por favor, vengan conmigo. Señorita Granger, buenas tardes.- dijo despidiéndose.

-No iré a ningún lado contigo.- dijo el rubio apretando la mandíbula con fuerza después de tragar saliva, mirando fijamente a su madre. Hermione observaba que su peso corporal se cambiaba a cada pie, y que temblaba ligeramente. Tenía miedo. Y no cualquier miedo: Tenía un gran terror hacia su madre.

-Draco… no lo diré una vez más, querido. Es necesario que hablemos.-

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.-

-Por supuesto que sí.- dijo Narcissa alzando la voz, y haciendo que la imagen de Draco se encogiera un poco ante la de su madre. –Vamos a hablar, lo quieras o no. Así que apresúrate y ven conmigo a la oficina de tu director.-

Malfoy no contestó, pero tampoco se movió. Hermione no pensó e interrumpió la conversación. –Draco, será mejor que…-

-Cállate.-

-Pero…-

-¡No te entrometas, sangresucia!- Hermione se asombró severamente al percatarse de que no sólo esas palabras habían salido de la boca de Narcissa, sino también de la de Draco. El chico la miraba furioso, como si hubiera hecho algo totalmente fuera de lugar. Hermione retrocedió avergonzada y herida e hizo más espacio entre ellos.

-Señorita Granger, es mejor que se retire.- dijo Dumbledore serio, molesto por la selección de palabras que ambos habían utilizado.

Hermione asintió levemente y salió casi corriendo tras la puerta ignorando la discusión que se desataba entre Draco y su madre, incapaz de controlar las lágrimas que ahora fluían libremente. Ahora sabía que todo había sido una farsa. Draco no había cambiado, y nunca cambiaría. Era un cobarde, y sobretodo, era hijo de Voldemort. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se introdujo en la Sala Común, agradecida de que estuviera vacía y se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas.

* * *

-Hermione, ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? Te ves algo pálida.- preguntó Ginny una vez más, con aspecto preocupado.

-Por tercera vez, Ginny. Estoy bien.- susurró con un gruñido la morena.

El aula de pociones estaba en silencio, escuchando las explicaciones del profesor Snape con aburrición.

-Es sólo que no entiendo por qué el cambio de pareja a estas alturas del año. Faltan como dos meses para salir de vacaciones.-

-Ya te he dicho que no he sido yo. Malfoy fue quien decidió cambiarme por Pansy.-

-Huh.- dijo Ginny asintiendo confundida. -¿Y por qué lo hizo?-

-¡Demonios, Ginny, ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?!- dijo molesta y provocando que los demás se volvieran a ella, incluyendo Malfoy.-

-¿Hay algún problema, señorita Granger? Tal vez quiera tener detención esta tarde.- preguntó Snape con rudeza.

-Lo lamento, profesor.- dijo Hermione a regañadientes. Snape se volvió a sus explicaciones y también los demás. Por una fracción de segundo los ojos de Malfoy y los de Hermione se encontraron, pero el chico se dio la vuelta inmediatamente ignorando aquello.

Hermione se pasó las manos por el cabello. ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿De qué habían hablado Draco y su madre? No lo entendía. ¿Por qué Draco se había comportado de aquella manera? Es su madre, después de todo… Pero parecía como si estuviera aterrado por ella. ¿Por qué? Habían pasado cuatro días desde que ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra. Tal vez ella era quien debería asegurarse de que él se encontrara bien.

La campana de fin de clase sonó, y Hermione supo que esa era su oportunidad. Tomando sus cosas aprisa, y sin esperar a Ginny, la chica corrió para alcanzar al rubio antes de que entrara a su siguiente clase. Lo vio en el pasillo rodeado de sus amiguitos, pero sabía que tal vez podría hacerle entrar en razón aunque le costara los insultos que fueran a hacerle.

-¡Malfoy!- dijo con voz fuerte para llamar su atención, pero el rubio no se detuvo. Hermione lo alcanzó y se posicionó frente a él, y enseguida comenzaron los ataques.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que hace una sangresucia aquí?- comenzó Pansy. -¿No has visto que no quiere hablar con inmundicias como tú?-

-Draco, ¿Podemos hablar?-

Pansy soltó una carcajada. –Uuuh, Con que lo llamas por su nombre, ¿eh?…- dijo divertida. –Esto sí que no me lo pierdo.- dijo observando la reacción de Malfoy, quien la miraba a Hermione, serio.

-Lárgate, Granger.- dijo Malfoy esquivando su presencia, seguido de una decepcionada Pansy, y de Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle.

Hermione estiró su brazo para sujetar el del chico, pero Zabini la tomó por el otro brazo y la arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, puta? ¡Estas tratando con un sangrepura!- dijo "limpiándose" la mano que había tocado a Hermione en su túnica.

-¡Hey!- Zabini se dio la vuelta y tanto él como Hermione observaron que Harry se acercaba con velocidad, proporcionándole un puñetazo que hizo que saliera disparado contra el suelo. En seguida, sujetó con fuerza la túnica de Malfoy y se lo acercó al rostro.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Cómo puedes permitir que ese idiota haga algo así?- Malfoy, fúrico, se soltó del agarre de Harry y le dio un golpe en la nariz, de la cual ahora salía sangre a borbotones.

-No me digas qué hacer, Potter.- bramó colérico.

Harry enseguida sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo a Malfoy, quien salió disparado por los aires.

Hermione se puso de pie sin saber qué hacer. -¡Deténganse ahora mismo!- pero nadie escuchaba

Todos peleaban entre sí, y una multitud comenzó a formarse alrededor de ellos. En eso, Hermione observó que Pansy se dirigía hacia ella furiosa, por lo que sacó su varita y se preparó para lo que fuera.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- bramó McGonagall haciendo que la multitud se dispersara y que la pelea se detuviera.

Pansy se puso de pie de inmediato. –Profesora, ¡Han sido ellos, mírelos! Todos tienen sus varitas en alto.- Hermione notó que era cierto. Pansy ya había escondido su varita, y Harry, Malfoy y Hermione las tenían fuera. -Nos han atacado por sorpresa. Malfoy ha tenido que defenderse…-

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Zabini ha comenzado! ¡Ha arrojado a Hermione contra el suelo sin razón alguna!- dijo Harry tratando de contener el flujo de sangre

-¡Mientes, Potter! La sangresucia ha intentado atacar a Malfoy…-

-¡Silencio!- bramó de nuevo la profesora haciéndolos callar. –Ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes. Siempre que hay una pelea, están involucrados ustedes tres.- dijo señalando a Malfoy, Harry y Hermione. –Detención y ciento cincuenta puntos menos a su casa por cabeza, y otros cincuenta menos a Slytherin por uso de vocabulario indecente. ¡Esta es la última vez que los encuentro en una pelea como esta, marquen mis palabras! Los espero a las seis de la tarde en mi oficina, y si alguno de ustedes llegara a faltar, triplicaré la detención, ¿Quedó claro?-

McGonagall no esperó una respuesta y se marchó, haciendo visible a las figuras de Ron y Ginny que habían estado tras de ella, y quienes miraban a ambos sorprendidos. Malfoy se puso de pie furioso, y se marchó sin esperar a sus amigos. Ginny se acercó a Harry rápidamente y lo sujetó para llevarlo a la enfermería antes de que la hemorragia empeorara.

Hermione y Ron se miraban entre sí, ambos sin decir nada.

-¿Qué demonios ha sucedido, Hermione?- preguntó el chico decepcionado. –Creí que ya habías superado la etapa de pelear con Malfoy.-

La morena lo observó molesta tomándose el brazo, adolorida. –Lamento haberte decepcionado, Ron.- dijo furiosa y encaminándose al otro extremo del pasillo para evadir las miradas de los otros alumnos.

-¿Qué es lo qué te ha hecho? ¿Y por qué lo hizo?-

-Yo lo provoqué, él contestó. Fin de la discusión. No hay nada más que ver al respecto.-

Ron se detuvo sacudiendo la cabeza, y soltando una risa sarcástica. –No puedo creerlo. ¿Aún lo defiendes? ¿Ahora? Dime, ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho para obtener tu atención como se la das a él? ¿Es que para obtenerla tengo que golpearte también?- dijo molesto.

La cabeza de Ron giró ligeramente al sentir el ardor de una bofetada. Volvió a mirarla con aspecto dolido y molesto, pero Hermione no iba a disculparse. Sin más, salió de su vista y se dirigió a su siguiente clase para ocupar su mente en otra cosa y evitar las preguntas de sus compañeros en la Sala Común. Definitivamente el día no podía marchar peor: Malfoy había regresado a ser como era antes, y eso a ella no le sentaba nada bien. Sabía que lo que había pasado entre ellos era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

* * *

**Si me das un review, te lo contestaré en el siguiente capítulo... (Además de que tendrás mi eterna gratitud) ;)**


	24. Capítulo 23: Segunda Parte

**¿Me extrañaron? :D Yo a ustedes sí! Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero esta es la continuación de la historia. Es básicamente la segunda parte, por así decirlo :)**

**Espero que les guste, y me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones. Esta historia no va apegada a la historia real de Harry Potter, por lo que puede que vean cosas que obvianmente no sucedieron así en el libro.**

**P.D.: Comenzaré a responder reviews a partir del siguiente capítulo. Sé que no respondí los pasados, pero prefiero comenzar esto desde cero, haha.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

**_A PARTIR DE AQUÍ, COMIENZA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LOS ELEGIDOS_**

* * *

_-Eres la última persona con la que desearía charlar en estos momentos.- dijo molesto._

_-Me alegra verte también, hijo. Supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí.-_

_Draco no respondió. La idea de estar en presencia de su madre con una muggle le había producido una ansiedad insoportable. No quería que todos los esfuerzos que había logrado se fueran a la mierda por culpa de su madre. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué le había hablado a Granger de esa manera? ¿Es que él mismo lo había arruinado todo? ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?! La mera presencia de su madre lo había reducido a ser como solía ser, y aquello lo confundía y sacaba de quicio._

_-Te debo una explicación, y es por eso que he venido.- prosiguió Narcissa al caer en la cuenta de que no iba a responderle._

_Esto pareció captar la atención del muchacho y causó que saliera de sus pensamientos._

_-Te has cruzado con alguna especie de profecía que te ha revelado a tu verdadero padre.- comenzó, obteniendo su total atención. –Me temo que no puedo negarlo. El Señor Tenebroso me escogió como su confidente para propagar su linaje.-_

_-Y supongo que esperas que ahora sea su más fiel servidor, ¿Cierto? No me hagas reír…- bufó poniéndose de pie, temblando de pies a cabeza. –Si te queda algo de decencia, Madre, me dejarás solo.- dijo dándole la espalda, furioso, y dirigiéndose a la salida. No podía asimilar que su propia madre fuera capaz de una atrocidad como aquélla._

_-Draco…- intervino el profesor Dumbledore con un tono serio, como si le estuviera advirtiendo de algo, y a la vez le reprendiera. –Creo que es importante que escuches a tu madre.-_

_-Hijo. Tu padre… Lucius… ha desaparecido.- comenzó, dejando las lágrimas caer libremente, pero logrando conservar una expresión algo estoica._

_Draco se quedó quieto, y trató de procesar aquella información, encontrando que por más que profundizara en ella, no sentía ningún dolor. Su padre… es decir, Lucius, nunca había sido una figura paterna para él. Era un constante cansancio y agobio pretender que aquella persona era un señor poderoso, admirable y digno de respeto. Era hartante pretender que era un buen padre. Draco no sentía más que repudio hacia él y a sus constantes reclamos, exigencias imposibles y expectativas. Si se atrevía a pensarlo, la noticia de alguna manera le causaba un cierto alivio._

_-¿Es todo lo que querías decirme?- dijo seco, no aceptando ser conmovido por el aspecto de su madre._

_-No hay rastro de su paradero desde hace meses.-_

_-¿Acaso esperas qué yo sepa dónde está?- preguntó como si se tratara de una broma._

_Narcissa sacudió la cabeza. –Es el Señor Tenebroso, Draco.- dijo la mujer entre sollozos controlados, asintiendo la cabeza con firmeza. –Me temo que ha sido bajo sus órdenes que hayan posiblemente asesinado a tu padre.-_

_-Lucius no es mi padre. ¿O es que ya no lo recuerdas?- dijo con retórica._

_Narcissa sacudió la cabeza, ignorándolo. -El Señor Tenebroso sabe que has tenido algunos sueños.- dijo cuidadosa de sus palabras, sorprendiendo a Draco. –Y sabe que ahora conoces el parentesco entre él y tú...-_

_Malfoy tragó en seco._

_-Hijo: quiere acabar contigo.-_

_Draco palideció y comenzó a sudar frío. ¿Por qué se sorprendía? Sabía que el plan de Voldemort era acabar con él desde que había aparecido su maldito aprendiz Kaeser. Pero ahora era real. Ahora el Señor Tenebroso sabía que tenía sueños que no lo dejaban descansar, y muy posiblemente sabía que involucraban a una cierta morena. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y las sacudió ligeramente para contrarrestar aquella sensación._

_-Si soy hijo de Lord Voldemort,- dijo haciendo una ligera pausa al notar el ligero estremecer de su madre al escuchar el nombre. -¿Por qué quiere destruirme? ¿Qué no se supone que el que tú te involucraras con él,- prosiguió dándose la vuelta para observar furiosamente a Narcissa, -era para que tuviera un heredero? ¿Qué no debería estar inmune a sus atrocidades? ¿Qué no se supone que yo sería también su oscuro sucesor?- dijo finalmente el chico poniéndose de pie, enfrentándola. Dumbledore miraba la interacción entre ambos con aspecto de seriedad y algo cabizbajo._

_Narcissa se puso de pie, y acercándose, tomó una de sus manos. Con la otra comenzó a secarse las lágrimas con cuidado de no arruinar su maquillaje. Draco enseguida retractó la mano y retrocedió algunos pasos, evidenciando una notable decepción en el rostro de la mujer._

_-El Señor Tenebroso sólo buscaba tener un solo heredero, Draco.- dijo con cuidado de no alterarlo. -Tuve dos hijos… gemelos, para ser exacta. Pero esta información no me fue revelada hasta hace poco por Dumbledore a raíz de que comenzaste a tener esos sueños que te conectaban al Señor Tenebroso. Fue Dumbledore quien me mostró la conversación entre el Señor Tenebroso y mi hermana en aquella profecía. Así supe que mi memoria fue borrada, y nunca supe nada al respecto de otro hijo mío.-_

_Draco se pasó las manos por el cabello, tratando de controlarse. Su mirada se disparaba en todas direcciones y trababa la mandíbula, cosa que hacía cuando se sentía tensionado. Sentía una necesidad incontrolable de golpear algo con dureza. De insultar a su madre. De reclamarle a gritos a Dumbledore. Pero sabía que nada de ello solucionaría sus problemas._

_Dumbledore lo miró sobre sus gafas, casi sombrío, pero con gesto de simpatía. –Tu hermano es el heredero que Lord Voldemort ha elegido, Draco. Es lógico pensar que su heredero quisiera eliminar a su competencia estando cerca del Señor Tenebroso.-_

_Malfoy observó por una última vez a su madre antes salir de la oficina sin saber hacia dónde ir. Su mente podía apenas asimilar que aquél mago tenebroso, aquél maldito bastardo que había pretendido ser Alan Blackwell, aquél que había intentado asesinar a Hermione… era su propio hermano gemelo. Quería destruirlo. Y todo este tiempo Malfoy había arrastrado a Hermione consigo. Kaeser no estaba tras ella… estaba tras ella por él. Ahora sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer. No podía permitir que la segunda profecía se cumpliera. Debía distanciarse y olvidarse de ella._

_Si algo de todo esto le había quedado bastante claro, era que los días de frecuentar a Hermione Granger se habían terminado. Definitivamente no podía acercarse a ella jamás… por su bien._

_Y para ello, el antiguo Draco Malfoy debía de regresar._

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos al escuchar el ruido de dos chicos de primero transportar con dificultad su equipaje a lo largo del corredor. La chica, soltando un suspiro, se levantó de manera casi desganada y corrió la puerta del compartimento que compartía con Ginny y Harry.

-¿Necesitan ayuda con eso?- preguntó la chica consiguiendo dibujar una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Los dos chicos, al mirar una insignia dorada adornar su pecho, enseguida se coloraron de rostro, como si el que Hermione estuviera frente a ellos se tratara de una artista famosa.

-No fue nuestra intención bloquear el corredor, es sólo que…-

-Subieron tarde al tren y no pudieron guardar su equipaje en los compartimentos de abajo.- completó Hermione. –Descuiden, me pasa todo el tiempo.- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlos, mientras su mente la reprendía por la mentira que acababa de soltar. _Como si ella alguna vez hubiera subido tarde al tren… por favor._

-Entonces, ¿no estamos en problemas?- inquirió uno de los pequeños.

-En absoluto. ¿Ven ese compartimento al final del pasillo?- dijo señalando con el dedo, haciendo a los dos chicos voltear. -Lo usamos a veces para guardar equipaje de nuestra casa, por lo que probablemente esté lleno de nuevos artefactos. Pueden colocar sus cosas ahí mientras llegamos a Hogwarts.-

Ambos chicos parecían aliviados y esto le provocó un cierto contento a Hermione. En cuanto los dos comenzaron a avanzar hacia el compartimento, Hermione los llamó de nuevo. Cuando se volvieron hacia ella, ésta les sonrió.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Tal vez nos veremos pronto en Gryffindor.-

Ambos asintieron entusiasmados y se apresuraron a dejar sus baúles para dirigirse a otro de los compartimentos. La morena sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y regresó a donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tus labores de prefecta?- dijo Ginny casi con malicia mientras la morena tomaba asiento.

-De lujo.- dijo con voz seca y frotándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-Oh, vamos Hermione, ¡no seas tan aguafiestas!- protestó Ginny saliendo del abrazo de su novio al inclinarse hacia Hermione. -¡Tienes todos los privilegios del mundo! Puedes salir de clase cuando quieras, puedes salir del castillo cuando quieras, puedes aparecerte en donde sea… ¡y ahora puedes sentarte con tus amigos si así lo deseas!- exclamó como si esa fuera la mejor parte de todo.

-Lo sé, Ginny. Olvidas que ya fui prefecta una vez.- interrumpió algo divertida, pero después regresó a la seriedad. –Es solo que no tengo idea de por qué McGonagall me eligió como prefecta de nuevo… si se supone que los de quinto año por lo general tienen ese privilegio.-

Ginny rodó los ojos. –Yo puedo entenderlo perfectamente. Eres la chica más responsable de toda la escuela, y eres su favorita, ¿Qué más necesitas para entender? Lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es por qué escogió a Ron de nuevo y no a Harry.- dijo frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que Harry le pasara el brazo por los hombros de nuevo.

-No hay problema Ginny. Creo que Dumbledore piensa que son demasiadas libertades para mí. Además, me gustaría estar bajo el radar este año. Debo concentrarme en qué planea Voldemort…-

Harry, Hermione y Ginny continuaron discutiendo el tema de Voldemort con cautela de que los otros alumnos o los escucharan, pero en cuanto cambiaron de tema, Hermione se quedó con sus pensamientos mientras sus dos compañeros continuaban charlando.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde el año pasado. Ron y Lavender Brown se habían hecho novios casi al finalizar el año, por lo que cada oportunidad libre que tenían se la pasaban juntos… incluyendo ahora. Hermione y Ginny se sintieron aliviadas al saber que Lavender no visitaría a la Madriguera en todas las vacaciones, por lo que tuvieron un verano tranquilo. Eso la llevó a recordar su estancia en la Madriguera. Había pasado un mes tranquilo con sus padres en Londres, hasta que un día llegó la llamada de que un conocido de su padre, que Hermione no conocía, había fallecido. Los tres llegaron a la decisión de que era más conveniente que Hermione adelantara sus estudios de magia mientras que ellos viajaban, por lo que Hermione se quedó con los Weasleys el siguiente mes. Las vacaciones habían resultado ser bastante tranquilas. Harry llegó a la Madriguera unos pocos días después que Hermione, por lo que pudieron gozar de un buen verano. Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de despejar su mente de todo lo que había pasado aquél año, y tratar de comenzar de nuevo.

No había habido rastro de Kaeser o de Voldemort, por lo que, aunque sabían que todo aún no había acabado, pudieron estar más relajados. Disfrutaron de la boda de Bill y Fleur, recibieron una visita del nuevo ministro de magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, y recibieron la carta de McGonagall asignando de nuevo a Hermione y a Ron como prefectos, por lo que los últimos días antes de regresar estuvieron bajo los constantes halagos y sofoques de la señora Weasley.

Todo parecía marchar bien… excepto una cosa.

Hermione salió de nuevo de sus pensamientos al escuchar el ruido de vidrio estrellarse contra el suelo. Al salir del compartimento, se encontró nada más y nada menos que con la persona que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse.

Draco Malfoy estaba parado frente a los dos pequeños con los que se había cruzado Hermione hacía apenas un rato, reprendiéndolos.

-¿Ven lo que han hecho? ¡Queda claro que no son Slytherin si rompen cosas cada vez que alguien les da una orden, par de idiotas!-

-Pero… nosotros.-

-¡Apártense de mi camino estúpidos!- exclamó haciéndolos a un lado con brusquedad. ¿Quién demonios les dijo que podían poner su equipaje en este compartimento?-

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-

La voz enfurecida de Hermione pareció llamar su atención, haciéndolo volverse a ella. Hermione observó su aspecto y notó que tenía el cabello ligeramente más corto y peinado, y que lucía pálido y alterado.

Malfoy la observaba con dureza. -¿Has sido tú quien les ha permitido guardar aquí sus porquerías?-

-Sí, he sido yo.- replicó tranquila pero seria, y cruzándose de brazos.

Malfoy no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al observar su postura. Pero no una de esas sonrisas que tanto sorprendían a Hermione, sino una que describía que consideraba que Hermione era tan poca cosa como para hablarle en ese tono.

-¿Y qué te hace creer, Granger, que tienes la autoridad para dar órdenes a los de primero?-

Hermione esperaba con ansia que hiciera esa pregunta, ya que quería restregarle en la cara que tenía toda y absoluta autoridad para hacerlo.

La morena no contestó, simplemente señaló a su pecho, mostrando su insignia.

-Ah… ya veo. Crees que por ser prefecta eres superior a los demás, ¿No es cierto? Pues ya te vas enterando de que no eres la única con privilegios, sangresucia.- enseguida desdobló su túnica y para sorpresa de Hermione, le mostró la misma insignia dorada que reposaba en su pecho.

Hermione trató de replicar, pero se contuvo. No quería dar pie a una discusión frente a los dos pequeños, que parecían afectados por la mala palabra que había soltado Malfoy.

-Chicos, será mejor que se retiren, esto podría ponerse un poco feo.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada y guiñándoles el ojo, por lo que ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron tan aprisa como pudieron del pasillo hacia otro compartimento lejano, tratando de evitar pasar a un lado de Malfoy.

El rubio soltó una carcajada despectiva. -¿Qué es lo que va a ponerse feo, Granger? ¿Tu aspecto? Imposible.-

Hermione lo observó extrañada ante estas palabras, por lo que el rubio rápidamente continuó. –No puede ponerse feo algo que por naturaleza ya es horrible.-

Hermione sintió un pequeño picor recorrer sus venas. Sabía que lo que él buscaba era provocarla, por lo que se limitó a dirigirle una mirada asesina y dar medio vuelta y comenzar a retirarse.

-¡Hey, no me ignores, sangresucia!- bramó Malfoy y la sujetó de la manga de la túnica, por lo que Hermione se volvió a él violentamente.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Malfoy?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti?- contestó enfadado.

-¿Qué coños haces en los vagones de Gryffindor entonces? ¿No deberías estar patrullando los tuyos, como buen prefecto que eres?-

-No todo se trata de ti, Granger. Además yo hago lo que se me dé la jodida gana.-

-Pues ve a hacer eso a otro lado. Estamos a punto de llegar a Hogwarts, y no quiero que nadie me vea contigo.-

-¿Y crees que yo quiero que me vean con una sangresucia? Ni hablar.-

-¡Entonces lárgate ya!- dijo dándose la media vuelta de nuevo y entrando al compartimento donde estaban Harry y Ginny.

-¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido allá afuera?- preguntó Harry molesto al observar el estado de Hermione.

-No fue nada. Sólo era Malfoy.-

-¿Malfoy? ¿Pero qué hacía en nuestros compartimentos?- preguntó Ginny furiosa enderezándose y tallando sus ojos, ya que acababa de despertar de una siesta.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero lo bueno es que se ha ido.- La verdad era que todo el encuentro le había parecido extraño a Hermione. No había una razón contundente por la que Malfoy debiera estar en los vagones de Gryffindor.

Harry y Ginny se miraron entre sí, molestos. Hermione sabía que todos sus amigos habían adoptado una conducta hostil hacia Malfoy desde que comenzó a tratarla como basura de nuevo al final del año pasado. Malfoy había vuelto a ser el de antes o peor, dejando a Hermione exhausta, humillada y deprimida. Parecía que todos los esfuerzos y toda la historia que había pasado con Malfoy se había borrado, y que Hermione nunca había dejado de ser una sangresucia inmunda a sus ojos. Hermione trató una y otra vez de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Malfoy lo único que hizo es denigrarla, y hacerla a un lado. Fue extremadamente triste para ella, el ver que el muchacho de quien se había enamorado había vuelto a ser un monstruo. Porque sí, Hermione lo admitía: Se había enamorado perdidamente de Draco Malfoy. Y, para miedo y tristeza de ella, probablemente seguía enamorada de él.

-Me parece de lo más extraño.- concluyó Ginny.

Hermione se sacudió de hombros, aún molesta. –Aun así, está en su derecho. He visto que tiene una insignia de prefecto.-

Harry y Ginny se miraron con espanto. -¡¿Malfoy prefecto de nuevo?!-

-Lamentablemente parece ser que así es.-

-¿Pero… sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Ahora tendrás que convivir con él! ¡Casi diario!-

-No lo creo.- respondió la morena tranquila. –McGonagall incluyó en la carta que nos envió a Ron y a mí que las reglas en cuanto a los prefectos habían cambiado, entonces habrán más libertades, como el hecho de que no tengamos que compartir compartimento forzosamente.-

-Pero Hermione, eso no exime a los prefectos de tener que reunirse cada mes y deliberar los problemas y exigencias de los alumnos.-

-Exacto. Cada mes. Creo que puedo vivir con eso.- aseguró la morena reclinándose en su asiento, y dejando a sus dos amigos pensativos. Después de un tiempo, Harry dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vaya, Hermione, lo estás manejando con bastante calma.-

-Concuerdo contigo, Harry,- añadió Ginny en tono señorial. –Creo que la señorita Granger está madurando.-

Hermione rodó los ojos, divertida, y les lanzó la copia del Profeta que estaba a su lado. Antes de que uno pudiera comentar algo más, un silbido resonó por el tren, indicando que estaban por llegar a Hogwarts. Hermione se puso de pie con lentitud y comenzó a ajustar su uniforme.

En cuanto el tren llegó a un paro, Hermione se despidió de sus amigos.

-El deber llama, nos veremos en el Gran Comedor.-

* * *

Hermione se entretuvo más de lo normal ayudando a los de primer año a organizarse para que Hagrid los trasladara al castillo. Llegó casi al final de la Selección, y observó que los dos chicos que habían estado en el tren habían sido seleccionados para Hufflepuff. En cuanto la comida apareció, comenzaron a cenar.

Todos charlaban de sus vacaciones y también las expectativas para este año. Los de séptimo parecían melancólicos, ya que sería su última cena en el castillo. Hermione no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su alrededor y contemplar el lugar que le había traído tanta felicidad. Paseó la mirada por las mesas, y accidentalmente se encontró con la mirada de Malfoy, quien tenía una ligera sonrisa mientras charlaba con sus compañeros. Hermione inmediatamente apartó la vista y siguió contemplando el comedor. Después de un rato, Parvati comenzó a hacer conversación con ella. Al parecer, había compartido compartimento con Ron y Lavender, y había sido la cosa más incómoda que había experimentado en la vida, ya que los dos parecían estar pegados a los labios a todo momento.

Hermione escuchó las anécdotas de sus amigos. Neville estaría trabajando como asistente de la profesora Sprout en las clases de primero, segundo y tercer año de Herbología, Seamus había viajado por primera vez a México y le había parecido genial y Parvati había decidido, gracias a un curso al que había asistido, que quería ser auror al graduarse.

La animosa plática se vio interrumpida por el tintinear de una copa de vidrio. Todos los alumnos y profesores se volvieron hacia Dumbledore, quien ahora estaba de pie.

-Alumnos y profesores, quiero darles la más cordial bienvenida a este nuevo año en Hogwarts,- comenzó el director. –Es importante que mencione algunas reglas para los de primer año…-

La mente de la chica optó por saltarse la introducción habitual y concentrarse más en sus amigos. Observó de reojo que alguien la observaba y se volvió para ver que Ron, quien había tenido la mirada fija en ella, ahora se volvía a Lavender con una expresión empalagosa y cursi. Hermione rodó los ojos, y decidió mejor concentrarse en el discurso de Dumbledore.

-…recordamos también a los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts que dieron su vida por sus compañeros y este castillo. Que su presencia esté siempre con nosotros, y está en nosotros que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano. Honremos su memoria con un momento de silencio.-

El comedor parecía vacío, exceptuando los irrespetuosos cuchicheos de los alumnos de Slytherin. Hermione cerró los ojos, pero tratando de olvidar la escena en lugar de recordarla. Harry tomó su mano y le dio un leve apretón para animarla.

-Bien. Pueden continuar con el banquete. No tengo más que añadir excepto que los prefectos deben presentarse en la sala de reuniones a las 21 horas en punto.-

Hermione soltó un suspiro frustrado. Acababa de comenzar el curso, y ya comenzaban las labores extra para ella y los demás prefectos. En fin, decidió poner buena cara al asunto y lidiar con ello una vez que llegara la hora.

Una vez que les hubo proporcionado la contraseña a los de primer año para pasar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, y que les hubo dado un recorrido por la Sala Común, Hermione se encaminó a la sala de reuniones. Consultó su reloj muggle, y faltaban solo quince minutos para que comenzara la supuesta reunión que tendrían con Dumbledore, por lo que apresuró el paso.

-¡Hola Hermione, no te había visto en el Gran Comedor!-

Hermione se volvió para observar a Luna Lovegood, quien le sonreía de manera genuina y simpática. Tenía puesto un sombrero de plumas, pero a estas alturas, a la chica ya no le causaba extrañeza que Luna portara cosas de esa naturaleza.

-Hola Luna, lo siento, es que he estado ocupada con los de primero. ¿Podemos charlar después? Debo ir a una reunión de prefectos…-

-No hay problema, yo también me dirigía hacia allá.- dijo con singular alegría, poniéndose en marcha, solo para notar que Hermione se había parado en seco.

-¿Vas a la sala de reuniones?-

La rubia asintió.

-¿Con los prefectos?-

La rubia volvió a asentir.

-¿Estás diciéndome que eres un prefecto?-

Luna sonrió ampliamente y le mostró la insignia dorada. Hermione parpadeó dos veces, visiblemente asombrada. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, logró vocalizar sus felicitaciones.

-Vaya, Luna, ¡Felicidades! ¡No tenía idea!- dijo colocando su mano en su hombro como signo de apoyo y aprobación.

-Gracias, eso es mucho viniendo de ti, pero creo que si no nos apresuramos, seremos las dos ridículas que llegaron tarde a su primer reunión.-

A Hermione no necesitaron decirle dos veces para ponerse en marcha de inmediato.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala, notaron que había diferentes puertas marcadas con el escudo de cada casa, por lo que Hermione se aproximó a la puerta de Gryffindor, y Luna a la de Hufflepuff.

En cuanto pronunció la contraseña de los prefectos que le había sido proporcionada en la carta de McGonagall, las puertas de la sala se abrieron, revelando un cuarto con luz tenue, dada por los pequeños candelabros que adornaban la habitación. Había cuatro posibles entradas, cada una adornada por una tela del color de cada casa, y en su centro una mesa de madera de forma pentagonal, adornada con 13 sillas. 3 sillas adornaban cada arista de la figura, por lo que constaba del jefe de la casa, y los dos prefectos asignados. Había una arista con una silla, en la cual se sentaba Dumbledore.

-Señorita Granger, pase por favor.- insistió Dumbledore, diciendo lo mismo a Luna una vez que ésta hubo entrado.

Hermione se sentó a un lado de McGonagall, quien se limitó a sonreír de una manera que a Hermione le pareció poco genuina. Sin tratar de darle mucha importancia, comenzó a inspeccionar a los restantes prefectos. En Hufflepuff estaban Luna y Ernie Macmillan, En Ravenclaw una chica y un chico a los que había visto antes, pero no conocía de nombre, y finalmente en Slytherin se encontraba Malfoy acompañado ni más ni menos que por Pansy Parkinson. A un lado de ellos se encontraba Snape, quien la observaba de manera cautelosa e hizo desviar su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Bien, me temo que no podemos esperar más al señor Weasley, por lo que…-

-¡Lo siento!- dijo una voz mientras la puerta de Gryffindor se abría dando paso a Ron, quien lucía desaliñado y apresurado. Hermione trató de no llevarse la mano a la frente y rodar los ojos y se volvió a McGonagall, quien parecía estar luchando contra el mismo ademán.

Ron se dejó caer en la silla de manera estrepitosa, evocando un estallido de risitas y cuchicheos entre los prefectos, en especial entre Malfoy y Pansy.

-Ah, señor Weasley, ¡Qué bueno que nos acompaña!- dijo Dumbledore fulminándolo sutilmente con la mirada. –Bien entonces. Comencemos con la reunión.-

Los prefectos y los jefes de casa guardaron silencio y prestaron su atención a Dumbledore.

-Comienzo por felicitarlos al ser elegidos prefectos. No fue una decisión fácil para los jefes de casa, pero hemos optado por esta selección, ya que consideramos que ustedes podrán proporcionar un buen apoyo y ejemplo a los demás alumnos de Hogwarts.-

Hermione no podía creer lo que _escuchaba ¿Buen apoyo y ejemplo Malfoy y Pansy? No me hagan reír._

-Como sabrán, se les indicó en cada una de sus cartas proporcionadas por el jefe de su casa que habrán unos ligeros cambios en la manera en la que llevamos el sistema de prefectos. Y es ahora cuando hablaremos de ese ligero cambio de reglas.-

Silencio.

-Comenzaré por indicar sus privilegios más notorios. Como bien saben, los prefectos pueden salir del castillo a cualquier hora, de manera responsable y salir de clase a la hora que deseen. Hemos erradicado el que deban de sentarse únicamente con los otros prefectos a la hora de viajar, pero se les exige su presencia conjunta en los temas concernientes a la revisión y modificación de conductas con respecto a la escuela, es decir, todas las reuniones a las que sean convocados.-

Todos asintieron pareciendo estar de acuerdo con los términos de Dumbledore.

-El segundo y último cambio en el sistema es el siguiente. Hemos decidido, que la mejor manera en que los alumnos puedan convivir mejor entre las casas, es si observan que sus líderes conviven entre sí con diferentes casas, por lo que hemos establecido un sistema de parejas.-

Los prefectos se miraron entre sí, confundidos. Dumbledore levantó su varita y pintó una raya invisible en el aire, dando paso a un hechizo que cambió cada una de las telas que adornaban cada entrada a dos colores: una con una mitad roja y otra verde, otra de amarillo y azul, otra de verde y azul, y otra de amarillo y rojo.

Todos se giraron para observar el cambio de los colores, visiblemente confundidos.

-Este año, los prefectos no representarán únicamente a su casa, sino que serán ejemplo de una buena convivencia con otras casas. Los hemos elegido porque son conocidos por varios alumnos que son miembros de su casa, y han demostrado ser un buen ejemplo para ellos, por lo que sabemos que podrán llevar a cabo esta convivencia sin problema alguno.-

Hermione inmediatamente comenzó a entrar en pánico. Ahora sabía de qué se trataba todo esto. Observó con rapidez las posibilidades que tenía el color rojo: amarillo y verde. _¡MIERDA!_ Podía ser compañera de Ernie, quien no parecía ser un chico problema, o podía ser pareja de la persona que quería evitar a toda costa durante todo el año. Hermione tragó en seco, nerviosa y le dirigió una mirada sigilosa a Malfoy, quien miraba al diseño de la mesa que tenía enfrente con seriedad, como si estuviera concentrado en algo muy lejano a lo que sucedía ahora.

-Bien, me temo que no nos entretendremos en que seleccionen las parejas, ya que el Sombrero Seleccionador ha sido quien nos ha dado estas combinaciones. Las parejas servirán de apoyo para ambos jefes de casa, por lo que deberán responder a las exigencias de ambos. Es importante que mencione que cualquier violación a los términos de esta junta quedará sometida a una penalización, pero sabemos que no se llegará a esos casos extremos...- concluyó Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa, como si demandara de manera inadvertida que no sucediera ningún tipo de problema.

Los alumnos permanecían en silencio. Era claro que ninguno estaba de acuerdo con los arreglos de Dumbledore. No obstante, nadie protestaba por la existente posibilidad de que la pareja que se les había asignado tal vez no sería tan mala después de todo.

-Bueno, creo que es todo lo que se hablará por el momento. Encontrarán frente a ustedes,- dijo haciendo otro movimiento con la varita y haciendo aparecer un sobre de color blanco frente a cada uno de ellos en la mesa, con su nombre escrito en el reverso,- un sobre que les comunicará el nombre de su pareja asignada. Les recomiendo enterarse de quién es su pareja lo antes posible, ya que así podrán ir asimilando mejor la situación y estar más preparados para la siguiente reunión.-

Dumbledore hizo un movimiento parecido al de intentar levantarse, pero pareció recordar algo y se sentó de nuevo.

-Debo añadir que esta pareja deberá ser la conveniente para el próximo baile de Hogwarts.-

Esto pareció captar la atención de todos los prefectos presentes, ya que la mayoría cuestionó al unísono y con expresión aterrorizada:

-¿Cuál baile de Hogwarts?-

Dumbledore, divertido por esto, continuó: -Hemos visto oportuna una reunión de Hogwarts a la que estarán invitados nuestros buenos amigos de Durmstrang y de la Academia Beauxbatons, para celebrar el próximo cumpleaños de Hogwarts, y creo que sería conveniente mostrar en el Gran Baile la convivencia que promovemos entre las casas.-

Los alumnos, incluida Hermione, lo observaban atónitos.

-Está claro que sólo será el primer baile.- añadió tratando de liberar la tensión en la habitación, sin éxito.

Al observar que cada uno de los alumnos le suplicaba con la mirada que no hiciera semejante cosa, Dumbledore se levantó y dio por terminada la sesión. Después de dirigió a los otros profesores para que se encargaran de otros asuntos, y se retiró con ellos a una esquina profunda de la habitación.

Mientras los profesores y Dumbledore charlaban, los alumnos se miraban entre sí, temerosos, a la vez que se volvían a su sobre blanco. Malfoy observaba a todos con desdén al igual que Pansy. Ron parecía molesto y nervioso al igual que Hermione, Luna parecía nerviosa y a la vez divertida, y los otros simplemente lucían aterrorizados. Cada uno observaba a su peor posibilidad: Hermione observaba a Malfoy, Ron a Pansy, Ernie parecía indeciso entre la chica seria de Ravenclaw y Hermione, etc.

Cada uno de ellos tomó su sobre y lo contempló.

-Hagámoslo al mismo tiempo, así no tendremos que confirmar nuestras sospechas por la mirada de otro.- intervino Luna. Aunque lo dijo con un tono alegre y casi digno de burla, nadie protestó a la idea, por lo que, tomando un suspiro, lo abrieron al unísono, retirando el papel blanco en su interior.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

-¡MIERDA!-

-¡Pero qué…!

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? :) ¿Me extrañaron?**


	25. Capítulo 24

**Perodooonen la tardanza, pero tuve demasiado tiempo con bloqueo, entre otras cosas. Aquí está el siguiente. **

**¿Les está gustando? A partir del siguiente capítulo comenzaré a responder reviews xD**

**Gracias por leer este fic.**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Hermione permanecía en silencio, con la mandíbula apretada y con las cejas bajas evidenciado un estado de completo enojo o concentración mientras miraba al techo del cuarto de las chicas con los brazos cruzados. Su posición recta y acostada en la cama la hacía lucir como una estatua, la cual Ginny y Parvati observaban con preocupación, pero ninguna atreviéndose a preguntar lo que había pasado después de que la morena había entrado colérica a la habitación soltando toda clase de groserías, cosa que era muy poco característica de ella.

Permanecieron así unos cuantos minutos.

Hermione, sintiendo que las miradas fijas de ambas terminarían por hacerle un hoyo en la cabeza, se sentó abruptamente, sobresaltándolas.

-¿Es que ninguna tiene algo qué hacer? ¿Deberes? ¿Citas con novios? ¡¿Algo?!- bramó.

-Hermione, es la primera noche en el castillo…-

-¡Exacto!- exclamó dirigiéndose a Ginny y poniéndose de pie. -¡Es la primera maldita noche en Hogwarts, y no puedo creer que ya quiero que acabe el semestre!- dijo pasándose las manos por los cabellos y tratando de liberar su tensión de alguna forma, pero eventualmente se limitó a dejarse caer de golpe de nuevo en la cama, boca abajo.

Ginny y Parvati se miraron entre sí.

-Chica, no sé qué es lo que haya pasado en esa reunión, pero claramente te tiene muy alterada.- comenzó Parvati.

-Claramente.- respondió la voz de Hermione apagada por la almohada.

-Bien, pues suéltalo. Sabes que no nos dejaremos el asunto en paz hasta que lo hagas.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle otra opción.

Después de unos segundos, Hermione se incorporó de nuevo en la cama, suspirando y colocándose debajo de las cobijas para ponerse cómoda. Una vez que acomodó las almohadas para sentarse reclinada en ellas, las observó directamente.

-Malfoy y yo tendremos que trabajar juntos.-

Ambas parpadearon.  
–Hermione, eso lo sabías desde un principio, está claro que tendrán que trabajar juntos si ambos son prefec…-

-No, Ginny, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a TRABAJAR JUNTOS. Él y yo. Dumbledore nos asignó como pareja para dar buen ejemplo de "buena convivencia entre las casas"- dijo rodando los ojos, como si tratara de algo tonto.

-No lo entiendo…- intervino Parvati, al observar que Ginny tenía una expresión en blanco al igual que ella.

-Es sencillo.- dijo sarcásticamente. -Tendré que estar pendiente de los asuntos de nuestra casa, como de los asuntos de la casa de Slytherin, a la vez de que probablemente tendremos que patrullar los pasillos juntos, tendré que asistir también a los juegos de Slytherin, y tendremos que ayudar a los de primero de ambas casas a ubicarse bien en Hogwarts.-

Ginny lucía ultrajada, mientras que Parvati contemplaba la situación en silencio.

-Pero, ¿Cómo ha podido Dumbledore hacer esto? ¡Simplemente no es justo! Él sabe bien de su historia…- al notar la mirada de Hermione recordándole que Parvati estaba presente, cambió rápidamente el hilo del tema. –Él sabe bien cuánto se odian.- terminó.

-Pues créelo o no, ha sido idea suya. Y esa no es la peor parte.- dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y soltando un bufido prolongado a través de ellas. –Dumbledore ha organizado una celebración para el próximo cumpleaños de Hogwarts y ha invitado a los de Durmstrang y a las de Beauxbatons. Habrá un gran baile y ¿con quién creen que tendré que bailar el primer número?- dijo bajando la cabeza, logrando evitar la expresión estupefacta de ambas.

-¡¿Tendrás que bailar con Malfoy?!- dijo Ginny susurrando agresivamente, como si aquello fuera una cosa imposible para ella de pensar.

-¡Será como cuarto año de nuevo!- añadió Parvati casi gimoteando. –Y yo creía que ya había puesto atrás aquel momento tan espantoso de mi vida.-

Rápidamente Ginny se volvió a ella con la mirada entrecerrada, con aparente molestia.

-Chica, Harry podrá ser tu novio ahora, y es bastante bueno en asuntos de salvar al mundo, pero cuando se trata de baile… No. Simplemente no es bueno.-

Ginny abrió la boca para contestar, pero enseguida la cerró de nuevo, haciendo a sus dos amigas sonreír ligeramente.

-El punto es… ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?- continuó Parvati, dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Debo reunirme con él mañana antes de clases para arreglar el paseo por el castillo de los de primero. Creo que hay que hacerlo juntos, si queremos comenzar con esto bien.-

-¿Y crees que él esté dispuesto a hacerlo?-

-No tiene otra opción, Ginny. No creo que sea capaz de exigirle a Dumbledore un cambio de pareja después de haber visto la seriedad con la que hablaba. Además, las parejas fueron escogidas por el Sombrero Seleccionador, se trata de un asunto fuera de las manos de todos.-

Ginny y Parvati se miraron entre sí, sigilosas, creyendo que Hermione no se percataría de esto.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Has dicho que el Sombrero Seleccionador ha acomodado las parejas?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Nada, eso solo que el Sombrero es conocido por tomar decisiones bastante acertadas. Creo que si Dumbledore lo ha involucrado, definitivamente se trata de un asunto importante.-

Hermione volvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Faltaba poco para que las demás chicas subieran al dormitorio.

-No sé de qué se trate, Parvati, solo quiero que termine pronto.- dijo dando por terminado el tema.

-Una cosa más.- dijo Ginny interrumpiendo el silencio que se había asentado, y haciendo a sus dos amigas volverse a ella. -¿Quién es la pareja de Ron?-

Hermione parpadeó unos instantes para después soltar una sonrisa divertida:

-¿Sabían que Luna ahora es prefecto?-

* * *

Estaba oscuro y hacía frío. Se despertó de golpe, algo sudorosa y agitada. El sueño aún era vívido en su cabeza:

_-¿Por qué me das esto? ¿No se supone que las snitches están bajo llave?-_

_-Madame Hooch me dejó conservarla. Fue el último juego de la temporada después de todo. Quiero que la tengas.-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Para recordarte que gané aun cuando esperabas que no lo hiciera.-_

Hermione se sacudió el sudor de la frente y tragó en seco antes tratar de evitar volver a darle vueltas a aquél momento en su cabeza. Trataba de olvidar las palabras del chico, pero, ¿Era acaso posible olvidar uno de los mejores días de su vida? Y más ahora que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas. Que Malfoy le probara que estaba equivocada con respecto a él. Pero eso era imposible. Si algo le había comprobado, era lo contrario.

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza, volviéndose acostumbrada al hecho de que las noches de soñar con el rubio no iban a irse tan pronto. Pensó que el volver a Hogwarts y enfrentarlo calmaría su inconsciente, pero al parecer no había funcionado, de hecho éste sueño había sido más vívido.

No pudo evitar pensar en la historia que habían compartido los dos: las extrañas visiones de Malfoy, reuniones con Dumbledore, hechizos que casi los habían matado a ambos, Kaeser…

Inmediatamente se incorporó de lado en la cama, tratando de no despertar a las demás chicas con el rechinar de la madera y observó su reloj: dos treinta de la mañana. Cerró los ojos maldiciendo la hora y se volvió a acostar.

Después de estar varios minutos tratando de dormir sin éxito, se incorporó de nuevo e hizo lo impensable: Abrió el cajón superior del buró contiguo y extrajo de él una pequeña esfera color dorado. La pasó entre sus dedos, observando los detalles que la adornaban, y el frío que emanaba del metal. La contempló a la luz de la luna, como si se tratara de un objeto extraño y ajeno a ella. Le dio vueltas a la pequeña pelota sin parar, para después llevársela a su pecho y acomodar su cuerpo de lado contra el colchón.

Poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, el sostener aquél pedazo de recuerdo en sus manos la llevó de nuevo a un dormir profundo, esta vez libre de sueños que la despertaran en el transcurso.

* * *

La mañana siguiente vino con prisas y ajetreos. Todos se habían desacostumbrado a levantarse temprano para ir a clases, por lo que muchos habían quedado dormidos y ahora pagaban las consecuencias haciendo una larga fila para entrar en las duchas.

Hermione no había sido uno de ellos. Estaba completamente lista y casi en la puerta para bajar a desayunar. Había amanecido de un mejor humor al que tenía la noche anterior, pero no lograba sacar de sí un sentimiento de nerviosismo que recorría todo su cuerpo. La verdad era que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Malfoy en cuanto se encontraran de nuevo, ya que en la reunión él simplemente había salido de la habitación, sin evidenciar si estaba molesto o alterado por aquello, lo cual la incomodaba más que una explosión fúrica de su parte.

-Será mejor que te adelantes sin nosotras. Se ve que esto tardará un rato, y los chicos probablemente ya estén en el comedor.- dijo Ginny con toalla en mano, al igual que Parvati.

La morena se limitó a asentir y a bajar las escaleras al Gran Comedor.

Ciertamente, Ron y Harry ya estaban desayunando. Hermione observó el rostro ojeroso del pelirrojo, y mientras más se acercaba, podía escuchar más las palabras que le dirigía a su mejor amigo.

-En verdad, no la soporto. Lo único que hace es decirme qué hacer y qué no hacer. Estoy harto.-

-Ron, eres mi mejor amigo, pero no creo que este plan esté funcionando.-

-Tiene que funcionar. Es lo único que…-

-¡Vaya Ron! Veo que no has pasado una muy buena noche.- interrumpió Hermione después de haber escuchado sus quejas. Ron parecía haberse atragantado con su propia saliva a la vez que Harry instintivamente había evitado con la mirada a la chica, como si de lo que habían estado hablando se tratara de un secreto. -¿Es que Luna ha tomado todo el control de la situación?-

Ambos muchachos se miraron. Ron enseguida asintió vivazmente. – ¡Sí! Quiero decir, sí, estaba charlando con Harry acerca de cómo Luna se pasó toda la noche haciéndome repasar el reglamento de los prefectos, no es así, ¿Harry?-

–Sí, claro, de eso hablábamos.- intervino con una cierta prisa que Hermione logró distinguir.

-De acuerdo…- replicó Hermione observándolos bastante confundida mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos para alcanzar un panecillo. –Debes poner de tu parte, Ronald. Sabes que dejar a Luna a cargo de dos casas podría ser bastante desastroso…- hizo una pausa. –E incómodo para los alumnos.- añadió.

-No te preocupes por mí, veré la manera de que Luna no se involucre de más en todo esto, pero debes entenderla, es la primera vez que es prefecto, y es lógico que se entusiasme por ello.- dijo con una voz madura, colocando su mano en el brazo de la chica. Hermione respondió con retirarlo incómodamente y fingir que lo había hecho para alcanzar la mantequilla. No se sentía cómoda con las afecciones de Ron, sobre todo después de que le hubiera confesado que estaba enamorado de ella. Aunque eso había quedado en el pasado. Ahora Ron tenía novia, y Hermione, aunque estuviera harta de sus muy notables muestras de afecto, se sentía aliviada de no tener que lidiar con ello.

-¿Qué tal va todo con Lavender?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

Ron enseguida se volvió a ella -¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó de manera apresurada.

-Es solo que no los he visto juntos desde que bajamos del tren.-

-Ah… pues estamos perfectamente.- dijo Ron ensanchando el pecho. –Nos la hemos estado pasando de maravilla, y ambos nos comprendemos totalmente. Es la mejor chica que he conocido.-

Harry soltó un pequeño tosido, lo cual Ron ignoró a duras penas.

-Me alegro que así sea, Ronald.- dijo Hermione abriendo una copia del Profeta mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Yo también, pero… ¿Por qué tan interesada, Hermione?- preguntó con aire de sospecha. –No estarás cel…-

-¡Perdonen la tardanza!- interrumpió Ginny estrepitosamente sentándose en medio de Ron y Harry, acompañada de Parvati, quien se sentó a un extremo de la morena y descaradamente le dio un sorbo a su taza de café. –Hemos dormido tarde y ahora nos quedan cinco minutos de desayuno.- explicó para después dar un pequeño beso a Harry de buenos días.

Hermione se quedó quieta contemplando lo que estaba a punto de decir Ron. ¿Estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba celosa? No, seguramente que no. Ron estaba más que contento con Lavender, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio por la interrupción de sus amigas.

-Bien, pues, será mejor que me vaya.- dijo Hermione saliendo de sus pensamientos y poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad. El ligero temblor de sus piernas traicionaba su compostura, y los pesados latidos de su corazón confundían si estaba nerviosa, angustiada o expectante.

-¿Vas a enfrentar tu destino?-

-No sean tan dramática, Parvati.- dijo Ginny con un brillo en sus ojos a la vez que masticaba un trozo de pan. –Hermione puede arreglárselas perfectamente con ese hurón. No veo por qué deba de haber problemas.-

Hermione sonrió tratando de mostrar seguridad, pero ya no sabía a quién quería demostrárselo, si a sus amigos o ella misma.

-Bueno, Hermione. Si tienes algún problema con Malfoy no dudes en llamarnos.- dijo Harry con seriedad, como un buen hermano protector.

-Gracias, Harry. Pero como ha dicho Ginny: si hay algún problema, puedo arreglármelas perfectamente sola.- dijo guiñando el ojo y dándose la vuelta con prisa, antes de que alguien más (sobre todo Ron) pudiera comentar más sobre el asunto.

* * *

Hermione salió con prisa del Gran Comedor en busca del rubio. Si debía hacer esto, quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible y así acabar con su tortura. Dobló la esquina hacia el pasillo principal, y lo encontró.

Estaba recargado con la espalda contra uno de los pilares y parecía molesto, pero, si hablamos de hechos, todo el tiempo parecía estar molesto. Hermione se acercó hacia él con paso decidido, tratando de descifrar por los gestos de su rostro si esta conversación sería una pelea o un mero acuerdo. Malfoy se percató de su presencia y enseguida se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos, con posición dominante.

-No tengo todo el día, sangresucia, así que dejemos algo en claro de una vez.- dijo una vez que la chica se había posicionado frente a él. –Haremos esto a mi manera, y cuando digo a mi manera me refiero a que no vamos a hablar, y no vamos a intercambiar ideas frente a los mocosos. Esto se queda entre tú y yo. Ya bastante tengo con Slytherin sobre mi espalda burlándose de la estúpida elección de que seas mi pareja, y vaya que tienen razón.- dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos al percatarse de que varios alumnos los observaban con interés, como si su encuentro fuera algo entretenido.

-¿Has terminado?-

-Por supuesto que no. Si debemos reunirnos para planear cosas para las casas será fuera de la vista de todos, así que tienes menos de veinticuatro horas para pensar en dónde demonios vamos a hacerlo.- susurró agresivamente.

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo Hermione tratando sin éxito de ocultar su furia, y diciendo la última palabra ligeramente entre dientes.

-Bien. Llevaré a los enanos a que se encuentren con los tuyos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y podamos terminar con el recorrido de una vez por todas.- dijo sin darle palabra a la chica y girando con prisa para ir por los de primero.

-Solo te diré una cosa, Draco Malfoy.- dijo, haciéndolo detenerse en donde estaba. –No somos amigos. No fuimos amigos, y no somos amigos ahora. Ni lo seremos jamás. Como tú has dicho, esto es estrictamente para fines escolares.-

Malfoy se dio la vuelta, enfurecido, y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. –Yo no pude haberlo dicho mejor, Granger. ¿Qué quieres, que te aplauda?-

-Lo que quiero es no saber nada de ti por lo que resta del semestre, así que ahórrate todo lo que no tenga que ver con el destino de nuestras casas.- dijo la chica dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose en dirección opuesta a la Sala Común.

Malfoy la observó retirarse con expresión ilegible y se marchó, no sin antes soltar un montón de groserías a los alumnos que habían observado su intercambio.

* * *

Hermione sentía que la saliva le amargaba la boca. Estaba tan enojada… ¿Cómo demonios iban a poder controlarse frente a los pequeños? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué Dumbledore tenía que entrometerse de esa manera en sus vidas?

La morena continuó su camino a regañadientes y entró por el retrato de la Señora Gorda la Sala Común, no sin antes soltar una palabrota cuando la mujer le preguntó que si quería escuchar la nueva canción que se había inventado.

-Bien, chicos, empecemos esto de una vez…- dijo después de reunir a los de primero en un grupo en la Sala Común.

Un niño de ojos color azul y cabello dorado levantó la mano.

-¿Sí…?- dijo alargando la palabra para poder captar el nombre del niño.

-Caleb.-

-Caleb, claro. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Me he enterado de que nuestro recorrido será con los de Slytherin… ¿Qué no se supone que somos enemigos desde el principio de la historia de la Magia? Siempre están buscando problemas. Harán que perdamos puntos para Gryffindor.-

Hermione entrecerró los ojos un poco. Esta era una de las cosas que quería evitar. Al ver a los de Gryffindor intercambiar miradas entre sí, decidió intervenir.

-No te preocupes. Los de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor podrán ser enemigos en algunas cosas, pero recuerden que somos de Gryffindor. Nos distinguimos por la lealtad, honra y valentía. Creo que podremos soportar unas cuantas horas con los de Slytherin. Además, confío en que ustedes no cederán ante sus insultos o trampas. - dijo guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara.

-¡Bien pues! Saldremos a encontrarnos con los de Slytherin y comenzaremos con el recorrido. No quiero problemas, ¿Quedó claro? Especialmente el grupo de allá atrás.- dijo señalando a tres chicos que extrañamente le recordaron a ella y sus amigos cuando estaban en primero, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír. -¿Hay alguna pregunta?-

Una niña levantó la mano.

-¿Tu nombre, cariño?-

-Freya.-

-Freya, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Quería saber si usted sabe quién es Draco Malfoy.-

Hermione parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo como si no hubiera escuchado.

-Draco Malfoy… ¿Quién es?-

Hermione se encontró a sí misma manteniendo una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Mi hermano me ha hablado acerca de él. Dice que es un chico problema, y que es grosero y cruel.- dijo la niña con miedo, como si Malfoy fuera el monstruo o malvado de alguna leyenda urbana.

-¿Quién es tu hermano?-

-Dean. Dean Thomas.-

Hermione sonrió ante la revelación.

-Bienvenida Freya. Conozco a tu hermano, y somos buenos amigos. En fin, Draco Malfoy es el prefecto de Slytherin, y nos acompañará en el recorrido.-

Al notar las miradas nerviosas de los chicos, añadió.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Vamos en clases juntos, y me he dado cuenta de que me tiene miedo…- dijo evocando algunas risas de los de primero. –Así que no se separen del grupo y todo saldrá bien.-

Hermione salió de la Sala Común acompañada de los pequeños, para observar a Malfoy y a los de primero al final del pasillo. En seguida notó que los pequeños tenían sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros, cosa que hizo que Hermione se sintiera defensiva. Sabía que apenas conocía a los pequeños de Gryffindor, pero era su deber asegurarse de que todo saliera bien, y desgraciadamente no sólo con respecto a ellos, sino también con respecto a los de Slytherin.

-¿Comenzamos ya, Granger? Hemos estado esperando por lo menos diez minutos.- dijo el rubio malhumorado y con expresión dura.

-Empecemos.-

Al pasar a un lado del rubio para ponerse frente a todos, pudo jurar que sintió una mano fría rozar la suya. El contacto fue tan rápido y ligero que no estaba segura de que realmente hubiera sucedido. Pero una vez que se hubo posicionado frente a los chicos y le dirigió una mirada sutil a Malfoy, observó que inmediatamente esquivó la mirada, con el pretexto de llamarle la atención a gritos a uno de los de su grupo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. –Bien, comencemos el recorrido por Hogwarts. Soy Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor, y él es Draco Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin. Si tienen alguna duda pueden acercarse a cualquiera de nosotros, y estoy segura de que ambos podremos contestar de la mejor manera.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada, observando a Malfoy, quien parecía que quería estar en cualquier lugar excepto en este.

Dio paso a los pequeños una vez que hubo explicado los retratos famosos de la escalera. Sin notarlo, se había quedado lado a lado junto a Malfoy, detrás de ambos grupos.

-Más te vale hacer este recorrido pronto, Granger. Tengo mejores cosas que podría estar haciendo… como picarme los ojos con un tenedor…- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Creí que no íbamos a hablar o intercambiar ideas.-

-Tienes razón. No tengo por qué gastar mi aliento con sangresucias.-

-¿Por qué tocaste mi mano?-

Malfoy se quedó quieto, parpadeando. -¿Disculpa?-

-Tocaste mi mano hace un rato. Te advierto que si vuelve a suceder, te haré un hechizo que hará que vomites algo peor que babosas.- dijo con la voz calmada para no alterar a los dos grupos, pero cargada de veneno.

Hermione observó desde su vista periférica que Malfoy soltó una sonrisa con dientes.

-¿Me amenazas, Granger?- susurró, esta vez poniéndose frente a ella, dándole la espalda a los chicos. La miró fijamente a los ojos, por lo que la morena se vio obligada a mirarlo también. –Déjame dejarte algo bien claro. Puedo pasar bajo el radar y no causarte tantos problemas, o puedo ser tu peor pesadilla. Así que déjate de estupideces y continuemos el recorrido.- dijo con una malicia que la chica no tuvo opción más que quedarse en silencio antes de dar pie a una pelea.

Hermione se quedó pensativa unos instantes. ¿Por qué buscaba provocarla? ¿Qué es lo que Malfoy quería conseguir?

-Compañera Granger, ¿vienes? Los chicos se mueren de ganas por saber de las escaleras cambiantes.-

Hermione salió de su trance, sin más opción que continuar con su recorrido, ignorando las miradas intensas que le dirigía el chico.

* * *

**Hai :3 ¿Qué les pareció?**


	26. Capítulo 25

**¡Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, y a responder reviews:**

**kylo-ren: ¡Hola! Hmmm pues te diré que por motivos personales y por la escuela. Trataré de subir lo más seguido que pueda, ¡Saludos!**  
**Pauli Jean Malfoy: ¡Gracias por la espera! Supongo que habrá que seguir leyendo para descubrir de quién hablaba Ron... ¡Gracias por los ánimos! También espero continuar con el fic :) ¡Saludos!**  
**Guest1: ¡Gracias por tu comentario de la Oclumencia! Me sirvió mucho para este capítulo, haha. ¡Saludos! :)**  
**Persephone Volturi Uchiha: ¡Gracias por el review! Trataré de continuarlo más seguido, tal vez un cap. cada dos semanas, ya que con las tareas se complica un poco :) Espero disfrutes este. ¡Saludos!**  
**Cam1995fun: ¡Gracias! Hahaha espero que disfrutes este :) ¡Saludos!**

**Gracias por leer este fic**  
**WhereIsTheBlack**

**P.D.: ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!**

* * *

Hermione se levantó temprano, mucho más temprano de lo que solía habitualmente, se duchó y se colocó el uniforme y su insignia de prefecto.

El decir que el recorrido de los de primero había sido un rotundo fracaso era poco: Los de Slytherin comenzaron a insultar a los de Gryffindor, quienes se enfurecieron, y dentro de poco tiempo comenzaron a lanzarse los pocos hechizos que conocían unos contra otros. Malfoy no había hecho nada al respecto, por lo que Hermione se vio obligada a cancelar el recorrido y enviar a los dos grupos a sus respectivas torres, para después discutir con Malfoy acerca de lo sucedido.

El escándalo había llegado a oídos de McGonagall, quien al parecer lo había comentado con Snape, porque ahora ambos solicitaban que Malfoy y ella se presentaran en la oficina de Dumbledore.

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar un ronquido sonoro proveniente de Lavender, para después escuchar que hablaba en sueños buscando a Ron… o más bien a "Ro-Ro".

La morena rodó los ojos exasperada y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Tardará mucho tu reunión o te esperamos en el desayuno?- dijo la cabeza de Parvati que acababa de asomarse de entre las sábanas.

Hermione la observó y trató de sacudir la cabeza.

-Ni lo niegues, chica. Creo que todo Hogwarts sabe lo que pasó en el recorrido con Slytherin.-

Hermione se miró los pies, algo avergonzada. –Supongo que es la primera vez que sucede un escándalo así.-

Parvati acomodó la cabeza en la palma de su mano. –No es la primera ni será la última vez. Tú no tienes la culpa. Seguro se darán cuenta de que hiciste todo lo posible para calmar la situación, y que Malfoy no hizo nada al respecto, así que respira.-

Hermione tomó aire de manera profunda y suspiró. Después recogió su bolso y los libros de su primera clase, en caso de que las cosas se alargaran. –Te lo agradezco.-

-No hay nada que agradecer. Casi podía escuchar los engranes trabajar en tu cabeza. Sabía que debía decir algo.- dijo con una sonrisa su compañera. –Ahora corre, que llegarás tarde.-

Hermione salió de la Sala Común apresuradamente. Había veces como esta que daba gracias al cielo por una amiga como Parvati. Es cierto que Ginny era su mejor amiga, pero el hecho de que fueran tan opuestas hacía muchas veces imposible que se comprendieran en ciertas cosas.

La chica dejó atrás aquellos pensamientos y se colocó frente a la estatua de águila que marcaba la entrada hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Antes de que pudiera emitir un solo sonido, la figura comenzó a girar en sentido ascendente, como si hubiera notado su presencia. Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse al observar como la enorme estatua la trasladaba a una reunión que seguramente no disfrutaría en absoluto. El nublado día provocaba que la puerta de la oficina del director luciera mucho más intimidante de lo que ya era. Levantó el puño para tocar la puerta, pero esta también se abrió ligeramente sola. La chica se introdujo en la habitación y paró en seco al notar las miradas expectantes de Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape y Malfoy.

-Señorita Granger, gracias por acompañarnos esta mañana.- comenzó Dumbledore, tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio.

Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-El señor Malfoy estaba comentándonos acerca de lo sucedido, tal vez quisiera usted agregar algo.- dijo Dumbledore sin observarla, escribiendo en unos papeles.

Hermione miró a los tres profesores y soltó un suspiro.

-Profesor, me temo que este arreglo no va a funcionar.-

-¿Arreglo?- dijo Dumbledore sin despegar la mirada de su trabajo.

-Esto.- dijo señalando entre ella y Malfoy. –Malfoy y yo. No sé por qué al Sombrero Seleccionador le pareció adecuado, pero a mí no me parece. Si me permite, me gustaría cambiar de pareja.-

Malfoy la observó de reojo, tratando de que no se notase el ligero giro de su cabeza hacia ella, pero ella lo notó.

Snape intervino. –Me temo, profesor, que estaba en lo cierto. Le advertí que la señorita Granger no sería apta para una situación como esta. Está claro que el señor Malfoy está en la mejor de las disposiciones para hacer que la convivencia en Hogwarts mejore. No veo por qué su compañera deba ser tan egoísta y…-

-No se trata de egoísmo.- intervino McGonagall antes de que Hermione lo hiciera. Después se dirigió a Dumbledore. –Albus, no niego que tus estrategias para unificar a Hogwarts tengan las mejores intenciones, ¿pero es esto absolutamente necesario?- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia los dos estudiantes.

Hermione sintió una oleada de alivio al darse cuenta de que no era la única que pensaba que este arreglo era una completa locura.

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio, como si hipnotizado por sus papeles unos largos segundos. En seguida suspiró, y se limitó a levantar la vista.

-Kaeser ha vuelto.-

Hermione sintió que las palabras le helaron la sangre, y tuvo que contenerse con fuerza para evitar que un escalofrío la recorriera. El miedo que sentía se intensificaba con cada segundo, tanto que no sabía si quería llorar, gritar, o devolver el estómago. Visualizó en su cabeza lo que había pasado en Hogwarts cuando Kaeser se había hecho pasar por Alan, y sintió que comenzaba a marearse.

Malfoy instintivamente se puso a su lado, sin confortarla o dirigirle la mirada, pero el hecho de que estuviera más cerca, hacía que Hermione lograra mantener su postura controlada.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Dónde lo han visto?- preguntó el rubio de manera estoica.

-Kingsley y algunos de la Orden estaban en una misión privada de mi parte en los suburbios de Londres. Fue visto hace una semana por la noche, y no estaba solo.- Con esto, volvió la mirada a la profesora McGonagall, quien dio un ligero traspié hacia atrás. –De acuerdo a los reportes de la Orden, estaba acompañado de una bruja cuando ocurrió el enfrentamiento, y temo asumir que se trata de la misma bruja que también estaba con en el episodio que ocurrió aquí.-

Todos permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Qué se supone que debamos hacer?- intervino Malfoy de nuevo, con un aire de tranquilidad y confianza que hacían sentir segura a la morena.

-Es por este motivo que los he convocado a ambos, y a sus profesores.- dijo volviéndose a Snape y a McGonagall. –En estos momentos no importa si sus recorridos por Hogwarts son exitosos o no, o si su casa gana más puntos al final del semestre. Si ese mago ha vuelto, es porque tiene peores intenciones de las que tenía la vez pasada. Aprovecharemos esta selección de parejas ahora más que nunca, y continuarán trabajando juntos.- dijo con seriedad. –Quiero que se reporten ante mí cada semana, a la vez que con el profesor Snape. Ambos tomarán cursos de Oclumencia hasta que diga lo contrario…-

Malfoy, al escuchar esto último, se separó de Hermione como si tuviera la peste.

-¿Oclumencia con Granger? De ninguna manera.-

El aspecto de Dumbledore se ensombreció. –Señor Malfoy, no se lo estoy sugiriendo. Tomarán clases de Oclumencia, por el bien de ustedes, y también por el bien de la escuela. No podemos permitir que ese mago vuelva a introducirse en el castillo. Espero que quede perfectamente claro.-

Malfoy lo observó con la mandíbula trabada, pero no dijo una palabra más.

-Bien. Comenzarán con el profesor Snape mañana por la tarde. Por lo pronto, esta será su primera noche patrullando los pasillos. Es imperativo que tengan todo el cuidado posible.-

-Profesor,- interrumpió Hermione después de absorber la información. –No creo que sea seguro que continuemos siendo prefectos dada la situación. ¿No podríamos poner en peligro a los demás alumnos?-

-Señorita Granger, me temo que corre el mismo peligro siendo prefecta que ocultándose en la última torre del castillo. Kaeser quiere algo de ambos.- dijo posando la mirada fijamente en Malfoy, como si se estuviera dirigiendo solamente a él. –Y no descansará hasta cumplir con su objetivo. Es por ello que deben estar preparados de todas las maneras posibles.-

Malfoy giró el rostro exasperado, y Hermione notó inmediatamente una tensión asentarse en la habitación.

Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente -Draco, sé que las circunstancias han hecho que te distancies, pero ahora deben trabajar juntos más que nunca. Deben ambos poner de su parte. La distancia nunca es buena para proteger a los que queremos.-

Hermione permaneció en silencio, trabajando aquella información, que por lo visto, había enfurecido a Malfoy, quien ahora tenía los puños apretados a los costados. ¿Distanciarse? No podría referirse a…

Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada y observó a Malfoy por primera vez con detenimiento. ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Acaso Malfoy se había distanciado de ella para protegerla? ¿Era ese el porqué de su cambio tan drástico?

Malfoy no la observaba, sino que mantenía la mirada fija puesta en Dumbledore, con una furia que casi dictaba que quería hacerle algún daño.

-Profesor, ¿puedo retirarme?-

-Draco…-

Pero antes de que Dumbledore hubiera completado la oración, Malfoy ya había salido por la puerta, cerrándola ligeramente de una manera tan sutil, que hubiera sido mejor haber escuchado un portazo.

Hermione observaba el suelo, pensativa. No podía creer que Malfoy hubiera hecho una cosa así. La había despreciado por querer mantenerla al margen a propósito, y así protegerla. ¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho? ¿Y con qué derecho? ¿Qué ella no tenía un decir en el asunto?

Con cada pensamiento, el miedo desaparecía y era poseído por una furia impresionante. Quería correr tras él y… golpearlo, gritarle, hacerle un maleficio… lo que sea para descargar su furia.

-Profesor, ¿puedo retirarme?-

Dumbledore, quien al parecer había visualizado todo lo que había ocurrido, no pudo evitar soltar la más ligera de las sonrisas, una que en un segundo ya había desaparecido y ahora era reemplazada por un gesto de preocupación.

-Puede irse, señorita Granger. Recuerde, deben comenzar la supervisión de los pasillos a las 23 horas. Sus clases de Oclumencia comenzarán mañana a las 19…

Hermione no esperó ni un momento más y salió apresuradamente de la oficina del director, cerrando la puerta de manera estrepitosa.

-Albus, ¿Crees que yo también deba…?-

-No te preocupes, Minerva, si estoy en lo cierto, tu hija no tiene las habilidades que tiene su maestro. No debes estar precavida para evitar que habite tu mente, como deben estarlo ellos.-

La expresión de McGonagall se ensombreció. –No es mi hija, Albus. Ya no. Mi hija murió con su bondad hace años.- y después de asentir al director, salió de la habitación.

-Severus.-

Snape en seguida se acercó al director. –Quiero que los vigiles. Quiero que cada semana me reportes de cualquier suceso extraño. Tendremos que asegurar al castillo de la mejor manera.-

-Daré un aviso a los demás profesores.-

-No. Nadie más debe saberlo. Es preciso que se los hagas saber en su primera sesión. Nadie más puede saber que Hogwarts corre un grave peligro… de nuevo.-

* * *

Hermione descendió las escaleras de la oficina de Dumbledore con prisa. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a Malfoy ahora, aunque fuera en medio del Gran Comedor. _¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo podía haberlo arruinado todo? Arriesgó todo lo que había entre nosotros…_

Hermione se detuvo un instante en el pasillo para tomar aire. Estaba claro que entendía por qué Malfoy lo había hecho, pero si Dumbledore no hubiera intervenido, ¿hasta cuánto tiempo pensaba engañarla? ¿Hubieran continuado todo el curso escolar como enemigos? ¿Y si Malfoy prefería estar de esa manera ahora?

Hermione se volvió a observar el techo que adornaba el corredor, tomando un respiro hondo. Quería pensar bien de Malfoy. Demonios, quería entender y aceptar por qué lo había hecho… pero no podía. Su cólera no se lo permitía. En ese momento lo único que quería y en lo único que pensaba era en hacerle daño.

Hermione siguió su camino decidida al Gran Comedor. Sabía que Malfoy no se dirigiría a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Seguramente estaría en un lugar rodeado de gente, para evitar un escándalo.

Al doblar la esquina, se maldijo por dentro al notar que Harry y Ron la habían visto.

-¡Hermione! Veo que tu reunión ya ha terminado… oye quería saber si…-

-Ron, ahora no. Estoy bastante ocupada.- dijo pasando por en medio de ellos, dejándolos a ambos desconcertados y no sin escuchar un "¿Qué le ha picado?" molesto de Ron.

Hermione se posicionó en la entrada del Gran Comedor, escaneando el lugar de manera sigilosa, pero decidida. Observó que algunos alumnos la observaban, otros comenzaron a cuchichearse cosas señalándola, pasó la mirada por Ginny y Parvati que la observaban como si tuviera tres ojos, pero no había rastro de Malfoy.

-Mierda.- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo del Gran Comedor. Continuó caminando por el pasillo, hasta que lo vio, dirigiéndose al baño de chicos aparentemente sin notar que ella lo seguía. Al ver el detrás de sus cabellos rubios, la ira que tenía dentro de sí escaló de manera considerable, y se cargó hacia al baño de los chicos.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- dijo una voz conocida que la tomó del brazo, jalando con tal fuerza que hizo que casi se tambaleara.

Harry continuaba tomándola del brazo, acompañado de Ron y se posicionaron a un lado del pasillo. En seguida, Ginny y Parvati se acercaron a ellos casi trotando.

-Hermione, dime si me equivoco, ¿pero ibas a entrar al baño de chicos? ¿Sabes el escándalo que se desataría en tu contra?- dijo Harry algo molesto.

Hermione no lo miraba. Seguía con la mirada prendida en la puerta del baño para ver si Malfoy ya había salido.

-Hermione, ¿Estás escuchando?-

Hermione volvió la mirada a sus amigos, quienes miraban expectantes.

-No es nada, sólo tengo que hablar con Malfoy.-

Ginny y Parvati se miraron entre sí, Harry se limitó a seguir observando y Ron estalló en furia.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué quieres ver tú con ese que no puede esperar a que salga de orinar?-

Hermione hizo caso omiso del comentario y se soltó del brazo de su mejor amigo.

-Hermione, ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo en tu reunión?- comenzó el ojiverde

-¡Chicos!- dijo exasperada, tomando un paso hacia atrás. –Saben que los aprecio, y los aprecio bastante. Pero por favor, déjenme hacer, o no hacer lo que me plazca.- dijo tratando de salir del círculo que habían formado alrededor de ella, sin éxito.

-Hermione, sea lo que sea, seguramente puede esperar a que Malfoy… termine.- dijo Parvati con cautela

-Te equivocas, no puede.-

-Hermione…-

-¡Escúchenme todos!- dijo con furia, haciéndolos sobresaltarse. –Soy prefecta de Gryffindor. Puedo hacer lo que vea conveniente que hay que hacer. Entiendo sus preocupaciones, pero me encuentro perfectamente, y las cosas marchan de igual manera. Así que si saben lo que es mejor para ustedes, háganme el favor de apartarse.-

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio, pero abrieron el círculo, algunos un tanto avergonzados, y otros, como Ron, algo furiosos.

-Lo sentimos.- dijo Ginny un tanto seca.

-No hay de qué disculparse, es sólo que tengo cosas importantes que atender.- dijo dirigiéndose a su destino, pero Harry se puso en su camino de nuevo.

-Harry…-

-Déjame revisar si el hurón sigue ahí.- dijo dirigiéndose al baño y evitar que Hermione cometiera la impulsividad de entrar.

Harry y entró y salió en seguida, encogiéndose de hombros, indicando que Malfoy ya se había ido. En eso, el timbre de inicio de clases sonó. Hermione cerró los ojos maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Será mejor que nos dirijamos a clase.- concluyó la Parvati.

Hermione se apretó el puente de la nariz con fuerza. Es cierto que el enojo que sentía ya había disminuido bastante, pero aun así sabía que cuando viera al rubio, probablemente acabaría soltándole un golpe. _Por Merlín… ¿desde cuándo era tan violenta?_

La morena sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose algo derrotada, pero sabía que lo mejor era dejar a sus amigos tranquilos por el momento y acompañarlos a clase.

-Está bien, vayamos.-

* * *

Hermione no volvió a ver a Malfoy en todo el día, y en parte, agradecía a los cielos que así lo fuera. No sabía que había ocurrido aquélla tarde, pero era como si un poltergeist la hubiera poseído con una ira impresionante.

La chica estaba estudiando en la biblioteca con Ginny. O más bien, tratando de estudiar, ya que Ginny la tenía entretenida con jugadas de Quidditch que a ella en lo absoluto le interesaban.

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Sabía que dentro de una media hora estaría frente a frente con Malfoy, y no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Tendrían horas para poder hablar, ya que la supervisión de los pasillos era durante toda la noche. Pero, ¿De qué hablarían? ¿Terminarían peleando como siempre? _Demonios… esto no va a funcionar._

-¡Tierra llamando a Hermione!-

La morena salió de sus pensamientos al notar a Ginny haciéndole todo tipo de señas.

-Lo siento, sólo estaba pensando.-

Ginny acercó su silla más a la de su amiga para poder hablar sin que las sacaran de la biblioteca por interrumpir el silencio.

-Hermione… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió hoy? Parecías… algo histérica.-

Hermione sonrió. "Algo" era poco para describir su estado en esos momentos.

Se debatió unos instantes acerca de contarle a su mejor amiga lo que había descubierto acerca de Malfoy aquélla mañana. Pero sabía que si contaba algo, ya no había vuelta atrás… además de que no estaba segura de cómo iban a proceder las cosas con Malfoy en la supervisión.

Ginny notó su pelea interna, y puso su mano sobre la suya, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, Hermione. Nunca podría juzgarte.-

Hermione se debatió por unos segundos más para después romper en lágrimas, cosa que impresionó de sobremanera a la pelirroja. Hermione no lloraba muy seguido frente a ella, por lo que si lo estaba haciendo ahora, era porque se trataba de algo importante.

-Está bien, tranquila…- dijo para tratar de calmarla, y notando que varias cabezas giraban en su dirección, interesadas. –Salgamos de aquí.- dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie, y cruzando las puertas de la biblioteca.

Se dirigieron a uno de los jardines más apartados del castillo, el cual estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna. En cuanto llegaron, Hermione ya se había compuesto bastante, pero sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que había derramado y su postura era como la de una niña que buscaba confortación.

-Bien.- comenzó Ginny. -¿Vas a contarme qué te tiene tan mal?-

Hermione trató de hablar, pero sentía que la garganta se le cerraba. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Pero, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Sería porque no había podido descargar su ira en su momento, o porque estaba… destrozada?

Después de tragar saliva, y sabiendo que quedaba poco tiempo para comenzar a patrullar, Hermione comenzó a contarle a Ginny todo lo sucedido aquélla mañana con respecto a Malfoy. Sabía que no podía contarle que Kaeser había regresado. No quería preocuparla a ella ni a sus amigos con esa información, además de que estaba segura de que Dumbledore lo desaprobaría.

Una vez que hubo terminado, y que Ginny hubiera digerido lo que le había contado, la pelirroja tomó la palabra.

-Bueno, está claro que lo que hizo el idiota fue algo bastante… idiota. Ten en cuenta de que no voy a perdonarlo por eso, y estoy segura de que Harry, Parvati y Ron tampoco. Supongo que lo que hizo fue con una buena intención, pero eso no lo hace sonar más bonito. El tipo te hizo la vida más que imposible estos últimos meses, y no creo que ahora que sabes el por qué vaya a cambiar las cosas a como eran antes con los brazos abiertos.-

Hermione sabía que tenía razón en eso. Sabía que el rubio no iba a cambiar las cosas así como así.

-Entonces seguimos en el mismo plano.- dijo la morena decepcionada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Draco no va a cambiar, y yo no podré hacerlo cambiar tampoco. Si hizo lo que hizo, fue porque está convencido de que va a alejarme de él. Y hasta ahora ha funcionado. Las cosas seguirán siendo igual. El continuará haciendo mi vida imposible y tratarme como basura para que no me acerque.- dijo limpiándose una lágrima.

-Hermione, eso no lo tienes por seguro. No sabemos sus intenciones ahora que tú sabes la verdad. Pero si hay algo que podemos rescatar de esto, es que Malfoy estuvo pretendiendo todo este tiempo.-

-¿Y si no lo estuvo? ¿Y si estuvo pretendiendo ser una buena persona todo este tiempo, en vez de al revés? ¿Cómo podré confiar en él ahora?-

_¿Cómo podré confiar en él ahora que nos necesitamos uno al otro más que nunca?_

Ginny suspiró, y observó los alrededores, tratando de encontrar una solución, pero estaba claro que si Hermione no la sabía, ella mucho menos.

-Te diré lo que sé.- dijo Ginny finalmente de manera decidida. –Sé que nunca lo superaste, y sé que sigues enamorada de él.- dijo haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara y tratara de protestar, pero calló una vez que vio a Ginny levantar su mano.

-Déjame terminar. Sé que sigues enamorada de él, o por lo menos sigues sintiendo algo fuerte. Pero por Merlín, ¡eres Hermione-maldita-Granger! Lo que te propones, lo consigues, y no veo por qué esta vez deba de ser la excepción. Sí, el hurón hizo algo estúpido de nuevo, tal vez lo más estúpido que haya hecho hasta ahora… ¡así que demuéstrale quién eres tú! Demuéstrale que estaba equivocado, y demuéstrale al idiota que no está jugando con cualquiera.-

-Pero Ginny…-

-No hay peros. Sabes perfectamente lo que hay que hacer, tonta no estás. Así que haz lo que mejor consideres… pero no te dejes venir abajo por él.- Ginny se quedó pensativa unos instantes, para después soltar algo inesperado. –No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto… pero los hombres son estúpidos. Y creo que cuando pasan cosas como estas, es porque están asustados. No estoy diciendo que lo perdono, pero puedo ver que detrás de todo este horror, por lo menos hubo una buena intención, la cual fue que estuvieras a salvo. Y eso es lo único que quiero, además de que seas feliz.-

Hermione permanecía perpleja, ya que en definitiva no esperaba esta reacción.

-Creí que saldrías disparada a arrancarle la cabeza…- intervino la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y claro que quiero.- dijo seria. –Pero eso te lo dejaré a ti. Creo que te veías muy dispuesta esta tarde.-

Ambas rieron un poco, para después quedar en silencio. En seguida, sonaron las campanas del reloj.

-Son las once. Será mejor que te apresures a patrullar.- dijo Ginny con una mueca torcida, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Hermione exhaló. –Lo sé, tienes razón.-

Ginny se puso de pie de un salto, lista para marcharse.

-Te lo agradezco.- dijo la voz pequeña de Hermione, mirando a la pelirroja.

-No por nada eres mi mejor amiga, Granger. Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti.- dijo burlona.

Amabas rieron y entrelazaron sus brazos para regresar al castillo, Hermione eternamente agradecida con el cielo por tener los amigos que tenía.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al Gran Comedor, Ginny se despidió de Hermione y se marchó a la Sala Común, mientras que la morena se quedaba inquieta a que apareciera el rubio para comenzar a patrullar.

Pasó minuto tras minuto y Malfoy no aparecía, por lo que Hermione comenzó a recorrer las mesas del Gran Comedor, que ahora estaba casi vacío. Los pocos alumnos que quedaban comenzaron a retirarse uno a uno, y los restos de la cena desaparecieron, a la vez que varios elfos domésticos comenzaron a retirar varios platos y utensilios. Hermione sacudió la cabeza molesta. Siempre le había parecido que el trato a los elfos era injusto. Si había tanta magia que podía utilizarse para suplir su labor, ¿Por qué explotarlos de ese modo?

No fue hasta que el último elfo desapareció que Hermione escuchó pasos descender por las escaleras, por lo que se situó en la entrada del Gran Comedor, para saber si se trataba de Malfoy. En efecto, el rubio llegó hasta donde estaba Hermione, con expresión aparentemente desinteresada, pero Hermione podía observar que su mirada ocultaba algo más.

-Lamento la tardanza, me he entretenido.-

-Son las doce. Debíamos de haber comenzado hace una hora.-

-Bien, pues empecemos ya. Yo comenzaré de este lado, y tú del otro.- dijo dirigiéndose hacia al extremo opuesto de donde estaba ella.

-Se supone que debemos patrullar juntos. Debemos estar unidos.- dijo Hermione con cautela, pero decidida.

-Se supone que debemos hacer muchas cosas Granger, no por eso las hacemos.- dijo sin detenerse y continuando su camino.

Hermione se debatió unos instantes, pero sabía que si no era ahora, no tendría el valor para hacerlo después.

-Sé lo que hiciste.- dijo, su voz haciendo eco por el castillo y resonando en los sonidos de ambos. Ya estaba dicho, y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Malfoy paró en seco, sin mirarla, por lo que Hermione continuó.

-Sé que me despreciaste para alejarme de ti. Sé que lo hiciste para protegerme.- dijo acercándose hacia él. –Ahora sé que tu maldad era una farsa.-

Malfoy se volvió hacia ella con la mirada fija y la mandíbula trabada.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Granger.-

-Claro que lo sabes. Si tú lo planeaste todo este tiempo. Planeaste hacer que te repudiara. Que llegara a odiarte.-

Malfoy no respondió.

-Hiciste que se borrara de mi mente todos nuestros momentos, y los reemplazaste con hacerme sufrir. Y vaya que lo hiciste.-

Al ver que el rubio continuaba sin hablar, prosiguió.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Granger, no sé qué es lo que crees que hice, pero yo…-

-¡DEJA DE MENTIRME!-

La voz de la chica resonó por el silencio de la habitación. Estaba segura de que algunos alumnos se habían despertado por ello, pero no le importaba. No iba a permitir que Malfoy la engañara de nuevo.

-No vuelvas a mentirme.- dijo con voz baja y dolida. – ¿No ves que ya me has lastimado bastante? ¿Qué nos hemos lastimado ambos?-

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera?- dijo el rubio exasperado. –Las cosas no podían seguir como marchaban.-

-Claro que podían.- dijo la chica casi desesperada. –Por supuesto que podían. Pero ahora lo has estropeado todo. Volví a ser una sangre sucia.-

Malfoy se quedó quieto, mirando a un punto lejano por encima de su cabeza.

-Quiero saber quién carajos te dio el derecho de hacerme una cosa así. ¡Me dejaste pensando que fui el error más grande que habías cometido! ¡Que todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros había sido mentira!- bramó.

-¡¿Y qué se supone que pasó entre nosotros?! No sé tú, pero yo no recuerdo que fuéramos algo. ¡Nunca lo fuimos! Y nunca lo seremos.- dijo dándose media vuelta, para ser sujetado por Hermione.

-Suéltame Granger.-

-¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda, maldito cobarde! ¡Es por ti que ahora estamos en esta situación!- dijo logrando que Malfoy se diera la vuelta, para después empujarlo con fuerza.

-¡Si esto es lo que querías, pues BIEN!- dijo empujándolo una vez más, y con más fuerza. -¡TE ODIO! ¿ES ESO LO QUE QUERÍAS ECUCHAR? ¡TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS! ¡TE ODIO POR HACERME SUFRIR DE ESA MANERA! ¡TE ODIO POR TRATARME COMO UNA IDIOTA! ¡TE ODIO PORQUE LO ARRUINASTE TODO!- dijo proporcionando empujón tras empujón, de los que Malfoy no se defendía.

La ira y la tristeza le cegaban la razón, y la vista se le nublaba por las lágrimas que no se permitía soltar. Estaba harta de él, de todos, y de ella misma. No sabía que más hacer, ni sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo quería dejar de sentir.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE!- dijo finalmente y se separó de él. Ambos se miraban fijamente, con la respiración entrecortada. Hermione sentía cómo la cólera disminuía, y entre más tiempo contemplaba la expresión del rubio, más culpa comenzaba a sentir.

Se miró las manos, estupefacta, como si se trataran de las de una extraña. Como si no se creyera capaz de haber causado tal escándalo.

Levantó la cabeza, y su estómago cayó al notar que finas lágrimas adornaban el pálido rostro del rubio, cuya expresión permanecía seria. Nunca lo había visto llorar, y eso le causaba sentirse aún más furiosa, pero ahora consigo misma. Intentó acercarse a él, pero se contuvo. No quería lastimarlo más. No quería ahuyentarlo. Pero tampoco quería disculparse.

Entonces optó por lo más apropiado y decidió salir de ahí. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse en sentido opuesto con la mayor prisa posible, sin planes hacia dónde ir. Simplemente quería huir. Fue entonces que su brazo fue sujetado por él. Y, exhausta emocionalmente, se detuvo.

-Soy yo el que huye, ¿recuerdas? Yo soy el cobarde. No quieras serlo también.-

Hermione giró sin soltarse, mirándolo. Aún estaba furiosa, y seguía decepcionada, pero no pudo evitar mirarlo verdaderamente y observar su expresión rota, y llena de arrepentimiento. Pero sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo. Esta vez no iba a ceder.

-Lo lamento tanto…-

Tres palabras. Tres palabras que había querido escuchar desde hace meses. Tres palabras que creyó jamás conseguir, porque sabía que su orgullo nunca le permitiría decirlas. Y sin embargo aquí estaban los dos, ambos destrozados, ambos perdidos, y ambos muertos de miedo por lo que sea que pudiera ocurrir en el futuro. Pero estaban los dos juntos, finalmente, en el mismo barco.

Hermione lo observó de nuevo, sus cuerpos aún juntos y Malfoy sin soltarla.

-Te juro que es la última oportunidad que tomaré para recompensarte. Si me dejas, no me separaré de ti.- dijo Malfoy con seguridad.

-¿Cómo podré confiar en ti ahora?- dijo resguardada. –Me has dado todas las oportunidades para no hacerlo.-

Malfoy se quedó pensativo. –No te pido que confíes en mí ahora, pero que me dejes intentarlo.-

-¿Cómo sé que no es una más de tus farsas?-

Malfoy no respondió inmediatamente. Sabía que había hecho bastante daño como para remediarlo fácilmente.

-Trataré de compensártelo de todas las maneras. Pero si hay algo que quieres de mí que pueda hacer que recupere tu confianza, pídelo.-

Hermione se quedó pensativa. No sabía qué era lo que quería exactamente, pero veía una nueva disposición en el chico que hizo que inmediatamente se sintiera algo mejor, pero no por eso iba a demostrárselo.

Hermione se soltó del agarre del rubio y retrocedió unos pasos. Una sola noche no iba a reponer lo tanto que había pasado en meses.

-Continuemos patrullando.- se limitó a comentar, cosa que decepcionó un tanto a Malfoy, pero asintió y siguió a la chica.

Ambos caminaron lado a lado, cubiertos por la tranquilidad de una noche oscura. Sus miradas se entrecruzaban repentinamente, aunque al hacerlo, ambos la desviaban con rapidez. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír internamente un poco. Las cosas parecían estar más que mejor ahora, pero aun así no quería permitirse dejar bajar la guardia con él. Todavía faltaba mucho para que las cosas tal vez llegaran a ser como antes.

Fue en eso que Hermione paró en seco, seguida de Malfoy.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo el chico posicionándose de una manera natural frente a ella y sacando su varita, en gesto protector, que la chica sabía que era instintivo.

-Calma, no es nada.- aseguró la chica.

-¿Entonces?-

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

-Creo que sé qué es lo que puedes comenzar por hacer.-

Malfoy la observó con una ceja arqueada, pero en espera de su propuesta.

* * *

**¿Qué tiene en mente Hermione? Si te gustó, deja un review, que sirven mucho :D**


	27. Capítulo 26

¡He vuelto con una noticia! Les comparto el link del libro que ha publicado mi hermana. (Si les gusta cómo escribo yo, este libro les encantará, ya que ella escribe mejor, haha) Se llama The Last Thing That Dies (La Última Cosa que Muere). Es de ficción histórica, aventuras, asesinatos, romance... ¡De muchas cosas! Les dejo el link para que lo chequen (Y si lo pueden comprar, ¡cómprenlo! Ya verán que en este capítulo a Hermione le gustó bastante :D) 

LINK: The-Last-Thing-That-Dies/dp/1616671343

Me harían taaan feliz si lo vieran... y díganme en los reviews! Me encantará saber si lo han leído!

**Respondo reviews: **

**yo: aquí está el siguiente cap.! Muchas gracias por leer! :)**

**Maya Masen: Gracias a tíiii, personita maravillosa, He vuelto a introducir a Tonks a la historia! Gracias, gracias, gracias por tu review! *abrazo virtual!**

**Pauli Jean Malfoy: Aquí te dejo el siguiente. Gracias por ser una seguidora tan fieeeel! Te aprecio mucho! :D *Mega enorme abrazo virtual con confetti**

**Persephone Volturi Uchiha: Te dejo el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por tus reviews, son lo mejor! *abrazo virtual**

**Muchas gracias por leer este fic.**

**WhereIsTheBLack**

* * *

Las 7 de la mañana. Esa era la hora en que la supervisión de los pasillos terminaba. Hermione estaba exhausta. No hacía mucho que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, pero estaba agradecida de que en esta ocasión la razón para estar despierta no era por alguna pesadilla. Si se atrevía a pensarlo, esta noche había sido una de las que más tranquila se había sentido. Claro, después de que los conflictos se hubieran calmado.

Se introdujo en silencio en la habitación de las chicas, tratando hacer el menor ruido. Observó cómo el sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana, cosa que si estuviera en su horario normal, no le hubiera causado la pesadez de ahora. Se dejó caer en la cama, a medio desvestir, y se tapó con las cobijas, su cabeza reconociendo inmediatamente la paz y la suavidad que le proporcionaba su propia almohada. Los párpados le cerraron de inmediato. El único deber que tenía ahora, era descansar.

-¡Chicas, es hora de levantarse!-

La voz estruendosa se vio seguida de un alboroto dentro de la habitación. La morena no sabía si maldecir, reír o llorar.

-¡Dense prisa!-

-Lavender, te juro que si no te levantas…-

-Las que van a ducharse primero, ¡Ni se les ocurra tardarse más de 20 minutos!-

Sip. Otro día "normal", común y corriente en el cuarto de chicas de séptimo año.

Hermione optó por colocarse la almohada encima de la cabeza y tratar de conciliar el sueño. Pero sus intentos se vieron interrumpidos al notar que el colchón de su cama se hundía en una esquina. Se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y observó con pesadez a Ginny, que la observaba con cautela.

-Ginevra, no he dormido en 24 horas, ¿qué quieres?…- dijo esforzándose por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Ginny simplemente soltó una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien anoche?-

Hermione bajó la mirada, pero tampoco pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Todo bien.-

* * *

Pasaron las horas, y Hermione se dio cuenta que esto de dormir durante el día no le sentaba nada bien. Se despertaba constantemente de sueños en los que llegaba tarde a clase, por lo que para la tercera vez que se despertó, decidió levantarse, darse una ducha rápida, y ponerse ropas casuales, debido a que no tendría que presentarse en uniforme para ninguna clase.

Bajó del dormitorio a la Sala Común, la cual encontró casi vacía. Miró a su alrededor considerando sus opciones: Decidió que hacer la tarea definitivamente no era una opción si no quería quedarse dormida de nuevo, y, por muy apetecible que le resultaba quedarse todo el día en la Sala leyendo, optó por salir y dar un paseo por los pasillos.

Era el último día de la semana, por lo que algunos de los chicos y chicas hacían su rutina de ejercicio en los jardines. Observaba cómo se desplazaban con agilidad y practicaban esmeradamente para el siguiente juego de Quidditch, trabajando en todos los músculos de sus cuerpos. No fue hasta que un chico de Hufflepuff le llamó la atención, advirtiendo que se trataba de una práctica privada, que continuó con su camino, ahora con el rostro del color de un tomate y reprendiéndose internamente por haberse quedado observándolos como una idiota.

Se aproximó hacia el Gran Comedor por el pasillo central. Pero en seguida se detuvo al notar a una figura con una cabellera de color llamativo, quien estaba a pocos metros delante de ella.

-¡Tonks!-

La figura se volvió, evidenciando que, ciertamente, se trataba de la bruja, que ahora tenía el cabello corto en un "pixie cut" de color azul intenso. Hermione siempre había envidiado su capacidad de cambiar de estilo tan drásticamente y seguir luciendo exageradamente hermosa.

-¡Bueno, pero si es una de mis brujas favoritas!- dijo, acercándose a la más chica y colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros, cosa que hacía habitualmente, pero sin dejar de caminar en la dirección en la que tenía pensada.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-

-Vaya, nos distanciamos unos meses, ¿y ya no me quieres cerca?- preguntó a la morena llevándose la mano al corazón con falsa indignación.

Hermione sonrió. –Tonks, sabes bien que te quiero. A ti y a tus extrañas manías de cambiarte el cabello.- dijo pasando ligeramente la mano entre los cabellos de la otra, observando el color.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó entusiasmada. - A Remus también le gusta corto. Pero nunca le ha gustado que cambie tan seguido de color.- dijo con el ceño fruncido. Después de unos segundos, se volvió de nuevo a Hermione. –En fin. Estoy aquí por órdenes de Dumbledore.-

Hermione en seguida se detuvo y se soltó de su brazo. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó precavida. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba nada acerca de la Orden, mucho menos de una reunión con Dumbledore.

Tonks sonrió con simpatía. –Calma, todo está bien, son sólo cosas de la Orden. Dumbledore me ha pedido que nos reunamos él y yo para discutir unos asuntos, es todo.-

Hermione se quedó aún pensativa. ¿Qué quería Dumbledore ver con Tonks? No era como si Tonks soliese rendirle cuentas a nadie de nada… mucho menos a Dumbledore acerca de la Orden. En todo caso, Lupin y Kingsley serían los indicados.

-No es típico de mí ser aguafiestas, ¿pero no deberías estar en clase?- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa burlona.

-Soy prefecta, Tonks. Puedo faltar cuando me plazca. Además, he estado en vela toda la noche patrullando.-

-Ajá… Pues bien, ya que puedes hacer lo que te "plazca", ¿Por qué no aprovechas dar un paseo por Hogsmeade? He oído que ya han abierto la nueva librería que tanto decías en vacaciones.-

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un gesto emocionado, al cual Tonks respondió con una risotada.

-Anda, que yo tengo que apresurarme con Dumbledore.- dijo envolviendo a la morena en un rápido abrazo apretado. –No olvides llevar tu varita.- dijo susurrando antes de separarse y subir por la escalera de caracol.

Hermione se dispuso a ir por un café al Gran Comedor para resistir la tentación de comprar uno en la tienda de Madam Puddifoot. Siempre le habían gustado, pero le parecían demasiado caros.

Fue entonces que lo vio, solo, sentado en la mesa de los Slytherin, con periódico en mano y una taza de jugo de calabaza. Lucía exhausto, pero tranquilo, a diferencia de otras ocasiones que lo había observado cuando estaba solo. Su mirada estaba perdida en alguna noticia del papel, sin percatarse de que ella lo miraba fijamente. Hermione se debatió unos instantes. Miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie.

Sólo estaban ella y él.

Finalmente, se encaminó hacia la mesa casi a tientas y se posicionó tras él.

Quería decirle algo, pero calló al notar la noticia en la que tanto estaba perdido Draco.

**Mortífagos en Hogsmeade: ¿Verdad o mentira? **

Seguido por el subtítulo

**¿Qué es lo que esconde Dumbledore? **

Se mostraba una imagen de una sombra escondida en uno de los rincones de Hogsmeade por la noche, tan oscura que no se podía notar si en efecto se trataba de un mortífago o no.

Hermione exhaló, y fue entonces que Malfoy se percató de su presencia, volviéndose hacia ella extrañado.

-¿Hace cuánto que llevas ahí?-

Hermione despegó los ojos del papel y parpadeando ligeramente se enfocó en el muchacho. –No mucho, simplemente quería preguntarte algo.- pero sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y señaló al periódico. -¿Crees que sea cierto? ¿Hay mortífagos en Hogsmeade?-

-Lo dudo. Ya hubiéramos sabido de la Orden si fuera cierto.-

Hermione se quedó pensativa_. ¿Era eso lo que había venido a discutir Tonks con Dumbledore? ¿Por qué le había mentido?_

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chico, girando completamente, aún sentado, pero dirigido hacia ella.

-He visto a Tonks esta mañana.- se dijo casi para sí.

-¿La chica que se cambia el pelo? ¿Qué es lo que hacía aquí?-

-No tengo idea. Me dijo que no era algo de qué preocuparme, pero viendo esto, creo que sí lo es.-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?-

Hermione salió de su trance -¿Disculpa?-

-Dijiste que querías preguntarme algo.- dijo mirándola fijamente.

-No, no es nada.- dijo la chica rascándose la nuca.

-Vamos, Granger. Pregunta.-

Hermione soltó un suspiro. –Hay una nueva librería que ha abierto en Hogsmeade. Quería saber si podrías cubrirme por unas horas y observar que todo esté bien con Gryffindor mientras regresaba, pero creo que ahora ya no es una opción.-

-¿Y por qué no?-

Hermione lo observó, perpleja. -¿No has visto lo que dice El Profeta? Hay posibilidades de que haya mortífagos rondando por ahí. Si Dumbledore nos ha advertido de que Kaeser ha regresado…-

-¿Confías en ella?- interrumpió el rubio, desconcertando a la chica.

-¿En quién?-

-En Tonks.-

-Por supuesto que confío en ella.-

-Bueno, entonces confía de que no hay nada porqué debas preocuparte.-

-Pero tal vez ha mentido para protegerme.- dijo recordando la expresión de la mujer cuando notó que Hermione estaba asustada.

-¿Ha hecho algo así antes?-

Hermione soltó un pequeño bufido burlón. Si algo, Tonks era la persona más directa que conocía.

-No.-

-Entonces no hay problema en que vayas a la librería. No sé qué tiene esa mujer, pero me da la sensación de que si algo estuviera pasando, te lo diría.-

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Tienes razón.-

-Claro que la tengo.- dijo el chico desinteresadamente como si se tratara de algo obvio. Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y pensar que a pesar de su trágico reencuentro y sensibilidad de su parte, Malfoy seguía siendo pues… Malfoy. Aunque tal vez eso no era tan malo, por lo que terminó sonriendo ligeramente.

-Está bien, ¿Entonces puedo contar contigo para que estés al pendiente de Gryffindor por un tiempo?-

-¿Cómo cuánto tiempo?-

-Tal vez unas dos horas.-

-Hmmm… No.-

La respuesta del chico la sorprendió. Lo había dicho con tal sencillez que Hermione casi no se había dado cuenta de que su respuesta había sido negativa.

-¿No? ¿No a las dos horas? ¿O no me ayudarás?-

-No, no te ayudaré a cuidar a los de Gryffindor.- dijo rodando los ojos, poniéndose de pie y colocándose su chaqueta de cuero negra, sobre una camiseta gris.

-Pero…-

-Iré contigo.-

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo que conmigo?-

-¿Pues con quién va a ser?-

-¿Pero, y quién estará a cargo de las casas? ¿Y si ocurre algún problema?-

-Hermione, estaremos fuera dos horas, no dos semanas.-

-Pero…-

-Hey.- dijo Malfoy tomándola de los brazos e inclinándose hasta estar a su altura. –Puede que no haya una verdadera amenaza en Hogsmeade, pero por un lado, no irás sola, y por otro lado, estoy muriendo de aburrimiento, así que marchémonos.- dijo soltándola y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Cuando notó que no lo seguía, se volvió para encontrarla mirando al suelo.

-¿Vienes, Granger?- inquirió arqueando la ceja, algo divertido.

Hermione alzó la mirada y sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, como si ya se arrepintiera de su decisión, lo siguió.

* * *

El verano estaba por terminar, lo cual hacía que las mañanas fueran calurosas y las tardes un poco frescas, pero ese era el clima favorito de Hermione. Observaba por la ventana como el sol comenzaba a esconderse y se asomaba un atardecer color naranja rosado. Los mejores atardeceres eran definitivamente los atardeceres de verano, sobre todo en los fines de semana. Las clases para la mayoría de los alumnos habían terminado, por lo que muchos disfrutaban de sus paseos fuera del castillo y otros caminaban cerca del lago. Hermione observó por un tiempo a Harry y a Ginny, quienes charlaban animosamente a la orilla del cuerpo de agua. Sonrió para sí al verlos tan felices.

Después notó que Ron paseaba con Lavender, quien también charlaba, pero el pelirrojo parecía estar resistiéndose a cualquier caricia de su parte, cosa que a Hermione se le hizo algo extraña, pero decidió ignorar.

Otros alumnos aprovechaban para practicar Quidditch, entre ellos Malfoy, ya que se venían los primeros partidos de la temporada. Hermione soltó un suspiro al recordar que ella debía estar presente en todos los partidos de Slytherin del semestre, lo cual se le hacía completamente innecesario, pero Dumbledore lo había exigido como parte del plan de unificación de las casas y no había espacio ahora para reclamos.

No obstante, Hermione estaba extrañamente interesada por el siguiente partido de Quidditch que se avecinaba: Slytherin contra Gryffindor. La última vez que habían jugado las cosas habían terminado mal para Gryffindor, pero ahora sería la revancha.

Casi nadie se sorprendió al saber que Ginny sería la nueva capitana de Gryffindor, ya que prácticamente era la mejor jugadora del equipo. Y al parecer ningún jugador había tenido problema, sobre todo por su manera de manejar el estrés de los entrenamientos, que era descansar un día antes de cualquier partido, y que se efectuaba ahora. Hermione llegó a pensar que Harry tal vez no estaría de acuerdo con sus métodos drásticos, pero nunca mostró señales de molestia o contradicción al respecto. Si algo, mostró apoyo incondicional hacia su novia, lo cual hacía las cosas más tranquilas.

La mirada de Hermione se volvió de la pareja (que ahora comenzaba a besarse y no pudo evitar sentir que violaba su privacidad) hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde distinguía pequeños puntos verdes volando en la lejanía, entre los cuales se encontraba Malfoy. El nuevo capitán de Slytherin era un chico llamado Erick Callahan, quien, como Malfoy, era ambicioso y estructurado. Tanto, que Slytherin apenas tenía descanso para hacer otra cosa en su tiempo libre que no fuera entrenar para Quidditch.

Tal vez era por eso que Malfoy había querido salir aquella mañana tan desesperadamente.

_Habían llegado a Hogsmeade más rápido de lo esperado, pero en vista de que estaba casi vacío, se habían tomado su tiempo en llegar a la librería nueva._

_Hermione observaba que el chico se desplazaba de manera tranquila al contrario de cuando salían antes juntos. Su mirada permanecía alerta, pero no paranoica de que alguien estuviese observando cada acción que realizaba. Sus manos reposaban tranquilamente en las bolsas de su chaqueta, y observaba con detenimiento cada tienda, como si fuera la primera vez que hubiera puesto pie en el lugar._

_Hermione, por otro lado, sentía un cierto calor en la nuca al notar que los pocos magos y brujas del lugar los observaban. Y probablemente se sentía tan nerviosa debido a que era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo en la que paseaba abiertamente con el chico. Sólo que esta vez nadie juzgaba, y nadie los señalaba con el dedo. Hogsmeade estaba tan solo que estaba segura de que si comenzaba a bailar en ese momento, no llamaría la atención en absoluto._

_-¿Y dime, buscas algún libro en específico?- interrumpió Malfoy su hilo de pensamiento._

_-Draco, no siempre que vas a una librería es porque tienes un libro en mente para buscar. Hay veces que simplemente debes dejarte sorprenderte por lo que hay.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

_Malfoy soltó un sonido parecido a un bufido, que más bien se trataba de una manera de estar de acuerdo con lo que decía._

_Cuando entraron a la librería, Hermione no pudo evitar detenerse y alzar una mano en signo de espera._

_-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chico un tanto alarmado._

_-¿Hueles eso?-_

_-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Malfoy mirando a todos lados._

_-Libros nuevos. ¿No te encanta?- dijo la chica entusiasmada, adentrándose en el lugar y dejando a Malfoy perplejo en la entrada, rodando los ojos. Observó cómo Hermione comenzaba a hojear distintos libros, y sacudiendo la cabeza con la más ligera de las sonrisas, se aproximó a la chica._

_-¿Algo que llame tu atención? Y no se vale decir que todo.- advirtió._

_-Qué gracioso.- replicó con sarcasmo, pero sin despegar la vista de un libro en particular. –Nunca antes había visto este, se ve interesante.- dijo cerrando el libro después de haberlo hojeado. Malfoy lo retiró suavemente de sus manos, para observar el título._

_-¿"The Last Thing That Dies"?-_

_-Significa "La última cosa que muere".- _

_Malfoy comenzó a leer la contraportada._

_-No está mal. ¿Te interesan los libros de ficción histórica?-_

_-Me interesan todos los libros buenos, Draco.- dijo tomándolo de sus manos, y colocándolo de nuevo en su sitio._

_-¿Pero qué haces?- _

_Hermione seguía aún con la mano en el estante, y con la mirada como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo. -¿Guardando el libro…?-_

_-¿Qué no acabas de decirme que te es interesante?-_

_-Pues sí, pero no puedo comprar cada libro que me resulte interesante, Draco.- dijo con una pequeña risa._

_-Pues te equivocas, deberías hacerlo. Deberías tener todo lo que te resulte interesante.-_

_-No puedo comprarme todo lo que quiera cuando quiera.-_

_-Bueno, en eso puedo ayudar yo. El libro que quieras, pídelo y es tuyo.- dijo sorprendiendo a Hermione. –El dinero no será un problema.- dijo tomando el libro del estante y entregándoselo a la chica._

_Hermione frunció el ceño, algo confundida. Pasó una de las manos por el lomo del libro, considerando lo que Malfoy acababa de decir, y quien ahora se veía bastante complacido consigo mismo. _

_Hermione permaneció unos instantes pensativa, para finalmente colocar de nuevo el libro en su sitio, sorprendiendo a Malfoy._

_-¿Ya no lo quieres?-_

_-Claro que lo quiero, pero no por eso significa que deba tenerlo ahora. Así no funciona el mundo, Draco. No todo lo que queremos debe ser nuestro a toda costa. Hay veces que esperar es lo que nos mantiene sanos y estables.- dijo dando media vuelta y observando los demás libros._

_-Pero, ¿entonces no vas a llevártelo?- insistió el rubio._

_-No. Hay muchos libros que aún no he terminado de leer en Hogwarts. Pero es divertido observar y emocionarse por las cosas que vienen una vez que termines otras. Mira todos los libros que podré leer apenas termine los que me faltan.- dijo contenta, y paseándose por los pasillos, perdiendo de vista al rubio quien parecía estar estupefacto en el mismo lugar._

_Después de que Hermione hubiera recorrido el último pasillo rápidamente, volvió a con el chico. _

_-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó con tranquilidad._

_Malfoy tragó en seco, y limpiándose el sudor de las manos. ¿Cómo era que Hermione podía ser tan irritante y a la vez hacía que él quisiera hacer todo por ella? Era verdad que seriamente consideraba besarla en ese lugar y en ese momento, pero se contuvo. No quería dar un mal paso, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Nunca había dejado de quererla, pero también le había causado bastante daño. Tanto que tenía casi por seguro de que lo único que se asentaba ahora entre ellos era una amistad por parte de ella. _

_-Salgamos.- suspiró finalmente, ambos dirigiéndose a observar alguna otra tienda._

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a un par de chicas entrar al dormitorio. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la hora, y que ya iba con retraso.

No era que anticipara las sesiones de Oclumencia con Snape, pero definitivamente no quería tenerlo en contra suya, así que se apresuró hasta llegar frente a la oficina de Dumbledore. Antes de llegar se encontró con él, quien apenas la observó y continuó su camino, seguido de ella.

-Lamento la tardanza profesor, espero que…-

-Deje de decir estupideces, señorita Granger y apresúrese.-

Hermione cerró la boca de inmediato, y se detuvo cuando Snape lo hizo frente a la Sala de Menesteres. Snape esperó unos instantes y ésta enseguida se abrió, Hermione ansiosa por observar la habitación.

En cuanto entró, frunció el ceño al contemplar un salón oscuro y un tanto mugriento, repleto de distintas pociones, libros de magia y distintos artefactos. En medio de la habitación yacía una silla de madera vieja que daba la impresión de que no aguantaría ni el peso de un conejo. Snape en seguida se volvió hacia ella.

-Tome asiento.-

Hermione tragó en seco, pero se encaminó hacia la silla, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que no se rompiese. Se sentó y soltó un suspiro, aliviada, al sentir que la silla mantenía la misma forma.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy?-

-El señor Malfoy no tomará sus clases de Oclumencia hoy. Tiene un entrenamiento que cumplir.- dijo refiriéndose al Quidditch.

Hermione frunció el ceño. –Pero…-

-Deje de hacer preguntas estúpidas.- pero Hermione lo ignoró.

-No veo por qué deba de adelantarme yo. Podemos esperarlo.- dijo casi suplicante.

-¿Podemos?- inquirió Snape

Hermione calló. –Pues sí… ¿No es usted quién impartirá las sesiones?-

Snape se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, para después continuar acomodando las pociones que había en la habitación. –Pero qué pregunta tan más estúpida.-

Ya, estaba claro que Hermione había entendido que esa era la nueva palabra favorita de Snape.

-No lo entiendo…-

-Espero que no estés hostigándola, Snape.- interrumpió una voz desde la puerta. Una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Tonks?-

-Hola pequeña.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y sin suavizar la mirada, la cual estaba fijamente puesta en Snape.

-Nymphadora, ¿debo recalcar su impertinencia al recordarle que las sesiones de Oclumencia comienzan a las 19 horas en punto?- dijo irritado haciendo énfasis en la hora.

Hermione notó el aspecto de Tonks cambiar a uno más sombrío al escuchar su nombre proviniendo de él. – ¿Y yo debo recordarte de que ésta chica es mi alumna? Ha sido Dumbledore quien me la ha asignado, así que ya puedes marcharte.-

Hermione observó su intercambio con confusión, a la vez que observaba que si Snape apretaba el frasco que tenía en la mano sólo un poco más, lo tronaría.

Sin decir nada más, Snape tomó las cosas por las que había venido y salió agresivamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con la varita, pero emitiendo un el sonido de un portazo.

-¡Pero qué tipo tan más dramático!- exclamó Tonks para sí, mientras descruzaba los brazos y los colocaba a los lados.

-¿Tonks, de qué se trata esto?-

-Es sencillo. Soy quien impartirá tus sesiones de Oclumencia.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Tú sabes Oclumencia?-

-Qué, ¿te sorprende?- dijo, después guardando silencio percatándose de cómo lucía habitación en la que estaban y frunció el ceño. –Qué ambiente tan más tétrico.- dijo cerrando los ojos y quedándose en silencio.

-¿Tonks?-

-Shhh. Espera.-

De inmediato la habitación comenzó a cambiar, haciendo caso de los pensamientos de Tonks. Las paredes mohosas y la oscuridad cambiaron por un cuarto con paredes color crema, iluminado por la luz del día. Una chimenea que no estaba encendida adornada con velas y libros y un ventanal que daba vista a un jardín con flores hermosas de color blanco ahora sustituían la oscura y sucia habitación en la que antes estaban. Incluso la silla cambió a ser una mecedora cómoda. En el centro había una mesita de madera con una tetera humeante y dos tazas.

-Listo. Pensé que sería más apropiado tener nuestras sesiones en un lugar más cómodo.-

-¿Ésta es tu casa?- preguntó Hermione asombrada. –No recuerdo que me hayas dicho que te mudaste.- sabía que aún permanecía en la sala de Menesteres, pero en verdad parecía como si se hubiera transportado a otro lugar.

Tonks sonrió. –Es la casa de una anciana que me cuidaba cuando era pequeña. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, no me juzgues.- dijo en broma.

-Es hermosa.- insistió la morena, observando la habitación.

-Gracias.-

Hermione se volvió a ella. –Pero, ¿Qué no se supone que Snape sería mi maestro?-

Tonks soltó una sonrisa con dientes. –No creo que sería muy apropiado, y Dumbledore tampoco lo piensa.-

-¿Por qué?-

Tonks comenzó a recorrer la habitación sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Para entrenar tu mente a controlar o bloquear que sea invadida, tendré que acceder a ella, y con eso me refiero a que podré tener acceso a todos los pensamientos que estén albergados en esa cabecita tuya.-

Hermione en seguida cayó en la cuenta de lo que Tonks hablaba, y enrojeció.

-¿Todos?-

-Sí. Es por eso que Dumbledore ve conveniente que Snape entrene a Malfoy y yo a ti. A no ser que quieras que Snape hurgue en tu vida amorosa, tus miedos o tus más profundos deseos.- dijo mirándose las uñas, pero soltando una risa al final, Hermione suponiendo que imaginando a Snape haciendo semejante cosa.

Hermione continuaba en silencio, visiblemente nerviosa, por lo que Tonks se puso a su altura.

-Tendremos que hacer esto juntas, para evitar que ese maldito mago pueda manipularte de alguna manera. Pero podremos detenernos cuando quieras. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.-

-¿Es por eso que has venido hoy con Dumbledore?-

-Así es. No hay noticias recientes de Kaeser, pero debemos estar preparados. Sobretodo tú y el hurón.-

Hermione tragó saliva y se limitó a asentir vigorosamente.

-Bien, pues. Empecemos.-

* * *

Las sesiones de Oclumencia resultaron ser exitosas. A Hermione le había impresionado de sobremanera la habilidad de Tonks para calmarla, y de enseñarle a controlar ciertos pensamientos, que Hermione sabía que no sólo la ayudarían para evitar a Kaeser, sino también en su día a día.

Exhausta, pero haciendo nota de que apenas eran las nueve y media, se pasó al Gran Comedor para cenar con sus amigos. Al entrar, paseó la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin, en la que se encontraba Malfoy charlando con su equipo de Quidditch aún uniformado, haciendo ademanes exagerados, claramente explicando alguna técnica o táctica para el partido.

Mañana sería una prueba, en todos los sentidos posibles. Hermione recordó de nuevo aquélla noche:

_–No te pido que confíes en mí ahora, pero que me dejes intentarlo.-_

_-¿Cómo sé que no es una más de tus farsas?- _

_-Trataré de compensártelo de todas las maneras. Pero si hay algo que quieres de mí que pueda hacer que recupere tu confianza, pídelo.-_

Y vaya que Hermione lo había pedido. 3 cosas, para ser exacta. Ahora todo estaba en manos del Slytherin, comenzando por el partido de mañana.

Una mano proveniente de la mesa de Gryffindor le llamó la atención, proveniente de Ginny, quien la agitaba animosamente para indicar que se sentara con ellos.

Hermione se encaminó en esa dirección, suspirando y resignándose a lo único que podía hacer ahora:

Esperar.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¡Házmelo saber en un review! Y si quisieran que algo cambie, ¡también!**


	28. Capítulo 27

**Helloooo! Les dejo un capítulo más largo y más romanticón para que lo disfruten estas vacaciones :) Espero les guste**

***Para este capítulo me inspiré un poco en la película de Corazón de Caballero, por si alguien identifica alguna escena parecida ;)**

**Respondo reviews:**

**LeoNurarihyon: Más droga para tí! Hahahaha pero es droga sana ;)**

**Pauli Jean Malfoy: No te desesperes! Haha, espero que este sea más de tu gusto :) Saludos! **

**Persephone Vulturi Uchiha: Este está un poco más largo, espero que te guste :) Kaeser saldrá a su tiempo :P**

**Gracias por leer este fic.**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Las 6 de la tarde. El juego comenzaba en menos de media hora, y podría decirse que el estómago de una cierta chica se hacía nudos por la anticipación y los nervios. Este definitivamente no sería un partido común y corriente. Por lo menos no para ella.

-Hermione, ¿vienes? Quiero estar lo más cerca de las filas delanteras. Sabes, hay un chico nuevo en el equipo que ahora que lo veo con uniforme, me parece tan atractivo…-

Hermione simplemente se dejó guiar por las palabras de Parvati y seguirla sin realmente pensar en el movimiento de sus pies. Varios pensamientos ocupaban su mente, pero uno en especial sobresalía: _¿Será capaz de hacerlo? ¿Será capaz de hacerlo… por mí?_

En menos de lo que esperaba, ya se encontraban ambas subiendo los escalones del palco de espectadores de Gryffindor. Parvati aún comentaba acerca del chico que le parecía apuesto (un tal John) de manera animada. Lavender, para la vergüenza de todos los que estaban cerca de ella, había llevado un cartel color rosado decorado con corazones, con la leyenda "Mi Won-Won puede contra todos" estampada en él.

Hermione observaba que los alumnos más pequeños comenzaban a llegar acompañados de la profesora McGonagall, quien le hizo una seña indicando que estuviera alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder con respecto a ellos.

En cuanto los palcos estuvieron llenos, y el profesor Dumbledore se hubo acomodado en su silla, el presentador, cuyo nombre Hermione olvidaba pero pertenecía a un chico un tanto escuálido de quinto año de Hufflepuff, comenzó a hablar por el altavoz.

-¡Bienvenidos al primer juego de este año, magos y brujas!- comenzó, animado por la gran respuesta de aplausos y gritos. –Damos la bienvenida a los equipos que no sólo abrirán el primer juego de esta temporada, sino que también demostrarán quién es el mejor cuando se trata de este magnífico deporte. ¡Por un lado, tenemos a las serpientes de Slytherin, lideradas por su nuevo capitán, Erick Callahan!

El presentador no había terminado de hablar cuando los jugadores de Slytherin salieron disparados, montados en sus escobas, hacia el campo. Enseguida hicieron una maniobra (que Hermione consideró un tanto exagerada y presumida), y se colocaron en círculo alrededor de su capitán, a excepción de Malfoy, quien Hermione encontró más distanciado, en su posición de buscador, con el rostro duro y visiblemente concentrado. Hermione tragó saliva al observar que los de Gryffindor también entraban después de ser presentados, y ahora Ginny estaba frente al capitán de Slytherin.

Después de que el presentador hubiera establecido las reglas del juego, Madam Hooch tomó la palabra.

-Callahan y Weasley, espero un juego limpio de ustedes.-

Ginny y Erick se miraron con cara de pocos amigos y estrecharon sus manos por un segundo. Enseguida, Madam Hooch sonó el silbatazo, y el juego comenzó.

* * *

5 minutos. 10 minutos. 20 minutos. 30 minutos, y la snitch aún no estaba a la vista de ninguno de los buscadores. La espera era cada vez más larga y angustiante. Para Hermione, tanto el juego, como la primera cosa que le había pedido a Malfoy, se reducía simplemente a eso: a que apareciera la snitch. Observaba a Harry y Malfoy circular el perímetro del campo, pero la snitch pasaba desapercibida por ambos.

No fue hasta que algunos chicos de Gryffindor se habían puesto de pie, incluida Parvati, que la morena salió de sus pensamientos. Hermione les hizo segunda, pero no comprendía qué era lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Ginny. Creo que un golpeador le ha dado un batazo.-

Los ojos de Hermione casi salieron de sus órbitas. -¿Qué dices?-

Pero antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera hacer o decir algo, el público llamó su atención apuntando a la escena que se desenvolvía: Harry y Malfoy ambos perseguían la snitch.

-Creo que Harry no la ha visto.- dijo Parvati, señalando a Ginny, quien ahora estaba siendo atendida en el suelo por Madam Pomfrey. –Será mejor que nos apresuremos.- dijo Parvati poniéndose de pie, preocupada.

-No, espera.- dijo Hermione, con la mirada fija en ambos buscadores, quienes peleaban en el aire por la pequeña bola dorada. Ambos seguían en terreno de campo, volando a la par. Hermione desvió ligeramente la mirada para observar que Ginny tenía la mirada fija en Harry, al parecer no tan afectada por el golpe. Los demás jugadores continuaban marcando puntos, pero observando de vez en cuando sobre su hombro a los buscadores de cada equipo. Los de Slytherin comenzaron a alinearse y tratar de apoyar a Malfoy, a la vez que los de Gryffindor trataban de hacer lo mismo.

-¡Los buscadores se acercan a la snitch! Quien la atrape, ganará la victoria para su equipo.- comentaba el chico presentador.

Cada vez más cerca, ambos se esforzaban tremendamente para alcanzar la pequeña bola, la cual ahora había salido fuera del campo y de la vista de los espectadores, dejando a Hermione observando el punto donde ambos habían estado por última vez. ¿Qué era lo que pasaría ahora? ¿Y si Malfoy regresaba con la snitch? Hermione cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse.

-Vamos.- le insistió Parvati

-Ve tú, debo cuidar a los de primero.-

Parvati no insistió dos veces y se apresuró a donde estaba la pelirroja. Cuando la hubo alcanzado, Hermione observó su interacción, notando que Ginny señalaba a su rodilla, pero lo hacía de manera despreocupada. Luego observó que Ginny señalaba el cielo, y se volvió hacia donde ella observaba. Harry y Malfoy habían vuelto al campo y aún perseguían la snitch, cada vez más cerca, con los gritos de la multitud nublando cualquier otro sonido. Hermione se puso de pie y observó más de cerca. Era cierto. Ambos estaban casi a punto de tocar la pequeña bola.

Hermione sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. _¿Pero cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida?_ Estaba claro que Malfoy no tenía ni la más mínima intención de…

Y en eso, a milímetros de alcanzar la snitch, Draco Malfoy se cargó en picada hacia la dirección completamente contraria en el último segundo, dejando a un confundido Harry atrapar la snitch, y a todo el público en un silencio estupefacto.

Los jugadores de Gryffindor se miraban entre sí, extrañados. Harry quien tenía la snitch en la mano, la había soltado, su expresión enfurecida y confundida, demandando a los demás jugadores una explicación de lo sucedido; explicación que nadie pudo darle. El presentador, también confundido, dio el resultado del juego, sólo para ser abucheado por la multitud.

Hogwarts observó, entre murmullos y discusiones, cómo el rubio se retiraba en su escoba, ignorando los gritos y hechizos que sus propios compañeros le lanzaban encolerizados, y sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose en el anaranjado horizonte.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó Freya a uno de sus pequeños compañeros.

-¿No has visto? ¡Gryffindor ha ganado!-

-Pero, ganar así no es justo, ¿o sí?- dijo la chica ahora volviéndose a Hermione. –Señorita Granger, ¿Lo que acaba de pasar es algo bueno?-

Hermione observó a ambos chicos, esbozando una sonrisa. –Sí. Lo que acaba de pasar es muy bueno.- dijo, dejando a los dos pequeños aún más confundidos.

* * *

La noticia de que Draco Malfoy había abandonado el partido de apertura de Quidditch había circulado por toda la escuela. Muchos decían que Malfoy lo había hecho a propósito, otros que había sido hechizado, y otros que lo había hecho para dejar su marca en la historia del Quidditch.

Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, el equipo de Gryffindor ahora tenía la victoria. Victoria que no fue tan grandemente celebrada, ya que muchos opinaban que el desenlace del juego no había sido justo.

Mientras todos discutían acerca de la situación, Hermione aprovechaba para distanciarse de los demás y poder estar a solas.

Malfoy había cumplido lo que ella le había pedido.

Pensar en ello hacía que sonriera inevitablemente. Pensaba que tal vez resultaría bastante difícil para él poder hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Y lo había hecho por ella.

Había perdido un partido de Quidditch a propósito:

_-Creo que sé qué es lo que puedes comenzar por hacer.- _

_Malfoy la observó con una ceja arqueada, pero en espera de su propuesta. _

_-En el primer partido de Quidditch…-_

_-Lo ganaré, eso tenlo por seguro.-_

_-No. Quiero que pierdas.-_

_Malfoy cerró la boca._

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Quiero que pierdas… por mí. Sé que puedes ganar, eso me lo has demostrado. Ahora quiero que me demuestres que también puedes perder.-_

_Malfoy soltó una sonrisa molesta, y se pasó la mano por los cabellos._

_-¿Tienes idea de lo que pides? Es el primer partido de la temporada.- dijo incrédulo._

_-Lo sé.-_

_Malfoy se rascó la nuca, algo indeciso. Consideró sus opciones, pero ninguna daba solución al problema que se situaba entre ellos ahora. _

_Hermione tampoco decía nada. Pensaba que tal vez era mucho lo que pedía, pero su mente trataba de ignorar el aspecto de sorpresa de Malfoy, y comprometerse con su decisión. Por mucho que deseaba calmarlo en esos momentos, se quedó firme._

_-Granger... vaya que sabes lo que quieres.- dijo sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza y marchándose._

_-¡Espera!- _

_-Malfoy se volvió a ella, expectante, y esperando que se retractara.-_

_La verdad era que Hermione quería hacerlo, pero si Malfoy iba a demostrarle que había cambiado y que la quería de alguna manera, tenía que asegurarse de que las cosas quedaran bien claras._

_-¿Granger?-_

_-Quiero pedirte dos cosas más.-_

* * *

Tres cosas. Por Merlín, hasta ella pensaba que se había pasado. Pero esta sería la prueba de que podía confiar en él.

Por extraño que pareciera, los de Slytherin, exceptuando al equipo de Quidditch, no habían hecho mucho escándalo al respecto. Hermione sabía que creían que Malfoy tenía algo entre manos, porque, como había escuchado esa misma mañana de uno de los alumnos, Draco Malfoy no era tan estúpido como para hacer una cosa semejante y no tener un plan detrás.

Eso a la chica le causaba culpa de cierta manera, pero… ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que Malfoy fuera recibido con aplausos y con alardes por sus compañeros? De ninguna manera. Es más: esperaba que en el transcurso del día Malfoy hiciera algo para compensar a sus amigos de alguna forma, cosa que no anticipaba en absoluto.

Hermione dobló la esquina y entró a la clase de Pociones que ahora impartía Slughorn. Enseguida se percató de la presencia de Harry y Ron, quienes la esperaban con un asiento libre. Malfoy, solo, se sentaba al fondo de la habitación, leyendo de manera desinteresada.

-¿Dónde has estado? La clase comienza en 5 minutos.- dijo Harry extrañado.

-Perdonen.- dijo tratando de explicar que le había apetecido dar un paseo por los jardines, pero se vio interrumpida por el profesor Slughorn.

-Buenos días, alumnos. Espero que hayan comenzado su escrito acerca de las diversas raíces mágicas y su uso a través de la historia, porque espero su entrega el día de mañana.-

Todos hicieron un sonido de queja, excepto Hermione, que ya lo había terminado.

En eso la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dando paso a una encolerizada Lavender Brown, que tenía el rostro colorado y los ojos llorosos y a una asustada Parvati, tratando de detenerla. Hermione observó cómo se deslizaba entre los escritorios hasta llegar al que compartían Harry, Ron y ella. La chica no pudo pensar en otra cosa porque casi inmediatamente después que hubo alcanzado su destino, Lavender le había arrojado a Ron cajas vacías de chocolates, cartas, notas, y un peluche de una extraña creatura que Hermione no pudo reconocer.

-¡Toma! ¡Ten tus malditas porquerías! ¡No las necesito, Ronald Weasley! ¡No necesito nada de ti, pero nadie rompe conmigo, ¿Te ha quedado claro?! NADIE. ¡Te tendré de vuelta!- con eso último, le lanzó la última cajita de chocolate con fuerza que, para la mala suerte de Hermione, le había caído dado en el ojo.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema?- dijo la morena poniéndose de pie, con la mano sobre el ojo, con dolor y sin la capacidad de abrirlo.

-¡Y tú! ¡No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra! ¡Si fue por tu culpa que me ha dejado, sangresucia!- dijo gritando fuertemente frente a ella. Hermione se reusó a quedar impresionada, en parte porque la chica no valía su atención, y por otro lado sentía que se quedaba ciega. Escuchó que Parvati la reprendía severamente y que Harry también se había puesto de pie, los demás alumnos conversando, dando opiniones o avivando la pelea.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó Slughorn casi desesperado. –Señorita Granger, será mejor que vaya a la enfermería a que la revisen.-

-Yo la acompañaré.- intervino Ron, por lo que tanto Lavender como Hermione (con su ojo bueno) lo observaron como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-Debes estar jodiendo…- comenzó Lavender perdiendo los estribos.

Hermione salió del aula apresuradamente al escuchar a Lavender histérica acercarse a Ron a reprocharle y acusarle de infiel mientras que Parvati trataba de calmar la situación junto con Harry sin éxito.

Hermione caminó unos instantes con la mano sobre el ojo para después escuchar el abrir y cerrar de la puerta del aula de la que había salido.

-Granger.-

Hermione se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Malfoy, quien se apresuraba hacia ella con expresión ilegible.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hermione tratando de ignorar el dolor.

-He decidido acompañarte.-

-¿Qué ha dicho Slughorn?-

Malfoy sonrió con alardeo. –Soy prefecto, puedo salir de clase cuando quiera al igual que tú.- dijo sin más. Seguido de esto, se acercó a ella y colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de la chica, una sobre la mano que tapaba su ojo, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que retrocediera.

-Tranquila, sólo quiero ver que tan grave es.-

-De eso se encargará Madam Pomfrey.- dijo retrocediendo, pero se detuvo cuando el rubio rodeó con el brazo su cintura, impidiendo que se moviera.

-No seas ridícula, Granger. No te muevas.-

Malfoy retiró con cuidado la mano de la chica de su rostro y la obligó a abrir el ojo al jalar con cuidado la parte inferior de su lagrimal. Hermione trataba de permanecer cuerda, pero la proximidad del chico, en especial su olor a colonia exquisita, la mareaban de sobremanera.

-No es muy grave, pero definitivamente te ha rasgado la córnea.- dijo observando su ojo como si se tratara de la cosa más interesante que hubiera visto. Después contorneó ligeramente con la yema de su dedo su párpado ahora cerrado, con delicadeza y haciendo que la chica se perdiera en un instantáneo trance.

Malfoy retiró su mano de su rostro, sin soltar su cintura, haciendo que la chica volviera a la realidad. El chico la miraba expectante, y con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro.

-Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería.-

-¿Así que eso ha concluido, doctor?- respondió sin aire, con una mano en el pecho del chico, quien aún no la soltaba.

-Así es. Pero también he concluido otra cosa.- dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, dejándola perdida en su mirada gris.

-¿Estás mareada?- dijo manteniendo la proximidad y hablándole con en un tono seductor.

-Completamente.- dijo al sentir su respiración casi sobre sus labios.

-Perfecto.-

Hermione enseguida salió de su segundo trance al sentir que el brazo del chico pasaba por debajo de sus piernas, soltando un grito sorprendido al darse cuenta de que el chico la tenía en brazos.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces?- preguntó estupefacta, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello rápidamente para evitar caer.

-Te llevo a la enfermería.-

-¡Pero puedo caminar perfectamente!-

-Dijiste que estabas mareada. No quiero arriesgarme.- dijo el chico avanzando por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, sin dificultad alguna.

-Malfoy, bájame.-

-¿O qué? ¿No crees que merezco alguna compensación después del número que se desató ayer?- dijo refiriéndose al juego de Quidditch.

-¿A esto llamas compensación?-

-Déjame pensar… Sí.- dijo rápidamente.

-Te juro que si no me bajas, gritaré.-

-Vamos Granger, vive un poco.- dijo apresurando el paso, y haciendo que la chica se sujetara de él con más fuerza.

-Eres incorregible.- dijo exasperada.

-Eso ya lo había escuchado antes.- dijo haciendo un guiño y doblando la esquina para entrar al pasillo que daba a la enfermería.

-Lo siento.- dijo Hermione de manera inesperada y captando la atención de chico. –Sé que fue difícil hacer lo que hiciste ayer. Sé que ahora todos hablan de ti.-

Malfoy se quedó en silencio por un tiempo. Cuando no respondió, Hermione sabía que su petición se había salido de proporción, pero el chico habló de nuevo.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. Te prometí que lo haría si eso hacía que confiaras en mí.-

Hermione asintió.

-Pero pienso que con las otras dos peticiones abusas de tu poder sobre mí.- dijo burlón, por lo que Hermione entrecerró el ojo que no tenía tapado y le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda con la mano con la que se sujetaba, pero aún pensativa.

En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería, Malfoy abrió la puerta con la espalda, sorprendiendo a Madam Pomfrey, quien no tenía alumnos enfermos por el momento.

-Por Merlín, ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo destendiendo una de las camillas para que el chico posicionara a Hermione en ella, lo cual lo hizo con delicadeza.

-No es tan grave, Lavender ha arrojado unas cosas a Ron y una me ha dado en el ojo.-

Madam Pomfrey observó a Malfoy. -¿Entonces por qué?...-

-Se ha mareado.- dijo Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Madam Pomfrey los observó extrañada, pero, sacudiendo la cabeza, se dirigió a la otra habitación para preparar una fórmula.

En cuanto quedaron solos de nuevo, Malfoy se sentó en un lado de la camilla, observando a la chica, tomando de nuevo su rostro por la barbilla para observar su ojo irritado que ahora había tomado un color rojo intenso. Después, comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Malfoy respiró. –No puedo creer que la comadreja haya roto con esa chica. Ahora la tendrá encima por el resto del año.-

Hermione hizo una mueca desagradable al recordar la escena. –Está loca.- concluyó finalmente.

-No del todo.- intervino con una sonrisa engreída.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno, tiene razón en que a Weasley le atraes, y que fue una de las razones que la ha dejado…- dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y la colocó entre sus rodillas, que estaban pegadas a su pecho. Malfoy se acercó a ella desapercibidamente y colocó sus labios cerca de su oído.

-¿Pero sabes algo? Como se te acerque esa comadreja, la dejo sin dientes. Si se atreve a siquiera a pensar que puede acercarse a ti, pasará el resto del semestre en compañía de Madam Pomfrey.-

Hermione levantó la cabeza, algo ruborizada. –Creí que tus días de armar escándalos habían terminado.-

-No cuando se trata de cosas que me importan.- dijo poniéndose alerta al escuchar los pasos de Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione sintió de nuevo la mano del chico en su barbilla, obligándola a mirarle.

-Haré lo que me pidas. No tienes por qué sentir culpa si eso es realmente lo que quieres.- dijo refiriéndose a las dos pruebas que le faltaban, acercando su rostro al de la chica.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir su respiración en su mejilla. -¿Y qué pasa si ya no quiero que lo hagas?- preguntó sorprendiendo al chico.

-Entonces sólo dilo.-

Malfoy se separó de Hermione en cuanto Madam Pomfrey entró en la enfermería.

-Señor Malfoy, ya no hace falta que esté aquí. Será mejor que se retire.-

Malfoy asintió, y mirando por última vez a la morena, salió tras la puerta de madera, dejando a Hermione con mucho en qué pensar.

* * *

Hermione había salido de la enfermería una hora después con el ojo curado gracias a Madam Pomfrey. Asistió a las clases que le faltaban notando la ausencia de Lavender, quien, según Parvati, se la había pasado en la habitación de las chicas hablando con quien entrara acerca de no confiar en Hermione, porque era una zorra que le había robado a Ron.

Hablando de Ron, Hermione notaba incómodamente que no paraba de observarla. Y en cuanto Hermione trataba de devolverle la mirada, el chico observaba al lado contrario. Era tan molesto que Ginny en el Gran Comedor le había dado un golpe en la cabeza y le había sugerido que le tomara una foto a la morena porque así le duraría más, a lo que Ron había respondido con falso asombro negando que hubiera observado a Hermione alguna vez.

La cena había terminado, pero Hermione había quedado de reunirse con Tonks, quien probablemente ya la esperaba en la Sala de Menesteres para retomar las sesiones de Oclumencia.

Las sesiones con Tonks eran tranquilas, pero profundas. Habían analizado la infancia de Hermione de manera breve, preparando a Hermione para bloquear de su pensamiento dónde vivían sus padres y familiares, sus amigos muggles y los lugares que visitaba mientras pasaba las vacaciones con ellos en caso de que Kaeser quisiera acceder a ellos.

Mientras estaba con Tonks, no paraba de pensar en Malfoy. Y cada vez que lo hacía, le provocaba una sensación placentera en el estómago.

-Tierra llamando a Hermione Granger.- dijo la peliazul colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca para hacer el sonido de un altavoz.

-Perdona Tonks, ¿Qué decías?-

Tonks se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, rendida. –Ya, dime quién es o estaremos aquí toda la noche.-

-¿Quién es qué?-

-El chico que te gusta. ¿Quién es?-

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero Tonks la interrumpió. –Y ahórrate el "no es nadie" porque evidentemente hay alguien.-

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Tonks era alguien en quien siempre había podido confiar, pero en este asunto, no sabía cómo reaccionaría. A la única que le había hablado de Malfoy era a Ginny y a nadie más.

Tonks, al observar el debate interno de Hermione se extrañó. ¿Qué tan difícil era decir que te gustaba un chico? Trató de recordar con quién solía pasar tiempo, y fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta del porqué de su silencio.

-Oh… ya veo.-

Hermione observó a Tonks sorprendida. -¿Qué cosa?-

-Sé quién te gusta.-

-¿Estas enfadada?-

Tonks la observó como si tuviera tres cabezas. -¿Por qué habría de estarlo? En todo caso si hubiera alguien que se enfadara, sería Ginny, ¿no lo crees?-

-Ginny lo sabe.- dijo Hermione ligeramente avergonzada.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces supongo que no hay problema. ¿Has hablado con él al respecto?-

-No. La situación es bastante complicada. Estuvimos peleados todo el verano, ¿recuerdas?-

Tonks guardó silencio, extrañada.

-¿Ron y tú estuvieron peleados todo el verano?-

Hermione parpadeó varias veces. -¿Qué tiene Ron que ver con esto?-

-¿No estamos hablando de Ronald?-

Hermione observó a Tonks como si le hubiera salido otro brazo. -¡Pero por supuesto que no!-

-¿Entonces de quién hablamos?- preguntó la mujer, divertida con la confusión.

-De Malfoy.-

Tonks enseguida cerró la boca con expresión seria. Hermione observó su reacción y también guardó silencio.

-De Draco Malfoy.- repitió Tonks, más que preguntar.

Hermione hizo una mueca como si se preparara para un estallido de su parte, asintiendo la cabeza.

-De Draco-odio a los sangresucias, mi sangre es más pura que la tuya-Malfoy.-

-Ha cambiado, Tonks.-

Tonks se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala imaginaria de la Sala de Menesteres con pesar, y mirando al vacío. Después de un rato, observó de nuevo a Hermione.

-¿Estás enamorada de Draco Malfoy?-

Hermione no respondió. –Bueno, enamorada es una palabra bastante grande… la verdad es que no lo sé. Siento una fuerte atracción hacia él, pero no estoy segura de…-

-Estás enamorada.- confirmó Tonks llevándose una mano a la frente, tratando de procesar la información.

-¿No estás enfadada, cierto?- dijo Hermione poniéndose algo defensiva.

Tonks la observó, sacudiendo la cabeza. –No. No lo estoy, pero sí me preocupa.-

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Tonks, de verdad ha cambiado, si pudiera demostrarte…-

-Hermione, tranquila.- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera. –No tienes por qué buscar mi aprobación. Es sólo que… ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que sucederá si estás con él?-

Hermione la observó confundida. -¿De qué hablas?-

-La profecía de la que Moody hablaba con la Orden. Cuando tocaste la mano de Malfoy hace un año. ¿No la recuerdas?-

-Por supuesto que la recuerdo.-

-Entonces te darás cuenta de porqué ambos podían verla. En la profecía, seguramente Malfoy es tu esposo. Y los niños…- dijo reclinándose en el sofá de nuevo, asimilando la situación.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Ciertamente que había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero la había descartado en su momento debido a que Malfoy y Hermione eran como agua y aceite en esos entonces. Pero ahora que observaba a Malfoy tan atento con ella y que ella le correspondía, ya no era una opción para descartar.

Hermione se puso de pie. –Pero Tonks, las profecías pueden cambiar. Ambas lo sabemos. Además, ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que Malfoy y yo estamos juntos en esa profecía? Podría tratarse de cualquiera. Podría tratarse inclusive de algo simbólico.- dijo tratando de calmarse.

Tonks se quedó en silencio. Después Hermione observó que su expresión confundida cambió a una que ahora comprendía algo.

-No puedo creer que Dumbledore tuviera razón.- dijo Tonks mirándola con cautela. Hermione, expectante y respirando profundamente. –Dime, ¿Ha sido Dumbledore quien ha propuesto que trabajen juntos este año?-

-Sí…-

-Entonces ahora comprendo.-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó casi desesperada.

-Dumbledore le había mencionado a la Orden del poder que podrían tener juntos Malfoy y tú. Decía que el que trabajaran juntos era la clave para detener a Kaeser. Y ahora que sabemos por qué está tras de Malfoy…- dijo precavida.

-Lo sé, Tonks. Olvidas que también estuve ahí. Sé que Malfoy es hijo de Voldemort. Sé que Kaeser es su hermano. Lo sé, pero Malfoy no ha elegido esto.-

-Hermione, aunque Malfoy no lo haya elegido, está marcado. Aunque no esté del lado de Voldemort, siempre estará marcado. ¡Por Merlín, es la razón por la que Kaeser quiere acercarse a él! ¡A ambos!-

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga, Tonks? ¿Que lo olvide? ¿Que ignore lo que siento? Eso no va a pasar.-

-Lo sé, sólo te pido que tengas cuidado. Está claro que Dumbledore confía en ambos, pero deben tener mucho cuidado.- dijo preocupada.

Hermione comprendía el que Tonks estuviera así, pero ahora necesitaba confiar en sus sentimientos. No podía vivirse la vida escondida de Kaeser.

-Tendré cuidado, Tonks.- dijo finalmente.

Ambas permanecían sentadas en la sala, dando por concluida la Sesión de ese día, y ambas pensando en la conversación que acababan de tener.

Hermione se volvió a Tonks cuando sintió su mirada en ella. Observó que tenía una sonrisa pícara dibujada en el rostro. –Vaya Hermione, no me esperaba que te gustaran los chicos "malos".- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y haciendo que la chica rodara los ojos y se pusiera de pie, se despidiera de la bruja y se marchara sacudiendo la cabeza mientras reía por lo bajo.

* * *

La conversación con Tonks le parecía que le había servido mucho. Le impresionaba lo segura que estaba con respecto a Malfoy ahora. Sabía que ambos habían pasado por las peores cosas: peleas, discusiones, batallas, insultos… Habían pasado por tantas cosas y aun así ambos seguían interesados en el otro. Siempre presentes.

Hermione pasó por los ahora frescos pasillos del corredor con destino a la Sala Común, pero se detuvo en cuanto observó que Malfoy en uno de los balcones anexos y reclinado en una pared, como si la estuviese esperando.

-Veo que Madam Pomfrey te ha dejado bien.-

Hermione sonrió. –La conoces. Es la mejor enfermera que existe.-

La chica llegó hasta donde él estaba, sentándose en la banca que había junto a él, cosa que después hizo él y mirándolo fijamente. Su rostro lucía algo cansado, probablemente debido a las sesiones de Oclumencia con Snape. Pensar en eso la llevó a hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Qué sabe Snape de mí?- Malfoy la incitó a que profundizara la pregunta. –Llevas Oclumencia con él, y supongo que ve todos tus pensamientos.-

Malfoy sonrió. -¿Te preocupa?-

-Algo. No quiero que Snape pueda verme en tu cabeza… Ni en la de nadie.- dijo con repulsión.

-Descuida. Llevo ya bastante tiempo con esto de la Oclumencia. Snape no sabe muchas cosas en las que pienso.-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

Malfoy ensanchó su sonrisa a una malvada y alzó las cejas de manera insinuadora.

-Para qué preguntaba.- replicó la morena por lo bajo rodando los ojos.

-Sólo bromeaba.- dijo Malfoy posicionándose más a la altura de la chica. -¿Cómo te ha ido con el hada?-

Hermione cerró los ojos exasperada. No tenía idea de porqué Malfoy siempre le cambiaba el nombre a Tonks.

-Me ha ido bien. Hemos hablado de la profecía que nos unió.-

Malfoy se quedó en silencio, sin atreverse a preguntar más.

-Draco, alguna vez has pensado que… tal vez… en la profecía… la persona que es mi esposo…-

-¿Soy yo?- terminó el rubio.

Hermione asintió sin mirarlo, pensando que se trataba de una pregunta tonta.

-Por supuesto.- dijo sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro. Pero no podía pensar en eso entonces. Ni ahora. No quiero que una profecía determine mi futuro.-

Hermione asintió para sí. Malfoy tenía razón. No tenía sentido debatir temas inciertos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando los ruidos de la noche. Hermione observaba que Malfoy se perdía mirando a las luciérnagas que se prendían y se apagaban en la lejanía del castillo. La vista frente a ellos era hermosa. La luna iluminaba los jardines del castillo y el lago. Ambos podían observar que algunos ciervos pastoreaban con tranquilidad y que las aves se habían callado.

-Quiero hacerte una propuesta.- dijo Hermione sin mirarlo.

-¿Otra?- respondió el chico sin despegar su mirada del lago, pero Hermione pudo escuchar una sonrisa en su voz.

-Quiero cambiar las dos cosas pendientes.-

-¿Y por qué quieres cambiarlas?- preguntó el chico sin reclamos, haciendo que Hermione sonriera ante esto.

-Quiero cambiar el que me demuestres que los muggles no son sangresucias para ti. Ya me lo has demostrado este día, y también lo has hecho antes.- eso hizo que Malfoy se volviera hacia ella.-Y quiero cambiar el que me demuestres que puedo confiar en ti plenamente. Quiero cambiar esas dos cosas por otras dos.- dijo mirando sus ojos grises.

-Pide lo que quieras.- dijo acercándose a ella, con seguridad.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, tratando de conservar este momento en su memoria. Malfoy estaba frente a ella, esperándola. Los latidos de su corazón latían con más fuerza al sentir su cercanía. Su mirada la observaba como si viera algo precioso… como si el hermoso paisaje frente a ellos no se comparara con ella.

-Dime, Hermione.- dijo, su nombre saliendo suavemente de sus labios. –Dime qué es lo que quieres de mí.-

Hermione exhaló.

-Quiero que me beses. Y quiero que me digas que me quieres.-

Malfoy se sorprendió un poco, buscando seguridad en los ojos de la chica. Cuando encontró que estaba segura de lo que quería, se acercó ligeramente a ella, cerrando la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos con sus labios, en un pequeño beso que poco a poco fue cobrando intensidad de manera delicada. Hermione colocó sus manos en el cabello del rubio, pasando ligeramente las dedos entre él. Malfoy, se apoyaba de una mano en la banca para sujetar con cuidado la mejilla de la chica. Ambos permanecieron así un rato hasta que el aire los obligó a separarse. Hermione sentía toda una batalla dentro de sus entrañas, pero su mente estaba clara y tranquila. Se quedó con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento de paz, pero los abrió cuando escuchó justo lo que quería escuchar.

-Te quiero, Hermione.- dijo Malfoy con honestidad, observándola cercanamente, y sin retirar la mano de su mejilla. –Te quiero como nunca quise a nadie.-

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? OwO**


	29. Capítulo 28

**¡Siguiente capítulo! Respondo reviews:**

**ItzelNox: Tu comentario del llanto de mandrágora me tuvo riendo por horas XD Gracias por leer!**

**Pauli Jean Malfoy: Yaaay! Qué bueno que te gustó! Espero que este también te haga feliz! :D**

**DrabreMalfoy: Yaaay! :D**

**Guest: Sip -w-**

**Persephone Vulturi Uchiha: Espero que este te haya gustado XD Todo a su tiempo...**

**Lady Sunny: Yaaay! Haha me gusta que lo odien tanto... XD Me causa mucha gracia. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche poco a poco se fue aclareciendo, abriendo paso a un brillante sol que alumbraba toda la habitación. Hermione había disfrutado con goce ver la transición de la noche a la mañana desde el ventanal de su dormitorio. Su cama seguía hecha, su uniforme puesto… pero, ¿Quién podía pensar en esas cosas cuando había otras tantas cosas más en qué pensar? Sobre todo si se trataban de un cierto Slytherin.

El encuentro de la noche anterior no cesaba de danzar en su cabeza, dejándola cada vez más contenta y en paz. Repetía la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza con el afán de que se quedara grabada en ella para siempre.

Un ronquido de una de las chicas la sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola, para finalmente hacerla reír y sacudir la cabeza. El sol se asomaba por entre las montañas cada vez más aprisa, obligándola a dejar la posición en la que se encontraba. Aprovechó las duchas vacías y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar temprano.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor, se quedaba pensando en que desde que había comenzado a tratar a Malfoy, pasaba cada vez más tiempo sola. Cuando pasó a un lado de los jardines y divisó la cabaña de Hagrid, recuerdos de cuando ella, Harry y Ron eran pequeños invadieron su cabeza. Qué simples (y a la vez complicadas) eran las cosas entonces. Eran sólo ellos tres. Inseparables.

Extrañamente la que más había cambiado había sido ella. Si alguien le dijera a los doce años que algún día acabaría enamorada de Draco Malfoy, pensaría que esa persona había perdido la sanidad mental.

El pensar en ello le causaba gracia. Pero en seguida se volvió solemne al contemplar los otros cambios en su vida: pérdidas, dolor, muerte, Voldemort… Alan… Kaeser.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos.

No.

No iría por esos rumbos. No le traía nada bueno recordar las cosas negativas en su vida.

Continuó con su camino hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, donde se encontró con la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Ah!, Señorita Granger. Buenos días, esperaba encontrarla aquí. Tenga.- dijo entregándole dos sobres. -Se me ocurría que tal vez podría entregarle uno al señor Malfoy.- dijo con prisas.

-¿De qué se trata esto, profesora?- dijo, inmediatamente reconociendo el sello de los prefectos en el papel.

-Nuevo reunión de prefectos. El profesor Dumbledore quiere abordar algunos asuntos.- dijo sin mucha importancia más y dirigiéndose a la salida del Gran Comedor. Fue entonces que observó que Malfoy se había introducido solo en el enorme salón. Al verlo sintió que una extraña sensación de cosquilleos se desenvolvía en sus entrañas, y no pudo evitar querer estar cerca de él en ese momento. El rubio se había sentado en la mesa de los Slytherin con la mirada fija en El Profeta, por lo que no había divisado a la morena.

-Veo que también te han dado la noticia de la reunión.- dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos y sobresaltándola.

Se volvió para observar a Ron, quien la miraba con detenimiento y quien también tenía un sobre en la mano, lo cual hizo que la sensación placentera que sentía su estómago se transformara en un nudo tenso, y sintiera una tremenda pesadez. Definitivamente no quería pasarse el rato hablando con él en estos momentos.

Hermione asintió, pensando que lo mejor sería entregar el sobre a Malfoy después. Se volvió disimuladamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se sorprendió al encontrar al rubio con la mirada puesta en ella, sus ojos intensos y fijos.

-¿Hermione?-

-Perdón. ¿Qué decías?- dijo volviendo a la conversación.

-Que sería mejor que fuéramos juntos al Salón de Reuniones. La junta comienza en veinte minutos.-

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, abriendo su carta. Efectivamente, no faltaba mucho para que la reunión comenzase. Volviendo la mirada a Ron, y pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Malfoy en la enfermería con respecto a él, pensó que el que Ron la acompañara definitivamente no podía ser una opción.

-Lo siento, Ron, debo hacer unas cosas antes…- dijo la chica comenzando a ponerse de pie.

-Te acompaño. Además, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.- dijo poniéndose también de pie.

Se escuchó no muy lejos de ellos que un utensilio había sido arrojado contra un plato violentamente. Hermione se volvió para observar a una visiblemente agitada Lavender Brown que al parecer los observaba con detenimiento.

Hermione cerró los ojos, hastiada. Observó de reojo a Malfoy, quien la miraba fijamente con la mandíbula trabada, como si interpretara el dilema que estaba sucediendo.

-En verdad no puedo, Ron.- terminó excusándose. –Cosas de chicas…- añadió apresuradamente sin pensar, escuchando un ligero "oh" de su parte. La chica se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor sin esperar otra respuesta, dirigiéndole una mirada sutil a Malfoy, quien asintió una sola vez en su dirección.

En cuanto salió, se dirigió al único lugar en donde sabía que la encontraría, y ese lugar era el balcón de la noche anterior. En cuanto llegó, no tuvo que esperar mucho para divisar la figura del rubio avanzar hacia ella.

Hermione le extendió el brazo derecho, en cuya mano sostenía el sobre. Malfoy lo ojeó con una ceja arqueada.

-Tenemos reunión en menos de quince minutos.- dijo puntualizando cada palabra.

Malfoy tomó el sobre ligeramente, tirándolo tras su hombro. Cuando Hermione trató de protestar, se puso frente a ella, cerca. Casi sin darle espacio para pensar coherentemente.

-¿Qué clase de saludos son esos, Granger?- dijo aún con la ceja arqueada.

Hermione lo miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas, visiblemente desconcertada.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Y mi beso de buenos días?-

Hermione lo observó estupefacta, colorándose a profundidad.

-¿Cómo que beso de buenos días?-

-Sí, mi beso de buenos días.- dijo acercándose más a ella, sin darle espacio alguno para escapar, y encogiéndose de hombros, como si le hubiera pedido que le prestara el libro de pociones.

-Pero… yo...no sé…- dijo observando a su alrededor y notando a diversos alumnos pasar por el pasillo.

Al observar unos instantes la expresión un tanto horrorizada de Hermione debatiéndose a sí misma, inmóvil, con el cuerpo tenso y sin saber qué hacer, el chico comenzó a reír. Hermione, al percatarse de que el rubio había estado bromeando con ella, le dio un golpe en las costillas con el sobre que aún tenía en mano, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, pero con una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro.

-Tranquila, que sólo bromeo.- dijo envolviendo a la chica entre sus brazos. Hermione se quedó quieta ante la muestra de afecto. No era todos los días que Draco Malfoy la abrazaba. De hecho, nunca lo había hecho de esa manera.

-¿Vas a decirme qué quería ese estúpido?- dijo cambiando inmediatamente de tono a uno más severo.

Hermione se separó de su abrazo y observó algo muy distintivo en sus ojos: celos.

-No fue nada, sólo me preguntó si me acompañaba a la reunión, a lo cual evidentemente dije que no.-

Malfoy asintió, comprendiendo. Hermione esperaba a alguna reacción más grave de su parte, pero no la hubo.

-Anda.- dijo el rubio finalmente dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la chica se colorara de nuevo. –Vayamos a tu preciada reunión de mierda.-

-No es mi preciada reunión, y no digas que es de mierda. Dumbledore la ha convoca…-

-Sí, sí… lo que digas.- finalizó el chico tomándola por los hombros y encaminándola a la dirección en la que tenían que ir, ignorando las protestas de la morena.

* * *

Hermione y Malfoy llegaron juntos a la reunión de prefectos, lo cual había levantado varias sospechas por parte de los prefectos, y de los alumnos que los habían visto a lo largo del día.

Algo había cambiado, y Hogwarts lo sabía. Pero lo había sabido desde hace ya tiempo. Había rumores de que Draco Malfoy ya no estaba disponible, y esto había causado gran desilusión a la mayoría de las chicas. Las bromas pesadas habían cesado, como también los insultos y los hechizos. Los alumnos constantemente se preguntaban qué era lo que había cambiado en el joven mago, pero ninguno se había atrevido a enfrentarlo de alguna manera… claramente porque se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Algunos comentaban que todo lo ocurrido era parte de un plan mucho más oscuro. Otros, que Malfoy se había unido a los mortífagos. Y otros simplemente pensaban que había superado sus días de hacer la vida imposible a otros.

Fuese lo que fuese, Draco Malfoy se había vuelto el centro de atención para muchos, sobre todo después de lo sucedido en el partido de Quidditch. Pero lo que más estaba en boca de todos, era la constante convivencia entre el rubio y la chica de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger: dos personas que se habían odiado mutuamente desde que se conocían, ahora cooperaban sin estragos para mejorar convivencia de las casas. Ciertamente esto había comenzado a causar muchas especulaciones de todo tipo, pero ninguna se había discutido abiertamente. Lo único que Hermione sabía era que, no importa a dónde fuera, la gente la observaba como si fuera algo interesante, especialmente cuando estaba junto al Slytherin.

Pero no todos pensaban que era interesante. Es más, algunos pensaban que era horroroso.

-¡Hermione!-

El rubio se volvió hacia dónde provenía la voz. Acababan de salir de la reunión de prefectos, la cual Hermione había notado tensa debido a Pansy, quien hacía comentarios sin sentido tratando de llamar la atención de Draco, pero sobre todo por Ron, quien había discutido a lo largo de la reunión con Malfoy, también por cosas que Hermione consideraba insignificantes y sin sentido.

Hermione cerró los ojos al reconocer también la voz. Sabía que el que estuviera junto al rubio traería problemas, pero no sabía que los problemas llegarían tan pronto. Era la primera vez que Malfoy y ella paseaban abiertamente por los pasillos sin armar algún tipo de escándalo. Eso era hasta ahora.

-¿Qué quieres, comadreja?-

A Ron pareció haberle afectado el comentario.

-No te busco a ti, idiota. Busco a Hermione.-

-Vaya, pues me temo que deberás esperar, ahora está conmigo.- respondió sonriendo despectivamente.

Ron sonrió con desdén. Después lo ignoró y se dirigió a la chica.

-Hermione, vámonos, debo hablar contigo.-

La orden causó una reacción tanto en Hermione como en Malfoy. El rubio avanzó hacia Ron, furioso, pero Hermione lo detuvo por el brazo y se le adelantó.

-Ahora estoy ocupada, Ron. Hablaremos más tarde.- dijo decidida y sin más y para no agravar la situación. Tomó a Malfoy por el brazo y se dio la media vuelta.

-Hermione, por favor. No debes sentirte obligada a estar con él. Podemos irnos…-

Malfoy se soltó del agarre de la chica y se posicionó frente a Ron, furioso. –Más vale que te largues, Weasley. Hoy no estoy para juegos.- dijo amenazando con severidad.

-¿Y a ti quién demonios te ha metido en esto?- le espetó Ron, empujándolo hacia atrás, también furioso.

Malfoy sacó su varita a la vez que Ron. Hermione, sin embargo, no perdió tiempo para ponerse entre ellos.

-Basta de esto.- dijo enfurecida. Después se dirigió a Malfoy. –No hagas esto. No hoy.- Malfoy la observó molesto. Pero en cuanto contempló su mirada suplicante, finalmente se retractó. Guardó su varita con dificultad y se cruzó de brazos, con la mandíbula trabada.

Ron, por otro lado, no lo hizo. -No me iré de aquí sin ella. No sé qué demonios le has hecho, pero está claro que ella no está en sus cinco sentidos si quiere estar junto a ti por voluntad propia.-

-Déjame dejarte algo en claro, Ron Weasley.- dijo la chica posicionándose casi violentamente frente a él, al notar que Malfoy estaba a punto de lanzarse contra él y molerlo a golpes. –No quiero que me sigas. No quiero que me "defiendas" y mucho menos quiero que decidas las cosas por mí. Para eso puedo decidir yo misma, y ahora decido que voy a marcharme con Malfoy, te parezca o no.- dijo furiosa.

Malfoy la observaba con una ceja arqueada y media sonrisa, impresionado. Ron también la miraba de esa manera y un tanto decepcionado. En cuanto se percató de lo que hacía, guardó su varita.

-Yo… Hermione, lo siento.- dijo mirando al suelo, avergonzado. –Tienes razón, no es mi lugar, es sólo que…-

-Tienes razón. No lo es.- dijo cortando sus explicaciones.

Hermione se dio media vuelta y se marchó con Malfoy sin despedirse del otro chico, quien ahora sabía que había estropeado las cosas.

-Maldito hijo de puta… no es justo.- dijo Malfoy furioso en cuanto salieron fuera del campo de vista del pelirrojo.

-Lo sé.- dijo Hermione exasperada. –No sé por qué se ha estado comportando así.-

-No, no es eso.-

-¿Entonces de qué hablas?- dijo pacientemente.

-No es justo lo que quiero pedirte. Quiero que estés lo más alejada de él posible.-

Hermione lo observó con sorpresa. –Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Ron podrá caerme como una úlcera al hígado estos días, pero es uno de mis mejores amigos.-

-¿Ah sí?- bramó el chico. –Pues vaya mejor amigo. ¿Quién demonios se cree ese jodido estúpido como para actuar así? ¡¿Quién demonios le ha dado el derecho?! No es más que un pobre idiota lamentando no tener los cojones como para invitarte a salir.-

Hermione se quedó quieta, más no muy complacida con la forma de expresarse de Malfoy. Sabía se había contenido de hechizar a Ron, y vaya que le había costado. Y es que Malfoy seguía fiel a su perfil de Slytherin: impulsivo, agresivo, seductor e inteligente. No era como si de un día para otro cambiara todas sus emociones y reaccionara de una manera distinta ante las cosas.

-Pues lo quieras o no, Ron sigue siendo mi amigo. Y no porque haga tonterías las cosas van a cambiar.-

Malfoy se pasó los dedos por el cabello, estresado. Se contuvo varias veces de decir algo que ambos sabían que lo harían arrepentirse, por lo que finalmente y con la voz ácida respondió.

–Bien.-

Hermione lo miró enternecida. Sabía que estaba haciendo graves esfuerzos por contener su ira. –No tienes por qué perder el control de esa manera. Deberías confiar más en mí.-

-Confío en ti.- dijo firme. –Es en él…-

-En quien no confías, lo sé.- terminó la oración.

Ambos optaron por pasea un rato para después introducirse en el aula de la siguiente clase.

-Además, no creo que Ron sea capaz de invitarme a salir. Acaba de terminar su relación. Se vería bastante mal de su parte si lo hiciera.- dijo sentándose a un lado del rubio y provocando que varios alumnos giraran en su dirección, pero como Hermione no compartía esa clase con Harry, Ron, Ginny o Parvati, no le preocupó, ya que sabía que no se armaría ningún escándalo.

Malfoy bufó. –No creo que le importe un comino cómo puedan verlo los demás, Granger.-

Fue en eso que la expresión de Malfoy cambió en un instante. Se reincorporó de su posición casi acostada en el pupitre y se volvió a Hermione, con una sonrisa de gato.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó la morena algo precavida.

-Tengo la solución.-

-¿La solución?-

-Exacto. La solución a que la comadreja deje de estar sobre ti todo el tiempo.- Esto pareció interesar a Hermione, por lo que finalizó: -Saldrás conmigo.-

Hermione lo observó varios segundos, inmóvil. -¿Qué dices?-

-Si sales conmigo, cuando Weasley te invite a salir no podrás mentirle. Y nos dejará en paz y no querré hacerlo un maldito puré cada vez que lo vea.- dijo apretando los puños ligeramente.

Hermione parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir?- susurró por lo bajo.

El chico tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor de manera sutil, pero su expresión no cambió. -¿Y por qué no?-

Hermione se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Le parecía que era una idea bastante buena. ¿Pero, qué dirían los demás de esto? Sus amigos definitivamente no podían saberlo.

-¿Y qué hay de los alumnos? ¿Qué crees que dirán al respecto si salimos juntos?-

-A la mierda los alumnos. Estoy cansado de esconderme detrás de una máscara que no soy. No soy un insensible, y no soy un idiota como para no cuidarme la espalda.-

Hermione observó la decisión en su rostro. -¿Saldremos en secreto?-

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. -Si así lo quieres. Sabes bien que soy capaz de cumplir lo que me pidas.-

-Lo sé, Draco. No se trata de cumplir una prueba.- después lo miró fijamente. –El que salgamos no es una prueba personal que debes superar. Debe ser algo que quieras por gusto propio.-

-Y lo quiero.- dijo sin estragos.

La morena se debatió internamente. No era que le preocupara lo que dijeran de ella… sino de él. Sabía cómo podían afectarle estas cosas, por mucho que él lo negara o se resistiera.

-Hermione Granger,- la chica se volvió a él. -¿Te gustaría salir a una cita conmigo?-

Al verlo tan sincero y con ilusión, no pudo pensarlo dos veces:

-Me encantaría.-

* * *

Esto de salir en secreto había resultado ser un poco más complicado para Hermione de lo que esperaba. Sentía la necesidad de pedirle a Ginny algunos consejos, y preguntarle a Parvati acerca de qué usar. Así que cuando sacó su atuendo para salir esa noche a Hogsmeade, que es donde habían acordado salir, (además de que los alrededores de Hogwarts no daban muchas opciones) tuvo que arreglarse sola y sin ser vista por nadie. Optó por algo casual en caso de que los pillara alguno de los chicos, por lo que se puso unos jeans, una blusa de color azul, un suéter café y botas. Se arregló ligeramente el cabello más de lo normal con un broche dorado, se maquilló un poco y se puso algo de perfume. Se miró en el espejo: Sabía que si alguno de sus amigos la observaba más arreglada, sospecharían el porqué. Sin embargo, suspiró y salió por la puerta, decidida.

Eran después de las diez de la noche, que era cuando la mayoría de la actividad en Hogwarts cesaba. Se había disculpado de antemano con Tonks de que no asistiría a la sesión de ese día, cosa que no pareció agradarle mucho. Pero en fin. Esta era su noche, y al salir de la Sala Común se había prometido que no iba a pasarla mal por sentirse culpable o por salir a escondidas.

Descendió las escaleras y se encaminó a la salida de Hogwarts, en donde se encontró con Malfoy. En cuanto lo vio no pudo evitar pensar lo apuesto que era: Portaba una chaqueta de cuero color negra y jeans holgados. El cabello lo tenía ligeramente despeinado, pero le sentaba de manera perfecta. Hermione lo vio recargado contra una de las columnas y observando al exterior. En cuanto Hermione hizo un ruido al pisar, el chico se giró para observarla. Se enderezó al contemplarla, y Hermione se daba cuenta de que la recorría de pies a cabeza, lo que la hizo sentirse un poco incómoda. Tal vez debía de haberse arreglado más.

En cuanto llegó hacia donde estaba, el chico no perdió tiempo en envolverla en brazos.

-Estás preciosa.-

La chica sintió alivio y no pudo evitar sentir que se derretía en su abrazo. Si por ella fuera, le gustaría que la cita sólo fuera eso: Estar en los brazos de Draco Malfoy.

Desafortunadamente para ella, Malfoy se separó, evocando en ella un pequeño quejido que no fue desapercibido por él y lo hizo reír.

-¿Estás lista?-

-Totalmente.-

-Bien, espero que no te moleste mucho despeinarte un poco el cabello.- seguido de esto, extrajo detrás de él dos cascos de motocicleta, que dejaron a Hermione paralizada.

-¿Cascos?-

-Sí.- dijo el chico decidido, y dirigiéndose hacia una motocicleta lujosa de color negro que estaba estacionada en el jardín principal.

-No estarás diciendo que quieres que me suba.- dijo Hermione como si se tratara de una broma.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas, Granger.- dijo con una sonrisa con dientes.

Hermione paseó los ojos de la motocicleta a Malfoy y viceversa. –Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no somos magos y podemos aparecernos donde y cuando nos plazca?- dijo la chica casi desesperada.

Malfoy se acercó a ella, divertido. –Vamos, vive un poco. Sólo quiero aprovechar que la noche está tranquila para dar un paseo.-

Hermione seguía con expresión dudosa, por lo que Malfoy finalmente se acercó a ella.

-Sabes que no dejaría que nada te pasara. Además, son bastante seguras.- dijo casi implorando a la chica.

Hermione continuaba cruzada de brazos y examinando a la motocicleta como si se tratara de una creatura extraña. Sin embargo no pudo evitar notar por la marca de la motocicleta que no se trataba de una cualquiera. Sino de una de último modelo y que no lucía barata.

Antes de que siguiera su línea de pensamientos, el chico ya se había posicionado frente a ella.

-No te pasará nada, lo juro.- dijo dando un ligero beso en la sien de la chica.

Hermione finalmente suspiró y sacudiendo la cabeza tomó el casco, susurrando acerca de qué tenían los chicos con las motos.

Malfoy se montó en la moto seguido de ella, quien sujetó con ambas manos el asiento por la parte de atrás.

-Será mejor que te sujetes de mí… a menos de que te guste caer a la mitad del recorrido.-

Hermione le dedicó una mirada entrecerrada. –Ya veo por qué querías ir en la moto.-

Malfoy sonrió. –No me culpes de poder aprovecharme.-

Hermione rodeó el torso del chico y enseguida se sujetó con más fuerza en cuanto la moto arrancó, dejando un rastro de polvo a su detrás.

Hermione escondió la cabeza en la espalda del rubio, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. ¿Por qué había accedido a subir en la maldita moto? Claro… porque no podía negarse cuando le pedía las cosas de esa manera. La chica se culpó en ese instante por no tener fuerza de voluntad cuando se trataba de él.

Malfoy dio una vuelta algo cerrada, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos, sobresaltada y se sujetara más a él. Pero fue cuando los abrió que se dio cuenta de que la noche verdaderamente era perfecta: las estrellas iluminaban el tanto el cielo como los lagos que se podían divisar desde lo lejos. El olor a humedad y a césped le provocó una cierta tranquilidad y sobretodo el estar sujeta al chico que tanto quería causó que finalmente se sintiera segura. Poco a poco comenzó a suavizar su agarre lo cual provocó una sonrisa en Malfoy. Hermione nunca había paseado en moto, pero si pasear en moto se sentía de esta manera, definitivamente iba pedirle al rubio que la transportara en moto a todos lados.

Pasaron los minutos, cada vez causándole más desconcierto el transcurrir de ellos. Hogsmeade no quedaba tan lejos. Si ese era su destino, ya habrían llegado ahí hace tiempo. Estaba segura de que seguían en el mundo mágico, ya que Hermione veía luces que se suspendían afuera de las casas para iluminar las calles.

Fue entonces cuando Malfoy apresuró su camino hacia un pequeño bosque. Pasaron varios árboles y arbustos por un rato, dando un sentido de tranquilidad a la morena, hasta finalmente detenerse. En cuanto Malfoy apagó el motor, la chica se quitó el casco de la cabeza contemplando su destino.

Se trataba de una casa. Más bien, una mansión.

-Pensé que iríamos a Hogsmeade.-

-Ligero cambio de planes.- respondió con un guiño.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

Malfoy tomó las manijas de la moto y la condujo de pie hasta aparcarla en un costado de los jardines extensos que adornaban el edificio.

-Donde vivo.-

Hermione se quedó inmóvil. -¿Ésta es tu casa?-

Malfoy asintió de manera desinteresada.

Hermione estaba verdaderamente asombrada. La mansión era moderna y destellante, como la de algún artista famoso. Nunca le había dado vueltas a la idea de que Malfoy tenía posesión de inmensas cantidades de dinero y propiedades… sobretodo porque el chico nunca lo había comentado abiertamente.

-Es hermosa.- dijo exhalando.

El chico soltó un bufido. –Era de mi abuelo. Mi padre me la regaló el día de mi cumpleaños 17.-

-¿Quieres decir que esta mansión es solamente tuya?-

-Lo es, pero estoy muy poco en ella. Fue uno de los muchos regalos que me ha hecho mi padre cuando no supo cómo arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.-

El hablar de su padre le traía una combinación de emociones extrañas reflejadas en su rostro. Hermione sabía desde el año pasado que al parecer había desaparecido y que muchos lo daban por muerto, incluyendo al chico. Pero lo que pocos sabían era que verdaderamente Malfoy y su padre no se habían llevado del todo bien. Cosa que Hermione llegó a aprender en cuanto fue conociendo al Slytherin.

Hermione tomó la mano de Malfoy. -¿Me das un recorrido?-

El chico se limitó a sonreírle.

* * *

Hermione no sabía cómo funcionaban las mansiones, pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para ser recibida por un mayordomo, ni que hubiera actividad en la casa. Desde la entrada Hermione visualizó que había sirvientes en todos los pisos, listos para recibir alguna orden del joven mago. Hermione notaba por simple vista que los empleados sinceramente estimaban a Malfoy. Se notaba que se conocían entre ellos, y que Malfoy los conocía desde hace ya varios años, debido a sus expresiones en cuanto vieron entrar al rubio. La chica se percató de que algunos comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos al verla.

-Señor Malfoy, buenas noches. Hace tiempo que no pasaba por estos rumbos. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos?-

-Buenas noches, Robert.- respondió Malfoy tomando su chaqueta y el suéter de Hermione y entregándolos con delicadeza.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? ¿O por la señorita?- dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione como si se tratara de algún personaje de la realeza.

-Ciertamente. Me gustaría charlar con la señora Samuels.-

-Enseguida, señor.- respondió el mayordomo para después retirarse.

Todo en la casa se desenvolvía perfectamente. Hermione notaba que no había nada fuera de su sitio, y todo estaba perfectamente limpio. El lugar era tan inmenso para ella que casi le costaba moverse. Sin embargo, el lugar estaba lleno de vida y una cierta alegría. Era como si el lugar transpirara tranquilidad y confort.

-Acompáñame.- dijo sonriente.

Hermione se volvió para observar su mano extendida hacia ella, la cual tomó algo extrañada. Malfoy los condujo hacia el cuarto piso, donde se introdujeron en un pasillo repleto de distintos retratos que se movían. Eran retratos de la línea Malfoy, ordenados de mayor a menor… desde los antecesores hasta llegar a Malfoy, quien hasta ahora era el último de ellos.

Malfoy la condujo a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a un par de puertas, las cuales abrió por completo. Se trataba de un balcón que daba vista al bosque. Hermione se paseó por el lugar maravillada. Simulaba a una pequeña cabaña, pero con una de las paredes de la habitación ausente, haciendo el lugar un espacio abierto. Había varios sofás y pequeñas mesas, un librero extenso, una hamaca y una chimenea. El lugar estaba adornado con pequeñas luces suspendidas por la magia aparentando ser velas. El rubio de inmediato se dejó caer en el sofá más extenso, trayendo a la morena consigo, quien soltó un pequeño grito.

Ambos rieron, y Hermione no pudo evitar besarlo. Ambos estuvieron así varios segundos, hasta que se escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Hermione salió casi disparada hacia el otro extremo del sofá, avergonzada y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Malfoy rió y se puso de pie.

-Hermione, te presento a la señora Samuels. Es la encargada de manejar la casa.-

La señora Samuels era una señora pequeña y ya algo mayor. Tenía el cabello gris corto, y tenía el aspecto de ser una persona muy alegre y gentil, debido a que tenía una mirada jovial y divertida.

-Veo que por fin has regresado a tu hogar, Draco.- dijo sonriente y arqueando una ceja.

-Será sólo por un rato. Debemos regresar a Hogwarts antes del amanecer. Señora Samuels le presento a Hermione Granger.-

Hermione de inmediato se incorporó, ruborizada, y tomó la mano de la señora, quien en lugar de sacudirla, la tomó para después envolverla en un abrazo.

-Así que tú eres la chica de la que Draco no ha parado de hablar. Encantada.-

-El placer es mío, señora.-

La señora Samuels después de abrazarla se quedó pensativa, mirando a Malfoy. Después le sonrió. –Veo que has cambiado tus rumbos, Draco.- dijo volviendo a observar a Hermione, quien no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa. –Supongo que así es.-

-Excelente. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?-

-Nos gustaría cenar aquí.- dijo el chico decidido.

-Si es posible…- añadió Hermione con un tono más amable, evocando una mirada de simpatía en la señora Samuels.

-Definitivamente escogiste a una chica encantadora.- dijo mirando a Malfoy. –La apruebo.- dijo asintiendo una única vez. Después salió indicando que la cena no tardaría en llegar, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

-¿Por qué me ha observado de esa manera? ¿Cómo si me conociera?- preguntó la morena mientras se sentaba junto al rubio en el sofá.

-La señora Samuels es vidente. Puede detectar con el tacto si una persona es de familia mágica o muggle.-

-¿Entonces se ha dado cuenta de que soy…?-

-¿Muggle? Sí, ahora lo sabe.-

-¿Y no está en desacuerdo?- dijo Hermione extrañada.

Malfoy sonrió ligeramente. –No todos los que conozco son tan crueles con los muggles. La señora Samuels tiene familiares muggles a quienes aprecia bastante.-

Hermione tomó su mano de nuevo al notar la expresión algo decepcionada de sí mismo. –Pero recuerda que has cambiado, y que maltratar a los muggles está en tu pasado.- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. –Eres diferente ahora.-

Ambos permanecieron un momento en silencio hasta que Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer la amplia habitación.

-¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado de este lugar? ¿Ni de tus posesiones?- dijo con curiosidad.

-No lo sé. No lo creí importante en lo que concierne a los dos.- dijo con simpleza. -¿Para ti es importante?-

-No. Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros. Simplemente eres rico.- dijo soltando una risa, examinando varias flores pequeñas en distintos floreros.

Malfoy se levantó y se colocó tras ella, besando su hombro por encima de la tela de su blusa, haciéndola temblar ligeramente.

-¿Te molesta que hayamos cambiado de planes?-

La chica se volvió hacia él. –No.- dijo poniendo ambos antebrazos en sus hombros, formando un candado con las manos detrás de su cuello. -Quiero conocer todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. Quiero conocer tu casa, tu familia, tus empleados. Quiero conocerlo todo.-

-Me temo que no podremos hacer todo eso esta noche. Nos llevaría mucho tiempo.-

Hermione se encogió de hombros y sonrió. –Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.-

Malfoy le devolvió la sonrisa y volvieron a besarse. Hermione extrañamente se sentía en casa. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con él. Y ahora, no quería marcharse de este lugar nunca.

-Tiene razón, ¿Sabes?- dijo el Slytherin después de unos minutos. –La señora Samuels.- dijo al notarla confundida.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre ti. Definitivamente acerté contigo.-

* * *

Una vez que terminaron de cenar y de charlar acerca de cosas sin importancia, ambos yacían en el sofá descansando. Hermione, que ya se estaba quedando dormida, tenía la cabeza recargada en el pecho del chico quien contemplaba tranquilamente el paisaje que tenían frente a ellos. Después de un rato, suspiró.

-Será mejor que regresemos. Son las 2 de la mañana.-

Hermione se retorció ante el comunicado. No tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de moverse de donde estaba, pero sabía que habría problemas para ambos si no regresaban a Hogwarts antes de que comenzaran a preguntarse dónde estaban.

Malfoy se puso de pie con cuidado, y, tal como lo había hecho cuando la acompañó a la enfermería, pasó los brazos por debajo de sus piernas y la sostuvo contra ella. Hermione trató de protestar, pero el rubio la interrumpió.

-Shhh. Duérmete, princesa.- la tranquilizó.

-No quiero irme.-

Malfoy besó lo alto de su cabeza.

-Tampoco yo, pero después habrán problemas.-

Antes de que pudiera protestar de nuevo, ya habían aparecido en la entrada del Colegio, ya que Malfoy no vio conveniente regresar en moto a esas horas. Malfoy caminó con Hermione en brazos por el jardín principal, donde sabría que nadie los descubriría. Pero en cuanto llegó a la puerta principal del castillo sabía que tenía que despertarla.

-Hermione, hemos llegado.-

La chica abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos grises que la miraban intensamente. Sonrió cansada y se dejó posicionar por el chico en la tierra, quien la sujetaba de la cintura para no dejarla caer. Ambos caminaron por los pasillos ya oscuros a excepción de algunas luces de emergencia, con Malfoy iluminando el camino con su varita. Acompañó a Hermione hasta la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y se despidió de ella.

-¿Te ha gustado la cita?-

-Es la mejor que he tenido.- dijo con sinceridad. –Tendrás que despedirme de la señora Samuels y tu mayordomo.-

-No te preocupes. Saben que nos iríamos tarde. Además, estoy seguro de que les caíste bien.-

-No me despido sólo para caerle bien a las personas, Draco.- dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Lo sé. Te quiero.- dijo finalmente dándole un beso.

-Yo también te quiero.- respondió la chica.

-Ahora entra. Esperemos que tus amigas no se despierten.-

Malfoy se retiró a su Sala Común dejándola extremadamente contenta. Era verdad cuando decía que esta cita había sido la mejor que había tenido. Había sido tranquila y sin expectaciones de ningún tipo.

Llegó al dormitorio de las chicas sin pasar desapercibida y se introdujo debajo de las sábanas con cuidado y poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida, deseando soñar con la única persona que la hacía sentir…viva.

* * *

_La mujer comenzó a caminar por entre las casas en la oscura noche. Buscaba algo… o alguien, y no se iba a marchar hasta conseguirlo. Buscó entre los números de las casas, y se detuvo hasta encontrar su objetivo. Se introdujo sigilosamente y subió las escaleras, buscando su objetivo. En cuanto llegó a la habitación, se descubrió el rostro de la capucha que lo cubría. Era una chica rubia y joven, de aproximadamente 23 años. Se quedó unos instantes quieta mirando un punto fijo, para después acercarse a la cama donde los esposos descansaban. No perdió tiempo en levantar su varita y apuntar en su dirección, sus ojos cargados de malicia._

* * *

Hermione se levantó de golpe, empapada en sudor y jadeando. Trató de tomar aire, pero sentía que el miedo la ahogaba. Sabía que era lo que había visto. Sabía que era lo que esa chica quería.

-¿Hermione, estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?-

La voz de Ginny se coló meramente por sus oídos. Estaba aterrada. No podía pensar. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y sentía que los escalofríos recorrían su espalda. Quería correr… quería llorar, pero no podía moverse.

-¿Hermione qué te sucede? Me estás asustando.-

Ginny enseguida encendió las luces, para el desagrado de sus compañeras. Hermione seguía con la mirada fija y con la mandíbula trabada. No quería pensar en ello. No podía. Se sentía petrificada. Escuchó voces en la habitación distantes que al parecer le hablaban a ella. Observó cómo Ginny se posicionaba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, pero no pudo responderle. Parvati intentó llamar su atención de la misma manera.

Una mano la sujetó por la mandíbula con fuerza, obligando a mirar la pelirroja.

-Hermione, háblame.-

La chica se concentró un poco en sus alrededores.

-¡Llamen a Madam Pomfrey, está teniendo un ataque!- escuchó distantemente.

Pero no estaba teniendo un ataque. Había tenido una visión. Se volvió a Ginny quien la miraba expectante.

-Ginny… quiere a mis padres… ha vuelto.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-La chica ha vuelto… McGonagall debe saberlo ahora.-

-Hermione, tranquilízate.- insistió Ginny al notar que quería ponerse de pie.

En ese instante la morena devolvió el contenido de su estómago en el suelo, temblando con más violencia. Sentía que se desvanecía.

-¡Ayúdenme a llevarla a la enfermería ahora!-exclamó Parvati frenéticamente.

Eso fue lo último que llegó a escuchar antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

**¿Me das un review? :D Si te parece que los capítulos son demasiado largos o muy descriptivos, házmelo saber. Toda opinión ayuda :)**


End file.
